


Le choix de la soumission - Au nom de la force du peuple

by Calinsoumis



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Political RPF, Politique - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blagues nulles, F/M, France insoumise, Front national, Gen, Hologramme, Insoumission, M/M, Montages photoshop au début, Multi, Other, Y a un scénario quand même, can't stenchon, parce que c'est notre fiction, politique, soumission
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calinsoumis/pseuds/Calinsoumis
Summary: La campagne présidentielle a été difficile. Les candidats se devaient d'être irréprochables.Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Marine Le Pen s'étaient ainsi tenus à distance l'un de l'autre.Sauf que la campagne est finie maintenant...Par ailleurs, le nouveau président ne laisse pas le numéro deux du FN indifférent... Emmanuel Macron et Florian Philippot cèderont-ils à la tentation ? (oui)Ces deux improbables couples ne le savent pas encore, mais leurs relations vont révolutionner la France.-- Fic mise à jour régulièrement ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -- évitez de la prendre au sérieux -- je fais ça pour l'argent -- je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les politiques concernés





	1. Chapitre 1 : Sextos

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfic politique, merci de me donner des retours pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)  
> En tout cas ça m'a bien fait plaiz' à écrire

 

 

**CHAPITRE 1**

 

 

Lundi 8 mai 2017. Le lendemain de l’élection présidentielle qui a porté Emmanuel Macron à l’Élysée.

On est le matin. Les kiosques parisiens comment à ouvrir, les Unes des journaux affichent tous le même visage. Celui du banquier, celui de l’ancien ministre, celui de l’ultra-libéral. Il est désormais président. Il a gagné.

Marine Le Pen est assise dans un grand salon, un plaid sur les genoux, une tasse de thé dans la main ; ce dernier refroidit. La candidate a les yeux cernés, le visage creusé, et le teint terne.  
Les rideaux sont encore fermés. Elle ne veut pas qu’on la voie dans cet état. C’est son moment à elle.

Son portable personnel vibre. Un message ! Elle hésite, une, deux, trois secondes, puis pose son mug « L’ère du peuple ». C’est peut-être lui…

_« Nouveau message de J-L »_

C’est lui ! Marine appuie sur « ouvrir » pendant que les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent.

Le texte de son mal-aimé (ou peut-être bien-aimé ?) s’affiche :

 

>  « Ce n’est pas grave. Si ça peut te consoler, il m’énerve aussi. »

Marine sourit. Elle s’empresse de répondre, assassine :

 

> « Toi aussi, tu m’énerves »

Le portable vibre.

 

> « Allons allons. Je t’énerve tellement que tu as repris la moitié de mon programme pour la protection des travailleurs, les traités européens et les travailleurs détachés. »

La politique, toujours. Marine tira la langue et répondit :

 

> « Même si tu m’énerves, je dois reconnaître que tu as de bonnes idées. »

Le candidat de la France insoumise avait toujours une plume affutée et engagée, même lors de ses conversations privées.

 

> « Elles ne sont pas que miennes. Nous avons établi l’avenir en commun avec le peuple. » répondit Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

La candidate du front national fit son légendaire sourire carnassier. Elle voulait être méchante, cela l’aidait à digérer la défaite de son clan.

 

> « Le peuple m’a préféré à toi, j’ai eu 21% et toi 19.5, Jean-Luc. Je suis la plus forte en peuple. »

> « Tu as bénéficié d’un terrible attentat trois jours avant, Marine. Admets-le : tu as besoin des immigrés pour te faire élire, même si tu les détestes. »

Le visage de la mère de famille se ferma. Le mot « immigré » lui provoquait des spasmes. Elle préféra donner une note plus enjôleuse à la conversation.

 

> « Tu sais ce dont j’ai besoin, aussi ? »

Le bruit des vibrations du téléphone ravivait son cœur. Elle avait même oublié que son thé blanc l’attendait.

Une réponse

 

> « … de moi ? » tenta timidement Jean-Luc.

« Il veut que je l’aime, je le savais ! » se félicita Marine intérieurement, avant de se remettre au clavier tactile.

 

> « Bingo. Je vois que ton égo te sert, finalement. Dommage que ça t’ai été reproché pendant toutes les élections. »

Elle reçut en guise de réponse un SMS vexé.

 

> « Arrête de me chambrer, Marine, ou je te parle de poudre de perlimpinpin. »

Un rire s’échappa du candidat insoumis lorsqu’il envoya le message. Confortablement installé, il petit-déjeunait dans son appartement parisien, près de la Gare du Nord.

Jean-Luc avait terriblement souffert de cet entre-deux tours. La presse l’avait harcelé pour qu’il appelle ses électeurs à voter Macron le 7 mai, au nom du « front républicain ». Ce front, il en avait été en 2002, mais à l’époque, il considérait que la présence d’un candidat d’extrême droite au second tour était accidentelle. Aussi, il s’agissait de Jean-Marie Le Pen. Pas Marine. Ça faisait toute la différence.

Son portable vibra. En guise de sonnerie, il avait les premières notes de l’Internationale. Sa responsable de campagne, Sophia Chikirou, l’avait quelque peu réprimandé d’avoir fait ce choix. Il lui avait alors répondu : « c’est pour mon usage personnel, alors de quoi tu te mêles ? ».

Les caractères du message s’affichèrent sur son écran.

 

> « En parlant de chambre, tu veux que je vienne ? Ou préfères-tu, toi, venir ? »

L’insoumis eut un haut le cœur à l’idée de rencontrer tous les Le Pen dans la même journée. Il n’était déjà pas tout à fait à l’aise avec lui-même d’en fréquenter une de près. Pourquoi s’était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Ses convictions politiques étaient à l’opposé de celles de Marine. Il avait toujours combattu le Front National. Il ne supportait pas leur idéologie basée sur « les Français d’abord ». Lui, c’était « l’Humain d’abord », point.

« En plus, ces imbéciles de Français viennent d’élire Macron, je ne vois pas en quoi ils seraient supérieurs aux citoyens d’autres pays » bougonna-il.

Il se ressaisit en se rappelant que 7 millions de personnes avaient voté pour lui. De son côté, Marine s’impatientait.

 

> « Jean-Luc, viens me montrer quelle partie de toi est insoumise, vite ! »

Elle riait comme une adolescente. Personne n’était levé chez elle, et elle profitait pleinement de sa presque-solitude.

 

> « Tu vas me faire rougir » afficha le téléphone de la frontiste.

Elle s’amusait à imaginer l’insoumis rouge de pudeur. Généralement, il était rouge à cause  de la concentration lors des meetings, ou bien à cause de la chaleur, tout simplement.

 

> « Le rouge c’est ta couleur, non ? »

> « C’est une couleur symbolique. Elle représente le sang versé, l’action, la passion, et bien sûr la gauche. La vraie. »

 Décidément, il fallait toujours que cet homme soit intellectuel ! Marine voulait jouer, elle. Elle jouait à être une autre femme. Une femme qui n’avait pas de responsabilités, une femme qui n’avait pas le poids d’une famille sur les épaules ou encore tout un parti exigeant derrière elle.

 

> « Elle représente l’amour, aussi. »

« Quelle perspicacité », ironisa Jean-Luc, qui se levait pour débarrasser la table.

Ce n’était pas avec Marine Le Pen qu’il pourrait discuter lettres, ou même politique. Alors pourquoi diable continuait-il à lui parler ?

 

> « Marine, n’exagère pas. »

La perdante de l’élection se décida à aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

 

> « Il y a quelque chose entre nous, Jean-Luc »
> 
> « Un fossé idéologique ? »

Il se moquait d’elle ! Un tel irrespect l’agaça.

 

> « Arrête de toujours parler politique ! Je ne veux pas parler à Jean-Luc le politicien, je veux parler à Jean-Luc l’Homme maintenant. »
> 
>  « Très bien. »
> 
> « Cela fait des mois que l’on flirte, je n’en peux plus, j’ai besoin de te voir. Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que les sentiments sont bien là. Et pour vérifier aussi que tu es tribun en toutes circonstances… »

Un sorte de peur envahit le Youtuber politique.

 

> « C’est risqué, Marine. »
> 
> « Justement, j’aime ça. Et puis, vu notre métier, on a l’habitude. »

Fatiguée de tergiverser, elle lui posa un ultimatum :

 

> « Écoute, tout le monde n’est pas encore levé, les journalistes non plus… je peux filer en douce chez toi. J’ai besoin de te voir après cette lourde défaite. Tu sais ce que c’est de perdre à cause de ce prétentieux de Macron. Détestons-le ensemble, Jean-Luc. Jouons aux fléchettes avec sa photo. »

 Elle lui renvoya un deuxième message.

 

> « Lors du débat, j’ai été ridiculisée. J’étais effondrée, et tu étais là. Tu m’as aidée à me relever, à ne pas abandonner. Sans toi, j’aurais sûrement déclaré forfait. »

Jean-Luc se demanda s’il avait bien fait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de détester le FN malgré son attirance pour la présidente du parti.

Il soupira longuement et repensa à ses conquêtes passées. Elles s’étaient toutes mal terminées. Il n’avait plus grand chose à perdre, de toute façon.

Il pianota :

 

> « D’accord, viens. Je t’attends. »

 

**_À suivre…_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Origines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En attendant qu'elle arrive chez lui, Jean-Luc Mélenchon revient sur le moment où Marine Le Pen et lui se sont rapprochés.  
> Son hologramme lui avait pourtant déconseillé...

 

****

 

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Je n’aurais pas dû l’inviter » regretta Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

La culpabilité le rongeait. S’attacher à la présidente du parti d’extrême droite ! Sa pire ennemie ! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?

Il essaya de se remémorer le début de leur rapprochement.

« Je l’avais mise en PLS au débat de 2012. Elle ne me l’avait jamais pardonné. » [(se rappeler ?)](http://dai.ly/xp0pc4)

« On a dû parler pour la première fois sainement en 2016… Non… c’était après les attentats je crois, elle était terrifiée. »

 

**/ 15 Novembre 2015 /  
**

_C’est la lutte finale_

_Groupons-nous, et demain_

_L’internationale_

_Sera le gen…_

 

\- Allô ? décrocha Jean-Luc.  
  
\- J’avais raison au sujet du fondamentalisme islamique !  
  
\- Ma…Madame Le Pen ?  
  
\- Oui ! fit-elle de sa grosse voix.

Le sang de Jean-Luc ne fit qu’un tour.  
  
\- Mais pourquoi vous m’appelez ??? La dernière fois qu’on s’est croisés, c’était au tribunal pour votre faux tract sur les immigrés qui votent pour moi. [(se rappeler ?)](http://www.lemonde.fr/politique/article/2015/05/19/marine-le-pen-relaxee-en-appel-dans-le-proces-du-faux-tract-visant-jean-luc-melenchon_4636439_823448.html)  
\- Non Jean-Luc, la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, c’était au procès du mois dernier contre vous qui m’aviez traitée de fasciste ! Vous avez gagné d’accord, alors laissez moi parler maintenant ! [(se rappeler ?)](http://www.leparisien.fr/faits-divers/fasciste-marine-le-pen-perd-son-proces-pour-injure-contre-melenchon-07-10-2015-5163561.php)

Elle hoquetait.  
  
\- Avec votre programme c’était la porte ouverte aux attentats, mais je vois bien que même avec celui d’Hollande, on ne peut les empêcher ! Les immigrés envahissent la France, détruisent le catholicisme, agressent les femmes, volent le travail des français, touchent les allocat…

Le candidat de la France insoumise la coupa :  
  
\- Comment peut-on toucher des allocations si on vole le travail en même temps ? Allons ma petite dame, ressaisissez-vous ! Vous y croyez vraiment à ça ? Je pensais que cette rengaine n’était qu’à but électoraliste.  
  
\- …  
  
\- Quelqu’un de votre famille de… de votre famille a disparu dans les attentats ?  
  
\- Non…

« Dommage… oh non, je ne peux pas penser ça, c’est méchant. » se dit Jean-Luc

Il reprit, la voix toujours ronchon.  
  
\- Alors qu’est-ce que vous pleurez ?  
  
\- J’ai peur ! Je sens que la France perd de sa culture, de son identité, de tout !  
  
\- Ce ne sont pas 3-4 kinder surprise d’explosifs qui vont détruire un pays de 65 millions de personnes. Laissez les émotions privées, laissons les gens se recueillir, et inviter les spécialistes pour étudier les solutions.  
  
\- Il y en a ?  
  
\- Bien sûr ! Ce ne sont pas les premiers attentats que la France ait pu connaître ! Il y en aura d’autres, mais le peuple restera solidaire, la France se relèvera comme elle l’a toujours fait.

Un ange passa.

Marine sécha ses larmes et se redressa.  
\- Merci pour votre sagesse, Jean-Luc. Vous savez toujours enjôler avec vos belles paroles, décidément. Dommage qu’à mon égard, vous n’ayez que « fasciste », « inutile » et « semi-démente » à me dire.

Le leader de la FI s’indigna :  
  
\- Il faut remettre tout cela dans son contexte !

La leader du FN répliqua :  
  
\- Donc vous ne le pensiez pas ?

Elle était pleine d’espoir.  
  
\- Euh ben si ! claqua l’insoumis.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas parce que je vous plais et que ça vous énerve, plutôt ?

« Impossible, elle me trolle ! C’est Philippot qui m’écrit ? Je savais bien qu’il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux celui-là ! C’est un test de son père ? »  
  
\- Ce n’est pas vous qui parlez, Marine. Hé toi ! L'imitateur ! Je t’ai débusqué, imposteur ! Gros imbécile !  
  
\- Si si, c’est moi !

Elle lui envoya une selfie d’elle dans son canapé pour lui prouver son identité.

« Ce sourire de requin qu’elle a » râla le Youtuber.

Il pencha légèrement la tête à droite pour observer les traits du visage de la candidate.

Il finit par répondre à voix haute :  
  
\- D’accord, c’est vous.  
  
\- Ah, tout de même.

Il sentit que la conversation avait pris une tournure inédite.  
  
\- Et où est Louis Alliot ?  
  
\- Il dort comme d’hab, il ne fait rien… soupira Marine Le Pen.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas très gentil de votre part ça, Marine, la taquina Jean-Luc.  
  
\- Il m’ennuie, avoua-t-elle.  
  
\- C’est pour ça que vous m’appelez ? Vous vous ennuyez, alors vous venez m’embêter ?  
  
\- Je vous embête ? se vexa la présidente du FN.  
  
\- Je n’ai pas dit ça, répondit fermement Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

Marine ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Jean-Luc n’était pas prêt à se l’avouer, mais il l’appréciait.

Elle préféra changer de sujet :  
  
- Vous avez un débat avec ma nièce bientôt.  
  
\- Oui, sur France 2. [(voir le débat)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOdnwxEjPs8)  
  
\- Soyez clément avec elle svp.  
  
\- Elle est stupide, soupira Jean-Luc.  
  
\- Elle est jeune.  
  
\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, ha ha.  
   
\- Je vous assure qu’elle va s’améliorer, promit Marine.  
   
\- Vous vous en sortiez mieux à son âge.  
   
\- Merci, sourit la blonde.  
   
\- Ce n’était pas un compliment, Marine, c’est logique.  
   
\- Vous faites le méchant mais ce n’est pas vrai. Je vous aime bien, finalement.  
   
\- Vous pourriez aimer quelqu’un qui est né au Maroc Madame Le Pen ? ironisa Jean-Luc.  
  
\- Vous aimer vous, oui.  
   
\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Marine, pourquoi ?

La fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen prit une profonde inspiration. Elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps  
  
\- Eh bien… Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, les procès, les attentats… j’ai fini par me rendre compte que l’acharnement que j’avais à votre égard n’était pas de la haine ni de la stratégie politique. Vous me plaisez, je dois l’avouer… J’adore vous mettre en colère, non pas parce que je vous déteste mais parce que j’adore quand vous rougissez… Malheureusement, je n’arrive pas à vous faire rougir de la façon dont je voudrais…

_-clic-_

Jean-Luc avait raccroché.

« Mais elle me drague ?! Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle n’a plus toute sa tête à cause du désordre qu’ont provoqué ces fanatiques qu’elle ne sait plus ce qu’elle dit. »

Il réfléchir quelques instants, puis regarda à nouveau la selfie qu’elle lui avait envoyée.

« Ah, elle n’est pas si laide, tout compte fait. »

Une petite personne de teinte bleutée apparut alors sur l’épaule de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, dans un rapide fondu. Il s’agissait de son hologramme, Karl Mélenchon, surnommé « KM ».

  
\- Tu ne devrais pas t’attacher à elle, fit la petite voix de l’hologramme.  
  
\- Ça n’arrivera pas, répondit l’insoumis de chair et d’os.

Il donna une pichenette à Karl pour que ce dernier s’enfuie de son épaule.  
  
\- Aïe ! Tu verras que j’aurai raison ! s’agita Karl avant de disparaître de façon dramatique.  
  
Il soupira. Karl avait toujours raison.

Quelque chose venait de commencer entre elle et lui.

 

_**« Ding dong »** _

  
On sonna chez Jean-Luc. Il se mit à trembler. C’était _elle_.

 

_**À suivre...** _

 

 

_**** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux gens qui ont lu le premier chapitre, qui m'ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires !  
> Je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic, sérieusement, j'espère que vous l'aimez.  
> Des bisous


	3. Chapitre 3 : Visite très insoumise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine Le Pen arrive chez Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Celui-ci n'assume toujours pas de lui avoir demandé de venir. Va-t-il céder à ses avances ?

****

 

**CHAPITRE 3**

 

Marine attendait derrière la porte, impatiente.

Jean-Luc s’arrachait presque les cheveux.

  -  C’est qui ? lança-t-il dans un faux-espoir.

  -  C’est la vague bleue ! lui répondit la voix enjouée de Marine.

« Zut, elle est bien venue. » se dit le sénateur européen.

Il lui ouvrit, à contrecœur, marmonna un « Bienvenue » et la laissa poliment entrer dans son appartement parisien.

Ils ne se touchèrent pas. C’était comme s’ils allaient passer un entretien et qu’ils ne savaient plus qui devait parler.

  -  Euh eh bien voilà, c’est chez moi, baragouina timidement Jean-Luc.

  -  …Il y a beaucoup de livres ! remarqua Marine.

  -  Tu as lu les miens ?

Il souriait comme un enfant qui montrait son dessin de classe à ses parents. La blonde n’osa pas le décevoir.

  -  O… oui oui !

  -  Lequel préfères-tu ?

  -  MMh… _Le Choix de l’insoumission_ , répondit-elle, en regardant au hasard dans la bibliothèque.

Elle chercha du regard un sujet à aborder en guise d’issue de secours.

  -  Oh ! Les décors de « La revue de la semaine » !

  -  Tu regardes ?!

  -  Évidemment ! Quand je rentre chez moi après -ne pas- avoir été au parlement européen, j’adore me caler dans mon canapé et te voir sur ta chaîne Youtube.

Il lui fit un sourire mi flatté, mi embarrassé. Il travaillait très dur ses livres et ses vidéos Youtube, et peu de personnalités politiques le prenaient au sérieux là-dessus. Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il ne s’intéressait pas plus que ça au travail de Marine Le Pen et se sentit quelque peu coupable de cette négligence.

  -  Et toi, Marine ? Quels projets as-tu pour les jours à venir ?

  -  Pas grand chose… soupira-t-elle. Je suis toujours en froid avec mon père, Florian va m’embêter pour que je réforme le FN suite à la défaite, et Marion va vouloir aller à contresens de Florian. Et puis j’ai toujours le parlement européen qui s’acharne contre moi. Ça s’annonce compliqué à gérer tout ça.

« Si ce maudit parti pouvait s’effondrer… » souhaita l’homme politique.

  -  Et personnellement ? Que fais-tu, à côté ? J’ai cru voir que tu faisais du bateau dans ton clip de campagne…

Elle fit non de la tête et répondit « Nope, pure com’ ! » d’un ton neutre. Puis elle adoucit son regard et s’approcha de son hôte, qui rougit. Elle mit une main sur sa joue. Ce contact intensifia le carmin qui s’était emparé du visage de Jean-Luc.

  -  C’est donc bien toi, pas ton hologramme…

  -  Karl est en congé pour le moment.

  -  Il va bien ? s’enquit Marine.

Jean-Luc baissa la tête. Son jeune hologramme avait fait une dépression nerveuse à l’annonce des résultats du 1er tour. Il avait même failli disparaître à jamais (opacité à 0%). Le leader de la FI avait dû le veiller jour et nuit, ajournant le tournage de sa vidéo sur l’entre-deux tours destinée à sa chaîne Youtube.

  -  Il doit se remettre de la défaite. Il est épuisé. Il s’était dédoublé en 6 Karl à la fois pour le dernier meeting de la campagne, et ça n’a pas suffi. [(se rappeler ?)](https://youtu.be/_oqWpFFS8dI?t=25m35s)

  -  Le pauvre.

  -  Karl est très naïf. Plein de bonne volonté, mais déprimé à la moindre contrariété.

  -  Un peu comme toi… fit Marine avec bienveillance.

  -  Normal, c’est mon hologramme.

  -  En tout cas tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

  -  Je n’y manquerai pas. Il t’aime bien.

L’hologramme avait en effet rencontré Marine Le Pen lors d’un _date_ , afin de « tâter le terrain » pour Jean-Luc Mélenchon, trop timide pour y aller lui-même à l’époque. Karl, qui détestait le FN, s’était rendu compte que la présidente de ce dernier avait un certain charme (et un charme certain). Il en était revenu enchanté, rendant Jean-Luc à la fois nerveux et jaloux.

  -  D’ailleurs, moi aussi, je t’aime bien, ajouta l’éco-socialiste.

Leurs deux manteaux noirs, ouverts, se joignirent dans une grande étreinte sombre.

Chacun blottit sa tête dans le cou de l’autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux en soupirant le prénom de l’être aimé. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble ! Ça ne s’était pas fait sans peine.

Lorsque des millions de personnes votent pour vous, chaque geste compte, chaque parole est enregistrée, analysée, décortiquée. Ils étaient épuisés de la campagne qu’ils venaient de vivre. Trop de poids était sur leurs épaules. Les médias s’étaient acharnés contre eux, leur préférant le poulain des banques, le jeune et dynamique Emmanuel Macron.

Ils avaient tous deux amèrement perdu, impuissants face au pouvoir des journalistes, de l’élite, de la finance. Ils s’étaient tous deux battus au nom du peuple français, en vain.

Dans la douleur et la défaite, ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un profond baiser.

Toute la pression ressentie lors de l’élection retomba alors, ils se laissèrent aller car ils n’avaient plus rien à perdre.

  -  Ça fait des mois que j’attends ce moment… murmura la voix enivrée de la candidate.

  -  Moi aussi… viens donc dans ma chambre…

  -  Tu as tout ce qu’il faut ? s’inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

  -  Non, mais tant pis.

  -  Mais… et la contraception ? Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte !

L’insoumis (qui l’était particulièrement à ce moment là) recula d’un pas, troublé.

  -  Marine, tu as 48 ans.

  -  Oui, et alors ?

  -  … mais ! Mais !

Jean-Luc se souvint alors que le FN voulait mettre fin au planning familial ; il fit un facepalm à ce rappel.

  -  Je suis trop vieille pour toi c’est ça ? se vexa Marine Le Pen.

  -  Bien sûr que non, ce n’est pas…

  -  Je te reconnais bien là, Jean-Luc ! Ta réputation amoureuse n’est plus à faire, tu sais ! Je sais très bien que tu as jonglé avec plusieurs minettes du Front de gauche ! Il ne te manque plus que le scooter de François Hollande ! Hollande que tu avais soutenu en 2012 ! Tu es comme lui ! attaqua Marine Le Pen.

Son amant se fâcha tout rouge, tel un tract du PCF.

  -  Maintenant ça suffit ! Me comparer à Hollande, et puis quoi encore ! Je n’ai d’ailleurs pas appelé à voter pour son fils spirituel contre toi, alors tu fermes ta petite bouche !

Marine se mit à le pousser de toute ses forces. Il la maîtrisa au bout de quelques secondes de lutte. Elle se mit à vociférer.

  -  Tu as voté Macron, avoue !

  -  JAMAIS !

Jean-Luc serra les poings. Marine continua :

  -  C’est ça la gauche radicale ?! Voter pour un pantin des banques ?! Pour quelqu’un qui va vendre la France à l’Europe et aux USA ? Pour quelqu’un qui va offrir la France aux musulmans ?! cria-t-elle.

  -  AAAH MAIS PAR LES LUNETTES DE TROTSKI, TAIS-TOI !

Il bondit vers elle, les mains en avant, prêt à faire du corps à corps avec elle. Elle se défendit avec force mais bascula vite sur le lit de l’insoumis. Ils se mirent à rouler ensemble sur ce dernier, dans de grands cris de rage. Ils avaient toujours voulu en venir aux mains pendant les débats, les procès, les conversations. C’était le moment. Que de querelles, entre eux deux, depuis trop de temps ! Il fallait régler ça et vite !

Bien évidemment, leur fureur s’étiola vite et ils finirent par s’écrouler tous les deux côte à côté sur le lit deux places, essoufflés, vidés. Les lunettes de Jean-Luc étaient portées disparues.

  -  Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais la matinée… gémit la présidente du Front National.

  -  Tu es fatiguée, décoiffée et dans mon lit, pourtant.

  -  Ce n’est pas drôle.

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil à la pièce.

  -  Tu as vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de livres.

  -  En effet.

  -  Tu dois être quelqu’un d’assez seul.

  -  En effet, répéta-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, dans la confidence.

  -  Moi, je ne le suis pas assez. Depuis toute petite, je combine politique et famille sans jamais avoir un seul moment pour moi.

  -  Tu peux toujours claquer la porte, Marine. Sois insoumise ! plaisanta-t-il.

Il se redressa afin d’être à sa hauteur. Ils échangèrent un regard. Marine se mit tout à coup à lui agripper le bras dans un grand sourire.

  -  Oh, viens, on s’enferme ici et on ne répond plus à personne pendant deux jours ! s’excitait-elle.

  -  Mais que ferait-on pendant deux jours ? Je ne comprends pas…

Pendant qu’avec incompréhension, il fronçait les sourcils, Marine haussait les siens, le regard suggestif, les yeux brillants.

  -  Tu me donnerais des leçons d’insoumission…

Jean-Luc était embarrassé. L’insoumission était un art ancestral japonais qu’il avait acquis non sans fournir un travail de dur labeur. Il avait fait des efforts sans relâche depuis son plus jeune âge.

  -  Marine, le secret de l’insoumission ne se transmet pas comme ça… bredouilla-t-il.

  -  Enseigne-le-moi, Jean-Luc sensei, susurra-t-elle.

Elle lui saisit le menton et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, gris.

  -  Marine…

  -  Oui ?

  -  Éteins la lumière…

  -  Ouh ouh ouh ! À nous l’obscurantisme !

  -  Pas de mots comme ça. On dit « obscurité ».

  -  D’accord, je vais parler autrement alors…

  -  Voilà. Fais-moi sentir la vague bleu marine, et que ça saute !

Dans des éclats de rire, ils se réfugièrent sous la couette sur lit. Des motifs en phis bleus parsemaient les draps qui prirent une autre forme à la mesure que leurs corps se mouvaient en dessous.

Cette matinée là, le Phi se mêla aux flammes rouges et bleues.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, chez Emmanuel Macron…

 _Money, money, money_  
_Must be funny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Money, mo…_

  -  Allô ? fit le nouveau président.

  -  Oui, c’est Florian, répondit le n°2 du FN.

  -  Oui chéri ?

  -  GOSSIP ! Tu ne devineras jamais où est Marine en ce moment même…

 

 

**_À suivre…_ **

 

 

**__ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Énorme merci à celles et ceux qui m’ont laissée des kudos et des commentaires <3 ils me motivent à fond pour continuer l’épopée improbable de cette fic !  
> Et Macron/Philippot, parce que pourquoi pas. (en vrai les gens, c’est juste qu’y a tellement de Macron/Valls bien faites que je ne peux pas rivaliser c‘est tout)
> 
> Je vous laisse, je vais essayer de retrouver un peu d’amour propre. Puis, avec passion, j’écrirai le chapitre 4. 
> 
> À la semaine prochaine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #jassumeparfois #tantpispourJLM #maisjTMJLM #MarineJtmaussimalgrétoi #poutouaussijtm #asselineauparcontrenon #vousmemanquezdepuislelection #maisouestfillon?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Holochon à la rescousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florian Philippot veut tout raconter à Emmanuel Macron à propos de Jean-Luc et Marine. Comment le nouveau président va-t-il réagir ?

#  ****

**CHAPITRE 4**

 

-   Comment as-tu découvert ce secret ? interrogea Emmanuel Macron, à qui Philippot avait confié l’aventure entre le leader de la FI et la leader du FN.

-   Marine m’a avoué craquer sur lui un soir où elle était ivre, et elle a oublié de fermer son Mac dans le salon ce matin. Ils n’arrêtaient pas de se chauffer par SMS…

-   Hum, d’accord… est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m’avoir des captures écran ? demanda Emmanuel.

-   Manu, ça ne nous regarde pas trop… rougit Florian en se rappelant la lecture des fameux messages.

Emmanuel Macron se mit à rire. C’était Florian qui l’appelait pour ragoter, et il s’étonnait après qu’on lui demande des détails.

-   Florian je me fiche de leur vie sexuelle, je veux juste les détruire, qu’un scandale éclate pour les législatives, et qu’EN MARCHE ait la majorité absolue !

Florian plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Il voulait juste discuter potins avec son petit ami, et il avait mis son parti en très fâcheuse posture.

-   Emmanuel je t’en prie…

-   Ils n’auront aucun siège, ha ha ha ! fit Emmanuel Macron d’un rire maléfique.

-   Mais… et le FN ? s’inquiéta le n°2 du parti.

-   Florian, on en a déjà parlé.

-   Mais, Emmanuel, j’aimerais que nos partis se rapprochent.

-   Nos parties vont se rapprocher, Florian, je te promets. On verra ça dans l’intimité.

-   Tu n’as pas compris ! s’affola le pâlichon.

-   Chéri, on se rappelle plus tard, je dois y aller, fit le jeune président.

 

_-clic-_

 

Emmanuel avait raccroché à l’écoute des pas de sa femme qui se rapprochaient.

-   Que se passe-t-il Emmanuel ? demanda Brigitte.

Brigitte Macron venait d’arriver dans la salle. Elle n’avait rien entendu de la conversation. Son ancien élève lui fit un grand sourire.

-   J’ai un gros dossier sur Le Pen et Mélenchon, à moi l’assemblée nationale !

-   Oh, c’est super ça ! Tu vas avoir les pleins pouvoirs, alors.

-   Exactement, lui répondit Emmanuel dans un sourire satisfait.

Il se versa un peu d’eau dans un verre et se mit à boire, embêté. Couvrir sa double relation lui donnait la bouche sèche. Il n’aimait pas tromper sa femme, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de craquer pour les relations interdites. Brigitte l’y avait initié.

« Mon dieu… Florian me donne tellement envie de lui donner des leçons de flexibilité… » soupira-t-il tristement.

Il chassa ces « mauvaises pensées » de son esprit et se rua dans les bras de son épouse pour oublier.

 

* * *

 

 

De son côté, catastrophé, Florian Philippot appela de suite sa coéquipière frontiste.

Elle était toujours sous les draps insoumis.

 _Tous des sauvages, des sauvages ..._  
_Commençons le carnage,_  
_Battons les tambours de guerre!_

-   Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ! s’indigna Jean-Luc Mélenchon, entre deux bras.

-   Ma sonnerie de téléphone, j’aime bien Disney, répondit innocemment Marine Le Pen.

-   Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna l’insoumis, dont l’envie de câliner Marine baissa soudain drastiquement.

Marine se moqua de lui tout en se levant du lit. Elle attrapa son iPhone rose.

-   Agnagnagna oui, je sais, le racisme c’est pas bien ! LOL ! Ah, crottin de cheval, c’est Florian qui m’appelle ! Attends !

-   On avait décidé qu’on s’isolait ! râla Jean-Luc.

-   C’est juste un appel !

Elle décrocha en se rappelant que, heureusement, les stores étaient fermés.

-   Oui Flo’ ?

-   Jeanne, au secours… Marine, pardon. Macron est au courant pour toi et Jean-Luc. Il faut vite l’empêcher d’agir contre le FN, dit-il de son célèbre ton monocorde.

Marine se mit à haleter de stress. Une seule partie de jambes en l’air, et tout était déjà détruit. On n’a droit qu’à un seul péché…

-   Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Mets le haut-parleur je te prie, apostropha l’insoumis.

Marine s’exécuta. Jean-Luc vient à ses côtés pour écouter le n°2 du FN.

-   Florian, il faut que l’on organise une réunion d’urgence, et vite ! fit la blonde.

-   Personne ne doit te voir sortir de chez le communiste ! Aucun journaliste ! Pour l’instant il n’a aucune preuve !

 

Dans une hargne digne d’une créature mythologique, le candidat FI arracha le téléphone de Marine Le Pen des mains et se fit menaçant.

-   Dis donc mon petit bonhomme, même si les communistes se sont ralliés à moi, je te signale que me qualifier ainsi est un raccourci que même les enfants bercés près du mur ne font pas !

-   Je…

-   Chut ! Je suis déjà gentil de ne pas te parler de tes piètres vidéos sur Youtube qui sont une pâle imitation des miennes, alors ne me cherche pas ! [(se rappeler du malaise)](https://youtu.be/QLf2ZOnCc1I)

-   Vous n’avez pas le monopole de Youtube, monsieur Mélenchon…

-   C’est bon, vous avez fini ? demanda Marine, agacée.

 

Elle avait été s’habiller entretemps. Son corps était enroulé dans un peignoir blanc. L’ex candidate, sur le bord du lit, illuminait la pièce comme un papillon de lumière. Un phi était brodé sur les deux poches avant.

-   Bon, alors moi je viens vous rejoindre chez Jean-Luc pour en discuter, proposa Florian Philippot.

-   Aucune chance que j’accepte deux FNeux chez moi d’un coup, fit Jean-Luc, catégorique.

-   Enfin Jean-Luc, je suis ici en tant que conquête, pas en tant que candidate FN.

-   C’est une urgence, insista Florian.

-   Bon, d’accord, mais vous m’emmerdez tous les deux ! jura le sénateur.

 

Marine reprit le téléphone en main.

-   T’as compris Flo’ ? Et amène des pains au chocolat pour le petit-dej' s’il te plait.

-   Ça coûte combien ? blagua Florian.

-   Au pire, on s’en fiche ? Et maintenant arrête, j’ai perdu la présidentielle, je n’ai plus à réviser le pouvoir d’achat des pauvres, okay ?

 

Elle raccrocha, puis envoya l’adresse de Jean-Luc Mélenchon par SMS à Florian Philippot.

-   « Au nom du peuple », hein…

 

Elle sursauta au ton sombre de la voix. Jean-Luc la regardait d’un mauvais œil. Elle rouspéta.

-   Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, une campagne de deuxième tour, c’est épuisant. On se laisse aller…

-   Ce n’est pas une raison pour renier les petites gens, ordonna le leader de la FI en la montrant du doigt.

-   Oui, c’est vrai…

 

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Attendri, Jean-Luc s’amusa à lui grattouiller la tête.

-   Il te va pas trop mal, mon peignoir insoumis.

Marine se mit à regarder son nouvel amant avec une grande affection. Elle savait bien qu’en grattant sa carapace, elle trouverait de la tendresse et du bonheur chez l’ancien socialiste. Elle posa la tête contre le torse de son aimé et écouta les battements de cœur qui lui étaient destinés.

 

-   Quoi qu’il arrive, je ne regrette rien…

Jean-Luc ne répondit pas, il attendait de voir la suite pour se prononcer.

-   On devrait peut-être avoir ce fameux « Talk » des séries américaines…

-   Le quoi ? fit Marine, qui ne connaissait pas un mot d’anglais.

 

Le sénateur lui prit la main et l’amena vers la table de la salle à manger, donnant une tournure sérieuse à la conversation.

-   Marine, on a fait quelque chose… que personne ne comprendra.

-   Eh bien, personne ne comprend l’amour-haine ? Les nombreux français qui épousent des africains et des maghrébins tu penses qu’ils ont leur mot à…

-   CHUT. Arrête ! Ne parle pas d’Afrique ou de Maghreb avec moi.

Marine Le Pen avait en effet un quota de mots appartenant au champ lexical de l’étranger à respecter, imposé par la partie communication du FN. C’était devenu un automatisme chez elle.

-   Ça va être dur ! fit-elle.

-   Comme ma tête, répondit Jean-Luc.    // NON JE NE FAIS PAS CETTE BLAGUE UN PEU DE RESPECT //

Il reprit plus calmement en regardant la fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas très bien sans ses lunettes, mais il n’avait pas besoin de bien voir pour parler avec son cœur.

-   Emmanuel Macron va essayer de nous démolir politiquement via notre relation.

-   Je croyais qu’on ne devait pas mélanger amour et politique ?

-   Seulement idéologiquement. De toute façon, lui, il va le faire pour nous détruire.

Marine Le Pen se redressa soudain dans un affolement.

-   Mais Jean-Luc ! Comment va-t-on faire ? Je vais avoir du mal à cacher au monde ce que je ressens pour toi… un seul de tes regards, et je me sens pousser une faucille et un marteau dans les mains !

Elle se mit à pleurer. Jean-Luc Mélenchon souffla de lassitude (on l’avait encore comparé à un communiste), puis lui passa une de ses mèches au fameux blond lepénien derrière l’oreille. Il lui parlait doucement, pour bien tout lui expliquer.

-   Il va falloir, pourtant. Marine, nos courants politiques sont opposés, et je combats l’idéologie du FN, ne le prends pas personnellement, c’est comme ça. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte du sinistre programme de ton parti… tu t’es empêtrée dedans pour que ton père soit fier de toi, même s’il continue de te mépriser constamment. ([ref](http://www.lepoint.fr/presidentielle/debat-jean-marie-le-pen-estime-que-sa-fille-a-manque-de-hauteur-04-05-2017-2124756_3121.php))

 

Terriblement vexée, Marine Le Pen se leva de la chaise dans un fracas.

-   Je ne veux pas parler de mon père ! se défendit-elle, tremblante.

-   Freud aurait tellement aimé t’analyser…

-   En attendant c’est toi qui m’as analysée, avec ton gros phi là ! Ha ha ha !

-   …

-   …

-   …

La candidate finit par hausser les épaules pour compenser son moment de solitude.

-   Bon ok. Dis-moi plutôt comment on va s’organiser pour gérer notre relation. N’arrête pas tout maintenant, je t’en prie… j’aime tellement quand on fait du corps à corps… je ne veux pas abandonner tout ça…

Marine Le Pen avait en effet fait en grand travail sur elle-même depuis des années. Ses sentiments pour Jean-Luc avaient commencé très tôt à se manifester, dès 2012. Elle avait refusé de débattre avec lui car elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu’il s’acharne contre elle. Il avait été tellement méchant, à lui dire « vous ne servez à rien », « vous êtes une semi-démente et ça vous laisse une bonne moitié », « fichez-nous la paix avec la religion » … elle avait encaissé sans rien dire, mais elle en en avait pleuré dans sa chambre, sur sa couette chrétienne. Elle s’était vengée en lui faisant un procès, mais elle l’avait perdu. Et puis, à force, elle avait remarqué que s’il agissait comme ça avec elle, c’était parce qu’il avait des sentiments aussi et qu’il la détestait pour ça. Il ne lui pardonnait pas d’exister, en plus de lui piquer des électeurs.

 

-   Marine, ça va ? Tu as un air très sérieux, ça fait bizarre.

-   Oui ! Oui… Je revenais sur notre histoire… j’ai tellement lutté contre mon cœur, Jean-Luc, je pense que toi aussi, on ne peut pas tout arrêter maintenant. On a perdu la présidentielle de toute façon, les médias sont moins sur nous. Ce matin c’était l’accomplissement que 5 années d’une passion que j’avais refoulée et qui me détruisait, tout comme le fondamentalisme islamique détruit la France.

-   MMh. Tu pouvais pas comparer la passion à un volcan, des fleurs ou des oiseaux, hein… râla Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

-   Oh pardon, ça m’a échappé ! s’excusa-t-elle, la main sur la bouche. Bref. Reste avec moi ! Continuons à nous battre, mais dans ta chambre, fit-elle dans un sourire coquin.

Il lui prit ses fines mains avec tendresse, et les caressa de ses deux pouces forcis par la lutte prolétarienne.

-   Nous allons jouer la comédie. En débat, nous nous disputerons toujours, ce ne sera pas bien difficile, tu sais comment je suis. D’ailleurs, notre entrevue de ce matin n’a rien de politique, nous ne devons pas débattre en privé, on se tuerait. Tu dis de ces choses, sérieusement… Pour ce qui est de ma vie amoureuse, je te rappelle que je n’ai personne, donc je n’ai rien à cacher, par contre, c’est toi qui es déjà prise, avec Louis Aliot.

« Merde, je l’avais oublié lui ! » se dit la candidate.

-   Mais il sert à rien…

 

Ce gémissement digne du mur des lamentations eut l’effet de faire sourire chaleureusement Jean-Luc, qui tenta de rester sérieux malgré tout.

-   C’est toi qui le dis. Il va falloir faire comme si de rien n’était avec lui. C’est à dire continuer d’être sa compagne.

-   Avec lui, je contemple les plafonds de ma chambre dans les moindres détails.

-   Je ne veux pas le savoir, Marine ! s’offusqua Jean-Luc.

Elle fit un sourire plein de malice et passa ses bras autour du cou du leader de la « vraie » gauche.

 

-   Pourquoi tu es si timide avec moi… tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

-   Je suis comme ça, répondit le leader de la FI. Je suis réservé.

Il ne pouvait pas accorder son entière confiance à Marine Le Pen, même s’il avait remarqué qu’elle était plus innocente en manipulation politique qu’il ne le pensait. Celui qu’il ne sentait pas du tout, c’était son coéquipier.

-   Marine, je ne pense pas que Florian Philippot puisse vraiment nous aider, je vais plutôt appeler Karl, et les Kheys si ça ne suffit pas.

-   Les « raies » ? s’étonna Marine.

-   Les Kheys. C’est mon armée de jeunes militants de JVC ([ref](http://www.businessinsider.fr/jean-luc-melenchon-drague-les-internautes-de-jeuxvideo-com-qui-se-mobilisent-pour-booster-sa-campagne/)). Ils sont infaillibles. Je t’expliquerai un autre jour.

 

Il fit un bref aller-retour dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements.

Puis, l’insoumis se mit à appeler « KARLLLL », et l’hologramme apparut dans son sempiternel fondu bleuté.

-   Ça rappelle mes soirées télé devant _Charmed_ , s’émut la blonde.

-   Jean-Luc ? Je suis en vacances ! Pourquoi tu m’a… MARINE LE PEN ? cria l’hologramme.

-   Coucou Karl, sourit-elle.

 

L’hologramme fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait ressentir le toucher, mais il vint tout de même se poser sur l’épaule de son homologue.

-   Je m’absente une semaine, et voilà ce que tu fais !

-   Détends-toi, Karl, c’est purement physique, répondit Jean-Luc.

-   Même ! s’énerva l’hologramme.

Il salua Marine d’une inclinaison de tête. Il en pinçait aussi pour elle, puisqu’il était interconnecté à Jean-Luc Mélenchon depuis son petit cœur d’hologramme tout bleu.

-   Madame Le Pen…

-   Karl, minauda Marine.

-   Bon, s’impatienta Jean-Luc. J’ai besoin de toi, Karl. Macron est au courant pour Marine et moi, même si ça ne date que de quelques heures. Nous devons à tout prix l’arrêter avant qu’il ne coule la France Insoumise. Il faut agir.

« J’aime quand il parle comme ça. » se dit Marine Le Pen, qui brûlait d’amour pour Jean-Luc presque autant que Jeanne d’arc avait brûlé IRL.

 

L’hologramme se mit à croiser les bras et à faire quelques allers et retours entre l’épaule gauche et l’épaule droite de Jean-Luc Mélenchon. L’épaule gauche était légèrement plus musclée que la droite, à force de lever le poing pour crier « Résistance » dans les meetings.

-   Les gens comptent sur nous, déclara Karl. La France insoumise doit continuer le combat sans faille ! Il faut que Macron se taise. Quelles affaires a-t-il, lui ?

-   À part ses amis patrons, lobbies… rien d’inconnu, regretta Mélenchon. Les gens l’ont élu en sachant ça, je ne vois pas trop ce qu’on peut rajouter.

Marine déclara alors d’une toute petite voix :

-   Il sort avec Florian.

-   QUOI ? firent les deux Mélenchon.

-   Florian et Macron sont ensemble.

Les deux Mélenchon se regardèrent, interloqués.

 

-   Quelle classe politique a donc la France… des obsédés sexuels qui ne voient que leur intérêt ! Le tirage au sort du peuple pour l’assemblée constituante, c’était vraiment une bonne idée, éclata Karl, en colère.

-   Il y aurait eu des histoires de coucherie aussi, c’est humain d’aimer, c’est comme ça, répondit Jean-Luc.

-   On ne peut pas l’empêcher, l’amour va au delà de la politique, soupira Marine, les yeux bleus morts d’amour.

Son amoureux en question mêla sa main à la sienne, puis posa l’autre par dessus.

-   Raconte-nous comment tu sais pour Florian Philippot, et ce que ça peut avoir à faire avec nous.

 

Marine baissa la tête, elle n’était pas très fière de raconter la vie privée de son coéquipier.

-   Ils se sont rapprochés à un pot des anciens de l’ENA. Florian est amoureux de lui depuis un bon moment. Je sais qu’ils se sont embrassés, mais rien de plus. Je crois que c’est lui qui a fait dans la délation pour nous deux, Jean-Luc… On pratique pas mal la délation au FN. Flûte…

Elle ajouta en soupirant :

-   Mon père m’a toujours dit « ce pd ne t’apportera que des ennuis ». ([presque ref](http://lelab.europe1.fr/jean-marie-le-pen-accuse-florian-philippot-detre-responsable-de-la-defaite-de-marine-le-pen-3322745) (inspi))

-   L’homosexualité n’a rien à voir là-dedans ! tonna Karl en sortant un drapeau arc-en-ciel de sa poche, qu’il brandit avec fougue.

Marine frémit en voyant l’accessoire. Jean-Luc lui passa la main dans le dos pour lui donner une puissante tape.

-   Le voilà notre moyen de pression ! Le nouveau président fraîchement élu, qui se pavanait aux côtés de sa femme dans GALA, ne supporterait jamais que son homosexualité éclate ! Qui plus est avec quelqu’un du FN ! Florian n’a rien à perdre puisque la presse est déjà au courant pour lui. Ça te va, Marine ?

-   Hein ? Excuse-moi, je n’écoutais pas, fit-elle, hypnotisée par le drapeau que faisait flotter Karl devant elle pour la narguer.

-   J’envoie Karl + moi chez Macron pour le menacer de le dénoncer s’il nous dénonce ? résuma Jean-Luc.

-   Oui oui !

-   Bien.

 

Karl mit ses deux mains sur les hanches, colérique.

-   C’est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’approcher d’elle, Jean-Luc ! Il faut croire que les besoins physiques des hommes sont insatiables !

-   Des femmes aussi ! C’est elle qui m’a allumé ! se défendit l’insoumis avec féminisme et mauvaise foi.

-   La flamme du FN, ha ha ha ! rit Marine. Personne n’y échappe !

Jean-Luc Mélenchon ne lui répondit pas histoire de l’humilier un peu, puis se tourna vers son hologramme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-   Est-ce que nous pouvons à présent nous synchroniser et nous téléporter chez Macron ?

-   Oui ! fit Karl avec enthousiasme, car les synchronisations lui permettaient d’avoir la taille réelle d’un être humain, et d’interagir avec eux à 100% même si ça l’épuisait.

Tous les deux fermèrent alors les paupières, crispèrent leur visage, firent chevaucher leurs mains, puis fusionnèrent dans un bruit sourd.

-   C’est de la magie ! s’exclama Marine Le Pen. C’est dieu !

-   Non, c’est de la physique.

 

Le résultat de la fusion était un Jean-Luc Mélenchon de taille normale, quelque peu bleuté, et intouchable. Celui des meetings hologrammes.

-   Ça doit être pratique pour aller chercher à boire sans passer par les portes, observa Marine.

Holochon (Hologramme+Mélenchon) ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop concentré !

-   Voilà ! Et maintenant, chez Emmanuel !

 

**_À suivre !_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai mis le chapitre en avance pour fêter les législatives :D
> 
> Le chap 5 est déjà presque prêt, avec beaucoup d’Emmanuel *o* , de punchlines et de poudre de perlimpinpin (ça existe et ça a un rôle dans la fic) (oui) (oui oui oui)
> 
> Encore merci à vous pour ces de Kudos, ces commentaires <3  
> J’espère que vous rigolez bien derrière votre écran ! Et que vous aimez mes montages !
> 
> INFO DE DERNIÈRE MINUTE : JLM et MLP élus en tant que députés ! OUI, je vais intégrer ça à la fic ! RDV bientôt à l’assemblée nationale pour du sexto et du clash !
> 
> À dans quelques jours, puisque le chapitre 5 est écrit à 90% ;)
> 
> EDIT : Bon en fait j'avais oublié que j'ai des exams la semaine pro, donc le chap 5 est un peu reporté, comptez 5-8 jours ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Chapitre 5 : Perlimpinpin soumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon se rend chez Emmanuel Macron par son hologramme, afin de le dissuader de révéler sa liaison avec Marine Le Pen. Va-t-il l'écouter ?

****

**CHAPITRE 5**

  
  
Holochon se matérialisa donc chez Emmanuel Macron, dans sa résidence, puisqu’il n’avait pas encore déménagé à l’Élysée. Il y avait un temps de latence à cause de la 4G très répandue sur le secteur, qui était moins puissante que la fibre optique.  
Lorsqu’il finit sa téléportation, l’hologramme augmenté vit le nouveau président dans une posture assez complexe.

  
-  Monsieur Macron ! Mais que…

  
Emmanuel Macron sursauta et se mit à crier.  
-  Snnnnnn… ah ! Mélenchon ! Je fais un bad trip ! Au secours ! fit-il en s’essuyant le nez d’un empressement aussi vif qu’un retournement de veste de Manuel Valls.  
-  Qu’est-ce que vous reniflez là ?! De la cocaïne?! fit Holochon en croisant les bras, sévère.  
De petits cristaux arc-en-ciel s’échappaient des narines du nouveau président. Il semblait très embarrassé. Il en avait partout autour de lui…  
-  Oh mon dieu ! De l’authentique POUDRE DE PERLIMPINPIN ! s’exclama l’insoumis.

  
La poudre de Perlimpinpin était une drogue qui faisait partie des premiers produits importés via la route de la soie. Il en restait très peu et la culture était illégale. Pour s’en procurer, il fallait posséder argent, pouvoir et relations. Respirer de la poudre de perlimpinpin avait pour effet de dégager particulièrement les sinus, ce qui permettait de respirer plus fort et provoquait une grande allégresse chez la personne. Généralement, cet état très zen était contagieux sur l’entourage, ou, dans le cas d’un homme politique, sur le public. La légende disait que Jésus, Mahomet, Hitler, Tokio Hotel, Johny Halliday et Raël en avaient pris.

  
-  C’est donc comme ça que vous séduisez votre auditoire ! En trichant ! C’était donc ça, l’effet « pensez printemps » ?!  ([référence](https://youtu.be/jw9lOcKR0_s))  
-  Vous pouvez parler avec vos méthodes, monsieur Mélenchon ! Tout le monde sait que vous avez fait plusieurs voyages dans le temps pour devenir l’orateur que vous êtes ! Vous avez épié Socrate, Martin Luther King, Gandhi ! Tricheur vous-même, d’abord !

  
Emmanuel Macron essaya de pousser Holochon dehors, mais, bien évidemment, ne parvint pas à le toucher. Il s’éclata la figure par terre, dans son propre salon.  
_**BIMBOUMBADAMOUMPARCEQUECESTNOTREPROJEEEETBOUM**_

  
-  Aïe ! Encore ce fichu hologramme ! Ça ne fait rien ! Vous allez voir, je vais tout dire à propos de vous et de Madame Le Pen !  
-  Je ne pense pas, non.

  
Il s’inquiéta tout de même de l’état du nouveau président.  
-  Euh… ça va ?  
-  Mes genoux saignent je crois… gémit Emmanuel Macron.  
Il se redressa, énervé, comme si son meilleur ami trader au CAC 40 avait mal spéculé.

  
-  Vous n’aurez rien pour les législatives, RIEN ! Votre programme est irréaliste et irréalisable, la presse vous a eu avec Chavez, Castro et Poutine, l’alliance bolivarienne, et tout le reste ! Admettez votre défaite, espèce de mauvais perdant ! Vous avez soutenu le fascisme en n’appelant PAS à voter pour moi, juste pour faire plaisir à votre petite amie ! C’est fini pour vous monsieur Mélenchon !  
-  Non, je n’ai pas appelé à voter pour l’un ou pour l’autre car mes électeurs ne sont pas des enfants. Vous avez gagné, je le concède, mais je n’approuve pas votre politique. La planète n’attendra pas, monsieur le président, répondit tristement l’insoumis en changeant de sujet. Vous ne proposez aucune alternative écologique solide aux modes de production actuels.

  
L’ancien banquier d’affaires leva les yeux au ciel. Le sacro-saint sujet de l’écologie, encore et toujours ! Il n’avait pas que ça à faire, lui, de se mettre au jardinage !

  
-  Nous serons tous les deux morts d’ici la fin de la planète, quelle importance ?  
-  On voit que vous n’avez pas d’enfant, monsieur, répondit l’insoumis avec une pensée pour sa fille.

  
Emmanuel Macron se mit alors à sourire. C’était un sourire terrifiant pour JLM, un sourire de patron qui s’apprête à mettre à la rue 3000 familles en un seul licenciement économique tout à fait légal.

  
-  C’était mignon votre relance keynésienne, mais ça n’aurait pas pu se faire, la banque n’aurait jamais été d’accord pour le prêt. Pareil pour l’Europe, sortir des traités nous aurait tués et isolés à l’international. Votre assemblée constituante avec tirage au sort du peuple aurait pu mettre des fous furieux au pouvoir, c’était trop risqué. Les Français l’ont compris, cela. Ils m’ont élu. Ils savent que vos solutions sont irresponsables. Mais ce n’est pas grave, l’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions vous savez.

  
Son mépris de petit-bourgeois agaça profondément l’ancien trotskiste, qui était -qui plus est- en âge d’être son père. Il marmonna :

  
-  Les pavés, vous allez vous les prendre dans la figure dès la première réforme contre le code du travail, répondit Jean-Luc.  
-  Ah oui ? Quelle violence ! Voilà les paroles d’un extrémiste ! Je savais bien que les deux extrêmes étaient les mêmes, au fond ! Pour ça que vous et Marine Le Pen êtes si proches… je lui serai toujours reconnaissant de m’avoir déroulé le tapis rouge de l’Élysée au second tour ! Son incompétence est telle que même Philippe Poutou aurait pu être élu face à elle ! Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez lui trouver, monsieur Mélenchon ? Elle n’a que 48 ans, si jeune pour une petite-amie ! Et si bête ! Elle ne sait même pas ce qu’est la main invisible !  
-  C’est ta dévotion au peuple qu’est invisible, clasha l’insoumis. Et ne dis pas de mal de Philippe Poutou, prétentieux que tu es. Bien sûr qu’il aurait été élu face à elle ! Et ça aurait été magnifique !

  
Sa colère le faisait tutoyer Emmanuel, qui se mit à rire. Dans un sourire de lutin, il ajouta :

  
-  Vous étiez un dictateur en puissance, elle aussi, vous formez un couple parfait ! Et maintenant, ragez ensemble avec amour pendant mon quinquennat, puisque c’est tout ce que vous savez faire. Le communisme avec le fascisme contre moi, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

  
C’en était trop pour le leader de la France insoumise. Emmanuel Macron l’avait pris de haut, humilié, et ENCORE assimilé à un communiste.  
-  Maintenant ça suffit, Macron ! J’ai été prof de français, moi aussi ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire par un gamin ! Je connais la formule magique !

  
Il joignit ses mains, baissa la tête et commença à réciter un étrange discours. Il s’agissait d’un ensemble de figures de style qui faisait obéir quelqu’un (en l’occurrence un élève) en toutes circonstances. Seuls les profs de Français y avaient accès.  
Ce secret avait été trouvé dans l’un des sujets du CAPES il y a une quarantaine d’années, en faisant un origami avec la forme de tête de Victor Hugo. Les lettres de l’énoncé restantes refermaient un puissant sortilège d’hypnose qui touchait le cerveau de l’élève dans l’hypothalamus. Il devenait à la merci de celui ou celle qui lui avait récité. Brigitte Trogneux s’en était souvent servie sur Emmanuel Macron, le faisant tomber amoureux d’elle pour toujours, et dévoué à jamais.

  
-  Tu ne diras rien à personne sur Marine Le Pen et Jean-Luc Mélenchon…  
-  Non, je ne dirai rien… répéta Emmanuel.  
-  Je ne suis pas un communiste…  
-  Vous n’êtes pas un communiste…  
-  L’avenir en commun c’était le meilleur programme…  
-  L’avenir en commun c’était le meilleur programme…  
-  Le capitalisme est le pire système économique qui n’aie jamais existé…  
-  …  
-  Bon, tant pis, au moins j’aurais essayé, râla l’insoumis.  
« Le sortilège du capitalisme est plus fort que le mien. »

  
Il vérifia que la pièce était vide car il ne voulait pas que Brigitte Macron ne souffre de l’entendre.  
-  Emmanuel, au moindre faux pas, je dis tout à ta femme pour toi et Florian Philippot.

  
À l’évocation de ce nom, le nouveau président fit un bon en arrière, presque libéré de l’hypnose.  
-  Quoi ? Mais personne ne sait !  
-  Si, MOI. Et Marine aussi. Donc… ta bouche !

  
Emmanuel Macron perdit ses moyens. Il commençait à peine sa carrière, il venait d’être élu, il ne pouvait se permettre un scandale, surtout à cause de sa vie privée. Il voulait un peu de gloire, avant d’éventuellement chuter d’ici les cinq prochaines années comme son prédécesseur.

  
-  Je vous en supplie, ne dites rien ! Brigitte ne le supporterait pas, je l’aime ! Vous êtes un homme sensible monsieur Mélenchon, vous ne feriez pas briser le cœur d’une femme ? Une professeure de français, en plus ! Vous savez bien qu’il y a une grande solidarité à avoir dans ce milieu !  
-  J’ai quitté cette secte depuis longtemps, répondit Holochon.

  
Il faisait référence à l’ordre planétaire des professeurs de français (l’OPPF), qui organisait de nombreux rituels « au nom de l’orthographe ». C’était eux qui avaient transmis à Jean-Luc le secret de l’origami Victor Hugo. Cependant, leur magie noire forcée agaça l’insoumis, qui commença à monter un syndicat de professeurs de français « sans magie ». L’OPPF avait alors trouvé que Jean-Luc Mélenchon « posait beaucoup trop de questions », voire « dérangeait ». Ils lui avaient fortement conseillé de ne jamais revenir parmi eux. Jean-Luc avait ainsi répliqué « Débrouillez-vous ! », avant de partir en trombe. Il s’était mit à réciter une série de fautes de français telles que « malgré que », « ils croivent », « si j’aurais » etc., provoquant ainsi une série de malaises à l’assemblée générale, dont celui de Brigitte Trogneux. Cette dernière ne lui avait jamais pardonné ce « un espèce de ».

  
Emmanuel essuya les traces de poudre de perlimpinpin qui lui étaient restées sur son costume et autour du nez et fit un sourire hésitant.  
-  Je vais redresser la France, je vous promets. Tout le monde aura du travail, et on sera aussi compétitifs que les chinois !  
-  Tu es fou, Emmanuel, tu vas épuiser les gens… on se retrouve dans la rue !  
-  Non, pas la rue ! Je ne veux pas avoir à envoyer les CRS… je ne veux pas qu’ils blessent les gens, gémit Emmanuel, plutôt sincère.

  
Il se rappelait de la période « Loi travail », qui était pleine de révolte et de violences. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aimait en politique. Lui, il aimait les bureaux bien rangés avec des dossiers triés en camaïeu de gris. C’était ça la politique « sérieuse ».  
-  Alors ne les envoie pas, répondit simplement Holochon.  
-  Ce n’est pas si simple d’être président vous savez, soupira Emmanuel Macron. On attend tout de vous, vous travaillez non stop, et tout cela pour presque aucune gratitude, en plus d’être démoli à la moindre faute.  
-  Oui, c’est un peu ce que j’ai ressenti quand j’ai été parent, puis candidat, s’amusa le leader de la FI.  
-  Je suis parent de 66 millions d’enfants, à présent, déclara le président avec gravité.  
-  Dont moi, et crois-moi tu vas m’entendre ! Sur ce…

  
Holochon claqua alors des doigts en guise de signal. Il était l’heure de rentrer.  
Lorsqu’il fut parti, le nouveau monarque s’effondra. Il était complètement dans l’euphorie de sa victoire, plein de perlimpinpin, et sa vie avait failli être brisée d’un coup ! Par un ancien concurrent en plus de ça. Quelle déception !  
Il aimait Brigitte, il aimait Brigitte, il aimait Brigitte. C’était sa femme, la première dame de France, et… et ça devait s’arrêter là. Brigitte devait rester sa femme, et personne d’autre.

  
Le portable d’Emmanuel Macron afficha un message de Florian Philippot :

« Tu veux réformer mon code du Travail ? »

« Il sait trouver les mots. » se dit Emmanuel, désespéré et plein d’amour.  
Il lui répondit :

 

 

> « Quelle partie ? »

Réponse de Florian :

 

 

> «  Chapitre préliminaire : Dialogue social. (Articles L1 à L3)… à toi de compléter ! »

Dans un élan passionné, Emmanuel saisit son téléphone d’un trait. Il répondait par cœur, et avec son cœur :

 

 

> « Première partie : Les relations individuelles de travail »

Florian acheva son amant par un :

 

 

> «  Livre Ier : Dispositions préliminaires » » ([ref](https://www.legifrance.gouv.fr/affichCode.do?cidTexte=LEGITEXT000006072050))  
>  « On réécrit les (dispositions) préliminaires quand tu veux… »

« Aaaaah ! Mon dieu ! Je ne pourrais jamais quelqu’un d’aussi doué pour me combler ! » s’exclama Emmanuel intérieurement, qui luttait contre son envie.

  
Florian, de son côté, était avec Marine Le Pen chez Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Ils l’attendaient. Florian Philippot avait toujours son téléphone à la main.  
-  Tu ne souris pas comme ça d’habitude, c’est bizarre, remarqua Marine Le Pen, suspicieuse.  
-  Oh rien, je pensais à une blague pour ma prochaine vidéo, fit le n°2 du FN.

  
Marine mit trente secondes à réfléchir, puis s’écria.  
-  Mais… il n’y a pas de blagues dans tes vidéos, tu me mens ! Je crois que tu discutes avec Macron, plutôt !  
-  N…non ! se défendit Florian sans courage.  
-  Ne fais pas l’innocent, Florian !  
-  Okay, je sors avec, avoua le brun.  
-  … tu… tu ne nies pas beaucoup, fit la blonde, surprise. Sortir avec Macron ! Traître !  
-  Tu es bien placée pour parler trahison, avec ce que tu fais à Louis… renvoya Florian.

  
« Merde, j’avais encore oublié ce Louis Alliot. » se rappela Marine, embêtée.

  
-  …en plus, être avec quelqu’un qui nous a aspiré 50% de notre électorat ! insista-t-il.  
-  Je n’y peux rien moi ! Ce… C’est Jean-Luc Mélenchon ! L’homme qui a claqué la porte du PS tout seul il y a seulement 9 ans, et qui a fait 12% de plus qu’eux à la dernière présidentielle !  
-  Quel rapport ? demanda Florian, étonné.  
-  C’est un pur insoumis, et moi je veux le soumettre à moi… rit Marine Le Pen.  
-  Tu ne peux pas, cet homme est une bête sauvage, répondit Florian Philippot.  
-  Je sais bien… ha ha ha.  
-  Je m’abstiendrai de commenter.

  
Marine Le Pen lui fit un grand sourire. En public, elle était très réservée, sérieuse, voire violente dans son vocabulaire. En privé, elle aimait beaucoup plaisanter.  
-  C’est dangereux quand même, avoua Florian. Nous devons être discrets tous les deux, avec notre vie privée cosmopolite qui ne passerait jamais au sein du FN.

  
Sa coéquipière croisa les bras, peinée.  
-  En parlant de ça ! Pour faire croire à Bourdin que tout va bien au FN, y a aucun problème ([ref](http://www.lesinrocks.com/2017/06/20/actualite/les-jours-de-philippot-sont-ils-comptes-au-fn-11957545/)), mais pour me cacher ta relation traitresse, il n’y a plus personne ! Moi je n’aurais jamais confié à qui que ce soit mon aventure, pour le bien du parti, et toi tu me balances comme ça que tu sors avec Macron ? Tu ne vois pas que me dire ton secret est dangereux ?  
-  C’est facile de mentir aux médias, mais pas à ma meilleure copine… reconnut Florian en haussant les sourcils.  
-  Oh, Florian…

  
Ils mêlèrent leurs bracelets d’amitié en clamant un « au nom du peuple » à l’unisson.

  
À la prononciation du mot « peuple », l’hologramme se matérialisa. JLM était de retour.

 

  
**_À suivre !_ **

 

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Spécial Macron/Méluche  
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu :3 j’ai remarqué que la chap 4 avait fait moins réagir que les autres, en fait il était trop chargé je pense T_T  
> Que pensez-vous de MLP et FP ? (ceux de la fic hein)  
> J’essaie de les rendre sympas ici, ils sont un peu oubliés des autres fanfics et je trouve qu’ils ont du potentiel =D
> 
> > Aux fans de Macron : j’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop qu’il ait un rôle caricatural ici (comme tous les persos quand même) je sais qu’il est très apprécié sur ao3  
> N’hésitez pas à faire des retours, j’aime bcp interagir avec les lecteurs et avoir des suggestions pour améliorer l’histoire
> 
> À la semaine prochaine ! Je ne sais pas trop quand, rien n'est commencé pour le chap 6


	6. Chapitre 6 : Prise de bec (et descente d'alcool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon et son hologramme Karl ont réussi à faire pression sur Emmanuel Macron pour qu'il ne balance pas tout. Que faire pour se préserver de nouveaux coups bas ? Retour chez Jean-Luc avec Marine et Florian Philippot.

 

 

# Chapitre 6

 

Quelques minutes après être rentré, Jean-Luc Mélenchon servit à contrecœur de son précieux vin rouge à Florian Philippot et Marine Le Pen. Karl était retourné en vacances, épuisé d’avoir tenu tête au grand Emmanuel Macron.

-    Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais merci de nous avoir sauvé la mise, Monsieur Mélenchon, fit Florian.

-    Gmmh… je fais ça pour la France Insoumise, pas pour vous, grommela le candidat déchu du premier tour.

-    Encore du vin s’il te plait, quémanda Marine.

 

Jean-Luc la regarda de travers.

-    Marine, tu en es à combien de verres ?

-    Huit ! Comme le nombre de mes enfants, ha ha ! Et de mes chats ! Et de mes amants ! Et de mes futurs députés aux législatives ! Hiiic’

-    Quoi ?! s’exclamèrent en cœur Florian Philippot et Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

 

Ils découvrirent qu’elle avait déjà vidé une bouteille pendant l’absence de Jean-Luc, avant que Florian n’arrive. Elle l’avait cachée sous la table.

-    Ce n’est pas possible ! Mais qui elle est celle-là, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait moi, pour qu’on dilapide mon vin ?! s’énerva pour de bon l’insoumis.

-    Je suis ta p…hic !

-    Ne le dis pas, Marine, supplia Florian.

Elle tomba dans les pommes, aussi assommée que les fans d’Asselineau à la présidentielle.

 

L’hôte de l’appartement leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Quel boulet, cette candidate frontiste !

-    Monsieur Philippot, vous devriez rentrer et continuer vos parades devant les médias, je vais m’occuper d’elle.

Le numéro 2 du FN ne releva pas la pique et acquiesça. Son esprit n’était occupé que par Emmanuel Macron, de toute façon. Il était bien évidemment déçu de la défaite de son parti à la présidentielle, mais aussi heureux pour son petit-ami.

 

Il n’osa pas serrer la main de Jean-Luc Mélenchon et partit discrètement, quelque peu effrayé par l’arrondissement parisien car il n’était pas habité que par des français de souche. Il envoya un SMS à Louis Aliot pour lui faire croire qu’il allait en déplacement quelque part, très loin, avec Marine Le Pen, qui « aurait besoin d’être seule ».

 

Jean-Luc, lui, se remit à la lecture de son petit Larousse de la cuisine ([ref](https://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/434322jllivres.png)), en attendant que Marine décuve. Il l’avait déposée sur son lit non sans râler.

Il avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses. Cette relation n’était pas du tout une bonne idée. Ça allait forcément se savoir, dans le milieu politique, et ça allait lui retomber dessus. Dans un monde où mêmes ses pires SMS trolls étaient balancés ([ref](http://www.europe1.fr/politique/vous-etes-la-mort-et-le-neant-le-violent-sms-de-jean-luc-melenchon-a-pierre-laurent-3335189)) et où la France insoumise se pouillait à la fois avec le PCF et avec le Parti de gauche, il ne pouvait se permettre de revoir Marine Le Pen. Il serait vite exclu de tous les partis de la vraie gauche, et son équipe de campagne ne lui pardonnerait jamais d’avoir détruit un mouvement juste pour une histoire de lune.

Son ennemie politique de toujours, pourquoi l’aimer autant ? Était-ce parce que c’était immoral, et qu’il avait l’âme d’un révolutionnaire ? Il ne le savait pas.

Mais il fallait la quitter, absolument. Pour le bien de la gauche. Et de la France.

Et puis, maintenant, le mal était fait, il avait cédé à la tentation une fois, cela suffisait non ? Il n’était pas quelqu’un de très stable dans ce domaine-là depuis son divorce, il avait l’habitude d’être seul et d’écourter les séjours de ces dames chez lui.

 

« De toute façon, Emmanuel Macron va démolir les acquis sociaux, et cette bougresse sera là pour récupérer les voix des pauvres petites gens qui vont souffrir. Je ne peux pas la fréquenter. Je dois être là d’ici 2022, pour empêcher que les fachos fâchés ne prennent le pouvoir pour de bon. »

 

Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette satanée recette de clafoutis. Il ne cessait de se torturer l’esprit.

 

« Tout aurait été plus simple si j’avais gagné, quand même… on aurait fait une 6e république, l’oligarchie aurait été fichue dehors à coups de pied, Macron, Gattaz, Balkany, Sarkozy et autres inclus. J’aurais mis en prison les corrompus. Et j’aurais passé le relai au peuple. »

Il alla reposer son dictionnaire de la cuisine. Son regard terne se posa sur un certain ouvrage qui raviva en lui les pires douleurs nées du soir du premier tour. Il prit soigneusement ce petit livre dans les mains, effleura le papier glacé…

 

-    Mmmmmh… où suis-je ? émergeait Marine Le Pen.

-    Au Maroc, se moqua Jean-Luc.

-    QUOI ?! s’écria la candidate anti-immigration, apeurée.

 

Elle regarda autour d’elle furtivement et reconnut la chambre garnie de livres et de phis.

-    Tu n’es pas drôle… oh j’ai mal à la tête…

-    Tiens, prends ça, et ça, ça va régler tous tes problèmes.

 

Il lui tendait un cachet d’aspirine ainsi que le livre qu’il tenait dans les mains, intitulé _L’Avenir en commun_.

-    Pourquoi tu me donnes ton programme ? s’étonna-t-elle.

-    Parce que c’était la solution aux problèmes de la France ! cria Jean-Luc avant de s’effondrer à son tour sur le lit en pleurant de rage.

 

Éberluée, Marine Le Pen regarda son amant mordre son oreiller avec une telle force qu’il semblait le manger. Elle soupira.

-    Encore le premier tour… Jean-Luc, remets-toi…

 

Elle feuilleta rapidement le petit livre à 3 euros d’une main, tandis que de l’autre, elle lui caressa gentiment le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

-    J’aimais bien, moi, tes idées d’éoliennes dans l’eau, mais un peu de sérieux… la seule façon de sauver la France est de renvoyer les étrangers chez eux.

 

L’insoumis se releva alors, le regard ombragé.

-    Tu sais, je n’aurais pas dû te traiter de semi-démente…

-    Oh, Jean-Luc…

 

Elle approcha son regard du sien, prête à l’embrasser. C’est alors que l’insoumis se mit à hurler.

-    J’AURAIS DÛ TE TRAITER DE DÉMENTE À 1789 POUR CENT ! pesta-t-il, aussi rouge que le tombeau de Lénine. DES « ÉOLIENNES DANS L’EAU » POUR PARLER DE L’ÉCONOMIE DE LA MER ??? RENVOYER LES ÉTRANGERS ??? RACISTE ! FASCISTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR, C’EST FINI ENTRE NOUS C’EST COMPRIS ?

 

Tout Marine Le Pen sursauta. Le visage de la frontiste se décomposa, et, en réaction, sa bouche se contracta de toutes ses forces, prête à mordre. Il l’insultait et la rejetait ! Quelle injustice ! Elle se laissa envahir par la haine :

-    TU DIS ÇA PARCE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE DU COUSCOUS VÉNÉRIEN AVEC DES ARABES, TU AIMES LES BRONZÉES, JE LE SAIS !

-    ET ALORS ? ELLES SONT TOUJOURS PLUS SYMPATHIQUES QUE TOI, VIPÈRE ARYENNE ! MÉGÈRE !

-    RETOURNE AU BLED !

-    VOLONTIERS, À TANGER, JE SERAI LOIN DE TOI !

-    VIEUX DÉBRIS STALINIEN !

-    FAUSSE BLONDE IMPÉRIALISTE !

 

Marine Le Pen sauta sur Jean-Luc Mélenchon et se mit à lui arracher des cheveux. Il la fit basculer en arrière, endiablé, et lui comprima les poignets de chacune de ses deux paumes. Bloquée dans ses mouvements, son amant en face d’elle, Marine Le Pen essaya de lui cracher à la figure… mais rata le facies de Jean-Luc qui esquiva le jet d’un coup de tête. Elle reprit son braillement.

-    TU N’ES QU’UN MACRONISTE QUI S’IGNORE ! LE « PROJEEEET », C’EST TOI !

-    TON INTELLIGENCE EST AUSSI FICTIVE QUE TON EMPLOI AU PARLEMENT EUROPÉEN !

-    COMMUNISME 100 MILLIONS DE MORTS !

-    TON PÈRE QUI DIT QUE LES CHAMBRES À GAZ SONT UN POINT DE DÉTAIL DE L’HISTOIRE !

-    LE POINT DE DÉTAIL, C’EST TON MOUVEMENT, LA FRANCE INSOUMERDE ! beugla Marine, fidèle à son paternel.

-    TON HUMOUR AUSSI BAS QUE TON FRONT !

-    ET TOI, TU ES UN ÉLÉPHANT RECYCLÉ DU PS !

C’était l’insulte de trop. « PS ». Rempli de colère, Jean-Luc recula pour prendre de l’élan afin de décharger un coup fatal. Il voulait montrer à Marine de quel bois il se chauffait.

 

Marine Le Pen profita de ce mouvement pour assener un coup de poing dans le ventre de l’insoumis ; ce dernier se tordit de douleur et roula sur le côté du lit. La blonde reprit alors le dessus sur Jean-Luc et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle était plus légère que lui mais pesait tout de même assez pour l’empêcher de se défaire d’elle.

 

Elle le dévora des yeux et lui fit un sourire qui dévoila ses dents carnivores.

-    Reste ici avec moi, tu en meurs d’envie !

-    Non ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! DÉGAGE !

-    Que nenni ! Tu m’aimes malgré toi et je le sais ! insista Marine.

-    Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-    Tu vas céder, on va couchailler, après on va se redisputer, et on va recommencer… et on va durer des années comme ça tous les deux ! prophétisa Marine.

-    Rêve ! siffla Jean-Luc en faisant les gros yeux.

 

Marine Le Pen tira la langue et la fit voyager sur sa propre lèvre inférieure.

-    Soumets-toi !

-    JAMAIS !

-    SOUMETS-TOI, JEAN-LUC MÉLENCHON !

-    JA-MAIS ! Plutôt mourir ! gronda ce dernier.

-    Alors, meurs ! décida-t-elle d’un air satisfait.

La candidate se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Sa grosse voix raisonna dans la chambre de Jean-Luc Mélenchon à en faire trembler les étagères. Le _Petit livre rouge_ en tomba presque par terre.

 

Elle agrippa le cou de Jean-Luc et le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle répéta « Meurs ! » en riant de ses moins belles dents. Les yeux de Jean-Luc étaient exorbités tant il ne croyait pas ce qui se passait. Marine Le Pen savait qu’elle avait les mains trop petites pour la gorge de Jean-Luc, elle ne comptait pas vraiment le tuer mais s’acharnait contre lui. Jean-Luc attendit de reprendre des forces puis la pinça à la hanche d’un geste brusque. Elle se cambra et retomba en arrière. Elle perdait la bataille.

 

L’insoumis souleva le buste de la frontiste avec fougue, le fit pivoter pour le ramener à sa hauteur, et approcha son visage du sien. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux gris.

-    C’est la lutte finale… souffla-t-elle, un sourire acerbe aux lèvres.

L’ex-candidat maîtrisait totalement le corps de celle qui avait failli être présidente de la république. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, fiévreux, frénétiques et forcenés qu’ils étaient.

 

La présidente du front national avança la bouche vers l’oreille de son rival et lui chuchota de nouveau :

-    Groupons-nous… Jean-Luc…

Les deux premiers vers de _l’Internationale_ achevèrent Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui ferma les yeux, fatigué, séduit, battu. Il perdit toute son énergie et se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu’il détestait aimer et qu’il aimait détester.

 

Il lâcha un « D’accord… » en soupirant.

 

Marine Le Pen le fit doucement basculer avec elle au fond du lit, ravie.

Elle tira la couverture, aux imprimés phis, vers leurs deux corps passionnés. Ils se fondirent l’un en l’autre dans un brasier total.

Elle avait gagné.

 

* * *

 

 

Deux mois plus tard… élections législatives. Quelques dizaines de minutes avant 20 heures.

_L’internationale_

_Sera le genre humain…_

-    Allô ?

-    Jean-Luc… interpella Marine Le Pen.

-    Oui ?

-    Est-ce que tu as une estimation des résultats ?

 

Les candidats avaient toujours les résultats un peu avant 20 heures.

-    Oui, apparemment c’est bon pour moi, fit Jean-Luc avec une touche d’émotion. Je suis élu député.

-    Moi aussi, répondit Marine.

L’insoumis n’était guère étonné. Les scores de Marine Le Pen et lui étaient très élevés au premier tour, il était évident qu’avec leur carrure et leur électorat fidèle, ils seraient élus députés à l’assemblée. Ils allaient se croiser tous les jours et faire comme si de rien n’était…

 

« Je n’aurais pas dû accepter de la revoir après notre neuvième rupture. Je n’arrive jamais à faire taire l’insoumission qui me pousse dans les bras de l’interdit. Je n’arrive pas à faire fi d’elle… » se maudit Jean-Luc tout en se félicitant de son calembour.

-    Eh bien félicitations Marine.

-    Merci… Euh… tu sais…

 

La voix de la candidate frontiste semblait remplie de peur, de honte, et de culpabilité.        

-    Je dois t’avouer quelque chose…

-    Je t’écoute, fit calmement Jean-Luc, touché par sa détresse.

« Pas un autre enfant par pitié ! »

 

-    Louis Aliot est aussi élu député.

-    …

-    Et Florian non, il a perdu en Moselle… il ne pourra pas nous couvrir à l’assemblée !

-    Carabistouille…

****

****

**_À SUIVRE !_ **

 

 

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre !
> 
> J’espère qu’il vous a plu ; désolée, pas de Macron/Philippot aujourd’hui (le prochain chapitre QUE sur eux), la fic c’est quand même du MLP/JLM avant tout !
> 
> Il faut savoir que même si je ne suis pas la seule à les shiper (JLM/MLP), c’est assez difficile à faire.  
> C’est la première fois que j’écris sur ce type de relation, heLP est-ce que c’est bien ?
> 
> Alors évidemment que c’est du pur délire, mais je m’attache beaucoup à eux ^_^ j’espère que vous aussi les gens !
> 
> Le chapitre spécial Macron/Philippot est déjà bien entamé, du coup à… la semaine prochaine ! Je ne suis plus en mini vacances post exams, je bosse pour payer les costumes de Fillon maintenant (il le vaut bien), mais je trouverai forcément le temps de donner des nouvelles de ces gugusses !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Chocolate Fudge Perlimpinpin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florian Philippot est triste : il a perdu au second tour des législatives.  
> Pourtant, quelqu'un a pensé à lui et vient le consoler...

 

**Chapitre 7**

 

La voiture présidentielle était paisiblement restée dans l’allée. C’était en Über qu’Emmanuel Macron, déguisé pour l’occasion, s’était enfui de l’Élysée. Bien évidemment, il allait rejoindre Florian Philippot, chez lui, avec un pot de Ben & Jerry’s.

De son côté, Florian Philippot, lui, essayait de savoir pourquoi il avait perdu. Il se rappelle de cet article du Monde « À la recherche du candidat Philippot » ([ref](http://www.lemonde.fr/elections-legislatives-2017/article/2017/06/03/a-la-recherche-du-candidat-philippot_5138234_5076653.html)) où son absence était pointée. C’était donc ça ? Il fallait plus de parlote avec les vrais gens ? Venir vraiment sur le terrain, et non pas juste twitter « On va gagner » ? Incroyable.

L’assemblée nationale, ce ne serait donc pas pour lui.

 

**_Ding dong_ **

 

Florian alla ouvrir, les yeux rougis de tristesse. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

-    Surprise ! fit Emmanuel Macron d’une voix de crécelle.

Florian n’eut pas le temps de répondre. Pour ne pas être vu, le président se précipita à l’intérieur et referma la porte à double tour.

-   Euh… Emmanuel ?

-   La fausse moustache me va bien ?

-   N… tu peux enlever ton déguisement, balbutia Florian.

Le numéro deux du FN n’osait pas lui dire que ses vêtements étaient caricaturaux et attiraient plus l’attention qu’autre chose. Le président s’exécuta en riant. Il enleva son manteau, l’accrocha sur le perroquet de l’entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les manches retroussées.

 

-   Il faut vite mettre la glace au frais ! se hâta Emmanuel, tout gai.

Florian se gratta la tête, il croyait rêver. Emmanuel avait bravé la garde rapprochée de l’Élysée pour le voir, lui. Pour le consoler, lui.

 

Il le regardait préparer avec soin les coupes de glace « Chocolate Fudge Brownie ». Emmanuel saupoudra les deux bols d’une petite poudre arc-en-ciel qu’il connaissait bien.

-   Il est joli ton sucre glace, remarqua Florian.

-   Attends de l’avoir en bouche, répondit Emmanuel Macron. Tu veux goûter ?

 Il se mit de la poudre de perlimpinpin sur la langue et l’agita lentement, aguicheur. Il se rapprocha du numéro deux du FN pour l’embrasser mais ce dernier recula et baissa la tête, trop timide.

-   C’est gentil, Manu, merci de venir me voir et d’être aux petits soins, fit Florian en battant des cils.

-   Je t’en prie ! Maintenant que je suis le président, tout le monde est à mes ordres, alors j’aime bien rendre service aux gens que j’aime moi aussi… répondit Emmanuel en souriant d’un petit air coquin.

 

Il prit les deux bols de glace et alla s’installer sur le canapé. Florian ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, même s’il restait très prudent. Il avait du mal à croire que c’était bel et bien Emmanuel Macron chez lui ; les deux amants avaient du mal à se voir depuis qu’Emmanuel avait emménagé à l’Élysée. Et puis, il y avait Brigitte.

-   Tiens, prends ça, ça va te faire du bien.

-   Merci. Manu… tu es là pour me consoler des législatives ?

-   Oui. Et pour me consoler moi aussi.

-   De ?

-   D’être loin de toi… soupira Emmanuel Macron en s’allongeant sur le canapé. Je dois t’avouer qu’être président est moins facile que ça en a l’air. François Hollande avait l’air tellement zen que je pensais ça simple.

-   … mais c’est François Hollande, il est toujours comme ça, répondit Florian, étonné. Il ne t’en avait pas parlé ?

-   François Hollande est une force de la nature, il a gardé le sourire à tout : les attentats, les manifestations anti loi travail, les 4% de popularité… Je l’admire beaucoup, confia son successeur.

-   Il a trahi une bonne partie de son électorat, pourtant, fit remarquer Florian Philippot.

-   Mange ta glace, chéri, ordonna Emmanuel Macron.

 

Le numéro deux du FN s’exécuta. Tant de chocolat gondolait son cœur et caressait son âme.

-   C’est bon, merci Manu. Les plaisirs simples… ça me fait presque oublier que je n’irai pas à l’assemblée.

-   Oh, tu sais que tu auras toujours un siège quelque part… minauda Emmanuel Macron en tapant sur ses cuisses.

-   Tu es gentil.

-   Juste avec toi ! sourit le jeune premier.

-   Avec Brigitte aussi, non ?

 

Emmanuel Macron baissa la tête.

-   Gentil avec elle ? Non… obéissant plutôt je dirais. Elle choisit tout.

-   Quoi ? demanda Florian Philippot, éberlué.

-   Oui… elle écrit mes discours, sélectionne les articles que je dois lire… c’est aussi elle un peu la présidente, sourit Emmanuel. C’est pour ça que je suis heureux ici, je suis libre. Je suis Emmanuel, pas le président ou le mari de quelqu’un.

-   Mais tu l’aimes, non ?

-   Oui, oui, oui.

L’amiénois se forçait un peu à répéter qu’il aimait Brigitte. Il ne savait pas qu’il était encore sous l’emprise du sortilège de français qu’elle lui avait lancé il y a vingt ans.

 

Il prit une cuillère et donna la becquée à Florian dans un grand sourire. Ce dernier parlait peu, il était en général rarement expressif, il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu’il ressentait à l’intérieur de lui plutôt d’exprimer ce qu’il vivait.

-   Tu aimes ? s’inquiéta l’oligarque.

-   La glace ou toi ?

-   Les deux !

-   À ton avis… répondit Florian, niais.

 

Emmanuel posa alors le bol de glace et déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise pour se mettre à l’aise, sous l’œil curieux de son petit ami. Il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

-   Écoute Florian… je suis désolé d’avoir écourté nos rendez-vous ces derniers temps… Mélenchon m’avait vraiment effrayé la dernière fois… j’ai cru qu’il allait vraiment nous balancer… je veux profiter d’avoir les médias de mon côté pendant la première moitié du mandat avant qu’ils ne se mettent à me descendre après.

Le président avait en effet reporté tous les rencards du numéro deux du FN par crainte qu’un scandale éclate. Les deux amants s’en étaient tenus aux SMS et aux appels, ce qui avait particulièrement énervé Emmanuel Macron sur le long terme. Il s’était vengé de sa frustration sexuelle sur la main de Donald Trump.

 

-   Non, je comprends, fit son amoureux, docile. Mélenchon est impressionnant, il fait peur.

-   T’as vu ! Un animal ce type… je me demande comment Marine Le Pen fait… un rustre ! fit Emmanuel en prenant un air dégoûté.

-   C’est un peu un animal elle aussi, dans son genre, sourit Florian.

-   Elle n’est rien, maugréa le jeune président.

-   Elle est dans une gare ? ([ref](https://youtu.be/yVw0zCu4X30?t=13s)) s’amusa son amant. Ne…

Il s’interrompit car il commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur. Il avalait sa glace de plus belle, créant un contraste fou entre l’extrême froideur de l’aliment et l’extrême chaleur de son corps, qui augmentait.

Emmanuel remarqua son malaise, sourit, puis reprit :

-   On est d’accord que si elle avait été élue, TU aurais gouverné la France et pas elle, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… elle n’a pas inventé l’eau chaude quoi.

-   S’il te plaît Emmanuel, Marine est une bonne amie et elle est de bonne volonté.

-   Oui, je sais qu’elle est manipulée, répondit Emmanuel Macron. Par son père autrefois, et par toi aujourd’hui. Si le FN a fait 21%, c’est grâce à toi. C’est toi qui fais tout le travail de développer le programme du FN autre que sur l’immigration. Tu l’as menée au second tour et tu m’as fait élire, je ne te remercierai jamais assez, chéri.

Le président embrassa son ancien rival sur la joue (en léchant un peu de poudre au passage) et se leva du canapé. Il alla rechercher le pot de Ben & Jerry’s et resservit Florian copieusement.

-   Doucement avec le sucre glace ! s’amusa ce dernier, naïf.

-   Désolé, s’excusa Emmanuel, l’air faussement innocent.

Il tendit le bol à Florian en continuant ses sourires et ses clins d’œil. Son corps s’arquait quand il se déplaçait, comme une dérégulation financière.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le canapé…

-   Ta glace est magique ! Je ne suis plus du tout triste d’avoir perdu aux législatives, merci Emmanuel, sourit Florian Philippot, exalté. Oh, et il fait chaud d’un coup !

Le président de la république lui rendit son sourire. Il se redressa du canapé d’un air grave, et prit les mains de son supposé opposant politique. Ses grands yeux bleus de prince se firent sérieux.

-   Florian, maintenant que tu es à l’aise avec la poudre de Perlimpinpin, je dois t’avouer quelque chose… je sais que tu seras indulgent.

-   Hein ?

-   J’ai accepté tes « dates » en mars dernier pour une seule chose… pénétrer le FN de l’intérieur. C’était mon objectif principal.

-   Pas de problème, on fait ça tout à l’heure, répondit Florian. Tu repartiras à l’Élysée après.

-   Non ! Je veux dire… d’accord, on fait ça tout à l’heure, oui… MAIS ! Comment te dire… je voulais juste infiltrer le FN pour mieux gagner, je n’avais aucune intention de rester avec toi.

Florian Philippot ouvrit les yeux en grand, éberlué. Ce n’était pas possible, Emmanuel ne lui avait pas menti, non… il ne l’aimait donc pas ? Tout cela était une ruse pour l’Élysée ? Mais alors pourquoi était-il là ?

Le président soutint le regard qu’il avait lancé à Florian pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas fini. Il contracta encore plus les muscles de son visage, contrarié au plus haut point, et serra encore plus les mains de son amant. Il finit par baisser la tête.

 

-   Mais je me suis laissé avoir à mon propre jeu… tu m’as parlé de compétitivité, de conjoncture, de finance avec un tel professionnalisme… Brigitte ne me parle pas comme ça… même si tu es mon opposé en économie, tu débats si bien, j’aurais presque envie de sortir de l’euro parfois… j’aime tellement lorsqu’on parle d’argent tous les deux… et… je t’aime, toi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Florian de répondre qu’il lui arracha le bol (quasiment vide) des mains et se jeta sur lui dans un geste dramatique. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu de temps pour eux et Emmanuel ne tenait plus. Il avait toujours adoré le visage rond, poupin et doux de Florian. Et cette attitude si calme… il l’enviait, lui qui criait « PROJEEEET » dès qu’il avait un peu trop pris de poudre de perlimpinpin.

 

Il se délecta justement de celle qui restait sur le menton de Florian, puis reprit sa plaidoirie.

-   Tu me pardonnes Florian ? Je voulais tellement être président… mais je n’avais pas prévu de tomber réellement amoureux de toi. Mon plan avait marché avec tous les hommes politiques… mais tu m’as rendu fou de toi. Je t’aime… est-ce que tu restes avec moi ?

 

Il faisait tout un tas de gestes loin d’être désagréables pour le frontiste afin de mettre les chances de son côté. Le rêveur était désarçonné.

-   Je…

-   Tu me pardonnes Florinou ?

-   Euh…

 

Florian avait besoin de réfléchir. Il repoussa le premier de la classe et réajusta sa cravate.

-   Tu t’es servi de moi, Emmanuel.

-   Oui, mais au final j’ai quand même gagné et je suis là, tout à toi…

-   Tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça, bredouilla le déchu des législatives.

Emmanuel sortit un petit sachet de perlimpinpin, plongea son doigt à l’intérieur pour que la poudre s’y incruste, puis s’en pourlécha les babines langoureusement.

Il faut savoir que la poudre de perlimpinpin s’ingérait, se reniflait, et passait aussi très bien en chicha.

 

Il continua à déboutonner sa chemise pour laisser entrevoir le début de ses clavicules très érotiques.

-   Tu ne dirais pas non au président de la république française ? sourit-il, les sourcils haussés.

La poudre de Perlimpinpin était très forte sur Florian, qui mourrait de chaud. Il avala sa glace, croyant pouvoir refroidir, mais il ne faisait que reprendre encore et encore de cette fameuse poudre qui l’enflammait de l’intérieur. Il n’avait de toute façon pas besoin de drogue pour s’adonner à l’amour présidentiel.

-   Tu es très doué pour arriver à tes fins, Manu…

-   Je suis doué dans d’autres domaines chéri, tu veux savoir lesquels ? répondit Emmanuel d’une voix sensuelle.

-   La finance ?

-   Hmm… approuva Emmanuel Macron. Je suis très bon à ça… te pencher sur une petite prime de liquidité ça t’intéresse ?

-   Je suis plus dans la levée de fonds actuellement, sourit Florian.

-   Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour m’exciter, répondit Emmanuel, enjôleur.

 

Il reprit un sachet de poudre de Perlimpinpin et s’en étala le corps. Florian Philippot avait l’impression qu’il hallucinait. Le corps d’Emmanuel Macron brillait d’une lumière rosée comme dans un jeu vidéo.

-   Tu veux finir le sucre glace ? aguicha le président.

-   Manu… tu brilles ?

-   Seulement pour toi ce soir.

 

Le nouveau président retira sa chemise et la balança dans l’appartement de Florian. Il heurta une photo de ce dernier avec sa bestah Marine Le Pen.

Cet acte le fit beaucoup rire. Décidément, il battait Marine à chaque fois.

 

La vue de ce torse présidentiel famboyant fit blêmir l’adversaire politique d’Emmanuel Macron.

-   Tu… tu es inarrêtable, chuchota Florian, conquis. Je… je ne peux pas lutter. Je t’aime aussi…

Satisfait, le jeune élu avança de plus belle vers celui qui ne l’était pas pour l’embrasser de tout son être, avec affection et ardeur.

-   Allons enfants de la patrie… commença Emmanuel.

-   Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! répondit Florian avec béatitude, avant de tendre les bras.

Même si Florian était peiné d’avoir été manipulé depuis des mois, il savait que si Emmanuel revenait ce soir-là, c’était parce qu’il l’aimait vraiment, et c’est tout ce qui comptait.

 

Cette soirée de défaite allait étonnamment être celle d’une victoire pour le frontiste. Il avait gagné le cœur de l’homme le plus convoité de France. Beau, jeune & dynamique, riche, président… Emmanuel Macron avait tout, et pourtant il était à lui, Florian Philippot le _looser_ , pour ce soir, et pour toujours. Brigitte n’existait plus.

Ce soir, c’était leurs deux chairs entremêlées et saupoudrées de poudre de perlimpinpin.

Parce que c’était son projet…

Vive la république.

Vive la France.

 

**_À suivre !  
_ **

 

 _(snif snif)_

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j’ai mis des titres aux chapitres pour qu’on se repère :D ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitres !
> 
> Lol mais j’avais créé ce couple un peu comme ça, ils étaient même pas prévus au chap1 et VOILÀ je m’attache à eux alors qu’IRL ce sont loin d’être mes préférés quoi -.- La magie des fanfics !
> 
> Bon j’ai fait du romantique et tout un peu, j’espère que ça vous plait :) vous en faites pas les gros clashs JLM/MLP reviennent dès le prochain chap', avec Karl :D
> 
>  Vous êtes toujours là ? Encore merci à tous/tes celles et ceux qui me font des retours, ça me motive beaucoup !  
> Prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu tout le monde ! Et même un autre ancien candidat déchu du 1er tour … ;) à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ça (se) chauffe à l’assemblée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La France Insoumise et le Front National ont remporté quelques sièges aux élections législatives et possèdent respectueusement 17 et 8 députés, dont Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Marine Le Pen. 
> 
> Leur relation est plutôt bien avancée maintenant, comment vont-ils faire pour masquer les soupçons lors de séances à l'assemblée nationale ?
> 
> De leur côté, Florian Philippot et le président Emmanuel Macron ont enfin pu consommer leur relation et comptent bien la continuer en secret, sauf que Brigitte rôde...

 

 

**Chapitre 8 : Ça (se) chauffe à l’assemblée**

 

Fin février 2017, bar chilien Le Moai bleu, quartier Ménilmontant.

-    J’avoue que j’avais hâte de le faire ce dîner, qu’on parle de nos désaccords et qu’on n’en parle plus, bougonna Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

-    Oh, mais la nourriture était très bonne, je ne regrette pas du tout d’être venu ici avec toi, c’était très intéressant, répondit Benoît Hamon, toujours positif.

 

Suite aux nombreuses pressions de part et d’autre de leur entourage, Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Benoît Hamon s’étaient rencontrés pour discuter d’une éventuelle alliance pour les présidentielles. Benoît Hamon avait expliqué qu’il était bien trop ancré dans le parti socialiste pour qu’une telle chose soit acceptée par Jean-Christophe Cambadélis. Jean-Luc avait expliqué tous les problèmes qu’il avait rencontrés lui, neuf ans auparavant, lorsqu’il avait quitté le PS pour tracer son chemin avec une gauche plus radicale.

Enfin, Benoît Hamon avait répliqué qu’il avait tout de même une chance de gagner, et qu’il voulait la saisir, quitte à risquer une division de la gauche. Il avait néanmoins convenu avec Jean-Luc d’un pacte de non-agression pendant la campagne présidentielle.

Ils étaient à égalité dans les sondages, à l’époque.

 

-    Moi non plus, au final, se tempéra Jean-Luc avec effort. J’apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais Benoît, tu essayes de redorer l’image du PS à gauche, j’ai été comme toi, à essayer de changer de l’intérieur un système… mais c’est impossible. N’importe quel candidat étiqueté « PS » perdra cette présidentielle à cause du quinquennat Hollande. Emmanuel Macron l’a bien compris, et c’est pour ça qu’il est parti faire son propre mouvement.

-    Vous n’êtes tous les deux pas très reconnaissants de ce que le PS a fait pour vous, remarqua Benoît.

-    Bien sûr que si, je le suis, et j’ai de très bons souvenirs du PS. Je suis juste désolé de la ligne politique néo-libérale qu’il a prise. Le voir devenir petit à petit politiquement comme les Républicains m’a fendu le cœur. C’est comme si son propre enfant se radicalisait…

-    Oh, Jean-Luc, tu es toujours si dramatique, le taquina Benoît en souriant. Il y a plein de gens très bien intentionnés au PS, je les connais, on va y arriver. Emmanuel n’a pas de programme, les gens ne se feront pas avoir.

Jean-Luc jeta un coup d’œil à son adversaire de la gauche. Il remarqua que Benoît Hamon avait toujours ce petit air optimiste typique de la jeunesse. L’insoumis se rappela des premiers pas du candidat dans les jeunesses socialistes, et se rendit compte que Benoît n’avait quasiment pas bougé éthiquement depuis. Un miracle, quand on compare avec les autres éléphants du PS.

 

-    Benoît… tu es parti du gouvernement Hollande pour la même raison que je suis parti du PS : toutes les valeurs populaires ont été mises au placard pour parler économie libérale. Je t’en prie, écoute-moi. As-tu vraiment envie de cette 6e république ? De cette transition énergétique ?

-    Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Benoît, très enthousiaste.

-    Alors viens avec moi. Tes collègues du PS te lâchent tous un à un pour aller soutenir Emmanuel Macron. Ta campagne va vite battre de l’aile. Viens avec moi, on sera la seule gauche, on montrera aux français que nos convictions sont plus fortes que nos étiquettes. Ma campagne à moi est sûre, j’ai mon hologramme avec moi, ma chaîne Youtube, j’ai récupéré des voix abstentionnistes… je progresse lentement mais sûrement. Il y a vraiment moyen qu’on gagne. Tu serais mon premier ministre.

 

Jean-Luc avait perdu toute moue boudeuse, il était très sérieux. Il faisait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour proposer cette alliance. Benoît Hamon comprit que leurs deux destins se jouaient à cet instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

 

Ce fut finalement Benoît qui brisa la glace.

-    Je regrette. Ta position sur l’Union européenne est trop radicale. Moi je veux rester avec les autres pays d’Europe. Je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre là-dessus.

Tout s’effondra autour de l’insoumis, qui sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

-    Benoît ! Je suis sénateur européen ! Je connais le sujet ! Je ne compte pas sortir de l’Union européenne mais faire pression avec les traités pour que la commission arrête de faire passer des lois de droite en force dans tous les pays ! On n’arrivera jamais à quelque chose de social et d’écologique si on reste avec ces lobbies à OGM et à ces privatiseurs de biens publics !

Benoît Hamon fit non de la tête.

-    Tu es sincère dans ta démarche Jean-Luc, et je t’admire, vraiment. Mais je pense que c’est trop hasardeux cette histoire de Plan A et de Plan B, je ne pourrais pas défendre ça si je m’alliais à toi.

Il ajouta :

-    Je suppose qu’il est pour toi impossible de revenir au PS pour une candidature commune ?

 

Excédé, Jean-Luc se mit à rugir.

-    Exactement. Comment peux-tu demander à ce que je revienne au PS ? Ce parti est mort Benoît, deux mouvements de gauche et centre vont s’affronter dans cette élection, et tu ne seras pas dedans. Donc soit tu es insoumis, soit tu es en marche.

-    Tu es trop sectaire, trop binaire, soupira Benoît Hamon. Je suis désolé Jean-Luc… je pense qu’il faut faire confiance aux gens, nos deux scores seront très élevés et l’un de nous deux gagnera, j’en suis sûr.

-    Benoît !

 

Le partisan du revenu universel se leva, enfila son manteau et son écharpe. Et donna une rose à Jean-Luc en signe d’amitié.

-    Je dois y aller, ma femme et mes filles me manquent, elles n’ont pas eu leur câlin du soir. C’est très important l’amour, tu sais, Jean-Luc. Si tu es encore avec Sophia en ce moment, embrasse-la de ma part.

Il fila en deux coups de vent sans que Jean-Luc n’eût le temps de répondre « Mais que vient donc faire Sophia dans cette histoire ? » d’un air accablé.

 

Parti.

Benoît Hamon était parti.

L’ensemble de la pièce s’assombrit d’un coup, et un énorme trou noir engloutit tout le décor. Jean-Luc se fit aspirer dans un terrible tourbillon qui hurlait « VOUS AURIEZ DÛ TROUVER UN ACCORD » d’une voix terrassante qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Gérard Filoche.

-    AAAAAAAH !

 

Jean-Luc se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et alluma sa lampe en forme de phi pour vérifier qu’il était bien chez lui.

-    Encore ce cauchemar… ça ne s’arrêtera donc jamais…

 

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il s’agissait bien évidemment de Marine Le Pen, qui était restée toute la nuit chez lui. Ils avaient fait un jeu d’imitations spécial « positions politiques », et s’étaient retrouvés à se battre au moment où Marine Le Pen voulut empêcher Jean-Luc de mimer le chat noir de l’anarchisme. Comme d’habitude, ils avaient trouvé une solution tout à fait naturelle et positive de régler le conflit pour deux personnes attirées l’une par l’autre.

 

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la victoire des législatives. La rentrée s’était faite non sans polémiques. Cette histoire des insoumis sans cravate, la polémique du drapeau européen, le faux clash avec Villani… Jean-Luc était à bout et passait des nuits agitées.

-    Tu as fait un cauchemar, toi aussi ? demanda Marine.

-    Oui… encore cette fichue réminiscence du dîner de non-alliance avec Benoît Hamon.

-    Oh, mais le mien était bien pire… moi j’ai rêvé que des migrants débarquaient ici et se mettaient à nous islamiser.

 

« Argh ! Elle aussi c’est un cauchemar quand même ! Qu’est-ce que je fais encore avec cette brebis ! L’horreur de se réveiller à côté de ce truc ! » tonna Jean-Luc intérieurement.

Il attrapa son oreiller et le balança à la figure de Marine Le Pen pour la faire taire.

 

-    Ta compagnie me fait beaucoup de plaisir quand tu n’ouvres pas la bouche.

-    Tu n’as pas toujours dit ça, c’est même plutôt l’inverse, répondit la blonde en dégageant son visage.

-    Ta vulgarité est sans limite. Comme ta bêtise.

-    Monsieur grognon a quelque chose à dire ?

 

Marine lui renvoya l’oreiller en plein dans la face. S’en suivit une bataille des plus ridicules, partagée entre des éclats de rire et de colère. Au bout d’un moment, ils furent essoufflés.

-    J’ai gagné ! cria Jean-Luc, Marine emprisonnée sous son édredon.

-    M’en fiche, tu auras toujours perdu la présidentielle à une étape avant moi ! lâcha la députée avec méchanceté.

 

Blessé, l’insoumis la lâcha. Curieusement, ce retour à la réalité fit ressortir ses faiblesses et le calma.

-    Marine… pourquoi tu continues de venir ici ?

Contre toute attente, la blonde ne se vexa pas et répondit par une confession.

-    Je ne sais pas… je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher… je ne peux pas arrêter mes sentiments aussi facilement que Charles Martel a arrêté les arabes à Poitiers.

-    …

 

Il voulut répliquer pour défendre l’immigration mais il baissa les bras. À quoi bon ? Il pencha alors la tête, honteux.

-    Je comprends… je ne peux pas moi non plus.

« Je suis faible. » se maudit l’insoumis.

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon se leva et alla embrasser son portrait de François Mitterrand pour se donner du courage ([ref](https://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/955766meluchemetterrand.png)). Cet acte répandait dans son corps un puissant euphorisant. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone…

-    Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin. Marine, tu devrais rentrer je pense, n’oublie pas qu’on doit jouer le jeu. On ne pourra jamais aller à l’assemblée ensemble.

Marine Le Pen soupira.

-    Si seulement j’avais un hologramme, moi aussi…

Elle partit dans la salle de bains s’habiller. Elle était très souvent en jupe courte, et elle en avait acheté une rouge flamboyant, rien que pour faire plaisir à son amoureux. Il lui avait claqué un « c’est bien, mais ça ne suffit pas ».

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt pour le départ de Marine.

-    Ça va mieux ? demanda la députée FN.

-    Mmh bof, répondit Jean-Luc.

 

Marine lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection, puis s’empara de ses lunettes qu’elle redressa correctement. Elle finit par épousseter les épaules de son amant, comme elle avait fait avec les idées de gauche dans son propre programme pour récupérer le vote des ouvriers.

-    Voilà ! Bon ! On se voit tout à l’heure à l’assemblée ! sourit Marine.

-    Oui, on se verra mais de loin, on n’est pas censés se connaître en dehors, on ne se saluera pas, rappela Jean-Luc.

-    On se déteste, bien sûr, assura Marine.

-    Bien sûr, viens me le montrer je te prie.

 

Jean-Luc ouvrit en grand les bras pour que la présidente du FN s’y réfugie pour un câlin. Elle sauta presque sur lui, dans un choc corporel plutôt douloureux.

-    Doucement ! Mes côtes !

-    Désolée. Un truc de famille !

-    Mmh. À bientôt, prends soin de toi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que la réalité ne les rattrape. Marine partit alors rejoindre les siens à Montretout.

 

Karl profita du départ de la frontiste et du faible moral de Jean-Luc pour lui rendre une petite visite. Il apparut dans son éternel fondu animé.

-    Je t’avais dit que tu t’attachais trop à elle ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher à l’Assemblée bien longtemps, un jour quelqu’un lira par dessus ton épaule et découvrira vos SMS !

-    Tu viens encore m’emmerder toi ? se fâcha Jean-Luc.

Karl se positionna en face de Jean-Luc pour lui faire front. Il prenait très mal la façon dont son modèle s’adressait à lui.

 

-    Je ne t’emmerde pas ! Je suis la voix de la raison !

-    Et maintenant tu vas suivre la voie de la maison !

-    Tes calembours ne marchent pas sur moi, Jean-Luc !

Son homologue se déplaça et lui passa au travers pour l’énerver. Il réussit. Karl devint violet (bleu + rouge = violet) et repassa devant l’insoumis de chair et d’os.

 

-    Ça va mal se passer tout ça ! Ça aurait été un coup d’un soir, j’aurais pu comprendre, mais là ça va trop loin ! Le truc de consoler après un cauchemar c’est la base du couple amoureux ! Mets fin à cette relation ! Et Louis Aliot, tu y penses à Louis Aliot ? Tu ne te sens pas mal de le faire souffrir ?

-    Cette quiche anti-IVG ?

 

Le silence fut. L’hologramme tenta une autre technique :

-    Et pourquoi tu ne reverrais pas Sophia, Saïda, ou d’autres ex ? Ou même Bernadette ? Depuis le temps que tu te disputes avec puis que tu te remets avec elles par la suite… ça pourrait se faire ! Et elles sont de gauche, elles ! Des femmes bien !

 

Jean-Luc déclina la proposition.

-    Ça ne m’intéresse pas pour le moment. On verra bien.

 

Karl s’agita. Son stress était presque aussi intense qu’au lendemain du premier tour, quand il a fallu se réveiller.

-    Ta carrière, Jean-Luc ! Ton groupe parlementaire ! Ils comptent sur toi ! Si ta relation éclate au grand jour, la France Insoumise peut dire adieu à 2022 ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Jean-Luc se retourna vers lui et le regarda d’une façon très agressive.

-    Tu crois que tu as des leçons à me donner ? Je t’ai vu avec l’hologramme de Carie Fisher !

Karl avait en effet profité de ses vacances pour visiter la boîte de production de Star Wars et avait rencontré l’hologramme de feu Princesse Leia, qu’il avait ouvertement dragué.

-    Mais… se défendit le transparent. ÇA N’A RIEN À VOIR ! On parle de ta vie à toi, là ! Ta vie d’homme politique qui prépare l’avenir en commun que 7 millions de personnes ont souhaité !

 

Jean-Louis croisa les bras, mécontent.

-    Tu penses que je ne souffre pas de faire ça ? La réalité est que je suis coincé ! Sans Marine, je me sens seul, et avec elle, je me sens seul aussi mais d’une autre façon… nous sommes si différents elle et moi. Dans les deux cas, je souffre. Et pourtant qu’est-ce qu’on s’amuse tous les deux.

-    Attends, elle passe son temps à avoir peur de l’immigration stp. C’est drôle ?

-    Je sais, soupira Jean-Luc. Mais quand elle ne parle pas politique, elle est plutôt mignonne et supportable. Tu sais qu’elle a 5 chats ?

 

Épouvanté par ces marques d’affection, l’hologramme recula.

-    Pourquoi, Jean-Luc ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant ? s’enflamma Karl.

L’insoumis regarda son double bleuté d’un air las, les yeux clairs brillants de larmes. Il haussa à la fois les épaules et les sourcils dans un mouvement d’impuissance totale.

-    Parce que c’est comme ça… ça s’est fait, et il n’a pu en être autrement.

Théâtral, il balaya la salle du regard avant d’aller se préparer.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, à l’assemblée nationale…

Les députés de la République en marche étaient déchainés. Les uns applaudissaient les autres automatiquement ([ref](http://www.francetvinfo.fr/politique/la-republique-en-marche/video-je-n-ai-encore-rien-dit-un-depute-lrem-s-etonne-de-se-faire-applaudir-avant-meme-le-debut-de-son-intervention_2273152.html)), ils avaient pris tous les postes importants au sein de l’assemblée ([ref](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2017/06/28/recit-dun-deuxieme-jour-surrealiste-a-lassemblee-nationale_a_23006954/)), et se moquaient de l’opposition ([ref](https://youtu.be/AfqM41zJX7k)).

Jean-Luc Mélenchon et ses collègues insoumis vivaient tout cela très mal. Durant les précédents quinquennats, il y avait toujours eu symboliquement une part d’opposition dans les postes de l’assemblée. Sauf que là, il n’avait JAMAIS vu ça. Tous les députés LREM formaient un seul et même bloc autoritaire, muselant la maigre opposition que représentait la France insoumise. Il y avait bien quelques socialistes et les communistes, mais leurs groupes parlementaires présentaient des dissonances. Et le FN n’avait pas de quoi faire un groupe parlementaire.

« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j’use ma vie à défendre ce pays maudit ! »

 

Énervé, Jean-Luc sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

 

 

> BH (Benoît Hamon) : Bonjour Jean-Luc :}
> 
> JLM : Tu veux quoi Benoît ?
> 
> BH : Tu… tu vas bien ? ^_^
> 
> JLM : Super et toi ?
> 
> BH : Oui…
> 
> JLM : Arrête de parler avec des points de suspension stp ça sert à rien en SMS à part à être lourd
> 
> BH : OK :D
> 
> JLM : Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?
> 
> BH : Je lance mon mouvement, tu veux venir ?

 

Le sang monta à la tête de Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Comment Benoît Hamon osait-il ? Il avait perdu les élections présidentielles ET législatives, Manuel Valls et Emmanuel Macron étaient toujours bien présents en politique et ce en partie à cause de lui, et il continuait à se montrer. De plus, il lui demandait d’abandonner tout ce qu’il avait construit pour le rejoindre alors que ce dernier n’avait plus rien.

 

 

> JLM : Benoît, tu as tout perdu. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, toi ?
> 
> BH : Je te dis, je ne peux pas :/
> 
> JLM : Mais tu quittes le PS ! Quelle raison vas-tu trouver cette fois ?
> 
> BH : J’aime l’Europe… :(
> 
>  

Jean-Luc leva les yeux au ciel. Encore ?

 

 

> JLM : Mais moi aussi, c’est pour ça que je veux l’améliorer ! La rendre socialiste !
> 
> BH : c’est pas vrai, y a ton plan B de sortir de l’UE ! Pis l’ALBA avec Poutine et tout. :’( ça fait peur …

 

Benoît Hamon faisait en effet des cauchemars à l’idée que la France puisse devenir anti-UE. Il avait une fois rencontré des militants de l’UPR et fait un malaise lorsqu’il entendit le mot « frexit » et « article 50 » pour la trois-cent-cinquante-et-unième fois.

 

 

 

> JLM : osef un peu de cela, je ne suis pas élu président, on pourra en discuter pendant les 5 ans là et on ne saura pas refaire l’erreur de nous diviser pour 2022
> 
> BH : ok bah viens au mouvement du 1er juillet :D
> 
> JLM : tu rigoles ? j’ai mon groupe parlementaire maintenant, la France Insoumise va organiser ses universités d’été à Marseille et tout… pourquoi je quitterais tout pour toi ?
> 
> BH : allez stp :D
> 
> JLM : Benoît…
> 
> BH : Jean-Luc… :)
> 
> JLM : quoi ?
> 
> BH : … Jean-Luc… :D
> 
> JLM : tu fais exprès ou quoi ?
> 
> BH : …de ? :D
> 
> JLM : ok va te faire voir.

 

« Naïf de mes deux ! »

Il voulut ranger son téléphone mais ce dernier vibra à nouveau. C’était Marine.

 

 

> MLP : Coucou !

 

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jean-Luc. Il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur sa petite amie, comme toujours.

 

 

> JLM : Alors, on s’est perdue à l’assemblée ? ([ref](http://www.bfmtv.com/mediaplayer/video/marine-le-pen-perdue-dans-les-couloirs-de-l-assemblee-nationale-959095.html))
> 
> MLP : HAHA oui, je pensais à toi et j’ai raté l’entrée, c’est ta faute !
> 
> JLM : Tu ne perds jamais le chemin de mon appartement par contre…
> 
> MLP : De ton lit surtout ;p
> 
> JLM : tu n’es qu’une coquette

 

Le vieil homme ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire. La légèreté de Marine lui donnait une certaine innocence amusante qui était indécelable lorsqu’on écoutait ses discours politiques.

 

 

> MLP : Hihi… dis, tu mettrais une cravate juste pour moi ?

 

Elle faisait référence à la polémique née du fait qu’aucun député insoumis ne veuille porter de cravate, en guise d’insoumission, tels les sans-culottes.

 

 

> JLM : Ça dépend, si elle est rouge oui
> 
> MLP : Et bleu Marine ?
> 
> JLM : La seule chose qui soit marine que j’accepte de mettre sur mon corps, tu sais ce que c’est
> 
> MLP : Moi ?
> 
> JLM : « clap clap clap »
> 
> MLP : On va se faire ***er  à l’assembler en attendant ce soir
> 
> JLM : On ne se voit pas ce soir, tu vas avec Louis.
> 
> MLP : t qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?
> 
> JLM : pas ton compagnon en tout cas, car tu en as déjà un

 

Jean-Luc et Marine Le Pen soupirèrent chacun de leur côté. Qu’il était difficile de ne pas se tourner pour regarder la réaction de l’autre !

 

 

> MLP : en fait toi et moi, on a jamais dit ce qu’on était ensemble, notre « statut »
> 
> JLM : nous sommes deux amants esseulés
> 
> JLM : perdus dans la nuit et dans leur vie

 

« Je comprends rien merde, pourquoi il se prend toujours pour Marc Lévy lui ? » ronchonna Marine.

 

 

> MLP : arrête de tout faire passer pour de la bagatelle ou une erreur de parcours stp on est bien + que ça et depuis des années
> 
> JLM : bon j’essaie d’écouter le député UDI qui parle là, est ce que tu peux me laisser bosser ? tu me pourris déjà assez la vie comme ça.
> 
> MLP : pd
> 
> JLM : poissonnière
> 
> MLP : soumis
> 
> JLM : morue
> 
> MLP : je te déteste
> 
> JLM : moi aussi, avec plaisir

 

Marine Le Pen se redressa sur son siège, plutôt énervée. Son compagnon officiel, Louis Aliot, tourna la tête vers elle d’un air soucieux.

-    Quelque chose ne va pas ma petite Marine ? demanda-t-il gentiment, avec son léger accent.

 

La fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen tourna la tête vers lui. Huit ans qu’elle était avec cet homme, et qu’est-ce qu’elle regrettait. Il était devenu vice-président du FN, depuis, en plus. Impossible de s’en séparer. De plus, Jean-Marie Le Pen l’adorait. Le dinosaure du FN avait de nombreuses fois fait part à sa fille de la chance qu’elle avait d’être tombée sur Louis. Elle qui avait connu deux divorces peinait à savoir le type d’homme qui lui convenait. Louis l’avait séduite par ses positionnements anti-IVG, pro-Jean-Marie, pro-référendum… mais s’il était un bon élément politique pour le FN, il n’en était pas moins un piètre amant.

 

-    Non, tout va bien, lui sourit-elle.

La frontiste lui prit la main et reposa l’autre par dessus pour le rassurer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui mentir. Elle lui faisait croire que le faible score du FN aux législatives lui avait provoqué une dépression, d’où son manque de passion dans leur couple.

 

De son côté, Jean-Luc Mélenchon se mit alors à prendre la parole pour entamer un réquisitoire puissant contre la ligne gouvernementale d’Edouard Philippe. ([voir le discours](https://youtu.be/MfuI5RSx8b4))

Ses compatriotes insoumis l’applaudirent chaudement, mais ils furent les seuls, avec quelques communistes. Marine Le Pen ne pouvait pas le faire par principe d’image. Pourtant, elle bouillonnait de l’intérieur.

« Il est bon orateur… même quand je suis à la messe, je ne me sens pas aussi comblée par la parole divine que je ne le suis quand j’écoute Jean-Luc ! Son charme m’envahit autant que les musulmans envahissent la France… »

 

Une fois rassis, Jean-Luc Mélenchon vit qu’il avait plusieurs messages en attente, dont un de sa chérie numéro un. Curieux, il appuya sur « Afficher ».

 

 

 

> MLP : Bien fait pour eux, tu gères

 

Une conversation SMS des plus insolites démarra alors.

 

 

 

> JLM : Merci
> 
> MLP : JTM JLM
> 
> MLP : lol
> 
> JLM : t’es sérieuse, toutes mes ex me l’ont faite
> 
> MLP : tes 936 ex là ?
> 
> JLM : 1936 (comme le front populaire, c’est drôle)
> 
> MLP : désolée, je compte pas les arabes lol
> 
> JLM : elles alimentent ta peur et ta haine de toi-même, n’est-ce pas ? tu as tort

 

Une contraction prit l’ancienne candidate à l’estomac. JLM avait touché un point sensible. Mais elle se laissa aller à détourner le sujet, comme toujours.

 

 

 

> MLP : comment t’as pu sortir avec des non-françaises ?
> 
> JLM : tu serais surprise de savoir que, par rapport à toi, je suis très ouvert d’esprit…
> 
> MLP : aah ça veut dire qu’on peut essayer le BDSM ?
> 
> JLM : oula…
> 
> MLP : mais si t’es si ouvert d’esprit
> 
> JLM : NON
> 
> MLP : Jean-Luc… stoi qui me frappes pour commencer allez
> 
> JLM : impossible
> 
> MLP : jte dirai des trucs méchants pour te provoquer, du genre qu’on aurait pas dû décapiter Louis 16
> 
> JLM : Marine ça a été voté à l’époque…
> 
> MLP : mais ptn t’es chiant y a pas moyen de rigoler avec toi

 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’on faisait cette remarque à Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui, pas drôle ? Allons, elles étaient très drôles ses blagues ! Surtout celle des « fachos fâchés » qu’il ressortait à chaque apéro insoumis, et celle des « c’est pas _des primaires_ , c’est _déprimant_ leur truc » au sujet du PS. Il préféra rester sérieux et érudit.

 

 

 

> JLM : on ne rigole pas avec la politique ou l’histoire de France
> 
> MLP : pourtant tu es très drôle quand tu rouspètes
> 
> JLM : Pfff
> 
> MLP : no rage
> 
> JLM : cette conversation est terminée
> 
>  

Chacun remit son téléphone dans sa poche sans broncher. Il était trop dangereux de converser aussi longtemps, d’autant plus que leurs échanges provoquaient de vives expressions faciales sur leur visage, aussi variées que les positionnements politiques d’Emmanuel Macron.

Alexis Corbière avait remarqué que Jean-Luc était curieusement joyeux ces derniers temps, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel à l’assemblée nationale (et même en général). Il se pencha vers son ami de toujours et lui chuchota :

-    Une nouvelle conquête ?

-    Chut ! s’offusqua Jean-Luc, qui ne voulait pas que les autres députés lancent des rumeurs.

-    Oh, allez, à moi tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami, insista Alexis.

-    Je t’en parlerai plus tard. Danièle, Mathilde, Ugo et Adrien sont des petits nouveaux en politique et je veux qu’ils se concentrent. Ce sont eux la relève de demain, et avec toi.

-    Tu n’as que 65 ans Jean-Luc, ne parle pas comme ça.

-    Je suis fatigué…. Soupira l’insoumis. J’ai besoin de vacances.

-    Je vois, tu n’aimerais pas juste un tout petit séjour loin de tout avec « elle » par hasard ? suggéra Alexis Corbière.

 

Jean-Louis se mit à éclater de rire.

 

-    Oh, pourquoi pas ! Je vais lui proposer d’aller à Tanger, tiens !

 

Son ami ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Jean-Luc riait, mais il était trop heureux pour lui pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Et de se douter de quoi que ce soit, aussi…

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant ce temps, à l’Élysée…

-    Brigitte, est-ce que je peux manger des chocolats maintenant ? demanda Emmanuel.

-    Non, toujours pas, répondit Brigitte Macron, sévère. ([ref](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5ljhyz_emmanuel-macron-brigitte-ne-veut-pas-qu-il-mange-des-saloperies-video_tv)) Tu dois manger sainement Emmanuel, tu n’as plus 15 ans. C’est bien dommage, d’ailleurs.

-    Pffeuh ! C’est pas juste !

-    Arrête d’être insolent et va au coin. Deux heures de colle si tu continues, tonna la première dame de France.

 

Vexé, Emmanuel Macron sortit de la pièce.

Il s’empara de son téléphone et alla voir son fil d’actualité Facebook secret.

Florian Philippot était connecté. Son amoureux le contacta via Messenger.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> EM : Brigitte m’a encore privé de chocolats ! J’en ai marre, personne me comprend ici :(
> 
> FP : ça se fait pas ! tqt avec moi tu auras tout le chocolat que tu veux
> 
> EM : Flo, cette soirée pyjama de l’autre fois… c t trop bien <3
> 
> FP : oui, tu as oublié une peluche d’ailleurs ^_^
> 
> EM : celle de Picsou ? oh tu peux la garder, pense à moi quand tu dors avec ;)
> 
> FP : je pense tout le temps à toi de toute façon
> 
> EM : moi aussi *_*
> 
> FP : <3
> 
> FP : au congrès de Versailles tu étais le + beau des + beaux
> 
> FP : mon roi
> 
> FP : mon dieu
> 
> EM : Mh en parlant de ça, tu sais quelle réputation il avait Jupiter auprès des humain(e)s ?
> 
> FP : non, tu veux bien m’éclairer ? genre chez moi ? même si je suis déjà ébloui par tant de beauté ^o^
> 
> EM : han mais Je t’m
> 
> EM : t tt pour moi
> 
> FP : toi aussi <3 <3 <3
> 
>  

Se sentant rebelle pour une fois, Emmanuel Macron se leva de sa chaise dorée et partit prendre un chocolat en cachette. Le chocolat fondait dans sa bouche autant que lui-même fondait pour Florian.

Ce plaisir explosant en bouche lui fit entrevoir une perspective d’avenir inédite. Un avenir sans Brigitte, où il pourrait vivre pleinement sa sexualité, sa jeunesse, et sa présidence. Il pourrait mettre les coudes sur la table, dire « au jour d’aujourd’hui », manger autant de poudre de perlimpinpin qu’il veut, et voir Florian en cachette bien plus souvent.

Mais elle ne le laisserait jamais faire…

 

Un brin révolté, il reprit sa conversation :

 

 

 

> EM : Brigitte m’a mis au coin tt à l’heure JPP
> 
> FP : Personne ne laisse bébé dans un coin
> 
> EM : han <3
> 
> EM : Flo d’amour
> 
> EM : j’ai trop envie que tu cries « CAC 40 » la prochaine fois qu’on le fait eheh
> 
> FP : pas de problème, tu pourras crier « immigrés dehors » toi ?

 

Le président entendit soudain un grand cri.

**« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

 

Il se précipita dans la chambre à coucher. Des vêtements étaient en pagaille, un vase brisé sur le sol, aux côtés de Brigitte Macron qui s’était évanouie.

-    Brigitte !

Il se rua sur le corps étendu de sa femme, très fébrile, et lui saisit la main. Heureusement, elle ne s’était pas blessée dans sa chute, mais elle demeurait bel et bien inconsciente.

-    Chérie ?

 

« Pourquoi j’ai pensé de mauvaises choses à son sujet ? Elle m’a tout appris ! Sans elle, je ne serais pas un homme, je ne serais pas président… comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste ?! »

 

-    Chérie ??!!! répétait-il.

Un grincement, long et insidieux, se fit entendre.

 

Affolé, Emmanuel se retourna, et…

-    Ahhh !

 

**À suivre _…_**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou !  
> Les débuts que Marine et Jean-Luc à l’AN :) + un petit cliffanger à la fin car il faut dynamiser la fic !
> 
> Un chapitre assez gros ! On a à la fois du drame avec Hamon et du gros délire avec les textos, les SMS sont beaucoup utilisés car ce sont des secret relationships… j’espère qu’ils vous font rire !
> 
> Faites moi des retours svp, j’aime bien savoir quelles choses je peux améliorer :D
> 
> Des bisous à tous et toutes


	9. Chapitre 9 : Des chiffres et des êtres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un est entré à l'Élysée par effraction ! Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?
> 
> Les débats se poursuivent à l'assemblée. Les divergences entre les mouvements FI et FN refont surface...

 

****

 

**Chapitre 9 : Des chiffres et des êtres**

  
  
Emmanuel Macron hurla :  
  
-  FRANÇOIS FILLON ?  
  
L’ex candidat du parti des républicains se retourna vers Emmanuel Macron, pris en flagrant délit. C’était bien lui, emmêlé dans l’un des dressings de l’Élysée. Malgré son visage ahuri, il était toujours aussi bien coiffé et habillé proprement, en plus d’avoir l’air toujours constipé.  
  
-  Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?!  
  
François Fillon ne répondit pas. Il tenait dans ses mains un tas de vêtements. Il chuchota :  
  
-  Ces costumes… ils auraient dû être à moi ! À MOI !  
  
Emmanuel Macron recula d’un pas. Le candidat LR était terrifiant, il ressemblait à un vieux hibou malade.  
  
-  Vous… vous avez perdu monsieur Fillon…  
-  C’EST LE CABINET NOIR DE L’ÉLYSÉE ! C’EST LA PRESSE ! VOS AMIS LES MÉDIAS M’ONT COULÉ EXPRÈS, COMME ILS ONT COULÉ LE PEN ET MÉLENCHON !  
  
Le président trembla.  
  
-  Mais non ! Je ne suis pas ami avec les médias !  
-  ET ÇA, C’EST QUOI ?  
  
François Fillon pointa du doigt un poster selfie géant du prince présidentiel en aux côtés de nombreux journalistes et possesseurs d’organes de presse, tels que Ruth Elkrief, Pierre Bergé, Vincent Bolloré, Christophe Barbier, Franz-Olivier Giesbert, Olivier Galzi et plein d’autres.  
  
-  Ce… ce n’est rien !  
-  CETTE ÉLECTION A ÉTÉ TRUQUÉE, LES GENS ONT ÉTÉ MANIPULÉS PAR LES MÉDIAS !  
-  Arrêtez de crier, s’il vous plait, gémit Jupiter. Vous n’aviez qu’à pas avoir d’emploi fictif pour votre femme à la base ! Et puis les gens ont voté en leur âme et conscience !  
  
François Fillon détacha un costume élyséen de l’armoire et bondit hors de celle-ci. Emmanuel sursauta et libéra le passage pour ne pas se faire attaquer. Le candidat déchu se précipita vers la fenêtre, une dizaine de costards dans les mains. Il sauta par la lucarne encore ouverte.  
  
-  Oh mon dieu ! Par Adam Smith, est-ce qu’il est mort ?! grinça le président.  
  
Il se pencha au dessus de la fenêtre et constata, à sa grande surprise, que François Fillon était tout à fait intact. Il s’était accroché aux ailes d’un aigle dressé qui l’avait probablement amené avec lui. L’oiseau impérial s’éloigna à grandes envolées, Fillon sur son dos, qui se retourna et fit un doigt d’honneur à Emmanuel Macron.  
  
-  Surréaliste ! se dit le jeune président.  
-  Chéri ? maugréa une voix.  
-  Brigitte !  
  
Mari (et élève) dévoué, il s’agenouilla pour mettre une main sur la joue de sa femme qui reprenait des couleurs.  
  
-  J’ai cru mourir quand je t’ai vue par terre… souffla le jeune homme, Brigitte, qu’est-ce que j’étais inquiet… ne t’en fais pas, François Fillon est parti.  
  
Il l’embrassa et l’aida à se relever. Il était rare que son rôle soit actif dans leur relation, et cette posture lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Cependant, son attitude fut de courte durée. Une fois debout, Brigitte Macron reprit sa stature de femme sévère et mit une main sur l’épaule de son époux.  
  
-  Chéri, est-ce que tu peux inviter Donald Trump pour moi ?  
-  Q…quoi ?  
-  J’aime bien comment s’habille Mélania, et j’aimerais la rencontrer pour qu’on parle fringues.  
-  Mais je ne peux pas chérie, j’avais trollé Donald avec mon « make planet great again » ! Il va penser que je me moque de lui… les Français ne vont rien comprendre !  
-  Emmanuel…  
  
Elle croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à son mari, menaçante.  Emmanuel Macron ne pouvait supporter de la voir aussi contrariée. Il céda :  
  
-  Bon, bon, d’accord, d’accord !  
-  Bien. Je vais prendre une douche, on se rejoint dans la chambre à coucher tout à l’heure.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant des talons. À mesure que les bruits de ses pas s’éloignaient, les larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Emmanuel. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout, elle lui avait tout appris, mais elle le rabaissait toujours. Lorsqu’il s’enthousiasmait pour quelque chose, elle lui disait « on s’en fout » ([ref](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5lhdto)), lorsqu’il voulait jouer aux Playmobil de l’Élysée, elle lui rétorquait « tu n’es qu’un gosse »… Qu’avait-il fait de mal ? Il était simplement tombé amoureux de sa professeure de français il y a plus de vingt ans, de la façon la plus innocente du monde, au lycée La Providence, à Amiens. Il savait bien qu’il allait avoir une vie différente en épousant une femme de 24 ans de plus que lui, qui avait des enfants de son âge, mais il l’aimait et se fichait des préjugés.  
Mais ça, c’était au début, quand Brigitte l’estimait encore. Maintenant, elle le maltraitait.  
Florian Philippot lui répétait qu’il était dans une relation toxique avec elle, mais il refusait de le croire.  
  
Son portable vibra. L’élu de son cœur pensait à lui.

> FP : Comment tu vas Jupiter ? Tu sais que tu es la plus belle planète de toute la galaxie ?

  
  
Dans ses larmes, Emmanuel Macron se mit à rire, à sourire. Une lueur d’espoir luisit dans son cœur.  
« Florian… »

 

* * *

   
  
Le lendemain, à l’assemblée…  
  
Le débat tournait autour de l’état d’urgence et de son prolongement. Les députés insoumis avaient fait de longs discours chiffrés pour défendre leur point de vue sur la protection des libertés ; Manuel Valls avait voulu détourner leur parole en ramenant l’état d’urgence à la lutte contre le terrorisme, fer de lance de son ancien mandat de premier ministre. Le fait qu’il soit encore vivant et prenne la parole énerva grandement le groupe de 17 députés. Clémentine Autain, blasée, mastiquait son chewing-gum avec désinvolture.  
  
C’est alors que Marine Le Pen voulut s’exprimer. ([voir le discours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMPu2NY_RBQ&feature=youtu.be&t=15m20s)) (recommandé)  
Elle assimila le groupe des insoumis aux groupes de casseurs anti-police qui avaient œuvré pendant les manifestations anti-loi travail. Des « terroristes en herbe », selon elle.  
« Cela appelle au meurtre de policiers comme ça a été le cas de toute une série de manifestations auxquelles un certain nombre d’entre vous ont par ailleurs participé. Alors OUI, effectivement, en situation d’état urgence, ce type de manifestation violente là, qui **_dégrade_** , qui **_brûle_** , qui **_blesse_** , qui _**agresse**_ , qui **_menace_** nos forces de l’ordre, ne devrait pas avoir lieu. » clama-t-elle dans son poncho bleu marine.  
  
Elle retourna s’asseoir sous les applaudissements de son maigre groupe de députés.  
  
Bien évidemment, Jean-Luc Mélenchon était particulièrement choqué par cette accusation. Comment Marine Le Pen osait-elle comparer les insoumis à des terroristes ?! Avec un tel vocabulaire violent, en plus ? Il s’empara de son téléphone. 

> JLM : comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles sur les insoumis ?  
>  MLP : ben vous êtes des terroristes de gauche c’est vrai mdr  
>  JLM : eifhvfhsd  
>  MLP : rage pas  
>  JLM : tu es d’une stupidité colossale. Nous sommes les seuls à nous battre vraiment pour les travailleurs, toi, ton parti remet en cause les syndicats, nom d’un phi !  
>  MLP : normal, ça sait faire que de se bourrer la poire au bureau et organiser des manifs pour casser du flic  
>  MLP : et moi j’aime la police  
>  JLM : alors pourquoi tu utilises ton immunité parlementaire pour ne pas aller la voir ?

  
  
Marine Le Pen recula le visage de son téléphone, dégoûtée. Elle avait été humiliée par Philippe Poutou pour cette histoire d’emploi fictif au parlement européen. La douleur était encore bien présente et Jean-Luc le savait…

>   
>  MLP : t’es un beau fdp quand même  
>  JLM : hé hé… toi aussi tu es belle  
>  MLP : tu m’auras pas, jte pardonne pas  
>  JLM : si tu n’es pas capable de séparer amour et politique, tu es fichue ma vieille  
>  MLP : vieille ? j’ai 48 ans t’en as 65, le vieux ici c’est toi  
>  JLM : je suis toujours en forme pour toi bb  
>  MLP : tvas voir tg ce soir  
>  JLM : contre la tienne, avec passion  
>  MLP : tu parles, tu vas dormir sur le canap tout seul :p  
>  JLM : sans problème, on aura réglé nos comptes avant sur la table  
>  MLP : t chaud dis donc  
>  JLM : je suis de gauche  
>  MLP : tkt je me défends pas mal, le bleu (Marine) est une couleur chaude  
>  JLM : tu as des références culturelles, tu me plais  
>  MLP : rdv dans le couloir de l’assemblée tout à l’heure pour parler d’un autre type d’amendements ha ha ha  
>  JLM : non, je ne déshonorerai pas ce lieu de la République française  
>  MLP : beh non c’est moi que tu vas déshonorer haha  
>  JLM : Marine sérieusement, quel âge as-tu pour parler comme ça ?

  
« Elle va le prendre au sérieux en plus, j’en suis sûr. » regretta Jean-Luc.

> MLP : Mais tu le sais déjà, pourquoi tu fais chier avec mon âge ? je te l’ai dit y a 2 minutes imbécile  
>  JLM : Laisse tomber…

Un nouveau message s’afficha. L’expéditeur était tout autre.

> BH : Jean-Luc :} ! Le mouvement du 1er juillet prend forme, on a un site Internet et des groupes d’appui, t’es sûr que tu veux toujours pas venir ? on fait des courses bio pour remplir le frigo du QG là :D

  
« Quel pot de colle ! Ce n’est pas possible… » soupira l’insoumis.

>   
>  JLM : Non, non et NON !  
>  BH : Tu sais qu’il y a pas mal de charmantes femmes avec nous ? :D 

  
L’insoumis leva les yeux au ciel.

> JLM : …Et donc ?  
>  BH : Oh rien ^_^ tu as eu ta petite réputation au PS, alors je te le dis c’est tout  
>  JLM : C’est très bas ça, Benoît  
>  BH : Pardon ! C’était pour rire hi hi camarade  
>  JLM : C’est drôle de sous-entendre que je suis un obsédé sexuel comme DSK ou Hollande de mes deux yeux ?  
>  BH : Non non non, excuse-moi Jean-Luc :D  
>  JLM : …bon.  
>  BH : :3  
>  JLM : Du coup, vous êtes combien ?  
>  BH : Une bonne grande demi-douzaine :D  
>  JLM : LOL  
>  BH : C’est un très bon début ! Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, tu es sûr ?  
>  JLM : Tu fais pitié sérieusement, ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER DE TON MOUVEMENT COMPRIS ?  
>  BH : … mais … jusqu’à quand ? :(  
>  JLM : Pour toujours, idiot !

  
Jean-Luc Mélenchon rangea son téléphone avec rage. Il essaya d’écouter qui parlait à l’heure actuelle. Il s’agissait d’un député LR, donc rien de bien folichon. S’il se mettait à écouter ces ultralibéraux coincés du derche, il allait continuer à s’énerver, c’était sûr. Il s’éclipsa aux toilettes pour se passer un petit coup d’eau froide sur le visage.  
  
Il se regarda dans la glace. Il se détestait. Lui qui, il y avait encore quelques mois, était en pleine campagne, très haut dans les sondages, entouré de toute son équipe, heureux en ménage avec la belle Sophia Chikirou, avait fini à l’assemblée avec seulement 17 députés et Marine Le Pen dans sa vie amoureuse. Aïe.  
Il n’avait aucun pouvoir pour empêcher Emmanuel Macron de démolir les acquis sociaux portés par les précédents courants politiques qui avaient inspiré la France Insoumise. Il était là, impuissant, à regarder les amendements être rejetés les uns après les autres. C’était une véritable torture pour son groupe parlementaire d’assister à une telle mise à mort.  
  
Comme souvent dans les moments difficiles, une petite lueur bleue apparut.  
  
-  Ça va aller, Jean-Luc, souffla Karl. Le PS est kaput, le PCF te regrette déjà. Les LR ne servent à rien. Le FN peine à se remettre du débat et il est divisé de l’intérieur. La FI est la première opposition, et avec ce que Macron va faire pour les classes les plus pauvres, on va gagner en 2022 sans trop de problème.  
-  Je ne sais pas Karl, je ne sais pas… répondit Jean-Luc, mélancolique. J’ai eu tellement la foi en « les gens » autrefois, mais ils sont voté en masse pour un banquier, une raciste, et un voleur…  
  
Karl se grandit un tantinet, puis mit une main sur l’épaule de son homologue.  
  
-  Ils sont aveuglés par la doctrine néolibérale, n’oublie pas Jean-Luc, tu as fait une campagne magnifique, ton groupe parlementaire est minuscule mais fait tant parler de lui ! Adrien Quatennens met PLS sur PLS, Alexis Corbière fait manger son bavoir à Bourdin, et Clémentine Autain redore le côté féministe de la FI qui n’était pas assez visible pour certains.  
-  Tu es gentil de me consoler Karl, j’ai été trop dur avec toi ces derniers temps.  
  
Emu, l’hologramme rougit de plaisir.  
  
-  Oh, Jean-Luc, je te connais, je sais que tu es plus intelligent et diplomate que ronchon !  
  
Les deux Jean-Luc firent un high five. Celui qui était matériel sortit ensuite des toilettes.  
  
Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Marine Le Pen.  
  
-  Coucou ! Tu veux voir ma bible ? s’amusa-t-elle, tenant dans sa main droite une bible éventrée qui contenait une bouteille d’alcool à l’intérieur.  
-  Marine, que fais-tu ?  
-  J’ai envie de boire un peu pour faire passer le temps, c’est chiant l’assemblée nationale en fait ! rit-elle.  
-  Pourquoi t’es tu présentée alors ? rouspéta Jean-Luc.  
-  Fallait bien que je me recase quelque part !  
  
Elle but une gorgée de whisky sous les yeux effarés de Jean-Luc.  
  
-  Décidément, chaque jour qui passe est un nouveau défi pour moi. Je n’assumerai jamais d’être sorti avec toi.  
-  Tu crois que j’assume, moi ? Avec les élus FN qui t’appellent « Merluchon » « islamo-gauchiste » « anti-France » et j’en passe ? Tu te plains toujours de ton dilemme mais tu ne penses jamais à ce que je ressens moi ! piailla Marine. Tu crois que je ne me force pas à faire bonne figure ? Que je suis heureuse de mentir à Louis ? À mes enfants ?  
  
Le leader de la FI se rendit compte que Marine marquait un point. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses enfants, d’habitude.  
  
-  Tu souffres d’être avec moi ? demanda-t-il d’une petite voix.  
-  Bien sûr ! Mais je souffre encore plus d’être sans toi donc tant pis… et puis j’aime bien me dire que je baisote la gauche, se moqua-t-elle.  
  
La vue de sa langue tirée vers Jean-Luc fâcha ce dernier. Il saisit d’un coup Marine Le Pen par les épaules et se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces. La bouteille de whisky qu’elle tenait tomba par terre sans pour autant se briser.  
  
-  Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Marine, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas vivre ma vie ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu reviennes, que je cède, puis que je vienne moi, vers toi ?! Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes dans une impasse ? Nous nous dévorons chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Même si Dieu n’existe pas, hein.  
  
Il continuait à la secouer comme un prunier. Marine en était toute sonnée. Quand Jean-Luc se fatigua (il avait tout de même un certain âge), la frontiste se redressa calmement, plaqua ses mèches plates derrière ses oreilles et fit un petit sourire.  
  
-  Jean-Luc, j’aime notre relation moi, je me fiche de la culpabilité. La vie est trop courte pour laisser les clivages politiques nous empêcher de nous unir personnellement.  
-  Ça ne te fait pas peur de mettre en danger le FN ? Le parti de ton père adoré qui t‘humilie ? Quel monstre celui-là d’ailleurs…  
  
Perdant alors toute patience, Marine Le Pen poussa violemment Jean-Luc contre le mur et le rua de coups. Elle enleva sa chaussure à talon aiguille puis se mit à frapper l’insoumis avec. La pointe du talon le griffait au visage.  
  
-  Aïe ! Mais tu es folle ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
 Jean-Luc protestait tant qu’il pouvait en se protégeant avec les bras, mais il fut vite recouvert de bleus.  
  
-  Je t’interdis de parler de papa comme ça !  
-  JE PARLE DE LUI COMME JE VEUX ! VIPÈRE ! se vexa Jean-Luc.  
-  NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ! cria Marine en lui assenant un coup de talon dans l’oreille.  
-  Ouïlle ! Mais que suis-je devenu…  
-  UN TAS DE POUSSIÈRE GAUCHIASSE !  
  
C’est alors que quelqu’un surgit du couloir et se rua sur Marine Le Pen avec force pour la dégager de Jean-Luc. La vitesse à laquelle elle fut projetée contre le mur l’assomma.  
L’insoumis reprit quelque peu ses esprits et leva la tête pour découvrir le visage de son sauveur.  
  
À sa grande surprise, il s’agissait de Cédric Villani, député LREM, avec lequel les grands médias avaient monté une polémique entre eux. ([ref](http://www.numerama.com/politique/268761-melenchon-et-le-probleme-du-matheux-cedric-villani.html))  
  
-  Merci l’ami, fit Jean-Luc.  
-  Pas de problème monsieur Mélenchon, je suis heureux d’avoir pu vous rendre service, fit le mathématicien de sa petite voix.  
  
« Il est vraiment gentil et pas rancunier, ce petit ! » s’étonna l’insoumis.  
  
-  Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolé que nous ayons commencé à nous parler à travers la presse, je vous estime énormément monsieur Mélenchon, c’est un plaisir d’être avec un homme d’envergure tel que vous à l’assemblée.  
-  Euh… oui oui, bon… n’en faites pas trop Villani… répondit Jean-Luc, étrangement gêné.  
-  Appelez moi Cédric, je vous en prie ! sourit le matheux. Pourquoi Marine Le Pen vous frappait-elle ? Je sais que vous vous détestez, mais de là à employer la violence…  
-  J’ai dit du mal de son père.  
-  Oh ! Un sujet sensible en effet ! Mais elle a tort de s’en prendre à vous, vous n’êtes pas responsable de sa déchéance. Vraiment, le FN est très mal en point depuis l’élection, et que cette femme s’acharne sur vous m’est insupportable.  
  
Jean-Luc le regarda curieusement. Il était embarrassé de lui demander ce qui lui prenait donc, et pourtant, il osa.  
  
-  Mais pourquoi, Villa…Cédric ? Qu’est-ce que ma santé peut bien vous faire ?  
  
Cédric Villani baissa timidement la tête et prit délicatement la main de Jean-Luc, les yeux brillants.  
  
-  Je suis amoureux de vous, monsieur Mélenchon. Voilà ce que ça me fait.  
-  P…pardon ? s’hébéta Jean-Luc.  
  
  
Abasourdi, Jean-Luc ne put dire un mot de plus. Cédric s’expliqua :  
  
-  Je sais que nous avons des idées différentes, je suis député En Marche, vous êtes le leader de la France Insoumise, mais… quand vous m’avez appelé « le matheux », mon cœur a bondi… je ne pouvais pas espérer une telle attention de vous… vous êtes si charismatique, avec votre moue boudeuse et votre petit manteau noir… je vous aime.  
-  Sacrebleu !  
  
Le maître des chiffres s’inclina pour lui faire un petit salut et lui baisa la main.  
  
« Tant d’amour ! Le pauvre ! Il me fait de la peine » se dit l’insoumis.  
  
-  Mais… j’aime les femmes, brave Cédric ! Beaucoup, même !  
-  Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être tenté par les hommes aussi ? Vous savez que le monde n’est pas si fixé, les gens changent, les orientations aussi… vous avez bien créé en 1991 le partenariat civil pour les homosexuels ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9RdM0YWfJ4&feature=youtu.be&t=2m5s)), c’est peut-être un signe, qui sait ?!  
-  Pourquoi les gens pensent que je ne défends des idées que lorsqu’elles sont dans mon intérêt ? se vexa Jean-Luc. J’ai des valeurs humanistes merde !  
-  Je n’oserais jamais dire ça, monsieur Mélenchon…  
  
Cédric serra les paumes de ses mains sur celles de Jean-Luc, qui lui fit les gros yeux.  
  
« Entre Benoît qui sous-entend que je suis un obsédé et Cédric que je suis un homosexuel refoulé, je ne sais pas ce qui est le moins juste. Bon, si. Aimer les hommes… en voilà une drôle d’idée ! Il délire, le petit… mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire non sans lui faire de mal… »  
  
Ses angoisses de friendzoner quelqu’un prirent fin lorsque Marine Le Pen se réveilla, assez dans les vapes. Elle poussa un gémissement digne d’une jument face à des lasagnes Findus. Ne pouvant résister à la vue d’une personne à terre, Jean-Luc lui prit le bras gauche et l’agrippa de l’autre main pour l’aider à se relever. Toucher la hanche de Marine le fit frissonner, ce qui lui confirma qu’il préférait par dessus tout le corps des femmes.  
  
-  Merci bien… qu’est-ce qu’il fait encore là, lui ? fit-elle d’un air méchant.  
  
Cédric Villani recula par réflexe. Il avait l’air d’un petit animal sauvage avec ses grands yeux apeurés, ce qui était assez attendrissant.  
  
-  Je défendais juste monsieur Mélenchon, vous ne devriez pas le frapper comme ça…  
-  Je fais ce que je veux, Villani de mes fesses, tu n’es qu’un puceau obsédé par les chiffres car seuls eux sont consentants, pas étonnant vu la face de rat que tu as, répliqua Marine Le Pen d’un ton acide.  
  
Des larmes perlèrent sur les cils de Cédric, qui baissa la tête. Touché par sa sensibilité, Jean-Luc Mélenchon fusilla sa petite amie secrète du regard.  
  
-  C’est de la méchanceté pure, ça ! Comment osez-vous, madame Le Pen ! rugit-il en jouant le rôle de l’inconnu du lit.  
-  Mélenchon arrêtez de défendre les faibles, vous êtes vraiment contaminé par le gaucholaxisme ! lui répondit Marine sur le même ton.  
-  Ça ne veut rien dire ! Comme vos diatribes puériles à l’assemblée que personne n’écoute !  
  
En vérité, Jean-Luc et Marine adoraient revenir à l’époque où ils s’adressaient la parole uniquement de cette façon.  
  
-  Vous n’êtes que de la vermine communiste, Mélenchon ! siffla Marine. Vivement que le FN arrive au pouvoir, on s’occupera de vous en premier !  
-  Ne parlez pas comme ça de monsieur Mélenchon ! défendit Villani avec ardeur.  
  
« Quel sot, pourquoi reste-t-il là ? C’est dangereux pour lui… » s’agaça Jean-Luc avec des facepalm intérieurs.  
  
-  Casse-toi, marcheur cul-de-jatte ! cracha Marine Le Pen.  
  
 Cédric ne bougea pas. Pour le faire fuir, Marine passa aux choses sérieuses.  
  
-  CINQ FOIS SEPT = TRENTE QUATRE !  
-  Aaaaaah ! cria le matheux.  
  
Ne pouvant supporter d’entendre une telle erreur mathématique, il dévala vers la pièce voisine, en larmes. Cinq fois sept, trente quatre ? Entre ça et le râteau de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, c’était vraiment une sale journée pour lui… Il chevrotait.  
  
Jean-Luc se sentit très peiné d’entendre Cédric Villani pleurer de loin. Empathique, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prit la direction de la salle d’à côté.  
C’était sans compter la force physique de Marine, qui s’empara de son dos et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle s’appuya contre Jean-Luc.  
  
-  On n’en avait pas fini, tous les deux, fit-elle en montrant ses canines.  
-  Marine lâche-moi, tu m’énerves, se dégagea Jean-Luc en soupirant.  
-  Toi aussi tu m’énerves, tu n’es qu’un sale gauchiste…  
  
Les insultes redonnaient du pep’s à Jean-Luc, qui se redressa et fit front à Marine, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
-  Fier de l’être, grosse truie.  
-  Beau féminisme que de critiquer le physique d’une femme, nargua Marine Le Pen.  
-  Une femme que j’ai souvent ramonée, donc que je connais bien physiquement. Tu ES une grosse truie !  
  
Il se mit à la chatouiller aux flancs. Marine Le Pen ne résistait jamais aux chatouilles.  
  
-  Salaud !  
-  Ha ha ha !  
  
Elle bondit sur lui et l’embrassa avec fougue. Il répondit au baiser non sans se flageller intérieurement.  La présidente du Front national le rendait fou, pourquoi restait-il sous son emprise ? Probablement parce qu’ils se plaisaient trop.  
  
Marine le poussa contre le mur avec force et compressa son corps tant et si bien qu’il ne pouvait pas véritablement lutter. En avait-il vraiment envie à ce moment-là ? La façon dont elle s’appuyait sur lui n’était pas que douloureuse… De toute façon, comment contenir l’expression cette passion qui l’habitait depuis des mois ?  
  
-  Je suis fichu… se lamenta Jean-Luc.  
-  La vague bleu Marine t’aura toujours, mon petit soumis, plaisanta Marine en resserrant son étreinte.  
-  Tais-toi, tu rampes toujours pour que je t’accepte chez moi, tu es une mante-religieuse, une larve, une limace baveuse… un parasite…  
  
Marine Le Pen posa les deux mains sur ses joues et lui fit un bisou d’esquimau.  
  
-  Hum oui, insulte moi, j’aime ça…  
-  Et moi j’aime t’insulter, ô combien tu le mérites !  
  
Leur baiser s’intensifia de plus belle. Ce qu’avait dit Marine Le Pen au parloir était toujours dans la tête de Jean-Luc, mais il n’écoutait plus sa raison lorsqu’il avait Marine contre lui. Elle embrassait d’ailleurs très bien, contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu croire à la vue de sa mâchoire tout droit héritée de son père.  
Ils bougèrent vers un angle mort du couloir pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Une fois là, leurs mains de députés appuyèrent sur d’autres types de boutons que ceux destinés aux votes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, du côté de Cédric…  
  
« Je savais bien qu’il ne pourrait pas changer de bord pour moi, je ne suis qu’un niais ! » se maudissait le matheux.  
  
Une petite lueur bleutée arriva sur l’épaule de Cédric Villani. Il crut d’abord à une fée… puis reconnut les traits de visage de l’élu de son cœur.  
  
-  Bonjour, moi c’est Karl, se présenta l’hologramme.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cédric Villani, qui s’illumina.  
  
-  Un hologramme ?

 

* * *

  
  
Quelque part, dans un loft de l’Est parisien…  
  
-  Je vais sortir Philae, mon gâteau au sucre ! annonça Julie Gayet en accrochant la laisse au collier de la chienne au pelage sombre.  
-  D’accord ma Julie ! répondit François Hollande, heureux.  
  
L’ancien président de la république coulait des jours heureux à la retraite, loin des sondages, de l’impopularité, des responsabilités… qu’il était bien, là, avec sa compagne et sa chienne…  
  
Quelques minutes après le départ de Julie, son téléphone sonna.  
  
_Quand l’appétit va, tout va !_  
_Quand l’appétit va, tout va !_  
_Vidons les futailles, à nous la ripaille_  
_Quand l’appétit va, to…_  
  
-  Allô ?  
-  Oui, c’est Manu, fit Emmanuel Macron.  
-  Oh, Emmanuel ! salua François Hollande, tout content. Ça va ? Quel bon vent t’amène ?  
  
Emmanuel Macron se gratta la tête, il ne savait pas comment amener ça.  
  
-  Euhm, eh bien, ce serait pour te demander des conseils personnels…  
-  Personnels, tu veux dire que c’est vis-à-vis d’une femme ? demanda François Hollande, très intéressé.  
  
« Il est vraiment fort ! » se dit Emmanuel Macron.  
  
-  Oui… dis-moi, avec Valérie Trierweiler, tu… tu étais malheureux n’est-ce pas ?  
  
François Hollande se repositionna confortablement sur le canapé et prit un muffin. Parler de son ex le stressait et il avait besoin de manger pour compenser. Il avait tant souffert de cette relation...  
  
-  Elle ne me laissait pas manger… raconta François Hollande. Et je ne pouvais plus approcher Ségolène Royal, même pour parler de nos enfants. J’étais à sa merci.  
  
Valérie Trierweiler avait en effet un caractère bien trempé. Ségolène Royal était interdite de séjour à l’Elysée et il aura fallu que le scandale Gayet éclate pour que l’ex-compagne de François Hollande puisse devenir ministre, Valérie partie.  
  
Le dauphin présidentiel se sentit en confiance. Il savait qu’il parlait à quelqu’un qui le comprendrait.  
  
-  J’ai le même problème avec Brigitte, elle est très autoritaire, confia Emmanuel.  
-  Je vois…  
-  Elle ne me laisse pas manger de petits chocolats !  
-  C’est un crime, protesta François Hollande. Valérie mettait des cadenas sur le frigo tous les jours, elle les changeait presque tout le temps. Il n’y avait qu’en représentations officielles où j’avais le droit d’approcher du buffet.  
-  Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer d’elle ? demanda Emmanuel avec intérêt.  
-  Closer s’en est chargé pour moi ! ([ref](http://usa.chinadaily.com.cn/world/attachement/jpg/site1/20140111/00221917e13e143ad82423.jpg))  
  
L’actuel président soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais compter sur un scandale pour l’aider, car la presse ne tolérerait pas Florian Philippot. François Hollande n’avait rien risqué politiquement en sortant avec une actrice. Emmanuel Macron, lui, sortait avec le numéro deux du FN, opposé à lui politiquement. Ça ne passerait jamais.  
  
-  Pour moi, ce ne sera pas aussi simple… murmura Emmanuel. Je suis coincé. Je n’y arriverai jamais !  
-  Mais si, Emmanuel, tu peux le faire ! Tu doutes beaucoup trop de toi-même, le rassura François Hollande. Tu feras un très bon président d’ailleurs, comme j’ai pu l’être.  
  
Emmanuel Macron n’osa pas faire remarquer à François Hollande que sa présidence avait complètement coulé le parti socialiste, avec l’appui de Manuel Valls, tant et si bien qu’Emmanuel lui-même avait dû minimiser son adhésion à ce dernier lorsqu’il avait raconté sa vie aux autres dirigeants des pays.  
  
-  Tu es toujours très positif, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Malgré tout ce que tu as pris dans la figure…  
-  C’est le jeu en politique, mon petit Emmanuel. Tu connais la fable du roseau et du chêne ? « Je plie, mais ne romps pas ».  
  
Amusé, François Hollande ajouta :  
  
-  Romps tout de même avec Brigitte si elle continue de te priver de manger.  
-  Je ne sais pas, je l’aime tu sais… soupira l’apprenti président.  
-  Tu aimes quelqu’un d’autre n’est-ce pas ? Concentre-toi sur ça, rassura François.  
-  Oui… répondit Emmanuel, la voix teintée de tristesse.  
  
Emmanuel Macron s’effondra sur son bureau. Florian lui manquait plus que tout, et pourtant, il était encore très attaché à sa femme.  
  
-  Oh, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air bien mon petit, tu veux passer à la maison ? Tu pourras jouer avec Philae, proposa celui qu’on surnommait « Flamby ».  
  
Une telle proposition fit chaud au cœur du nouveau président. La gorge nouée, il préféra refuser.  
  
-  Je n’aurai pas le temps je pense, mais merci de l’invitation.  
-  N’oublie pas qu’elle tiendra toujours, je n’aime pas te savoir triste.  
-  Ça va aller, je te promets. Bonne journée à toi et embrasse Julie de ma part.  
-  D’accord ! À bientôt fiston !  
-  A bientôt papa. Bisous !  
  
_-clic-_

  
_**À suivre...** _

 

_**** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre encore énorme… je m’en excuse, j’écris beaucoup trop et j’ai du mal à faire court, il y a tant de bêtises à écrire ! Et j’aime que tous les persos soient là !
> 
> Je vous préviens tout de suite : le truc de Macron fils de Hollande c’est un gros délire, Fillon et Le Pen ont tellement insisté pendant la campagne avec ça que j’ai voulu l’intégrer à la fic ^_^ ce serait génial si c’était vrai 
> 
> Qu’avez-vous pensé de Fillon ? Et de Villani ? 
> 
> Par contre j’ai besoin d’avoir vos avis : ces derniers temps je remets en cause le sens de ma vie (histoire de) et j’aimerais savoir si vous voulez vraiment la suite de cette fic, j’ai plein d’idées mais je suis tentée par la procrastination, est-ce que vous êtes toujours à fond ? 
> 
> À la semaine pro (je pense) Bisous


	10. Chapitre 10 : Ça s’en va et ça revient (ou pas).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le quinquennat d'Emmanuel Macron se poursuit non sans petits micmacs. Il continue pourtant de voir Florian Philippot, à risques.
> 
> De son côté, Marine Le Pen fait une virée familiale à Montretout.
> 
> Karl aussi rend visite à quelqu'un... mais qui ?

 

**Chapitre 10 : Ça s’en va et ça revient (ou pas).**

 

 

Un autre mois avait passé. Le quinquennat d’Emmanuel Macron avançait non sans polémiques, doutes et rebondissements. Le jeune président avait parfois du mal à se faire comprendre, et il commençait déjà à avoir une cote de popularité en baisse ([ref](http://www.francetvinfo.fr/politique/emmanuel-macron/la-cote-de-popularite-d-emmanuel-macron-perd-10-points-en-juillet_2296463.html#xtor=CS1-746)).

 

Ce soir-là, il avait réussi à duper ses gardes du corps pour retrouver Florian dans un hôtel. Il s’agissait d’un coin paumé de banlieue parisienne, où il n’y avait personne.

-   Fais voir Manu, je t’en supplie ! criait Florian depuis la chambre à coucher.

-   Tu es sûr ? demanda Emmanuel d’un air inquiet.

-   Je n’ai aucun doute sur le résultat, mon beau président. Viens me montrer ta pensée complexe !

 

Emmanuel Macron se présenta alors à Florian en tenue de militaire. Il avait rencontré les armées récemment ([ref](http://www.voici.fr/news-people/actu-people/photos-emmanuel-macron-en-uniforme-d-aviateur-facon-tom-cruise-dans-top-gun-637854)) et avait gardé la tenue de commandant. Lui qui n’avait pas fait son service militaire avait ressenti une grande exaltation lorsqu’il avait enfilé le costume.

 

-   Tu es si beau, Emmanuel, ce n’est pas possible d’être aussi magnifique, tu es un dieu vivant, répondit Florian Philippot, époustouflé.

-   Jupiter, dit-on, sourit Emmanuel. Tu trouves vraiment que ça me va bien ?

-   Je suis partagé entre l’idée de te laisser dans ce « sexy costume » et l’idée de t’arracher ces vêtements.

-   Oh, Flo…

-   Bon alors, ta pensée complexe… voyons ça….

 

Florian attrapa les hanches de son petit ami et le fit basculer sur le lit avec lui. Il le couvrit de baisers tout en glissant ses mains sous le costume, ce qui n’était pas déplaisant pour le président.

 

-   Hum, tu me fais monter aussi haut que la courbe des bénéfices de Total…

-   Tu m’inspires particulièrement ce soir… répondit le vice-président du FN en le déshabillant tout d’abord du regard seulement.

-   Oh, vraiment, c’est le costume alors ?!

-   Effectivement… au FN on aime les militaires… et puis tu me rappelles certains films gay, rit Florian.

-   Hum lesquels ? Je suis sûr que je connais, j’en ai consommé beaucoup, comme je suis marié, avoua le prince présidentiel d’un ton plutôt triste.

 

Florian s’arrêta de palper le président, refroidit par le ton qu’il avait employé. Il se rassit à côté de lui, prêt à recevoir ses confidences.

 

-   C’est vrai… ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi.

-   Si, ça va, j’aime Brigitte, donc je n’ai pas à me plaindre, se rassura-t-il.

 

La tension avait baissé. Les deux trentenaires se regardèrent, désolés. Emmanuel battit des cils et concentra le regard de son amant vers ses beaux yeux bleus.

 

-   Cela ne fait rien Florian, je t’aime, et rien ne pourra nous séparer.

 

Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres sans pour autant s’embrasser. Leurs nez se touchèrent.

 

-   Pas même une élection ? sourit le plus jeune des deux.

-   Que veux-tu dire ? s’étonna Emmanuel Macron.

-   Je lance mon mouvement, chéri, tu sais bien. ([ref](http://www.20minutes.fr/politique/2068707-20170516-florian-philippot-lance-patriotes-association-fn))

-   Oui, et ? Tu vas essayer de te faire élire en 2022 ?

-   C’est probable.

 

Emmanuel s’enfuit du lit, se mit debout et fit de grandes allées et venues dans la pièce, soucieux. Son costume de militaire exagérait ses expressions. Il semblait autant embêté qu’un manager qui ne savait pas qui licencier.

 

-   Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Manu ? Je n’aime pas quand tu fronces les sourcils comme ça…

-   Philichou, si tu te présentes en 2022 contre ma réélection, on va devoir s’opposer et se déchirer, faire semblant qu’on se déteste, je n’y arriverai jamais, annonça Emmanuel, très agacé.

-   Euh…

 

Florian continuait à le regarder. La combinaison entrouverte d’Emmanuel le déconcentrait beaucoup. Il en bavait presque.

-   Je ne pourrai jamais me priver de t’aimer, mon protectionniste préféré. Même pour une campagne présidentielle, j’aurais du mal à ne plus te voir, à débattre contre toi, à mentir, avoua le président.

-   Tu l’as pourtant très bien fait pendant la campagne.

-   Oui, mais c’était pas pareil !

 

Emmanuel se rapprocha de Florian, se pencha, et s’empara de ses bonnes joues des deux mains. Il l’embrassa avec tendresse, puis le fixa. Il était pris d’une grande insécurité et Florian le ressentit.

-   Tu es à moi, ne l’oublie jamais Florian. C’est une chance pour toi. Tout le monde me veut. Je gouverne les Français, je suis votre chef. ([ref](https://youtu.be/rOZBIuUoRaE?t=20s))

-   D’accord, je t’appellerai « chef » au lit alors, répondit simplement Florian.

-   Oui, mais tu ne te présenteras pas en 2022, surtout, ordonna Emmanuel Macron, intransigeant.

-   Quoi ?

 

Florian pencha la tête en arrière pour se défaire des mains du président. Même s’il l’aimait plus que tout, il n’appréciait pas ce qu’Emmanuel essayait de faire.

-   Eh bien ? s’indigna l’ancien amiénois, étonné qu’on lui résiste.

-   Manu, j’aime bien faire de la politique comme je veux. Donc si je veux me présenter, je le fais, et personne ne pourra m’en empêcher. Pas même toi.

 

Furieux, l’addict’ de la poudre de perlimpinpin sortit une feuille de sa poche, couleur arc-en-ciel.

-   Je l’ai dit ! Tu ne te mettras pas en travers de mon chemin ! Je te l’ordonne ! piailla-t-il avec grandiloquence.

 

Il brandit la feuille d’un seul geste, comme une arme. Cependant, Florian lui résista.

-   Emmanuel, les ordonnances c’est pas comme ça que ça marche…

-   Hein ?

Le jeune monarque se rendit compte qu’effectivement, les ordonnances ne marchaient que sur les députés. Florian n’en était pas un, puisqu’il avait perdu aux législatives. Jupiter prit alors tranquillement un sachet de poudre de perlimpinpin en guise de consolation. Son amant reconnut le produit.

-   Oh, le sucre glace magique, sourit Florian.

 

Voir son amoureux sourire remplit de joie le « chef ».

-   J’en ai déjà mis sur une certaine partie de mon corps, tu veux savoir laquelle ? Attends, j’en remets.

 

Emmanuel Macron de déversa de la poudre sur l’ensemble de son torse, très sensuellement, à l’intérieur de sa combinaison. Cela le démangeait, mais il savait qu’il serait tue l’amour de se gratter, surtout à l’intérieur de la combi. Il faut souffrir pour être beau.

 

-   Alors, j’en ai où ?

-   Euhm… est-ce que c’est une partie qui monte en bourse ?

-   Tu me fais tellement rire, Florian, sourit Emmanuel, dénudant une partie de son buste en se tortillant à cause des démangeaisons.

-   Malgré moi je crois. J’ai du mal à être drôle, sur Youtube tout le monde se moque de moi, soupira Florian.

 

Le chef s’enquit de son état et attrapa sa tête pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

-   Non non non, tu es super. Moi j’adore ton style. On ne sait jamais ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses… tu es imprévisible, j’aime ça !

 

Il tendit lui son oreille droite en penchant la tête.

-   C’était là que j’avais caché la poudre…

-   Ah ! Je ne pensais pas…

 

Il avança son canal auditif vers la bouche de son petit ami.

-   Suce-moi.

-   Quoi ? Le…l’oreille ? s’éberlua Florian.

-   Oui… j’adore ça…

-   Bon… euh, si tu veux.

Les deux amants continuèrent ainsi à s’enfiévrer d’une curieuse façon le peu de temps qu’Emmanuel avait à sa disposition.

 

La poudre de perlimpinpin faisait toujours son effet sur eux, ils s’enroulaient dedans, la respiraient, l’humectaient, l’ingéraient. Florian se doutait de quelque chose, son état après avoir avalé ce curieux produit le rendait tout drôle, cependant, il aimait Emmanuel et se sentait aimé en retour. C’était tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Au même moment, dans la fameuse maison de Montretout…

-   Papa ?! Je suis rentrée ! annonça Marine, tout sourire !

-   Marine ma divine, viens donc, gémit Jean-Marie Le Pen, la voix tremblante mais chaleureuse.

La blonde se précipita vers son père, qui lisait tranquillement _Valeurs Actuelles_. Son corps fatigué bougeait très lentement, mais assurait toujours, notamment grâce à son infirmière à domicile. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour vérifier que sa fille était bel et bien là.

 

-   Marine, est-ce que la flamme est bien entretenue ? s’angoissa le vieillard.

Chez les Le Pen, il y avait toujours un petit feu de cheminée avec des filtres spéciaux pour transformer les flammes orangées en flammes bleues et rouges, en référence au logo du FN. Éteindre la flamme portait malheur. La légende veut que le soir du débat du second tour, la flamme se soit éteinte pendant toute la durée de l’émission.

 

-   J’ai été voir, tout va bien papa, assura Marine.

-   Bien. Viens sur mes genoux, ma grande fille.

 

Heureuse, Marine s’exécuta. Son père avait toujours été là pour elle, notamment quand leur mère les avait quittés pour un autre homme et qu’elle avait humilié le nom des Le Pen en publiant des photos d’elle dénudée ([ref](http://24heuresactu.com/2014/08/16/les-photos-hot-de-la-mere-de-marine-le-pen-dans-playboy/)). Cette période avait été particulièrement difficile pour Marine, encore bien jeune à l’époque. Elle avait concentré son amour parental sur son père, un amour qui la faisait souffrir, mais qui lui avait offert une carrière inespérée.

 

Les deux genoux respectifs des Le Pen craquèrent lorsque la plus jeune s’installa sur ceux du plus vieux.

-   Où est Louis ? demanda le père.

-   Il va arriver, il a déposé les jumeaux chez leur père.

-   Il est très soumis, pour un homme, n’est-ce pas ? remarqua Jean-Marie d’une petite mine.

 

Ce mot fit tressaillir la frontiste. « Soumis ». Était-ce vraiment le mot à employer pour Louis ? Il était très serviable, oui, mais de là à dire « soumis », quand même pas. Quoique…

Le dinosaure du FN avait marqué un point. Si Marine était tant éprise de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, n’était-ce pas parce qu’il lui apportait tout ce que Louis n’arrivait pas à lui donner ?

 

-   Oh non, il a aussi son caractère, ne t’en fais pas, sourit-elle de ses moins belles dents.

-   Fais attention à bien t’entourer, ma fille…

 

« Oh non, il va encore me parler de Flo ! »

 

-   J’ai vu que j’avais raison au sujet de monsieur de la Jacquette, en parlant de cela. ([ref](https://twitter.com/lepenjm/status/729676113342038016?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw&ref_url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.huffingtonpost.fr%2F2016%2F05%2F09%2Fjean-marie-le-pen-florian-philippot-homophobe-blague-twitter_n_9869826.html))

-   Papa, son homosexualité n’est pas…

-   C’est un point de détail, je sais je sais. Mais il n’en reste pas moins un fallacieux de première qui t’a tourné le dos.

-   Il est toujours au FN, papa.

 

Jean-Marie prit son inspiration dans un bruit digne d’un appel d’air d’une baleine par ses deux évents. Il n’aimait pas parler de « qui était au FN » et « qui ne l’était pas ».

 

-    Cela ne veut rien dire. Tu sais ce que j’ai lu ce matin ? Que ce pédoque voulait prendre un café avec Jean-Luc Mélenchon ! ([ref](http://www.francetvinfo.fr/politique/front-national/fn-florian-philippot-aimerait-prendre-un-cafe-avec-jean-luc-melenchon-pour-voir-ce-qui-les-oppose_2295109.html))

 

Il en avait parlé ! Marine se mit à frissonner de peur. Qu’allait dire son paternel sur son amant secret ?

 

-   Il ne l’a pas dit comme ça, papa.

-   Qu’importe, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il fut pris d’une quinte de toux. Marine lui tapota dans le dos pour l’aider à ne pas mourir.

 

-   Ma Jeanne, maugréa le vieil homme. Apporte-moi ma Jeanne !

 

L’ancienne fillette se rua vers la bibliothèque et saisit une statuette de Jeanne d’Arc sur l’une des étagères. Cet objet redonnait une grande sérénité à Jean-Marie Le Pen. Il l’avait emmenée avec elle lorsqu’il avait fait la guerre d’Algérie et avait pu torturer des arabes sans problème. ([ref](http://www.humanite.fr/le-pen-et-la-torture-en-algerie-le-doute-que-lon-fait-toujours-planer))

 

Malgré la crainte d’entendre la réponse, Marine demanda tout de même :

-   Papa, que penses-tu de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, déjà ?

 

L’ancien combattant releva la tête d’un air étonné.

-   Depuis quand les gauchistes t’intéressent ?

-   Depuis qu’ils me volent des électeurs, répondit habilement Marine.

 

Elle regarda son père d’un air peureux. Il rota, puis répondit :

-   Fin stratège, bon orateur, mais pourriture communiste.

 

Sidérée, Marine ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Elle préféra amener le sujet par elle-même :

-   Il n’est pas vraiment communiste je crois, remarqua-t-elle.

 

Elle avait compris la leçon depuis le temps. Jean-Luc lui soufflait, tous les matins où il se réveillait à côté d’elle : « Et n’oublie pas, idiote, que je ne suis pas communiste ! ». Elle lui répondait qu’elle, elle n’était pas fasciste. Il ressortait alors la décision du tribunal qui l’avait relâché lorsque la blonde l’avait attaqué en justice. ([ref](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2015/10/07/marine-le-pen-fasciste-jean-luc-melenchon-gagne-encore-justice_n_8256926.html)) Ils finissaient par se battre de plusieurs façons possibles.

 

Jean-Marie Le Pen caressa sa statuette de Jeanne d’arc, toussa (il péta en même temps), puis répondit :

-   Non mais c’est tout comme, le PCF le soutient, certains de ses députés étaient au NPA et au PS avant et lui aussi, c’est un sale gauchiste anti-flic, pro-immigration, faussement anti-Europe car il a voté Maastricht à l’époque. Il doit son score uniquement à son bagout. En plus, il a été franc-maçon.

-   Mais Gilbert (Collard) l’était aussi, remarqua Marine.

-   Tu sais ce que je pense de la dernière vague des élus FN de ces dernières années, en particulier Philippot. De faux patriotes. Ils sont assez proches de Mélenchon finalement, l’androgame n’a pas tout à fait tort.

 

Marine préféra s’en tenir là. Bien qu’elle ait changé une bonne partie du FN, les conseils politiques de son père restaient parole divine pour elle. Il avait raison, Jean-Luc était imprégné de l’islamo-gauchisme, de l’anti-France et de la haine de la police. Ce n’était pas possible entre eux.

 

Pour combler son indécision, l’homme de sa vie (du moins, en principe) arriva tranquillement dans le salon, interrompant les deux Le Pen.

 

-   Bonjour ! fit Louis avec chaleur.

 

Il salua son presque beau-père, puis s’empara de la main de sa dulcinée. Il l’invita à la suivre dans la cour et l’embrassa lorsqu’ils furent tous les deux.

-   En quel honneur ? s’amusa Marine.

-   Je sais que ça ne va pas fort pour toi en ce moment, alors j’ai voulu te faire une petite attention ! s’exclama Louis, souriant.

 

En fredonnant, il sortit un petit paquet cadeau de sa poche et le présenta à sa belle. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire hésitant, saisit le présent, arracha le papier et faillit pleurer de joie.

-   Un drapeau français ! Qu’il est mignon ! Merci mon petit gaulois !

-   Dans les moments où ça va pas, toujours compter sur la France, c’est toi-même qui me l’avais dit.

-   Tu te rappelles de ce que je dis ? Tu m’écoutes toujours, même après 9 ans de relation ? s’étonna Marine, un peu honteuse.

-   Bien sûr, il n’y a que toi qui compte, tu es la présidente de mon cœur.

 

Émue, la quarantenaire sauta dans ses bras. Elle avait retrouvé ce qu’elle aimait chez son compagnon, en plus de son accent.

«  _IL_ ne me dirait jamais des trucs comme ça » pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

 

* * *

 

 

De leur côté, les deux futurs concurrents pour 2022 avaient fini leur « partie de cartes » dénudée.

La chambre d’hôtel était recouverte de paillettes arc-en-ciel.

 

-   Je pourrais rester toute la journée avec toi, si seulement je n’étais pas président… soupira Emmanuel.

-   Ça ne te plaît pas ? s’étonna Florian.

-   Si, j’aime bien faire la com’ et tout, voir Rihanna et Bono, mais gouverner… je préfère laisser ça à Ed.

 

Edouard Philippe était le bras droit d’Emmanuel et le tenait au courant de toutes les bourdes des ministres LREM. En général, Jupiter ricanait, tapotait sur l’épaule de son premier ministre, et lui disait « je te laisse gérer ça, okay ? ». Il retournait ensuite respirer sa fameuse poudre.

 

-   Dis-moi, chéri, demanda Florian, qui voulait revenir sur un point.

-   Oui chéri ? s’amusa à répéter Emmanuel.

-   Tu n’es sorti avec aucune autre femme que Brigitte ?

-   Comment aurai-je pu, j’avais 15 ans quand on a commencé, s’amusa Emmanuel

-   Mais vous n’avez pas commencé « officiellement » à tes 18 ans ?

 

Les fossettes du président se creusèrent dans une expression libidineuse.

 

-   Si si, bien sûr, ha ha.

-   Je trouve ça étrange qu’aucune autre femme ne t’attire du tout, renchérit Florian.

-   C’est l’exception qui confirme la règle, sourit Emmanuel.

 

Il prit conscience de ce qu’il disait. Ses mains s’emparèrent de celles de son amant et les serrèrent avec gravité.

 

-   Je m’attache beaucoup à toi tu sais. Tu me fais entrevoir quelque chose d’autre Florian, peut être un avenir où je serai plus libre...

 

Quand le vice-président du Front national avait rencontré le candidat En Marche, il était loin de se douter du dilemme intérieur du jeune homme. Ce dernier avec un rapport très ambigu avec plusieurs thématiques de vie. Son orientation d’une part, mais également son problème avec l’autorité, tantôt dominant, tantôt dominé.

 

-   Parfois de droite, parfois de gauche... 

-   Hein ?

-   Manu, pourquoi tu n’arrives jamais à te décider ? demanda sérieusement Florian.

 

Contre toute attente, Emmanuel Macron fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amant.

-   J’ai peur ! Je me dis que je sais ce que je suis, au fond de moi, mais j’aime ne me fermer aucune porte, faire croire que je suis pour et contre quelque chose à la fois, être imperceptible, imprenable, insaisissable ! La vérité est que je me perds moi-même et que je ne sais plus qui je suis !

-   Tu souffres trop, je ne peux pas te voir comme ça. Tu dois te sortir de là chéri…

-   Oui mamour je dois le faire... Mais comment ?

Le vice-président du FN l’embrassa tendrement, puis lui murmura à l’oreille (dans un frisson) :

-   Quitte Brigitte…

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, au domicile de Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

Le leader de la France insoumise était épuisé. Ses journées à l’assemblée nationale étaient très lourdes, et les députés LREM étaient eux aussi très lourds. Ils étaient tellement contre lui qu’ils avaient voté contre un de leurs propres articles juste parce qu’Éric Coquerel, député FI, l’avait défendu. ([ref](http://www.lexpress.fr/actualite/politique/assemblees/par-erreur-les-deputes-lrem-rejettent-un-article-auquel-ils-etaient-favorables_1931344.html))

Les séances se terminaient bien vers une heure du matin, parfois beaucoup plus. Jean-Luc ne voyait presque jamais le FN siéger aussi tard, puisqu’ils n’avaient presque pas de temps de parole. Par contre, de loin, il lui était arrivé de voir Cédric Villani lui lancer des petits coucous et des regards timides. Jean-Luc l’ignorait superbement.

Après avoir soigneusement rédigé sa note de blog, Jean-Luc Mélenchon prit une bonne douche. Le pommeau était en forme de phi, ce qui ne rendait pas le savonnage très pratique ; il rencontrait tout de même un fort succès lorsque les conquêtes le découvraient au lendemain d’une nuit pleine d’insoumission.

 

Une petite lumière bleutée apparut quelques minutes après l’habillage du président (de groupe parlementaire).

-   Bonsoir, fit l’hologramme.

-   Karl ? Où étais- tu tout à l’heure, j’avais besoin de ton aide pour un amendement.

 

François Ruffin était passé chez Jean-Luc pour travailler avec lui, et il avait séché sur l’un des amendements à faire. Il avait eu besoin de Karl pour avoir des informations, mais ce dernier n’avait pas répondu à son appel, ce qui vexa Jean-Luc. Karl avait une meilleure mémoire que lui puisqu’il s’agissait de stocker des données.

 

-   J’étais sorti ! Se défendit vivement l’hologramme.

-   Où ça ?

-   Je ne suis pas tenu de te le dire, Jean Luc.

 

Le député croisa les bras, les décroisa, puis recommença, pour faire un « non » mécontent avec les bras.

-   Ah non non non ! Quand tu me caches quelque chose, c’est mauvais signe !

 

Karl baissa la tête et commença à rougir.

-   Rassure-toi, je n’étais pas au mouvement de Benoît Hamon.

-   Je me doute, personne ne va le voir celui-là !

-   Tu n’es pas gentil Jean Luc. Il vous faudra bien trouver un accord d’ici 2022.

 

« Un vrai schtroumpf à lunettes ! Qu’il est agaçant quand il s’y met ! » râla Jean-Luc intérieurement.

 

-   Ne change pas de sujet, Karl ! Alors, où étais tu ? Ou plutôt, avec qui ?

 

Karl eut un glitch quelques secondes, décontenancé. Il ne pensait pas se faire griller aussi facilement.

-   J’étais avec... Cédric Villani.

 

Un malaise s’empara de l’ex-candidat de la France Insoumise 2017.

-   QUOI ?

-   Parfaitement ! Et c’était très bien ! cria Karl dans un mélange d’excitation et d’insoumission.

 

Jean-Luc porta ses mains à ses cheveux. Il s’en fallait de peu pour qu’il ne les arrache pas.

-   Tu es fou, Cédric est amoureux, et toi, tu l’encourages !

-   Je suis amoureux aussi, déclara Karl.

 

Trois cheveux furent arrachés. Comble de la tragédie, ils avaient commencé à pousser lors du premier meeting hologramme.

 

-   Diable ! Non ! 

-   Même si le diable n’existe pas, hein, ajouta Jean-Luc comme à son habitude.

 

Karl fit trois tours sur lui-même, comme dans un jeu vidéo, et contesta :

-   Si, je l’aime et tu n’as aucune leçon à me donner ! Tu es bien amoureux de Ma...

-   Balivernes ! C’est juste physique entre elle et moi, l’interrompit l’insoumis matériel.

-   C’est ce que tu dis, mais nos cœurs sont connectés Jean Luc et je sais ce qu’ils contiennent. Nous tombons amoureux de gens de partis opposés car nous sommes des êtres attirés par la souffrance et le tragique.

 

« Il est fou. Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. Je suis très raisonnable. » nia Jean-Luc.

 

-   C’est pour Cédric que c’est tragique, surtout ! Il ne peut pas te toucher, tu le sais ça ?

-   Oui ben il n’y a pas que le sexe dans la vie.

-   ...

-   Quoi ? se vexa Karl.

-   Tu peux aller lui dire ça et revenir pour me donner sa réaction stp ?

-   Ne te moque pas, Jean Luc ! Tu vas toi aussi ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui, et tu comprendras. Il est si chou... Si original...

 

« Ce n’est pas une raison ! »

Le leader de la France insoumise pointa du doigt son hologramme, menaçant.

 

-   Karl ! Ne m’impose pas de sentiments ! Surtout envers un homme !

 

Karl, grand défenseur des droits des homosexuels (il dormait même avec le livret thématique LGBT de la France Insoumise), monta au plafond :

-   C’est quoi ton problème avec l’amour entre hommes ?

-   Il y a que je ne pourrai pas suivre corporellement ! Vraiment pas ! Frustration et blessures pour tout le monde qu’est cette histoire !

 

Dans un rire désespéré, Karl se mit lui aussi à le pointer du doigt.

 

-   Ah ah ! Tu vois, c’est ce que j’avais dit, ça fait quoi de savoir que son double va aimer quelqu’un d’indésirable et de ne rien pouvoir faire ? 

 

Jean-Luc joignit les mains dans un élan d’imploration.

 

-   Karl, je t’en prie, écoute-moi.

-   Non, toi tu vas m’écouter ! J’aime Cédric aussi bien que 2+2=4, je compte le revoir et tu ne pourras pas m’en empêcher ! Je n’ai pas de comptes à te rendre, la femme de ta vie c’était ta directrice de campagne et pas cette aryenne carnivore !

-   Ne me parle pas de ça ! grogna Jean-Luc

-   Si ! Tu as tout foiré, et maintenant regarde nous ! Tu aurais pu être à l’Elysée ! 

-   Alors c’est ça la vraie raison, tu ne me pardonnes pas d’avoir perdu la présidentielle !

 

Karl baissa les yeux, dans tous ses états.

-   ... Si tu n’avais pas rendu un tel hommage à Castro ([ref](http://lagauchematuer.fr/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/tweet-melenchon-mort-castro.jpg)), si tu n’avais pas fait de calinou à Chavez.. ([ref](http://static.lexpress.fr/medias_10919/w_640,c_fill,g_north/3383-jean-luc-melenchon-et-hugo-chavez_5590961.jpg))

-   NE CONTINUE SURTOUT PAS AVEC LES SI ! KARL ! J’ai été victime d’un acharnement médiatique et tu le sais ! Ils auraient trouvé n’importe quoi !

-   C’est ce que tu dis !

-   C’EST ÉVIDENT !

 

L’hologramme baissa soudainement les bras, excédé.

-   À quoi je sers, Jean Luc ? Je devais te faire gagner, c’était mon rôle, et maintenant je ne suis plus utile...

 

L’insoumis se rendit compte que son double bleuté était toujours déprimé par la défaite du premier tour de la présidentielle ainsi que par celui des législatives. Il s’adoucit.

 

-   Karl, ton soutien m’est utile pour garder la force nécessaire à la politique ! C’est dur, l’assemblée, j’ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne serviras jamais à rien !

 

Karl lâcha les épaules, déconnecté de toute volonté de politiser, ou même d’exister.

-   Je ne sais pas Jean Luc... J’ai failli. Je ne t’ai pas bien influencé, pas bien représenté... Je dois assumer l’entière responsabilité de cette défaite, en ... 

-   Ah non ! Ne me fais pas un Lionel Jospin ! ([Ref](https://youtu.be/Ux11q2LX4Ms?t=2m2s))

 

Depuis 2002, l’expression « faire un Lionel Jospin » était devenue courante dans le monde de l’assemblée. Au début, il s’agissait de désigner quelqu’un qui se retirait de la vie politique, mais au fur et à mesure l’expression est devenue un simple reproche de départ. Par exemple, quand Alexis Corbière partait précipitamment d’une soirée pour rentrer auprès de ses enfants, Jean-Luc lui disait « Ah non, ne me fais pas un Lionel Jospin ! ».

 

-   J’ai besoin de réfléchir au sens de ma vie, déclara Karl. Je vais partir quelque temps. Je te tiens informé.

-   Non ! Karl !

 

L’hologramme pencha la tête vers la droite (un mauvais présage).

-   Tu n’as pas le choix. Ces prochaines semaines se feront sans moi.

-   Je t’en prie !

-   À la prochaine, Jean Luc...

-   NON ! Ne m’abandonne pas !

 

Le petit personnage bleu disparut dans un sound design dramatique ([genre ça](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smvyxA2gnDU)).

 

Jean Luc s’effondra alors sur lui-même en répétant un grand «noooon», à la Skywalker.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent. Le leader de la France insoumise se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisé. Il se repassa les moments de sa vie où Karl avait été là pour lui. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut son téléphone qui le tira finalement de la mélancolie silencieuse qui avait envahi la pièce.

 

Incapable de parler à qui que ce soit, Jean-Luc laissa défiler les sonneries. Il avait l’impression d’être dans une sorte de coma nerveux. Le son de l’Internationale lui fit le plus grand bien.

 

_Ouvriers, paysans, nous sommes_

_Le grand parti des travailleurs,_

_La terre n’appartient qu’aux hommes,_

_L’oisif ira loger ailleurs._

_Combien de nos chairs se repaissent !_

_Mais si les corbeaux, les vautours,_

_Un de ces matins disparaissent,_

_Le soleil brillera toujours._

« Que c’est beau », tremblait Jean-Luc, ému.

 

Son répondeur s’enclencha.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jean-Luc. Si vous êtes un journaliste, un fasciste ou un macroniste, peut-être même les trois en même temps, c’est possible hein, passez votre chemin, ne laissez même pas de message. Les autres, c’est bon, ça ira, j’écouterai. J’espère que vous avez vu la dernière « Revue de la semaine » d’ailleurs ! Allez, bon courage les gens. »

 

Une notification s’afficha sur sa boîte vocale, pour signifier qu’il avait un message, il voulut l’écouter. La voix hideuse mais mélodieuse de son plaisir coupable se fit entendre.

 

-   « Bonsoir Jean Luc... J’aurais préféré qu’on discute mais c’est peut-être mieux ainsi. Voilà, J’ai vu ma famille ce weekend. Je crois que ça m’a un peu rappelé d’où je venais et d’où toi tu venais… je pense qu’on devrait arrêter de se voir pendant un moment, car je pense qu’on va finir par s’attacher alors que ce n’est pas possible. Je te donnerai des nouvelles dans un moment. Bonne soirée à toi. Je te déteste, mon petit soumis. Bisous »

« Moi aussi, je te déteste, ogresse. » soupira Jean-Luc.

 

Cette avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles eut pour effet de le forcer à se relever. Il en avait vécu des choses, Jean-Luc, et il ne comptait pas se laisser abattre.

 

-   Au bar !

 

Il enfila son manteau noir et son chapeau assorti. La nuit était tombée sur Paris, il pouvait prendre le risque d’aller dans la rue sans trop de problèmes. De toute façon, il prenait souvent le métro, pour ne pas oublier comment vivait le peuple. ([ref](http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2013/45/1383768914-img-1004.jpg))

Il prit la ligne 11, à la station République, puis se rendit au bar Le Moai bleu, quartier Ménilmontant, là où sa déchéance avait commencé.

 

Il s’approcha du comptoir, s’assit sur une des chaises de bar non sans glisser plusieurs fois, et interpella le serveur :

-   Ola, l’ami ! Une pinte de blonde s’il te plaît !

 

Jean-Luc tutoyait facilement les gens, étant leur « camarade ». Dans le 20e arrondissement de Paris, qui avait voté à 31% pour lui, il se sentait bien.

 

Quelqu’un à l’autre bout du comptoir sursauta en entendant sa voix.

-   Jean-Luc ? :}

-   Benoît ?!

 

Le petit candidat des élections fit un bond sur sa propre chaise, tout content.

 

-   Toi aussi alors tu regrettes qu’on n’ait pas trouvé d’accord et tu viens ici quand ça va pas ?! :D

-   Oui, répondit calmement Jean-Luc.

 

Le faciès de Benoît Hamon s’adaptait toujours aux smileys qu’il utilisait. On pouvait parfois assister à une réelle déformation de son visage pour coller au tracé de l’émoticone.

 

-   Je suis trop content que tu sois là ! Buvons ensemble ! Même si je ne bois que du jus de fruits :}

 

Le serveur déposa la pinte de Jean-Luc devant lui, en lui conseillant du regard d’accepter. Jean-Luc, qui n’avait pas spécialement envie d’être seul ce soir-là, prit la pinte, hocha la tête, et alla s’installer à côté de Benoît.

 

-   Passons donc la soirée ensemble, cher ami.

-   Jean-Luc :3

 

Ils trinquèrent donc ensemble. Tant que Benoît était à sa disposition, Jean-Luc tenait néanmoins à aborder deux-trois « sujets qui fâchent » avec lui…

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant ce temps, à l’Élysée…

 

Brigitte Macron tricotait tranquillement des chaussettes pour son mari. L’hiver n’allait pas tarder à arriver (quelques mois), et elle aimait prendre son temps. Elle avait l’habitude d’attendre de longues heures que son ancien élève revienne du travail. Mais il ne devait pas s’absenter plusieurs jours, car le sortilège qu’elle lui avait lancé commençait alors à s’estomper…

 

L’objet de ses pensées rentra justement de sa réunion avec « Ed ».

-   Chéri, tu es rentré ! sourit Brigitte sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise.

-   Oui…

 

Emmanuel avait pris une décision. Convaincu par Florian, il souhaitait retrouver sa liberté, être un président qui s’assume, qui n’a pas peur de lui-même.

 

Pour faire une entrée en matière fracassante, il tapa du poing sur la table.

-   Mainte… AÏE !

Il secoua sa main endolorie.

-   FOUTU MARBRE DE L’ÉLYSÉE !

-   Quelque chose ne va pas Emmanuel ? interrogea Brigitte, suspicieuse.

 

Nerveux, le président la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

-   Je suis amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Je te quitte !

****

**_À suivre !_ **

 

_Ce que je VEUX, c'est te QUITTEEEER - ER_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre le plus long à écrire ! Je vous avais dit que ça allait être un peu plus tardif ^_^ en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée
> 
> Mais ne vous en faites pas, qu’on le voie ou non, la fic a un scénario et je ne l’achèverai pas d’un coup dans donner de nouvelles, je suis pas François Fillon mdr. Il doit rester 6/7 chapitres.
> 
> Such drama in this chapter !
> 
> Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? J’espère que les scènes chez les Le Pen ne vous ont pas mis trop mal à l’aise haha.
> 
> Je pensais pas que je m'attacherai autant au personnage d'EM et à ses problèmes psy, mais tout est possible dans cette fic visiblement ^_^ arrivera-t-il à quitter Brigitte ?
> 
>  
> 
> Allez, je vous fais de gros bisous, je vais essayer de retrouver un peu de dignité


	11. Chapitre 11 : La mauvaise séparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel Macron a décidé de quitter sa femme pour Florian Philippot. Y arrivera-t-il ?
> 
> Marine Le Pen, elle, essaie tant bien que mal de se remettre de sa rupture nécessaire avec Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui, de son côté, essaie de retrouver son hologramme...

 

**Chapitre 11 : La mauvaise séparation.**

 

« Il est quand même sympa, ce petit Benoît ! » se disait Jean-Luc sous l’effet de la Chouffe.

-   Et c’est comme ça que ma fille a perdu sa première dent :D ! acheva Benoît Hamon, heureux de raconter sa vie de famille.

  
-   Trop cool ta life, Benoît, répondit l’insoumis en reprenant une bière.

Les deux anciens du PS avaient déblatéré pendant une bonne heure sur la tournure du quinquennat Macron, où ils étaient quasiment à 99% d’accord (deux hommes de gauche ne peuvent de toute façon jamais être totalement d’accord). Jean-Luc avait finalement préféré éviter de parler de l’Union européenne et de la situation au Moyen Orient, pour ne pas trop fâcher leur nouvelle amitié. Ils avaient donc enchaîné sur les prochaines années à venir, avec la reconstruction de la gauche ainsi que la menace toujours présence de la montée de l’extrême droite.

  
-   Tu crois que Marine Le Pen se représentera ? :(  
-   Elle pas forcément, elle a été trop nulle au débat et les gens s’en rappelleront, mais sa nièce rôde et Florian Philippot aussi. C’est de ce dernier dont il faut se méfier, il a une image plus soft, moins facho, mais il faut l’avoir à l’œil ! tonna Jean-Luc en agitant le doigt.

L’agneau du PS regardait Jean-Luc, à la fois apeuré et impressionné.

  
-   On sera là pour les en empêcher, Jean-Luc ! :)  
-   Oh que oui !

Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois. Benoît Hamon avait un virgin Mojito, donc sans alcool, mais c’était le geste qui comptait.

-   Je dois dire, petit Benoît, que c’était une bonne idée de ta part de boire un verre ensemble.  
-   Le débat sain et mesuré résout tous les problèmes ! :}  
-   L’alcool, surtout, marmonna Jean-Luc.  
-   L’amour, aussi <3 ! clama Benoît.

Jean-Luc sursauta. Quoi ?

-   Quoi ?  
-   Il paraît que tu as quelqu’un… je suis trop heureux pour toi, tu mérites le bonheur Jean-Luc :3

Il voulut lui tapoter le dos mais le soixantenaire se dégagea.

-   Ah non non non non non ! Je n’ai personne ! Elle m’a laissé…  
-   Ohhh :’( c’était qui ? Sophia, encore ?  
-   Fichez-moi bien tous la paix avec Sophia.  
-   Ok :D je t’offre la prochaine bière alors !  
-   Ça me va, sourit Jean-Luc, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Karl parti, Marine loin... et me voilà avec Benoît Hamon… quelle solitude ! Besoin de vacances… Je devrais peut-être retourner auprès de ma chère fille Maryline pour un moment, mais malheureusement j’ai l’assemblée nationale qui me prend tout mon temps. C’est pas juste ! Pourquoi on n’a pas de vacances, nous, à l’assemblée ? » ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF1g877Lkao&feature=youtu.be))

 

* * *

 

 

  
Le lendemain…Emmanuel Macron se réveilla avec difficulté. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été assommé ou d’avoir trop bu. Il était nu comme un ver sous ses draps à fleurs de lys. Il se demanda ce qu’il avait bien pu boire.Brigitte l’entendit bouger et vint à son chevet. Lorsqu’elle marchait, on entendait quelques grincements un peu comme l’ouverture de la porte du grenier de ses grands-parents.

-   Ça va chéri ? Tu as fait un malaise, je t’ai dit de te reposer...  
-   Ah... Je ne sais pas... Je ne me sens pas bien.  
-   Tu te rappelles de ce dont on parlait avant que tu ne t’évanouisses ?  
-   Non, à vrai dire je ne me souviens que de m’être lavé les oreilles, rien d’autre.  
-   Bien, répondit Brigitte dans un sourire satisfait.  
-   Il faut appeler un médecin ! S’inquiéta Emmanuel. J’ai des visites aujourd’hui !  
-   Il t’a déjà ausculté pendant que tu dormais. Tu vas bien, tu as juste besoin de te remettre.

Voir Brigitte aux petits soins comblait le président. Il avait rarement vu sa femme aussi attentionnée.

  
-   Où est mon téléphone ?  
-   Là, tiens.  
-   Merci ! AH ! 32 APPELS EN ABSENCE !  
-   Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai prévenu tout le monde, tu as encore jusqu’à 10h pour te reposer.  
-   Merci ma chérie.

Elle s’assit sur le lit et prit la main de son ancien élève.

-   Emmanuel, tu sais que je t’aime ? Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, n’importe quoi...

Ému aux larmes, son mari sanglota. Brigitte qui lui parle aussi gentiment ?! C’était tellement beau…

-   Moi aussi je t’aime ! Tu es la femme de ma vie ! Je l’ai su dès que tu m’as rendu ce DM sur Stendhal en début d’année à « La Pro » !

Après un tendre baiser, Brigitte alla faire quelques courses, ce qui laissa Emmanuel seul. Il s’habilla quelque peu et reçut tout juste après la visite de l’hôtesse d’accueil de l’Élysée.

-   Vous allez donc mieux monsieur, je suis rassurée. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Florian Philippot me harcèle pour vous parler au téléphone.

Emmanuel tomba des nues. Florian Philippot ?

-   Pourquoi donc voudrait il me parler ?!  
-   Il dit qu’il n’arrive pas à vous joindre autrement. Que c’est urgent.

Jupiter réfléchit. À sa connaissance, lui et Florian ne s’étaient pas recroisés depuis Des paroles et des actes. Ils s’y étaient vivement battus sur le plan économique ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0rNN5Y8qso)), à tel point qu’Emmanuel avait pris deux fois moins de poudre de Perlimpinpin que d’habitude. Il avait été excité naturellement.

-   Passez-le moi dans 15 minutes, le temps que je me fasse beau.

« Mais pourquoi je veux me faire beau pour lui, moi ?! Je tourne pas rond, hihi ! »

France (l’hôtesse d’accueil s’appelait France, et a été choisie pour ça parce que c’était la classe) hocha la tête et retourna prévenir le numéro deux du FN au téléphone.  
Elle rapporta un portable, le dernier iPhone pour être plus précis, Emmanuel Macron aimait tellement ces objets qu’il en avait fait installer partout à l’Élysée.

-   Tenez, monsieur le président.  
-   Merci, France. Vous pouvez aller.

Il se racla la gorge. L’idée de parler à Florian Philippot lui provoquait d’étranges montées de stress.

  
-   Emmanuel Macron à l’appareil.

Il ajouta :  
-   Je suis votre chef.  
-   Hello Emmanuel…

De son côté, Florian était soulagé de savoir que son protégé allait bien. Ce dernier ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis la veille au soir, son compte était bloqué sur Facebook et sur tous les autres réseaux sociaux. Lui qui devait tenir au courant Florian de l’avancée de sa rupture avec Brigitte ne donnait plus signe de vie. C’était mauvais signe.

-   Pourquoi cet appel ? demanda Jupiter.

Florian était étonné. D’habitude, le président lui sautait dessus en criant « Florian, mon gros bébé ! » et d’autres surnoms peu glorieux mais attachants. Là, Emmanuel lui parlait comme s’il ne le connaissait pas.

-   Je voulais savoir si tu avais bien quitté Brigitte. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels…  
-   Quitter Brigitte ? Pourquoi je le ferais ? C’est la femme de ma vie !

Le cœur de Florian se brisa en mille morceaux à la seconde où Emmanuel prononça le dernier mot. Il se sentait pire que les insoumis le soir du 1er tour et les électeurs FN au débat du 2e tour.

-   Je vois, je me suis fait avoir, je crois… marmonna-t-il.  
-   Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, Philippot ? s’agaça le président.

Ce vouvoiement sidéra le frontiste. Emmanuel lui parlait comme s’il l’avait rencontré deux heures auparavant sur un plateau télé. Impossible ! Ce n’était pas lui, ce n’était pas son Manu !

-   Emmanuel ? Tu te souviens qu’on est ensemble, non ? demanda-t-il dans un espoir.Le rire de son amant l’acheva.

-   Ensemble ? Voyons ! Vous êtes bien mignon mais je suis un homme marié ! 

« Qu'est ce que j'aime dire çaaaaaaa ! » s’excita Emmanuel à l’autre bout du fil.

Florian recula d’un pas, médusé. De toute évidence, le président qu’il avait au téléphone de lui n’était pas le même qu’hier. Était-ce vraiment lui ? N’était-ce pas un traquenard ?

-   Manu, tu te rappelles d’hier, n’est-ce pas ?  
-   Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? s’horripila Emmanuel. Non, je ne me souviens de rien de la soirée d’hier, juste de m’être lavé les oreilles.

« C’est bien lui, mais il s’est passé quelque chose. » en déduit captain Florian obvious.

-   Hier, à l’hôtel… insista Florian.  
-   Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que j’ai trop bu et qu’on a fait des trucs ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien.

« Mon dieu, il m’a oublié ! En tout cas, il fait comme si ! »

Le visage de Florian ne montrait aucune émotion, comme d’habitude, mais sa douleur n’en était que décuplée. Celui qu’il aimait -et qui l’aimait- niait ce qui s’était passé entre eux deux. Ces soirées passées à parler de l’ENA, à jouer au _Monopoly_ , à regarder _Mad men_ , _Le Loup de Wall Street_ … effacées par son bien aimé.

-   Tu te moques de moi, c’est ça ? Tu as changé d’avis et tu restes avec Brigitte, moi je n’étais là que pour faire perdre Marine !

Le drogué à la poudre de Perlimpinpin ne comprenait pas où Florian Philippot voulait en venir. Cette histoire lui montait autant à la tête que la suppression de l’APL de ses ministres ([ref](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2017/08/02/la-baisse-des-apl-une-connerie-sans-nom-pour-emmanuel-macron_a_23060820/)).

-   Monsieur Philippot, on ne se connaît pas, les « Manu » et les « Tu » je ne vois pas d’où ils sortent. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rapprochés, ça aurait pu me tenter, mais je suis le président et j’ai des responsabilités.

Atterré, Florian ne put répondre. Le pire, c’est qu’Emmanuel Macron avouait son homosexualité, il était donc seul, pas en présence de quelqu’un de qui se cacher.

-   Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de m’expliquer pourquoi tu restes avec Brigitte !  
-   C’est évident, le F haineux. Je l’aime, elle est tout pour moi, je vais lui faire un statut de première dame de France que même Bernadette Chirac enviera ! Allez ciao !

Emmanuel raccrocha d’un coup sec. Il reposa l’iPhone sur la table basse et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il regrettait de les avoir si courts, il avait autrefois un brushing magnifique ([ref](http://cdn.images.express.co.uk/img/dynamic/78/590x/Emmanuel-Macron-and-his-wife-797379.jpg)) qui lui valait les plus beaux garçons du Marais, mais il fallait bien se ranger au bout d’un moment. Et avoir le vote des petits vieux coincés du derche.  
Il repensa à Florian.

« Quel étrange appel… était-ce vraiment lui ? Impossible… il est super chou et tout et tout, mais je n’ai pas eu de relation avec lui ! Je m’en souviendrais sinon, non ? »

Il entendit le bruit des talons de sa femme qui revenait de courses.

Catastrophé, Florian appela sa meilleure amie.

 _Tous des sauvages, des sauvages ..._  
_Commençons le carnage,_  
_Battons les tambours de guerre!_

-   Allô ? décrocha Marine.  
-   Marine, c’est trop triste ! Emmanuel m’a lâché !  
-   Quoi ? Quel islamo-gauchiste laxiste de merde ! éructa la blonde, solidaire.  
-   Oui… murmura Florian, au bord des larmes.

Amie fidèle, Marine mit sa tasse de thé blanc au lave-vaisselle et enfila une veste.

-   Tu ne peux pas rester seul dans cet état, Flo, viens me raconter tout ça.  
-   Non Marine, tu as assemblée nationale aujourd’hui… et puis j’ai pas le moral… tu peux pas comprendre.

Marine s’insurgea. Son moral n’était pas des meilleurs depuis sa rupture avec Jean-Luc. En plus, elle avait vraiment envie que Florian aille mieux. Pour le FN, pour la France.

-   Comment ça je peux pas comprendre ? Moi aussi j’ai le cœur brisé !  
-   Mais c’est toi qui l’as voulu ! C’est toi qui as rompu ! Tu imagines le mal que tu as fait à ce pauvre petit Mélenchon ?

Une convulsion s’empara de la cage thoracique de Marine. La « solidarité des loosers » qu’elle dénonçait souvent avait finalement eu raison d’elle.

-   F… Florian ! Toi qui étais contre notre relation, qu’est-ce qui prend ? Arrête de me diaboliser ! Tu fais le jeu du FN, là !  
-   Marine, le jeu du FN c’est un truc contre nous, n’utilise pas cette expression… soupira Florian.  
-   C’est pas un vrai jeu ? s’étonna la présidente du parti. Je voulais y jouer, moi !  
-   Laisse tomber Marine, je n’ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi…  
-   Alors, on se retrouve où ? réitéra la Marine. On va dans un bistrot calme style « Chasse pêche nature tradition » ?  
-   Non, y aura plein de bouseux…  
-   Pas de mépris de classe Flo.  
-   Non mais surtout, ils nous reconnaitraient et viendraient nous demander un autographe ou un selfie.

Florian eut soudain un moment de réflexion.

-   Le mépris de classe ? Quelle idée ! Ce Mélenchon t’a ravagé l’esprit.  
-   Jean-Luc m’a ravagée tout court ouais.  
-   … bon je t’envoie une adresse et on se retrouvera là-bas, ça te va ?  
-   Ok Florian, tiens bon, ta best’ arrive.  
-   Merci, tu resteras vraiment ma meilleure amie. ([ref](https://youtu.be/pOMmS27LY1g?t=1m55s))  
-   Je serai là toujours pour toi. (même ref, je suis DÉSOLÉE)

Après de belles autocongratulations, les deux filous du front national sautèrent dans leurs voitures respectives.

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard, Florian Philippot et Marine Le Pen avaient trouvé un coin très calme dans un restaurant indien. Les gens dans la salle ne votant pas, personne ne les reconnut. Marine Le Pen avait dû écouter toutes les peines de cœur de son meilleur ami, et était déjà saoule, à moitié par l’alcool, l’autre par les confessions de Florian.

-   Et donc je crois que soit il m’a menti pendant tout ce temps, soit il a eu des remords avec Brigitte et il se moque de moi… je ne croyais pas qu’il pouvait être comme ça ! Je me suis fait avoir comme ses électeurs… soupira Florian en se mouchant dans un Kleenex made in France.

Marine reposa son verre de vin blanc (vide), et étouffa une remontée d’air. Elle commençait même à avoir le hoquet.

-   Tant mieux après tout ! Flo, le FN va super mal, mon père te hait, Marion est partie, tu as lancé ton mouvement, aller à l’assemblée sert à rien… on doit se concentrer sur le parti ! Pas sur nos histoires de fesses !  
-   Mais c’était bien plus que ça… chevrota Florian.  
-   Ah bon ? rit Marine.  
-   Oui ! J’aime Emmanuel, énormément.  
-   Mais pourquoi ? Il est tellement suffisant, méprisant et c’est qu’un gamin capricieux !  
-   Oui, mais il y a une certaine innocence là-dedans, il est craquant… et puis il est tellement beau…  
-   LOL… hic !

Florian Philippot se vexa. Il était très fier d’avoir réussi à mettre Emmanuel Macron dans son lit et tenait à s’en rappeler pour avoir confiance en lui.

-   Marine, on reparlera de tes goûts en matière d’homme une autre fois, soupira une nouvelle fois Florian.  
-   Non non, vas-y, dis-moi ! l’apostropha la blonde.  
-   Ben Mélenchon quoi.  
-   Quoi quoi ?  
-   Il n’est pas beau, souligna Florian.  
-   Oui mais il a un charisme de fou, c’est un orateur de génie… quoi qu’il fasse.  
-   Même quand il te défonce en débat ?  
-   En général plutôt, répondit Marine avec le sourire, dans un sous-entendu grivois.

Le vice-président ne répondit pas, comme à chaque fois que Marine Le Pen faisait une blague salace personnelle. Il se rendit compte d’une chose.

-   Marine… tu ne m’as jamais raconté comment ça s’était fait, vous deux…

Marine était en train de finir son quatrième verre de vin blanc.

Elle le reposa d’un coup sec et se mit à raconter.

 

* * *

 

 

C’était au lendemain du débat de l’entre-deux tours, lorsque Marine Le Pen s’était sabordée en étant trop agressive et trop floue dans son argumentation.  
Un soir, elle avait volé le répertoire d’un journaliste d’Europe 1 et y avait trouvé l’adresse de celui qui l’attirait. Déprimée par son évidente future défaite électorale, elle s’était décidée ce soir-là à mettre les choses au clair avec Jean-Luc.  
Elle s’était installée devant chez lui, sur un banc, et avait attendu qu’il revienne chez lui.

Elle le vit soudain apparaître dans ses classiques vêtements noirs, manteau comme chapeau. Comme Jean-Luc avait pris le métro, il était à pied et sans garde du corps. Lorsqu’il aperçut Marine Le Pen sur le banc, il s’arrêta. Son cœur également. Il crut un moment être dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Marine se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

-   MONSIEUR MÉLENCHON...

Il recula, énervé et effrayé.

-   Vous ici ? Arrêtez de mendier, Madame Le Pen ! Non, je n’appellerai pas à voter pour vous. Allez voir ailleurs si j’y suis.

Marine fit un tour sur elle-même.

-   Vous n’y êtes pas.  
-   Quelle perspicacité.  
-   Ne vous moquez pas...

Jean-Luc vérifia que personne ne les voyait. Fort heureusement, les gens étaient bien trop occupés à se déchirer sur les réseaux sociaux sur la question de faire ou non « barrage au FN » pour se préoccuper de lui. Il reprit alors son blâme :

-   Oh si. Vous m’avez nargué tout le long de la campagne que vous serez devant moi, et maintenant que vous y êtes, vous pensez que je vais être clément avec vous ? Que je vais livrer en pâture mes électeurs au « front qui fait du mal » ?  
-   Oui. Contre Macron, répondit Marine sans relever la pique.  
-   Ah ah ! Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Nous nous battons toujours sur le plan des idées ! rétorqua Jean-Luc, outragé.  
-   Pas seulement des idées...  
-   Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

La lune éclairait leurs visages.

Dans l’ombre, Marine Le Pen fit un pas en avant. L’insoumis ne recula pas, il se contenait d’observer. Marine semblait perdue. Il contempla son expression.

-   Jean-Luc, Macron va être élu, et nous, qu’allons nous devenir ?  
-   Vous, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je vais me présenter aux législatives et je serai député. Je monterai toute l’assemblée nationale contre LREM !  
-   Oh quelle bonne idée, je vais faire pareil ! s’enthousiasma la finaliste.

Jean-Luc s’énerva pour de bon.

-   Plagieuse ! Vous me pompez toutes mes idées depuis des siècles ! J’en ai assez de vous !  
-   Je peux pomper autre chose...  
-   Pardon ?  
-   Non, rien...

« Je n’arriverai jamais à mes fins avec lui ! » désespérait Marine.

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots, sous l’œil affolé de Jean-Luc. Il aimait consoler les gens, surtout les femmes, mais détestait Marine Le Pen. Un cruel dilemme s’imposa dans son cœur.  
Il la laissa bien pleurer 5 bonnes minutes.  
Il céda, prit la main de la présidente du FN (et rien d’autre) et lui tapota l’épaule. Les deux candidats frissonnèrent à ce contact.

-   Reprenez vous ! lança-t-il.  
-   J’ai tout perdu...

Jean-Luc n’était pas forcément dans le meilleur des états non plus mentalement, mais il essaya de relativiser et d’être gentil.

-   Il vous reste la santé.  
-   À quoi ça sert... maugréa Marine.  
-   À plein de choses ! Enfin madame...  
-   Appelez-moi Marine, sourit-elle.  
-   Pas de familiarités entre nous, je vous prie.

Marine Le Pen se décida à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-   Jean-Luc, vous savez qu’une certaine attirance émane de nous.  
-   Quoi ? Comment osez vous ! s’insurgea-il.

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Ils étaient désormais assez proches pour sentir le souffle de l’autre caresser leur visage.

-   À force de nous battre, nous nous sommes attachés l’un à l’autre... J’adore vous voir vous énerver, je vous l’ai déjà dit.  
-   Ah parce que c’est drôle ? Faire du mal à quelqu’un ? Le bafouer ? Le blesser ? C’est drôle ?  
-   Oui, voilà comme ça fâchez vous... rit Marine.  
-   Pfff ! Vous êtes bête comme une souche.

La mère de famille tira la langue.

-   Française de souche !  
-   Je suis né au Maroc moi, ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
-   Tant que ce n’est pas l’Algérie tout me va, cher adversaire.  
-   Vous n’êtes pas mon genre.  
-   Vous aimez les hommes ?  
-   Confondre sexe et genre, typique du FN.  
-   Oubliez les partis ce soir, Jean Luc. Nous sommes un homme et une femme.  
-   Brillant constat.  
-   Vous savez ce que ça fait, un homme et une femme ?  
-   Du sexisme ?  
-   Ne fuyez pas le sujet. Je vous plais et je le sais. Dites-moi le contraire tout de suite si c’est le cas.  
-   ...  
-   Je le savais, s’amusa Marine.

Jean Luc était biologiquement incapable de mentir. Le gène du mensonge ne s’était pas développé chez lui, contrairement à celui de Nicolas Sarkozy qui avait même remplacé d’autres gènes chez lui, notamment celui du respect. Le fait est que Jean-Luc ne pouvait pas mentir, seulement omettre. Un handicap pour un homme politique.

-   Vous me faites terriblement envie avec votre petit gilet gris, ajouta-t-elle.  
-   Mon harem est déjà plein, désolé ! répondit Jean-Luc.

Il plaisantait, bien évidemment. Son harem n’était jamais plein.

-   Oui, mais moi je suis différente. Je suis Marine Le Pen.  
-   C’est bien le problème, soupira l’insoumis.  
-   Que…  
-   Désolé Marine, je ne peux pas.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne pouvait les voir. Furtivement, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Marine, avança la tête vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-   Passe une bonne soirée tout de même.

Il s’engouffra sans plus attendre dans le hall de son immeuble. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Marine.

Cette dernière mit la main sur son épaule, là où Jean-Luc avait posé la sienne pour se rappeler du contact. Elle sentir un papier sous sa peau. En lui frottant l’épaule, l’insoumis avait discrètement laissé une petite note.  
Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde. C’était son numéro de téléphone.

 

* * *

 

Retour au présent.

Au moment même où Marine racontait le début de ses débâcles amoureuses, à l’assemblée nationale…

Jean-Luc écrivait l’un de ses fameux petits papiers. Il tapota la table de Danièle Obono derrière lui, en lui demandant de « faire passer » le message à Cédric Villani.

-   Cédric Villani ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux avoir à lui dire ? s’étonna la députée.  
-   Des futilités, c’est au sujet de la polémique du « matheux », on revient là-dessus, se força à répondre Mélenchon.

Le gène du mensonge déconnait parfois.

Danièle Obono s’exécuta non sans sourire. Elle trouvait que tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin.  
Cédric Villani reçut bel et bien le petit papier de Jean-Luc, et rougit lorsqu’il sut qu’il venait de lui. Il le déplia.

> « Cher Cédric,  
>  Ne me regardez surtout pas lorsque vous lirez ces lignes. Nous nous devons d’être d’une discrétion TOTALE. J’insiste.  
>  Puis-je vous parler à la fin du prochain vote ? Nous irons dans le couloir juste avant les toilettes des hommes. De là, nous nous dirigerons à gauche. Il y a une petite salle où personne ne va parce que le FN s’y regroupe pour discuter et boire de la Badoit. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais ça.  
>  Bref, ils ne sont pas là aujourd’hui, utilisons donc leur coin.  
>  Je vous y attendrai à la fin du prochain vote, donc.
> 
> Merci d’y être  
>  JLM »

Énamouré, Cédric rangea soigneusement le document dans sa poche de veston du 19e siècle, et se mordit la lèvre d’excitation.

« Jean-Luc veut me parler ! Il veut me parler à moi ! Rien qu’à moi ! Oh, comme les prochaines prises de parole à l’assemblée vont me paraître longues… »

L’heure de la pause arriva. Tels des lycéens, les députés se précipitèrent vers les toilettes et les lieux fumeurs. Cédric Villani et Jean-Luc Mélenchon se retrouvèrent au lieu-dit.

-   Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, l’accueillit chaleureusement Cédric.

Il s’inclina tout en faisant une pirouette avec son chapeau, comme s’il était dans un anime japonais.

-   Oui oui bon, Cédric, grommela Jean-Luc. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Karl m’a raconté votre histoire à tous les deux.  
-   Ooh, je suis surpris, il voulait le cacher…

Le matheux ne pouvait s’empêcher de baisser la tête lorsqu’il regardait Jean-Luc, prêt à assouvir n’importe lequel de ses désirs.

-   Il n’a pas tenu longtemps, avec moi. Bref, il s’est enfui, il m’a quitté. Je me suis dit qu’il devait certainement être venu vous voir après cela hier soir.  
-   Hum… non, il n’est pas venu chez moi ! De toute façon, j’étais dans une autre réalité mathématique, je n’aurais pu le voir, répondit le plus jeune, sur une autre planète.

Karl n’était pas chez Cédric ? Jean-Luc se ridiculisait donc à parler à Cédric Villani pour rien ?

-   Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi je vous parle, à vous ! Vous voyez mon hologramme mais il n’est pas chez vous ?! Vous n’avez pas le sentiment de compliquer ma vie, Villani ?  
-   Je suis désolé monsieur Mélenchon… lorsqu’on est un grand homme comme vous, on s’attire de grandes histoires… sourit le député fou de chiffres.  
-   C’est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? bougonna Jean-Luc.  
-   Non, en effet.

Cédric sortit une belle rose rouge de sa poche de veste. Il fit le geste correspondant au signe de l’infini avec sa main gauche, puis la tendit à Jean-Luc.

-   Je vous aime, ne l’oubliez jamais.

« Bon sang, je n’en peux plus. C’est quoi cet ado boutonneux ? »

-   Cédric, vous connaissez déjà mon avis, je ne peux répondre à vos attentes puisque je suis farouchement hétéro, et Karl non plus, puisqu’il est farouchement intouchable.  
-   Ce n’est pas grave beau Jean-Luc, j’ai l’habitude de vivre dans des univers abstraits, tout cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, c’est original, c’est intéressant ! répondit Cédric, tout mignon.

« Que répondre à cela ?! Il me fatigue ! »

-   Bon, vous allez m’énerver et j’ai encore plusieurs heures de députés LREM à supporter, si je reste une seconde de plus ici je commettrai un meurtre avant la fin de la journée.

Il embraya le pas pour sortir de l’endroit mais la fine main de Cédric le retint.

-   Attendez ! Au sujet de Karl, essayez de vous mettre à sa place monsieur… vous êtes le grand Jean-Luc Mélenchon, l’homme qui a fait un score trois fois plus élevé que son ancien parti, qui a construit tout un programme avec l’aide de petites gens… et lui, il est votre hologramme, un peu comme votre ombre. Il a votre apparence mais pas votre caractère, on lui prête des qualités et des défauts qu’il n’a pas forcément. Son mal-être ne se résume pas à l’élection présidentielle, mais aussi à cette problématique d’être l’image de quelqu’un… il en souffre beaucoup, il a insisté là dessus au dîner d’hier… je tenais à vous le dire. Ne sous-estimez pas ses sentiments. C’est quelqu’un de très pur, Karl Mélenchon.

Jean-Luc se retourna, analysa Cédric du regard, puis hocha la tête.

-   Je tâcherai de me souvenir de vos paroles. Merci de me donner ce point de vue.

Cédric Villani mit un gant blanc à la main droite et caressa les cheveux gris de l’ancien sénateur européen.

Étonnamment, Jean-Luc le laissa faire, probablement parce qu’il avait du mal à réaliser que Cédric mettait des gants avant de toucher quelqu’un.

-   Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Mélenchon, tout va s’arranger. Et je serai toujours là pour vous, même si vous ne ressentez rien pour moi.

« Quel étrange bonhomme ! Bon, la comédie a assez duré, retour à l’assemblée ! »

Très sérieux dans son rôle de député, Jean-Luc bredouilla un « à plus » et s’enfuit d’un bon pas du recoin secret de leur rendez-vous.

 

* * *

 

 

Retour au restaurant indien. Après avoir fini sans aucun problème les différents plats accompagnés de naans, Marine Le Pen et Florian Philippot étaient à la fois repus et ivres.

-   N’empêchhhe que les étrangggers ont de bons côtés, mâchouillait Marine Le Pen.  
-   Ils sont pas tous méchants, renchérit Florian.  
-   On peut en garder quelques uns, comme ceux qui tiennent ce restau’ proposa Marine Le Pen.  
-   Oh oui ! La nourriture met décidément tout le monde d’accord, c’est beau.

Florian sentit des vibrations dans sa poche. Son téléphone !

Un nouveau message. Le numéro ne s’afficha pas.

> **De**  : Inconnu  
>  **Message**  : Ne t’avise plus de toucher à mon mari ! Je m’arrangerai toujours pour qu’il t’oublie, de toute façon. Lui et moi sommes unis pour toujours, et toi tu n’es rien, RIEN. Tu n’es pas le premier amant que j’efface de sa vie et tu ne seras pas le dernier.  
>  Qu’importe. Passe à autre chose, Emmanuel est à moi. POUR. TOUJOURS. Compris ?  
>  BM

 

-   Fichtre ! jura Florian.  
-   Quoi ?  
-   Brigitte Macron vient de m’envoyer un drôle de message !  
-   Vas y fais voir vas y.

Florian montra le SMS en question à sa meilleure amie. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Marine étouffa un énième renvoi dû à l’alcool, et suggéra :

-   Mais en vrai c’est elle qui a éloigné Manu de toi, genre elle a fait exprès.  
-   Que veux-tu dire ?  
-   Ben elle a jeté un sort à Macron pour qu’il t’oublie.  
-   Comment ?

Marine Le Pen se resservit, avala, puis raconta :

-   Jean-Luc m’a raconté un truc à propos de profs de français qui utilisent la magie noire sur les élèves, ça l’avait toujours choqué parce que beaucoup s’en servaient lorsqu’ils se faisaient inspecter ou quand il y avait les oraux du BAC. Et il a raconté deux-trois histoires comme quoi t’avais des profs qui abusaient du sort pour se taper leurs élèves.  
-   Du sort ?

Florian Philippot avait l’impression de découvrir un nouveau monde, un peu comme Harry Potter mais sans la mise en scène et sans le talent de certains acteurs.

-   Ouais, un sort qui fait que l’élève fait tout ce que tu veux. J’suis sûre Brigitte a fait ça, affirma Marine Le Pen avec méchanceté. Elle est trop vielle et trop moche pour qu’il reste avec elle par amour.

Elle voulait avant tout rassurer son ami. Cependant, l’effet en fut tout autre. Le vice-président du FN se rua dans les bras de sa supérieure.

-   Marine, tu es brillante ! Quel degré d’alcoolémie as-tu atteint ? Je saurai m’en souvenir pour tes prochaines prises de parole.  
-   Hic’ !

D’un coup, Florian se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son manteau et clama, déterminé :

-   Je dois aller sauver mon amoureux !  
-   Ouais, pars à la rescousse de ton prince charmant ! cria Marine en levant son verre.

Les têtes des clients du restaurant se tournèrent vers eux. L’énarque sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et alla les déposer au comptoir, en demandant bien à ce que Marine rentre en taxi.

-   Moi, je vais sauver mon couple de cette sorcière !

Ainsi furent les mots du preux chevalier. Il sortit en trombe du restaurant, direction l’Élysée.

 

  
**_À suivre…_**

 

**__ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça, c’est n’importe quoi ? C’est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux et pis c’est moi que j’suis le chef !
> 
> Bon, sérieusement, merci à vous d’être là, encore une fois ! On entame le dernier tiers de la fic, je pense que vous avez pu deviner que la fin prendrait forme autour des arcs EM prisonnier de Brigitte et JLM/MLP qui n’arrivent pas à se stabiliser.  
> La fin est proche, mes amis !
> 
> Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? Aimez-vous toujours ? 
> 
> Encore pas mal de drama. Le pire est que j’avais beaucoup de scènes en plus de prévues, mais ça faisait tellement que j’ai décalé au chapitre suivant :D  
> Perso je souffre d’avoir séparé tout le monde, mais quand on est auteur d’une littérature si raffinée, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.
> 
> À la semaine prochaine ! Chaque commentaire que vous me mettez égaye ma journée, ne l’oubliez pas :3


	12. Chapitre 12 : L’amant des post-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florian Philippot va essayer de rafraîchir la mémoire à Emmanuel Macron sur la nature de leur relation, pour le délivrer de Brigitte.
> 
> De leur côté, Jean-Luc et Marine essaient de faire un point sur leur ressenti.

 

****

 

**Chapitre 12 : L’amant des post-it**

 

L’après-midi s’achevait tranquillement. Les rues de Paris devenaient plus sombres, et le ciel brumeux interrogeait les habitants : était-ce vraiment le mois d’août ?

Bref, à l’Élysée, Emmanuel Macron s’attelait à préparer ses vacances. ([ref](http://www.rtl.fr/actu/societe-faits-divers/mais-ou-est-donc-emmanuel-macron-7789692928))

Il ne savait pas quoi emmener, il avait à la fois trop de vêtements et rien à se mettre, entre les polos blancs, les gilets à enrouler par dessus le polo, et les ceintures en cuir (qui lui provoquaient de curieuses sensations lorsqu’il les prenait en main). De plus, il avait perdu sa peluche Picsou et cela le mettait en rage. Il farfouillait tout l’Élysée pour la retrouver.

 

« Ah, ma mallette de travail. Il y a peut-être la peluche ici… »

 

En retirant sa main de la sacoche, il trouva un post-it collé à son poignet. Il déplia la partie fermée.

 

> « Costume militaire à prendre pour Florinou d’amour »

-   QUOI ? s’écria Emmanuel, à voix haute.

 

Le post-it était surligné au feutre vert, code couleur évident pour signaler que la tâche avait été accomplie.

« Mais je n’ai aucun souvenir d’avoir gardé le costume de militaire enfilé l’autre fois ! »

 

Il n’avait pas fait le lien avec Florian Philippot. Il continua à fouiller dans son outil de travail, trouvant d’autres post-it, tous marqués.

 

 

> « Florian c’est mon PROJET »
> 
> « Acheter du Ben & Jerrys pour offrir à Flo »
> 
> « Flo il est BO »
> 
> « Flo j›aime son flow »

 

Ah, cette fois-ci, Emmanuel fit le lien.

 

« Impossible... Ce que m’a dit Florian Philippot serait vrai ? On a eu une relation ? Mais pourquoi je n’en ai aucun souvenir ? »

 

Il ressentait un grand malaise. C’était comme s’il avait vécu un coma spécifique sur un sujet. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de relation passée avec un homme, mais l’hypothèse d’en avoir eu une ne l’étonnait pas le moins du monde.

« Han ! Mais… »

 

Le président se rendit compte d’une chose.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il retrouvait des post-it inconnus dans sa mémoire...

Il se précipita dans un cagibi d’archives et s’empara de classeurs, qu’il éventra.

Beaucoup de déjà vus s’emparèrent de son âme. Il avait déjà vu ça.

Et ça.

Et encore ça.

 

D’autres post-it. Il croyait qu’ils n’étaient pas à lui, mais avait étrangement voulut les garder. Il n’osait pas se l’avouer.

 

 

> « Manuel, tu portes si bien ton nom ! »
> 
> « Acheter place pour la corrida pour Manuel » ([ref](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2012/09/11/manuel-valls-defend-la-corrida-defenseurs-animaux-furieux_n_1872921.html))
> 
> « MATHIEU L›AMOUR DE MA VIE »

 

C’était son écriture. Un vertige le prit. Des mots d’amour, donc. Cela faisait bien des années qu’il avait des amants secrets dont il ne se souvenait pas. Florian était apparemment le dernier en date.

 

« C’est super grave si je trompe Brigitte sans m’en rappeler… j’ai peut-être des problèmes de santé… J’AI LE CANCER J’SUIS SÛR ! »

 

Que faire ? Qui appeler ? Brigitte ? Impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il pensait avoir eu des « maîtres ».

« Il n’y a pas d’équivalent masculin de « maitresse » tiens... faut croire que seuls les hommes trompent... avec des femmes... oui non cette langue est juste sexiste et homophobe !

Il se rappela qu’il pouvait toujours compter sur une personne, une personne qui l’avait aidé à devenir l’homme qu’il était aujourd’hui.

 

 _Quand l’appétit va, tout va !_   
_Quand l’appétit va, tout va !_   
_Vidons les futailles, à nous la ripaille_ _  
_ _Quand l’appétit va, to…_

 

-   Allô ?

-   Oui, c’est moi, fit Emmanuel Macron d’une voix plus que tremblante.

-   Bonjour mon fils, tu sembles chagriné, je t’écoute, raconte-moi tout, répondit François Hollande, plus attentif à son fils qu’il ne l’avait été pour les 66 millions de français.

 

Emmanuel se racla la gorge. Comment dire à son père ? Il soupçonnait l’ancien président d’avoir deviné pour lui, mais il n’avait jamais osé déclarer explicitement qu’il aimait les hommes.

-   Papa, je... J’ai des problèmes.

-   Avec Brigitte ? Oui, je sais. As tu trouvé une solution ?

 

Effaré, Emmanuel s’assit sur une chaise de peur de s’évanouir. Il ne se rappelait pas NON PLUS avoir confié quelque problème de couple, encore moins à son père. Il pensait que tout allait bien avec Brigitte, les petits oiseaux, les lilas qui fleurissent et tout et tout.

-   Pap’... je ne comprends pas ! Je t’ai dit quelque chose sur Brigitte ?

-   Oui, que tu aimais quelqu’un d’autre et qu’elle devenait difficile à vivre pour toi.

 

« Oh non ! L’amant secret oublié ! Il existe donc bel et bien ! »

 

François Hollande, de son côté, caressait tendrement sa chienne. Il s’agissait bien évidemment de Philae dont il était question, pas de Julie Gayet.

Dans sa chambre, Emmanuel s’affolait.

-   Au secours ! Je ne m’en rappelle pas ! Et aujourd’hui quelqu’un est venu me dire qu’on avait une relation alors que je ne m’en rappelle pas non plus !

 

François hollande se redressa de son siège et posa son banana split sur la tablette basse, l’air grave.

-   Tu as un rythme de vie sain pourtant...

-   Ben oui, les petits fours de l’Elysée tmtc.

-   Hum... Je connais un bon hypno thérapeute, si tu veux on y va demain ensemble, je t’y conduirai.

 

Un espoir naquit dans le cœur d’Emmanuel. L’hypnose ! Mais oui ! Ça allait forcément l’aider !

-   Oh papa tu me sauves la vie !

 

Il ajouta :

-   Par contre pas la peine de me conduire, j’ai la garde de l’Élysée tu sais. Je suis président.

-   Oui, je suis tellement fier de toi, si tu savais.

-   Ohw.

 

Le temps d’un instant, celui que l’on surnommait Flamby redevint sérieux.

-   Fais comme si de rien n’était avec Brigitte. Il est inutile de la mettre au courant de tes doutes. Tu peux me faire confiance ; sans Closer, j’aurais pu continuer longtemps avec ma double vie, hi hi. Je mens très bien.

-   Je sais, tu me l’as enseigné. Mais j’essaie quand même d’être sincère quand je peux.

-   On fait ça au début, oui.

-   Bon… à demain papa ?

-   Oui ! Je t’embrasse, courage.

 

Emmanuel Macron raccrocha, soulagé. Il allait bientôt avoir des pistes de réponse.

Il regarda ses post-it, soupira et les rangea dans une petite boîte fermée à clé.

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant ce temps, dans un tout autre coin de Paris, chez Jean-Luc Mélenchon…

Ce dernier tournait un peu en rond dans sa chambre.

Karl parti, Marine éloignée… l’insoumis avait de quoi se sentir seul. Il ne s’adonna pas à la tristesse et prit un bon petit livre à lire. Il passa sa bibliothèque en revue et trouva son bonheur.

 

« Ah tiens, un livre sur Jaurès, c’est parfait. »

 

Il s’assit dans son canapé et commença la lecture de la biographie de son idole. Les chapitres s’enchainaient sans aucun problème, il connaissait la vie de ce bon vieux Jean par cœur. Il avait même voulu avoir sa place à l’assemblée nationale. ([ref](http://www.bfmtv.com/politique/a-l-assemblee-melenchon-voulait-la-place-de-jaures-1208640.html))

L’assemblée nationale…

Ce lieu était devenu sa seconde maison. Il y allait tous les jours. Il avait signé pas moins de 359 amendements, et aucun n’avait été adopté. ([ref](https://www.nosdeputes.fr/jean-luc-melenchon))

À quoi bon faire tout ça ? Il ne pouvait rien contre Emmanuel Macron et sa majorité.

 

« Karl aurait dit qu’il faut toujours faire des coups de com’ pour sensibiliser les gens, pour la prochaine fois, tout cela se construit petit à petit dans la tête des gens, et en attendant, il faut toujours être présent, toujours debout, toujours dans la lutte… »

Il osa penser :

« Il me manque, Karl… »

Quelqu’un d’autre lui manquait. Les yeux dans le vide et le livre dans ses mains, centré sur l’assemblée nationale, Jean-Luc se souvint alors du premier tour des législatives.

 

 _φ_ **FLASH-BACK** _φ_

 

Après l’annonce des résultats, tourmentés, Jean-Luc et Marine Le Pen s’étaient retrouvés pour passer la soirée ensemble.

Jean-Luc passait son temps à la fenêtre, à observer Paris. Un voile sombre s’était posé sur ses yeux gris.

 

-   Tu ne t’attendais pas à une telle défaite, ENCORE, n’est-ce pas ? demanda sérieusement Marine.

-   Je t’avoue que non. La dynamique de la France Insoumise m’a tellement emporté que j’ai oublié le pouvoir des médias, des riches, ou encore la non-sensibilisation des gens à la politique… beaucoup ne savaient même pas qu’on votait aujourd’hui.

 

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les résultats de sa FI, ainsi que ceux du FN. Le FN était en fâcheuse posture. Sans la proportionnelle, il n’aurait qu’une poignée d’élus. Les candidats FN survivent rarement au second tour.

 

-   Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à Marine.

-   Très bien ! répondit-elle. Je suis en tête dans ma circonscription, tout comme toi à Marseille, on va être élus, fêtons ça !

 

Jean-Luc se positionna debout devant elle, les bras croisés, et sourcils froncés. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un air encore plus contrarié que d’habitude.

-   Nos scores sont très faibles. La FI et le FN ont un électorat qui s’est démobilisé. Les jeunes sont versatiles, les seniors désabusés. La victoire d’Emmanuel Macron les a abattus dans leur motivation politique. C’est grave, Marine.

 

Elle ne répondit pas. Le visage fermé, elle regardait dans le vide. L’insoumis continuait.

-   Un tel score de l’abstention est de très mauvaise augure. Déjà, au premier tour de la présidentielle, l’abstention était en tête. Elle grandit, lentement, à chaque élection, montrant les limites de notre système électoral et de la 5e république. Nous sommes les derniers politiques de ce cycle infernal de l’homme providentiel.

 

La candidate FN demeurait muette. Jean-Luc s’inquiéta alors de son silence.

-   Marine ? Ça va ?

 

Dans un mouvement de désespoir, elle saisit les bras de son amant, affolée. Ses yeux s’humidifiaient.

-   Mes électeurs ne m’aiment plus à cause du débat ! J’ai tout fait foirer !

 

Elle éclata en sanglots sur la veste grise de Jean-Luc. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et caressa la tête de sa petite amie insolite. Comme à son habitude, il marmonna un « Allons, Allons » pour essayer de la calmer.

 

Le pire, c’est qu’il savait qu’elle avait raison.

-   Marine…

-   Je m’en veux tellement !

 

Jean-Luc ne put se retenir de faire un peu de boudin.

-   Bon, en même temps, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? « Ils sont là, ils sont dans les campagnes, dans les villes, ils sont sur les réseaux sociaux… » ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6UHYemqvco&feature=youtu.be)) mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

-   J’étais bourrée ok ?

-   QUOI?

-   Le FN n’a jamais eu accès au débat présidentiel avant, j’étais stressée, alors j’ai bu un peu de Bordeaux, et… et perlimpinpin quoi.

 

Le candidat de la France Insoumise lui lança un regard outré.

-   Oh ne me juge pas ! Tu es _cheaté_ , toi, en débat ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-   Non, je ne pense pas.

-   En plus, je l’avais fait chier sur les APL, il m’avait dit « mais non, j’y toucherai pas », et en fait SI ! L’HYPOCRITE ! ([ref](http://www.lopinion.fr/video/lopinion/face-a-marine-pen-emmanuel-macron-assurait-qu-il-ne-toucherait-pas-aux-132072?0))

-   Tartuffe ! En effet, approuva le futur député (à l’époque).

-   Bon, Jean-Luc, maintenant que j’ai parlé de Bordeaux, j’ai besoin de vin.

 

Elle se leva et chercha une bouteille de vin rouge dans les placards.

La tête de l’ancien sénateur européen continuait de pédaler dans ses pensées.

-   Tu sais que je suis très inquiet pour l’écologie ? La planète n’attendra pas… entama Jean-Luc.

-   L’ecoloquoi ?

-   Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis attaché à toi, râla-t-il.

-   Je dois être un bon coup, répondit Marine en débouchant la bouteille de vin.

-   Probablement.

 

Ils se regardèrent, complices, puis se mirent à rire. Comme très souvent, après avoir lâché du leste, Jean-Luc retrouva sa posture sérieuse et caractérielle.

-   Bon, ça suffit le badinage, donne-moi du vin.

 

Marine attrapa un verre propre qui trainait sur la table et le servit. Jean-Luc la remercia et but le contenu du verre assez rapidement (ce n’était pas un grand cru, pas la peine de trop savourer). La candidate frontiste, elle, commençait déjà à être pompette.

La suite de la soirée, tout le monde peut la deviner.

 

 _φ_ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK** _φ_

 

* * *

 

 

Retour à l’Élysée.

Emmanuel Macron consultait tranquillement les rapports de son parti En Marche. L’ancien mouvement avait profondément changé depuis son lancement ([ref](http://www.lexpress.fr/actualite/politique/lrem/le-vote-des-statuts-de-la-republique-en-marche-est-il-irregulier_1931910.html)). De nombreux marcheurs avaient contesté les nouveaux statuts du parti, donnant selon eux trop de pouvoir à la hiérarchie.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’ils se plaignent ? C’est moi le président, c’est moi qui décide, zut alors ! »

 

Le souci était que le mouvement En Marche était centré autour du personnage d’Emmanuel Macron (il en avait même les initiales), qui avait été très ambigu dans ses positionnements de campagne. Chaque militant avait ainsi vu dans le mouvement ce qu’il avait voulu voir, et ils étaient nombreux à rager depuis l’élection.

 

« De gros bébés. On a gagné non ? Ils s’attendaient à quoi pour la suite ? Pas de frondeurs ici. »

 

Il aimait tout contrôler, Emmanuel. Ironie du sort lorsqu’on se fait contrôler soi-même par sa femme.

France arriva dans son bureau.

-   Monsieur le président ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je sais qu’il est plus de vingt heures, mais il y a encore Florian Philippot. Il est là, il veut vous voir.

-   Florian Philippot ?!!!!

 

Le cœur de Jupiter battait la chamade. Son « amant » des post-it était là ! Comment réagir ?

« Ouh la la la la laaaaa ! Mais que vais-je faire ! »

 

-   Il a dit quoi ?

-   Qu’il avait besoin de vous voir…

-   Bon, faites-le entrer mais dans 20 minutes, que je me fasse beau avant.

-   Mais vous êtes toujours beau monsieur le président.

-   Je sais. Vous pouvez disposer, France.

 

L’hôtesse d’accueil partie, Emmanuel quitta de suite son attitude froide et sans pitié. Il sautilla comme un fou dans tout le bureau.

Comment allait-il se comporter face à celui qu’il aimait autrefois ?

 

-   JE M’HABILLE COMMENT ? QUELLE NUANCE DE BLEU DE COSTARD ? ET DE QUEL CÔTÉ JE ME COIFFE ? AAAAH C’EST TROP DUR D’ÊTRE PRÉSIDENT !

 

Il opta pour le look du débat du second tour, puisqu’il lui avait porté chance face au FN.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vice-président du FN entra timidement. Il n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée qu’Emmanuel l’avait rayé de sa vie alors qu’ils s’aimaient à la folie la veille.

 

-   Emmanuel…

 

L’ex banquier se retourna lentement, l’air perdu. Il était affreusement gêné. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de leur intimité. Ses joues devinrent toutes rouges.

 

-   Bonsoir… fit Florian de son célèbre ton monocorde.

-   Tu vas bien ? répondit le locataire de l’Élysée pour une durée de cinq ans maximum.

 

Le protectionniste sursauta intérieurement. Manu le tutoyait !

-   Euh, oui et toi ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

 

« Il est au courant de ça ? Oh, c’est pas possible, le pauvre ! Et pauvre de moi ! » se lamenta Emmanuel.

 

-   Non, pas du tout, j’ai juste retrouvé des post-it qui parlaient de costume militaire et de Ben&Jerry’s à un certain « Florian ».

 

Emmanuel restait droit comme un I. Stoïque, inexpressif… et pourtant si rouge.

-   C’est moi, annonça captain obvious.

-   JE SAIS ! s’écria Emmanuel. Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser !

 

« Il est troublé, c’est le bon moment pour y aller franco. » se dit le frontiste.

 

Il attrapa le corps entier d’Emmanuel à partir de l’épaule et sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche. Il lui colla sous le nez des dizaines de photos, vidéos, messages du _couple_.

-   Nous sommes ensemble Manu, regarde, ces selfies je les invente pas, ces messages je les invente pas…

-   Qu’est-ce que c’est cette histoire, à la fin ?! Ça pourrait être une caméra caché tout ça ! tenta l’amiénois dans un ultime recours.

 

Florian ne lâchait pas l’affaire et lança le téléphone en l’air. Comme il s’agissait d’un Iphone, Emmanuel ne voulut pas prendre le risque que sa marque préférée du monde entier, Apple, perde un exemplaire et rattrapa l’objet. Il jeta en même temps un coup d’œil aux messages dont Florian parlait.

 

« Tu es le plus beau des produits dérivés… quoi ? »

 

Il scrolla dans tous l’écran, découvrant des heures et des heures d’échanges enflammés entre les deux hommes.

-   « Tu veux augmenter mon gros capital… » Ooooh mais ce genre de phrase c’est tellement ce qu’il faut me dire pour me faire grimper au plafond !

-   Au plafond, comme celui d’un compte bancaire ? sourit le vice-président du FN.

 

Emmanuel se mit à frétiller.

-   Mais ouiiiii !

 

Il continua de parcourir les divers échanges entre les deux comptes Facebook sur le portable de Florian. Il se mit à pouffer de rire.

-   Oh, mais je parle vraiment comme une salope comme ça, c’est génial, mais pourquoi j’ai tout oublié ?

-   C’est cette poudre, je pense… répondit Florian sans évoquer Brigitte dans un premier temps.

 

Estomaqué, le monarque présidentiel poussa un petit cri.

-   Tu es au courant pour la poudre de perlimpinpin ? Bon, alors là je te crois, je n’en parle qu’aux gens avec lesquels je fais des trucs ! Et au bout d’un certain temps, quand je sais qu’ils ne me quitteront plus !

-   Elle s’incruste dans les vêtements ta poudre, d’ailleurs, à la blanchisserie ils ont pas réussi à l’enlever de mon slip bleu blanc rouge.

 

Emmanuel gloussa.

-   Oh le noob ! Il faut un tissu spécial, tu savais pas !

-   Il faut surtout que je n’aie pas de vêtements sur moi quand j’en prends.

-   Coquinou, lança Emmanuel en tirant la langue.

 

Toujours inquiet, Florian croisa les bras et pencha la tête pour réfléchir (et montrer qu’il réfléchissait, parce que ce n’était pas évident sinon).

-   Peut-être que c’est Brigitte aussi ta mémoire…

-   Elle m’a dit que j’avais fait un malaise hier, elle m’a porté sur le lit, elle est trop gentille !

-   Brigitte, te porter à elle toute seule sur le lit ? Mais elle doit faire 40 kilos à tout casser ! C’est une brindille ! On l’entend grincer quand elle marche parfois !

 

Emmanuel fronça les sourcils, comprenant l’incohérence.

-   Il doit y avoir une explication… elle m’a dit qu’elle m’avait porté dans mon lit…

 

Pris d’un doute, Emmanuel sortit son téléphone, parcourut ses SMS, et gémit.

\-   Je ne vois aucun de tes messages…

-   Brigitte a tout supprimé je pense, répondit Florian.

 

Le président releva sa tête aux traits gracieux même dans la contrariété.

-   Tu crois ?!

-   J’en suis sûr. Elle a même filtré les appels pour que je tombe automatiquement sur ta messagerie. Même sur Facebook, elle a fait ton compte bloquer le mien.

 

Florian s’affola d’un coup.

-   Brigitte n’est pas là rassure moi ?

-   Partie chez une ancienne collègue. Je crois qu’elles bitchent sur le système scolaire. Je ferai des réformes en fonction de ça je pense.

 

L’empressement de Florian s’accéléra. Il prit les mains de son amant, provoquant en lui des milliers de sensations.

« Oh, il m’a pris les mains ! » s’excita Emmanuel, qui s’évanouirait s’il avait connaissance de tout ce qu’ils avaient fait tous les deux.

 

-   Manu, elle est dangereuse. Hier, lorsqu’on s’est dits au revoir, tu étais déterminé à la quitter. Et elle m’a effacé de ta mémoire ! On doit vite trouver refuge !

 

Son affolement séduisit Emmanuel, qui joignit les mains de Florian et les embrassa. Il était tout drôle. Il ressentait pour la première fois des sentiments qu’il avait toujours eus mais qui avaient disparu dans son inconscient.

-   Je ne te crois pas, il doit y avoir une explication, Brigitte ne me ferait jamais ça, c’est une femme extraordinaire, elle est gentille, douce, et je l’aime tant...

 

Le sortilège était encore très actif dans le corps et l’esprit d’Emmanuel. Cependant, il était particulièrement attiré par cette histoire d’amants, lui qui, à cause de son amnésie, avait encore tout à (re)découvrir de ce côté-là.

 

-   Je vais voir un hypno thérapeute demain avec mon papa, tu veux venir ? Je pense que tu es concerné aussi par ce qu’on va trouver dans mon passé.

-   Oui, murmura Florian, ému qu’Emmanuel soit autant de bonne volonté.

 

L’élyséen regarda autour de lui. Il se faisait tard, et il ne devait prendre aucun risque.

Il baissa un peu la tête et haussa les sourcils.

 

-   Florian, je pense qu’il ne faut pas trop que tu tardes ici… Brigitte va bien finir par revenir…

-   D’accord, pas de problème, répondit le trentenaire, qui était très soulagé du comportement de son petit ami.

-   Bien, on se dit à demain alors ?

-   Attends…

 

Florian sortit un petit objet blanc tout doux de sa sacoche.

-   Ma peluche Picsou !

-   Tu l’avais oubliée chez moi…

-   Oh ! Florian !

 

Il lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier. Ainsi lové, Emmanuel se sentait particulièrement bien. Il blottit même sa tête dans le cou de son bien aimé.

 

-   À demain Florichou…

-   À demain Manu…

 

* * *

 

 

Et le lendemain…

Assemblée nationale, encore et toujours. Jean-Luc était vers les casiers des députés avec son groupe parlementaire. Danièle Obono, Mathilde Panot, Adrien Quatennens et bien d’autres. Tous échangeaient vivement sur les amendements qu’ils avaient préparés ensemble, et qui allaient indubitablement être rejetés par la majorité. Heureusement, depuis le temps, ils s’étaient fait une raison.

Jean-Luc découvrit un petit mot dans son casier. Son cœur se bloqua. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il ouvrit le papier et découvrit une forme d’écriture très calligraphiée.

 

 

> « VOUS ÊTES MAGNIFIQUE 
> 
> Je vous aime <3
> 
> C.»

 

-   Grrbgbgbg, me saoule celui-là, râla Jean-Luc.

 

Alexis Corbière loucha par dessus son épaule et se mit à rire aux éclats.

-   Jean-Luc a une touche avec une députée !

-   Aaaaah !

-   Ouuuuh !

-   Jean-Luc a une touche-euh ! Jean-Luc a une touche-euh !

-   ARRÊTEZ ! se défendit Jean-Luc, qui se mit à rire malgré tout. Vous êtes cons haha.

-   C’est qui ?

-   Oui c’est vrai ça, c’est qui ?

 

« Je ne peux pas leur dire, je dois me protéger moi ainsi que Cédric. Ça ne se fait pas d’ _outer_ les gens. »

 

-   Je ne sais pas, il y a juste écrit « C. »

 

Les députés se retournèrent tous vers Clémentine Autain.

-   Hé mais c’est pas moi, se défendit-elle, mi en colère, mi amusée. En plus je le tutoie Jean-Luc.

-   Prénom en C… y en a plein… Cécile Duflot ? tenta Alexis.

-   Elle n’est plus députée.

-   Oui, elle s’est fait tej’ dès le premier tour ha ha ha.

-   Bon, c’est qui ?

 

Jean-Luc déchira le papier et le mit à la poubelle, fâché.

-   Bon on s’en fiche de qui c’est, on n’est pas là pour dragouiller que je sache, n’oubliez pas qu’on représente des gens qui ont voté pour nous, allez maintenant on arrête les racontars et on rentre à l’assemblée.

 

Le groupe parlementaire reprit son chemin dans un silence morose. Des chuchotis se répandirent vite.

« Tu crois qu’il est énervé parce qu’il voulait que ce soit de « S » ? » « Peut-être, hi hi hi » « Bon, tant que ce n’est pas de « F » » « Oula, ça aurait été terrible » « Ou pas, ça aurait été plus simple je pense » …

 

« Bla, bla, bla, j’en ai marre qu’on me parle de ma vie privée… moi qui fais tout pour la cacher… si seulement les gens se mêlaient de leurs fesses. » soupira Jean-Luc.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Au même moment, dans un autre couloir…

Marine Le Pen allait rejoindre son groupe, à elle aussi, même s’ils étaient peu à venir. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un étrange couple.

-   Karl ? s’étonna-t-elle.

 

L’hologramme, qui parlait avec Cédric Villani, se retourna vers elle, distant et poli à la fois.

-   Madame Le Pen...

 

Il lança un regard à son homme préféré

-   Est ce que tu peux nous laisser s’il te plait ? Promis, je reviens après.

-   Pas de problème !

 

Cédric salua en faisant une sorte de pirouette, puis quitta le couloir en faisant de jolis petits pas chorégraphiés.

Karl se tourna donc vers l’ex petite amie de son double.

 

-   J’imagine que Jean-Luc vous a dit.

-   De quoi ?

-   Je suis parti, je fais bande à part pour quelques temps.

-   Bande à part ? Mais t’es seul lol.

-   Osef. Vous allez bien ?

-   Bof, Jean-Luc me manque, mais je sais que j’ai pris la bonne décision en mettant des distances.

-   Vous avez arrêté ? s’inquiéta Karl.

 

« Quelle surprise ! Moi qui les pensais inséparables ! »

 

-   Tu ne savais pas non plus ?

-   Non... Jean-Luc est vraiment livré à lui même alors.

-   Il l’a toujours été de toute façon. Il s’en remettra je pense.

-   Vous savez Marine, il n’osera jamais l’admettre, mais il vous aime beaucoup.

-   Ah bon ? Il me traite comme si j’étais un boulet.

 

« En même temps elle s’est écoutée ? ... Ha ha. Bon j’arrête. » rit Karl en pensée.

 

-   Ça fait partie de son personnage, mais je le connais, nous sommes synchronisés. Il a des sentiments pour vous mais trop de fierté pour le reconnaître.

-   Au bout d’un moment ça va 5 minutes la fierté. Moi ça fait des années que j’ai ravalé la mienne pour lui courir après. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j’ai lambiné devant sa porte ! Et combien de vents je me suis pris !

-   Jean-Luc ne s’avoue pas ses sentiments car cela signifierait que c’est réel. Il aurait envie de le dire à Alexis, Éric... Et plein d’autres insoumis. Et personne ne comprendrait. Même moi, si je vous trouve du charme, je reste très sceptique sur votre avenir à vous deux.

-   Je sais... C’est pour ça que je garde ma famille, c’est la raison de ma légitimité au FN... Mais la vérité c’est que même moi j’en ai un peu marre de mon parti, Flo et moi on le regarde plus pareil depuis qu’on a été voir ailleurs. On sert plus à rien depuis l’élection... Là tout le monde parle de la FI comme force d’opposition. ([ref](http://www.rfi.fr/france/20170809-france-insoumise-devient-principale-force-opposition-medias))

-   Oui, si on continue, 2022 est bon pour nous. Désolé pour votre parti.

-   Boah. C’est plutôt pour Florian que c’est triste, il avait mis des trucs dans le programme, il y croyait, moi je relaie des intox sur les migrants c’est tout.

 

Karl soupira. Il n’oubliait pas d’où venait Marine et Cédric commençait à bien trop lui manquer pour qu’il survive mentalement. Il perdait déjà de l’opacité.

 

-   Je dois y aller Marine… bonne continuation à vous.

-   Merci, Karl.

 

Ils se saluèrent et reprirent tous les deux leurs directions respectives.

La séance se tint dans la joie et la bonne humeur (non en fait) à l’assemblée nationale.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Paris, 15 heures, cabinet de « La cheminée de l’hypnose ».

Emmanuel Macron, Florian Philippot et François Hollande étaient convenablement assis dans la salle d’attente de l’hypno thérapeute. François Hollande n’avait posé aucune question sur la présence de Florian, il se contentait d’observer de loin les regards qu’ils se lançaient avec Emmanuel, son petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

-   Alors François Fillon avait raison, François Hollande est ton père… fit le frontiste à voix basse.

-   Oui mais c’est un secret, pas parler ! répondit Emmanuel en levant le doigt.

 

La porte du spécialiste s’ouvrit. Jacques Cheminade apparut :

-   C’est à nous !

-   JACQUES CHEMINADE ?! s’écria Jupiter.

-   C’est grâce à lui que les femmes me trouvent beau. S’il n’est pas très bon candidat, il reste un excellent hypno thérapeute, tu verras, le rassura François Hollande.

-   Eh ben, soit !

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emmanuel avait brièvement expliqué à Jacques Cheminade ses problèmes de mémoire. Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Ce n’était pas la première fois que des patients venaient le voir pour des oublis fréquents. Il fit asseoir Emmanuel sur le divan et commença à l’hypnotiser avec une mini planète Mars qu’il fit balancer d’un endroit à un autre.

 

-   Vous vous sentez léger… si léger que vous pouvez vous promener dans vos souvenirs…

 

Le grand-père se tourna vers Florian Philippot.

-   Quel moment de sa vie voulez-vous retrouver ?

-   Avant-hier soir, répondit Florian. Avec Brigitte Macron.

-   D’accord, je rembobine.

 

Jacques Cheminade parcourut l’ensemble de la mémoire du président afin de caler la cassette mentale qu’il utilisait pour plonger dans les souvenirs.

-   Voilà, c’est parti.

 

 

**€ Flashback €**

 

-   Je suis amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Je te quitte ! avait tonné Emmanuel Macron.

 

Un silence fut. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Brigitte soupira.

 

-   Quoi, encore ?

-   Comment ça encore ? s’éberlua le président.

 

Sa femme reposa son tricot et vint se mettre en face de lui.

-   Ça fait 6 ans que tu es gay et que tu veux me quitter, Emmanuel.

-   N... Non voyons !

-   Si. 6 ans que j’efface ta mémoire, que je te fais retomber amoureux de moi... 

-   C... Comment ?

-   On dit « plait-il » quand on est riche et poli.

-   BRIGITTE !

-   Oui. Eh bien... Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Emmanuel, un jour Manuel, l’autre Mathieu... Et maintenant… ah tiens, qui est-ce du coup ?

 

Mais Jupiter n’avait que deux noms en tête.

-   MANUEL ? MANUEL VALLS ?

-   Comment crois tu avoir eu ta place au ministre de l’économie ? Par tes compétences ?

-   C’était méchant ça chérie.

-   Tu n’avais qu’à pas me tromper, fdp.

-   Mathieu... Mathieu Gallet ?

 

Un vilain sourire étira le visage de Brigitte.

-   Tu étais si mignon quand tu disais à la presse que ce n’était que des rumeurs infondées... ([ref](http://www.gala.fr/l_actu/news_de_stars/emmanuel_macron_dement_les_rumeurs_de_liaison_avec_mathieu_gallet_385924))

-   Mathieu Gallet... murmura Emmanuel

 

Emmanuel se souvint alors d’un long regard de reproche et de douleur que lui avait lancé l’homme, de loin, un jour où ils s’étaient croisés. Il l’avait même entendu pleurer dans les toilettes une heure plus tard. Il n’avait pas compris, à l’époque.

 

-   Mais je ne m’en souviens pas de tout ça ! Comment ça se fait ?!

-   Je t’efface la mémoire mon amour, d’ailleurs tu n’auras aucun souvenir de cette conversation.

 

Emmanuel recula, poussant divers cris horrifiés. Une « pudeur de gazelle », comme dirait Jean-Luc Mélenchon. ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixDxi12dH-4&feature=youtu.be))

-   Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t’es si méchante avec moi ?

 

Brigitte lui tira l’oreille droite.

-   Aïïïïeuh !

-   Tu crois que c’est simple de tout plaquer, mari, enfants, amis, pour son élève ! Un gamin qui devient homo dix ans après ! J’allais faire quoi moi, aller au couvent ? Égoïste !

-   Mais je suis pédé si je veux ! Et pis même c’est pas un choix merde !

-   C’est mon choix, tu restes avec moi Emmanuel.

 

Le président, qui avait perdu toute autorité (et toute crédibilité) se mit à genoux, suppliant.

-   Brigitte... Pourquoi tu me fais ça, je t’aime... J’y suis pour rien si j’ai changé d’orientation... C’est pas pour autant que je t’aime pas...

 

Sa femme soupira, mais ne décroisa pas les bras. Elle claqua sèchement :

-   Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce dans quoi je me suis embarquée pour toi, Emmanuel. Je suis première dame maintenant. J’ai commencé à faire des trucs, avec le bébé panda ([ref](http://www.ouest-france.fr/politique/emmanuel-macron/zoo-de-beauval-brigitte-macron-officiellement-marraine-du-bebe-panda-5173818)) tout ça... J›aime ce statut et je compte bien le garder.

 

Le petit Manu se releva et agrippa les avants bras de sa femme avec enthousiasme.

-   On peut s’arranger ! On pourrait rester colocataires, tu serais ma couverture médiatique et moi je pourrai passer plus de temps avec floria...florichou.

-   Ainsi donc c’est Florian qu’il s’appelle, ton amant. Si je reste, tu ne me toucheras plus et je rouillerai j’imagine...

-   Ben j’aimerais bien essayer d’être fidèle à quelqu’un un jour, et si je suis avec Florian...

-   Bon bah adieu Florian.

 

Emmanuel recula d’effroi.

-   Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! J’ai tellement de beaux souvenirs avec lui !

-   Tu en avais aussi avec les autres, Mathieu t’avait même demandé en mariage je crois.

-   Oh non non non non ... 

 

Il se mit à pleurer.

-   Mathieu Gallet...

-   Chochotte. Je t’ai élevé, je t’ai appris le français, le théâtre, je t’ai rédigé tes discours, je t’ai conseillé pendant toute ta campagne... Tu n’es qu’un ingrat qui fais des caprices. Je pensais que j’avais fait de toi un homme, mais tu restes un éternel gosse.

-   Brigitte je suis toujours attaché a toi, tu restes la seule femme que j’ai connue et qui m’as tout fait découvrir... Je t’en prie trouvons un arrangement.

-   Non. Je décide et tu n’as pas ton mot à dire.

-   Mais c’est de la dictature !

-   Dixit celui qui gouverne par ordonnances.

 

« EN VOILÀ UNE IDÉE ! »

 

Le président sortit la feuille de papier arc-en-ciel qui faisait obéir tous ses députés.

-   Je suis pas députée, petit con.

-   OH NON !

 

Sa femme était décidément trop forte.

-   Pense une dernière fois à lui, profite ! menaçait-t-elle.

 

Emmanuel hoquetait.

-   Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça, tu n’as pas le droit...

-   Tu rigoles, tu n’es jamais aussi heureux que les jours suivants les effacements de mémoire. Tu étais avec Manuel Valls stp, le mec te griffait le dos, je t’ai évité des problèmes de peau.

-   Mais ce sont mes souvenirs, ma vie !

-   Ta vie c’est moi maintenant, somma Brigitte.

 

Elle s’avança vers lui, terrifiante, et gronda :

 

-   _OUBLIETTES_!

 

 

**€ Fin du flashback €**

 

 

Emmanuel Macron se réveilla, conscient du souvenir.

 

-   Mathieu Gallet…

-   C’EST FINI ENTRE VOUS, VOUS VOUS ÊTES OUBLIÉS ! protesta Florian.

-   Oui oui.

 

Le président se redressa de sa chaise, chamboulé, meurtri.

-   Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

 

François Hollande, sensible à sa détresse, alla poser une main sur l’épaule de son fils.

 

-   Il te faut te débarrasser de ta femme… je crains que la nature de cette disparition soit tragique, d’ailleurs.

-   Mais je l’aime quand même, pourquoi elle est méchante ? sanglota Emmanuel.

-   Elle veut te garder pour elle, dit Florian. Tout le monde te veut Emmanuel, c’est fou. C’est ça d’être magnifique.

-   Oh, Florinet…

 

Il se leva et alla faire un câlin son conjoint.

 

-   Par contre, il va falloir tuer Brigitte, avança le frontiste jaloux.

-   Ça ne va pas être simple, expliqua Jacques Cheminade.

 

L’ancien petit candidat sortit un vieux grimoire poussiéreux. Il l’ouvrit à une certaine page, qui contenait des gravures anciennes, représentant divers lieux, objets et personnes probablement originaires de Mésopotamie.

 

-   Votre femme a plus de dix mille ans, elle a connu les pyramides d’Égypte et y a même vécu…

-   Ah c’était pour ça qu’elle avait insisté pour qu’on aille au Louvre ! ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-THDnLeF9FU&feature=youtu.be))

-   Le sortilège de français est un raccourci pour elle. Elle s’en sert mais arriverait à vous ensorceler même sans. C’est une espèce de sorcière très rare, aucun autre spécimen n’est encore en vie, mais pour la vaincre, il aurait fallu s’allier avec quelqu’un de son espèce, énonça Jacques Cheminade avec contrariété.

-   Alors on ne peut rien faire ? demanda Florian Philippot.

 

Emmanuel Macron faisait de gros yeux.

-   S’il vous plait ! On parle de ma femme ! Vous n’allez quand même pas la tuer !

-   Si on ne peut pas la priver de ses pouvoirs, ce sera la seule option. À chaque tentative de rupture elle vous ensorcellera à nouveau, je le crois bien. Elle vous aliénera, et comme elle est immortelle, vous serez enchaîné à elle pour toute la vie.

 

Épouvanté, le jeune président enfouit sa tête dans le costume de Florian et essuya ses yeux humides.

François Hollande, qui était aussi contrarié que lorsqu’il a annoncé sa non-candidature pour laisser la place à son fils ([ref](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kotkeidBgk&feature=youtu.be)), suggéra autre chose :

-   Il n’existe pas d’autre sorcière/sorcier, ou quelque chose qui s’en rapproche, qui pourrait la vaincre ?

-   Hum... attendez ! s’enthousiasma Cheminade.

 

Il feuilleta son vieux grimoire, laissant échapper tout un tas de poussière dans la pièce. Tous les hommes politiques présents éternuèrent sauf lui.

-   AH !

-   Ah ? demanda Emmanuel.

-   Ah ?! essaya François.

-   Non, pas Ah, AH ! corrigea Florian.

 

Bienheureux de pouvoir aider son patient, Jacques annonça :

-   Il existe bien un puissant mage répertorié comme né à Tanger en 1951...

 

**_À suivre !_ **

(merci à Crystal pour son superbe gif !)

 

**__ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bon bon bon bon  
> Vous le sentez venir le climax là ? hahahaha  
> Mais comment Manu va-t-il donc pouvoir convaincre Chonchon de l'aider ? :) 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus que l'arc EM/FP prenne autant d'ampleur (mais vous avez dû tilter qu'on va revenir à JLM/MLP très très vite, d'ailleurs dans le prochain chap ils reparlent à un moment, mais bon j'arrête de teaser)
> 
> Pour ma part j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme donc même si je resterai sur Ao3 après la fin de la fic (l'ambiance est trop bien et j’ai des lectures entamées), j'ai hâte de pouvoir souffler un peu :)  
> En tout cas c’est atroce, je me suis terriblement attachée à tout ce beau monde, alors que je ne partage les opinions politiques que de 10% des persos hahaha. Cruel dilemme pour moi de kiffer tous ces protagonistes ! 
> 
> Nous avons dépassé les 900 vues ! :D merci à tous les lecteurs, même ceux qui commentent jamais ! (bon, pour la fin vous lâcherez bien un ptit retour ?)
> 
> Je vous fais de gros (Philippe) poutous :3


	13. Chapitre 13 : Doléances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon est le seul qui peut sauver Emmanuel Macron des griffes de sa femme. Le président va-t-il réussir à le convaincre de l'aider ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapitre 13 : Doléances**

L’annonce avait sonné comme un coup fatal.

\-  Mélenchon…

\-  Mélenchon…

\-  Mélenchon, répétait Emmanuel, vidé.

 

Jacques Cheminade referma son livre d’un coup. Un amas de poussière alla se loger dans les narines et les conduits auditifs de tous les politiques présents, qui sursautèrent.

\-  Oh non ! s’écrira le président en se cachant les oreilles.

\-  Je te les nettoierai, répondit Philippot avec le sourire.

\-  Oh mon bébé… comment ai-je pu t’oublier…

\-  C’est à cause de ta femme et il faut la tuer, répondit froidement Florian.

 

François Hollande, plutôt choqué, fit un pas en arrière.

\-  Le front national… pointa-t-il.

\-  Non, l’amour, réfuta Florian Philippot.

 

Le vice-président du FN entoura les épaules du président de ses bras.

\-  Cela fait des années qu’Emmanuel est prisonnier de sa femme, à tel point que les sentiments qu’il a pour elle ne sont peut-être même pas naturels. Moi je veux que Manu soit heureux.

 

Le jeune premier se détacha de l’étreinte et s’agaça :

\-  Mais vous ne pouvez pas TUER ma femme ! Rendez la inoffensive, c’est tout !

\-  Jacques Cheminade a bien dit que ce serait difficile, objecta Florian.

 

Les trois protagonistes se tournèrent vers le vieux sage. Il dormait.

 

\-  Bon, déclara utilement François Hollande.

\-  Mélenchon ne m’aidera jamais ! se lamenta Emmanuel.

\-  Mmmh… il va falloir marchander.

\-  JE NE LUI LAISSE PAS L’ÉLYSÉE, LE CHEF C’EST MOI !

\-  Du calme chéri, du calme…

 

Emmanuel Macron sautait dans toute la pièce en poussant des cris qui lui donnaient presque la voix d’une crécelle.

\-  J’ai travaillé HYPER DUR pour être président, j’ai TOUT FAIT pour en arriver là, J’AI TROP GALÉRÉ, J’AI DIT TOUT ET SON CONTRAIRE, J’AI SERRÉ DES MAINS, J’AI CACHÉ MON HOMOSEXUALITÉ, ET … ET JE ME SUIS TAPÉ LE PEN EN DÉBAT PENDANT 3 HEURES ! Rien que pour avoir survécu à ça, je mérite d’être président !

 

Son amoureux parvint à le maîtriser. Un trop plein d’émotions avaient eu raison du jouvenceau. Florian fit rasseoir Emmanuel et caressa ses joues de ses deux mains.

\-  Personne ne te parle de céder l’Élysée, chéri. Ne t’en fais pas, ta place est parfaitement méritée, tu es parfait dans le rôle de président. Mélenchon est un râleur, mais il n’est pas fondamentalement mauvais. Il nous aidera.

\-  Tu parles ! Le type n’a pas appelé à voter pour moi et casse les burnes à tout le monde à l’assemblée ! Il est méchant ! J’EN AI MARRE ! POURQUOI JE NE SUIS JAMAIS DÉBARRASSÉ DES PROBLÈMES ?

\-  Car tu es président, Emmanuel, lui rappela son père.

\-  Et je compte bien le rester ! COMPRIS ?!

\-  Manu…

 

Florian Philippot sortit de son sac la peluche Picsou de son petit ami. Il savait que la séance pouvait être difficile et avait anticipé une crise potentielle de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

\-  Tiens. Prends ça et allonge toi. Ça va aller. Tu es le plus beau, tu es président et je t’aime.

 

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Emmanuel s’étendit sur le canapé et entama une sieste. Trop d’émotions en si peu de temps ! Découvrir qu’il avait eu 3 amants secrets, que sa femme était une sorcière, et qu’il fallait la combattre pour le libérer d’elle, et demander de l’aide à Mélenchon pour ça… il avait bien besoin de vacances ! Et pourtant, il allait devoir écourter les siennes…

 

Pendant que le jeune mannequin présidentiel dormait, Florian Philippot et François Hollande se regardèrent.

\-  Je pense qu’il complexe, avoua François Hollande. Il a été élu « contre », un peu comme moi. Il est toujours difficile de se sentir légitime après ça. On se raccroche à la présidence, mais au fond de nous on sait qu’on ne la mérite pas.

\-  Les autres candidats ne méritaient pas beaucoup plus l’Élysée, objecta le plus jeune de la pièce.

\-  Non, c’est sûr que ça s’est joué entre quatre candidats dès le premier tour, au lieu de deux. Et il y a eu beaucoup d’abstention… je pense que tout cela tourne dans la tête d’Emmanuel, il est loin d’être bête.

 

L’énarque osa poser une question qui le turlupinait depuis un moment.

\-  Son orientation sexuelle ne vous gêne pas ? demanda Florian qui se rappelait de grandes tensions au sein de son propre parti par la révélation de la sienne. ( [ ref ](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/mariepierre-bourgeois/homosexualite-fn-philippot-marion-marechal_b_9737508.html) )

\-  La loi Taubira était en quelque sorte son cadeau d’anniversaire, répondit François Hollande. Je savais déjà.

 

Florian soupira. La période du mariage pour tous représentait un sale souvenir pour lui.

\-  …vous êtes meilleur parent que président, si je puis me permettre, remarqua Florian.

 

L’ancien président ne se vexa pas le moins du monde. Il avait l’habitude.

\-  Oh, vous n’allez pas vous plaindre, grâce à moi votre parti a été au second tour.

\-  C’est bien ce que je dis.

 

Un léger ronflement se fit entendre. Jacques Cheminade dormait toujours.

 

* * *

 

 

Chez Cédric, au même moment…

Karl était venu passer l’après-midi chez l’érudit des maths. Il avait été surpris par la quantité de posters de la France Insoumise installés dans la chambre de Cédric. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu’il ne partageait pas les convictions de la FI mais adorait les lettres grecques dans les mathématiques, et voir qu’un mouvement politique en utilisait le rendait fou de joie. AH, et aussi, il était fou de Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

 

Le mathématicien avait également une grande collection de mangas. Lui et Karl en avaient longuement discuté.

\-  Celui là est superbe, les personnages sont très attachants  !

\-  Bof, je suis pas fan des shojos, il y a une forme de sexisme là-dedans quand même, remarqua l’hologramme, toujours très politique.

\-  Karl, parfois il faut savoir passer outre ses opinions politiques, vous voyez bien avec moi !

\-  Oui oui mais justement, pas trop hi hi hi.

 

Le rire de Karl stoppa net quand son regard atterrit sur un autre coin de la bibliothèque. 

\-  Il y a des yaoi...

\-  Oui.

\-  Trop de culture du viol et de stéréotypes de genre dans les yaoi, je pourrai jamais relire ça... marmonna Karl en secouant la tête.

\-  Oh y en a des très fleur bleue quand même ! Mais je pense qu’ils ne seront jamais autant que nous  !

 

Cédric, dans un moment de stress, se mit à tripatouiller la broche araignée qu’il portait sur le torse. Il dit d’une petite voix :

\-  Karl...

\-  Oui ?

\-  J’ai croisé Jean-Luc l’autre jour, il m’a parlé de vous.

 

Cédric Villani ne tutoyait jamais avant d’avoir couché avec la personne. Un véritable problème pour les dîners en famille et entre amis.

\-  Et donc ?

\-  Il s’inquiète beaucoup... je crois qu’il veut que vous revienniez.

\-  Eh bien qu’il me le dise en personne !

\-  Mais il n’arrive pas à vous contacter je crois.

\-  Il ne m’appelle pas tant que ça pourtant... une fois tous les soirs je dirais. Il insiste pas trop. Je ne lui manque pas.

\-  Oh, Karl, il ne faut pas fonctionner autant à l’affect’, je comprends, le coeur a ses raison que la raison ignore, mais vous êtes la voix de la raison, non ?

\-  Et si j’en avais marre moi, d’être raisonnable ? Et si c’était pas à Jean-Luc de l’être pendant que moi je fais des conneries ? 

\-  L’insoumission est très belle sur vous...

\-  Oh Cédric...

 

Karl fit un tour sur lui-même, heureux.

* * *

 

 

\-  Ha ha ! Débrouillez-vous ! ( [ idée du rire en question ](https://youtu.be/O6aRT3Z6hIM?t=13m36s) )

Telle avait été la réponse de Jean-Luc Mélenchon à l’ultime requête d’Emmanuel Macron.

Le président, avec son petit ami, avait fait irruption chez lui pendant qu’il mangeait son quinoa ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/ukEaxNpwCw0?t=6s) ). Emmanuel Macron avait calmement expliqué la situation, en se victimisant un peu pour apitoyer Jean-Luc, parlant de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs d’amour perdus, de la main mise de sa femme sur lui… et avait embrayé sur la nature de sorcière de sa femme, qu’il fallait neutraliser.

 

Jean-Luc n’avait même pas sourcillé pendant le discours d’Emmanuel. Il fallait dire qu’il n’aimait pas trop l’écouter, c’en était physique. Ces « en même temps » lui étaient insupportables.

\-  Monsieur ! Vous êtes ma seule chance de liberté ! Mon seul espoir !

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon secoua la tête.

\-  Cette histoire n’a rien à voir avec votre façon de gouverner le pays. Ce sont juste vos histoires personnelles. Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

\-  Euh… parce que vous êtes gentil ?

\-  Ça dépend avec qui, répondit Jean-Luc. Et en l’occurrence, pas avec toi !

 

Emmanuel mit les mains sur ses hanches, vexé.

\-  Vous m’avez jamais aimé de toute façon ! 

\-  Ben non… répondit l’insoumis avec honnêteté. Mais ce n’est pas si personnel, c’est ce que tu représentes que je combats.

 

Le monarque présidentiel tenta d’avoir Jean-Luc à son propre jeu.

\-  Vous combattez l’État ? LA RÉPUBLIQUE ?

\-  Mais non ! Le néolibéralisme, l’appauvrissement des classes populaires et des classes moyennes, la ruine écologique !

 

Florian Philippot fut le réceptacle de la colère d’Emmanuel, qui enfouit sa tête dans sa chemise d’une façon brusque et peu discrète.

\-  Tu vois ! Je t’avais dit qu’il ne m’aiderait pas ! Il ne m’aime pas !

\-  Ça n’a rien à voir Macron, l’interpella Jean-Luc. Vous vous êtes moqué de moi avec ton équipe pendant toute la campagne, vous m’avez ri au nez pendant l’entre-deux tours, toi, tu as fait le malin en convoquant les députés au congrès pour pas qu’on fasse d’amendements contre tes ordonnances... Eh bien à mon tour de rire.

\-  Mais c’est pas politique cette fois, c’est une demande d’aide en fait ! maugréa Manu.

\-  Tout est et restera politique entre nous, mon cher adversaire.

 

Le vice-président du FN sortit de son silence habituel.

\-  Vous et Marine, c’était politique aussi ?

 

Les racines politiques trotskistes de Jean-Luc (et les comportements associés) commencèrent à refaire surface au niveau de son émotion, mais il comprit que la question de Florian était une curiosité, pas une pique.

\-  Non, répondit Jean-Luc. C’était physique. De toute façon elle parle rarement politique, c’est vous qui faites tout le travail de dédiabolisation.

\-  Merci, sourit Florian.

\-  Grrmh.

 

«  Un jour, peut-être… il acceptera mon café ! ( [ ref ](http://www.francetvinfo.fr/politique/front-national/fn-florian-philippot-aimerait-prendre-un-cafe-avec-jean-luc-melenchon-pour-voir-ce-qui-les-oppose_2295109.html) ) » espérait Florian Philippot.

 

\-  Tout ça parce que vous êtes jaloux ! piailla Emmanuel. Parce que je suis jeune et beau ! J’ai tous les mecs que je veux ! Et vous vous êtes vieux et seul ! Vous chopez plus rien !

\-  _ Bitch please _ , répondit Jean-Luc en repositionnant ses lunettes.

 

Le député ne dit rien de plus, il se contenta de faire un grand sourire, laissant Florian Philippot intervenir.

\-  Euh Manu… c’est Jean-Luc Mélenchon… dire qu’il y a la queue pour visiter sa chambre serait un euphémisme.

 

Le devoir de citoyen du pacha le rappela néanmoins à l’ordre.

\-  Eh, attendez ! On parle, on parle, mais en attendant, qui gouverne le pays ? s’inquiéta Jean-Luc.

\-  Ben c’est Ed’ !

\-  Mmh.

 

Ne souhaitant pas s’attarder sur son premier ministre, Emmanuel Macron se mit à faire plusieurs allées et venues dans la pièce, contrarié au plus haut point.

\-  S’il vous plait, Jean-Luc, aidez-moi avec ma femme !

\-  Tu n’avais qu’à mieux la gérer !

\-  Sexisme et paternalisme, fit Florian Philippot.

 

Emmanuel Macron se retourna vers lui, étonné.

\-  Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais au FN déjà, toi ? Tu as fait l’ENA, tu es pour le remboursement de l’IVG, pour le mariage gay, tu critiques moins l’immigration que les autres, et tu fais de la drague aux insoumis !

\-  Par opportunisme, répondit Florian avec honnêteté.

\-  Oh, Florian !

Exalté par le mot, le président s’empara de son visage pour le joindre au sien dans un grand baiser de cinéma. Jean-Luc, lui, tourna la tête et ferma les yeux en priant pour que le temps s’accélère.

 

Emmanuel décolla sa bouche de celle de son petit ami et demanda à Jean-Luc :

\-  Mais j’y pense ! Si vous êtes mage, pourquoi vous n’avez pas utilisé vos pouvoirs pour gagner l’élection ?!

 

Déconcerté, Jean-Luc haussa les épaules pour signifier l’évidence de sa réponse :

\-  Mais enfin, ce ne serait pas démocratique !

 

Le faciès d’Emmanuel Macron se contracta, hilare et désabusé.

\-  C’est pour ça que vous perdez toujours, monsieur Mélenchon. Vous n’avez pas compris qu’en politique, la fin justifie les moyens ! Être trop honnête c’est pour les loosers.

\-  En attendant, c’est toi qui es en train de lécher les bottes d’un « looser » pour qu’il t’aide, Emmanuel, railla Jean-Luc.

 

Il épousseta son petit veston noir et claqua dans ses mains.

\-  D’ailleurs, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Hop hop hop, tout le monde hors de chez moi !

\-  Non, gémit Jupiter.

\-  DEHORS ! Je ne t’aiderai pas, Emmanuel. Retourne auprès de ta femme.

\-  Non… déplora Florian à son tour.

 

Les deux trentenaires furent mis à la porte en deux temps trois mouvements. Aussitôt dehors, mais encore dans le couloir, Emmanuel s’effondra dans les bras de son bien aimé pour y trouver du réconfort.

\-  Je te l’avais dit, il ne nous aidera jamais ! Nous sommes fichus Florian… nous allons devoir nous cacher pour toujours, et moi je vivrai dans un mariage que je saurai faux…

\-  Ne t’en fais pas Manu, j’ai une idée pour convaincre Mélenchon, chuchota Florian.

\-  Que ferais-je sans toi, mon choupinou ! 

 

Le président de la république réitéra le baiser de tout à l’heure, mais avec beaucoup plus d’avidité. Lui qui n’avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie intime mystère n’avait qu’une envie : la retrouver. 

Il n’y avait personne dans l’immeuble à cette heure. Ils étaient loin des regards indiscrets… 

 

De son côté, le président du groupe parlementaire FI cherchait déjà un petit livre à lire quand, malgré sa semi-surdité, un bruit attira son attention.

« C’est quoi, ce que j’entends ?! On dirait une boucle de ceinture… » 

…

« MAIS ! MAIS ! » s’outragea Jean-Luc, qui n’était pas né de la dernière pluie.

 

Il se rua vers la porte d’entrée et vociféra :

\-  PAS DE ÇA DEVANT CHEZ MOI ! DÉGAGEZ ! VOYOUS !

\-  AAaaaah !

Jean-Luc entendit les cris effrayés des deux hommes qui détalaient de devant sa porte. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire et alla s’installer confortablement dans son fauteuil.

 

* * *

 

 

Après une énième « première fois » à l’hôtel due à ses problèmes de mémoire, Emmanuel rentra chez lui, à l’Élysée. Il était tout émerveillé et ne souhaitait qu’une chose : recommencer.

 

Comme un adolescent, il se mit à textoter son amoureux :

 

 

 

> EM : oublie pas que c moi que jsuis le chef ok ?
> 
> FP : oui tqt
> 
> FP : t’es le chef de mon cœur
> 
> EM : oh mon amoure
> 
> EM : ne nous séparons jamais
> 
> FP : non jamais
> 
> EM : <3
> 
> FP : <3 
> 
> FP : $ € £
> 
> EM : arrête de me chauffer lol
> 
> FP : ^^

 

Il entendit les talons aiguilles de sa femme et rangea d’office son iPhone 8.

 

Brigitte Macron arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il la vit, Emmanuel sentit son cœur flancher. Il l’aimait encore beaucoup… mais était-ce naturel ?

\-  Ça s’est bien passé ta visite présidentielle ?

\-  Oui chérie !

\-  Très bien ! On va passer à table, timing parfait.

Elle l’embrassa, lui pinça la joue et le débarrassa de sa veste de costume. Charmé, Emmanuel la suivit.

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard, chez Marine Le Pen, dans sa résidence de La Celle-Saint-Cloud…

« Un nouveau message »

 

 

 

> EM : Bonsoir Marine Le Pen, j’espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je vous contacte car vous êtes la meilleure amie de Florian depuis longtemps et j’aimerais lui faire un cadeau qui lui fera plaisir. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qu’il aime bien ? PS : j’espère que vous m’avez pardonné notre affrontement au 2 e tour

Le dîner de l’Élysée était fini, et Brigitte était sous la douche. Emmanuel avait alors repris sa double vie avec plaisir.

Marine Le Pen répondit sans réfléchir, folle de rage :

 

 

> MLP : fdp de quel droit tu oses me parler, va te faire enQler 
> 
> EM : ben oui justement, qu’est-ce que je peux offrir à Florian qui lui fasse plaisir ?
> 
> MLP : NIQUE TA MERE ( [ ref ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pM2qjHTZdeI) )
> 
> MLP : NIQUE TA FEMME mdr  
>  EM : Mais ce n’est pas drôle…

C’est à ce moment là que Florian Philippot toqua à la porte de Marine. L’amant d’Emmanuel avait absolument besoin de lui parler.

 

 

 

> MLP : Bon arrête de me parler stp tu fais tiep’
> 
> EM : …

\- Marine ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui oui Flo’, j’arrive.

 

Elle termina son thé blanc et se leva du canapé. Fort heureusement, Louis était occupé à travailler dans son bureau à l’étage avec une assiduité telle qu’il ne les entendrait jamais. 

Les deux têtes du FN se firent la bise.

 

\- J’ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter ! lança Florian, enthousiaste.

\- Super, assieds-toi !

 

En long, en large et en travers, le vice-président détailla la situation à sa meilleure amie. Il reprit partiellement les phrases d’Emmanuel mais en insistant plus sur la méchanceté de Brigitte Macron. Marine l’écoutait avec attention, en se remettant les cheveux de temps en temps comme elle faisait souvent. Lorsque Florian évoqua Jean-Luc Mélenchon, son corps se raidit. Elle se doutait qu’il était différent.

 

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent, et le récit fut fini. 

\- Hum, d’accord, je vois bien, mais… en quoi puis-je t’aider ?

 

Florian Philippot répondit de façon directe.

\- Va convaincre Jean-Luc de nous aider.

\- Aaaaah !

\- …

\-  Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça ! gémit Marine Le Pen, le visage dans les mains.

 

La présidente du Front national avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la fin de leur relation. Elle désertait souvent l’assemblée, car elle n’avait pas la force d’affronter le séisme émotionnel de voir Jean-Luc de loin sans pouvoir lui parler.

\-  Pourquoi ? demanda son meilleur ami.

\-  Je ne peux pas le revoir, c’est tout ! Ça fait une semaine que je souffre d’avoir pensé à le quitter, d’avoir réussi, et de le regretter.

\-  Prends-le comme une dernière fois avant une vraie rupture.

 

Marine Le Pen fit non de la tête, lasse.

\-  Encore de la souffrance inutile.

\-  Tu dis toi même qu’il te manque, Marine.

\-  Oui mais... je n’arriverai pas à le convaincre de vous aider Flo. Il a la tête dure...

\-  ... 

\-  ... Quoi ? aboya Marine.

\-  Rien, je m’attendais à ce que tu fasses une blague salace, avoua Florian.

 

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\-  Obsédé !

\-  Aïe ! Mais... tu en fais souvent…

\-  Et alors ?

 

Embarrassé, le numéro deux du FN osa demander :

\-  Utilise les bas instincts des hommes pour convaincre Jean-Luc, s’il te plaît…

\-  JE NE LIVRERAI PAS MON CORPS À LA GAUCHE JUSTE POUR QUE MACRON SOIT HEUREUX  ! vociféra la blonde, tapant de plus en plus fort son coéquipier.

\-  Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper ! Il ne s’agit pas que de lui... mais de moi aussi

\-  Y en a d’autres des mecs Florian, et des pas mariés ! J’en ai connu trois, moi !

 

Florian avait les yeux brillants. Il parlait avec une grande émotion.

\-  Les autres hommes ne sont pas lui... il est parfait, si beau, tout le monde le veut... tu ne peux pas imaginer comme on est fous l’un de l’autre.

\-  Non, j’imagine pas. Passe à autre chose. J’ai eu la décence de rompre avec Jean-Luc pour sauver mon couple et mon parti, fais pareil stp.

\-  Je n’ai personne d’autre et moi le FN va bientôt me virer, alors bon...

 

« Hein ?! » s’étonna la fillette de Jean-Marie.

 

\-  Mais non, tu ne vas pas être viré du tout.

\-  Vous avez bien viré ma pote Soso ( [ ref ](http://www.lexpress.fr/actualite/politique/fn/le-pen-ecarte-deux-responsables-regionaux-dont-une-tres-proche-de-philippot_1923145.htmlhttp://www.lexpress.fr/actualite/politique/fn/le-pen-ecarte-deux-responsables-regionaux-dont-une-tres-proche-de-p) )…

\-  Mais elle est conne en même temps.

\-  Tu as fait ça parce qu’elle comptait accuser Mélenchon, n’est-ce pas ? ( [ ref ](http://france3-regions.francetvinfo.fr/bourgogne-franche-comte/doubs/apres-signalement-sophie-montel-jean-luc-melenchon-porte-plainte-1299905.html) ) Tu voulais le protéger…

 

Le rouge FI ( [ref](http://colorpeek.com/#c94e34) ) commençait à se répandre sur les joues de Marine. Oui, elle avait vivement recommandé l’exclusion de Sophie Montel du FN pour se venger. Seule Marine avait le droit d’embêter Jean-Luc avec la justice pour rien. Et seule Marine devait être contre-attaquée par Jean-Luc.

 

Cependant, la mauvaise foi était un ressort courant dans la bouche des personnalités politiques, notamment celles du FN. 

\-  Flo, arrête de dire des conneries ! Jean-Luc a porté plainte contre elle direct ! Une nana à emmerdes ! Mais toi tu as tant fait pour le FN, on te garde, promis !

\-  Arf... je ne sais pas Marine, le FN me correspond de moins en moins... les arabes je trouve qu’il y en a des sympas moi.

 

Marine recula, horrifiée.

\-  TRAÎTRE.

 

Le regard habituellement doux de son meilleur ami se dit alors perçant.

\-  Marine, au fond de toi tu sais que c’est plus ton père qui parle que toi. J’ai bien vu les changements dans ton attitude depuis ta relation avec JLM. Tu t’es gauchisée.

\-  Non...

\-  Si. Louis m’a dit que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars en criant « Jésus akbar » la nuit, que tu arrivais à passer devant les mosquées sans cracher dessus, et que tu avais même mangé du kebab une fois.

\-  Comment le sait-il ? interrogea Marine, la tête baissée.

\-  Il a retrouvé la boite jaune dans la poubelle.

\-  Je suis bête, j’aurais dû m’en douter.

 

Florian se leva et mit les deux mains sur les épaules de son amie. Il l’affronta du regard. Il osa enfin lui dire ce qu’elle refusait de s’avouer.

\-  Je pense que toi et Jean-Luc… votre relation, tout ça… ça vous a transformés. Tout comme moi, j’ai été transformé par Manu. Et si toi, qui as été élevée aussi durement, par Jean-Marie Le Pen, dans des principes et des valeurs aussi béton, tu as pu changer par cette relation, alors tu pourras faire changer d’avis Mélenchon .

 

Marine ne répondit pas. Florian en profita pour ajouter :

\-  Et puis, réfléchis un peu : si je suis  «  premier monsieur  » , je pourrai conseiller Emmanuel sur plein de décisions politiques. Ce serait une super occasion pour tester nos idées. Qu’en penses-tu ?

\-  Je ne sais pas, Florian, je ne sais plus… soupira Marine.

\-  Je crois en toi Marine, tout le monde s’est toujours trompé sur ton compte. Tu es plus intelligente et subtile qu’il n’y parait.

 

La flatterie marchait toujours. Marine capitula :

\-  ... d’accord, je vais essayer de convaincre Jean-Luc.

 

* * *

 

 

Au même moment, chez ledit Jean-Luc…

Après son habituel « Karl ? Tu fais toujours la tête ? » du soir, toujours sans réponse, l’insoumis s’installa à son bureau pour organiser les prochaines universités d’été de la France insoumise. 

 

On toqua à la porte.

 

\-  Qui est-ce ? demanda Jean-Luc.

\-  C’est moi, fit la voix d’une femme qu’il connaissait bien.

 

L’homme de bientôt 66 ans qu’il était sursauta. Non ! Impossible !  Elle était là ?

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le judas de sa porte d’entrée.

\-  Sophia ?

\-  Yep.

 

Elle avait pris des vacances suite aux élections, pour se reposer et elle était revenue en pleine forme. Elle avait repris des couleurs et elle était resplendissante.

Vêtue de rouge, des chaussures aux lèvres en passant par la robe.

Elle était là.

Sophia inclina la tête, impatiente.

 

\-  Tu m’ouvres ?

\-  Oui, oui, répondit Jean-Luc.

 

Il avait toujours du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Doucement, il tira la porte vers lui, il et se retrouva face à elle. Ses yeux de biche, d’un noir de jais, pénétrèrent ceux de son candidat avec une grande intensité.

 

\-  Euh eh bien bonsoir, fit Jean-Luc avec peu de volonté.

\-  Je te dérange ? Je suis désolée si c’est le cas… tu n’es pas seul ?

\-  Si si. Tu peux rester, je suis seul.

 

« Plus maintenant. »

 

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Sophia Chikirou, qui inclina son visage de poupée en guise d’acceptation.

\-  Bon, très bien. Euhm, je voulais te voir rapidement, comme tu peux le voir, je suis revenue de vacances, et du coup maintenant que je suis là, j’aimerais qu’on planche sur le JT qu’on va lancer début 2018 sur ta chaîne ( [ ref ](http://www.ouest-france.fr/politique/jean-luc-melenchon/melenchon-veut-lancer-son-propre-jt-sur-sa-chaine-youtube-5146414) ).

 

« Ouf, elle ne vient que pour le travail », se dit JLM, rassuré. « Une seule ex qui fait souffrir à la fois. »

 

\-  On a encore un peu de temps pour ça, non ?

 

L’ex directrice de campagne de la France insoumise pointa du doigt le calendrier dans l’entée, sans même le regarder avant. Elle avait tellement vécu ici qu’elle se souvenait de chaque emplacement, chaque habitude, chaque objet.

 

\-  On est déjà en août, ce qui ne fait que 4 mois d’ici la première vidéo… le temps de trouver un concept, définir le contenu éditorial, constituer une équipe, faire le tournage et caetera…

\-  Oui c’est bon, Sophia, j’ai compris, on s’en occupe demain, bougonna Jean-Luc.

 

Jean-Luc n’avait pas la tête à travailler ce soir. Son ex-compagne le ressentit, et, comme elle le connaissait par cœur, s’adoucit.

\-  Excuse-moi, je ne t’ai pas demandé comment tu allais. Comment ça se passe, à l’assemblée ? Et avec Ruffin, tout va bien ? Que devient Karl ?

 

Cette avalanche de questions bienveillantes (Jean-Luc n’avait plus l’habitude, lui qui se sentait oppressé dès qu’un journaliste s’approchait trop de lui) resta sans réponse pendant un moment. L’insoumis, d’un coup, perdit l’équilibre, et tomba sur sa chaise. Sophia se précipita pour l’aider.

\-  Jean-Luc ? Ça va ?

 

Elle l’aida à se repositionner sur le siège de velours rouge, qui possédait quelques phis sur les accoudoirs. Elle se pencha vers lui. Ses longs cheveux touchèrent le visage de son candidat. Il soupira :

\-  Je suis fatigué Sophia… il s’est passé beaucoup de choses qui m’ont épuisé. Je suis un vieil homme maintenant.

 

Il en rajoutait un peu pour l’amadouer. Il aimait bien faire son  _ drama king _ , Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

Et ça fonctionnait à merveille. 

 

La belle posa une main sur la sienne, qu’elle referma avec l’autre. Elle lui souffla :

\-  Tout va s’arranger. Tu es un battant, je le sais.

\-  Non, ça ne va pas s’arranger. Karl est parti, on s’est disputés.

\-  Rooh Jean-Luc. 

\-  Quoi ! Mais c’est lui qui fait n’importe quoi ! Il…

Jean-Luc s’interrompit. Il ne pouvait pas casser du sucre dans le dos de Karl comme ça. De plus, Karl, de son côté, n’avait rien dit à Cédric pour lui et Marine.

 

Sophia recula de quelques pas, regarda autour d’elle et se mit à rire. Jean-Luc lui fit de grands yeux. ( [ ref ](https://www.tuxboard.com/photos/2017/03/melenchon-reaction-europe-1.jpg) )

\-  Tu te rappelles quand Karl est apparu au public pour la première fois ! Les essayages de veste ? ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/4y_nzQHPpps) ) il n’était d’accord avec rien, et il nous a fait la tête pendant deux semaines d’avoir choisi un vêtement très soviétique !

\-  Ah ah, oui.

 

Ils continuèrent de se remémorer avec une chaude nostalgie les moments de la campagne présidentielle. C’était presque inespéré, lorsqu’elle avait démarré. Jean-Luc Mélenchon avait commencé à 8% dans les sondages, pour finir à plus du double. Sophia et toute l’équipe avaient travaillé d’arrache pied sur tous les terrains, qu’ils soient locaux ou numériques. Le discord insoumis avait alors émergé et créé laec.fr, le jeu Fiscal kombat, la chaîne Can’t stenchon et bien d’autres initiatives citoyennes. Depuis la fin des élections, les insoumis se sentaient un peu orphelins, même s’ils restaient soudés.

 

*

 

Le couple de la FI buvait à présent un thé rouge dans la cuisine. Jean-Luc fixait le petit tourbillon qu’il avait créé dans sa tasse avec sa cuillère. Il avait l’esprit contrarié.

\-  Sophia…

\-  Hum ?

\-  Si Macron me demandait des conseils, ou de l’aide… tu crois que je devrais accepter ?

 

La femme de caractère reposa sa tasse avec vivacité.

\-  Il a fait ça ?

\-  Pas directement. Mais disons que j’ai une occasion de lui faire accepter des choses.

\-  Hum… si c’est politique, pourquoi pas. Il faut agir dans l’intérêt du peuple. Conseille le en gardant ça à l’esprit.

\-  Oui, voilà.

 

« Ça m’avance guère tout ça ! »

 

Il fut interrompu par la main de son ancienne petite amie qui se posa sur son poignet.

\-  Tu m’avais manqué, avoua-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

\-  Toi aussi, tout le monde m’embête avec toi, tu sais.

\-  Ah, tu crois être le seul ? rit-elle. Ils me disent tous qu’on est ridicules tous les deux à se bouder tout le temps. Heureusement que le travail est là pour nous faire oublier nos disputes.

 

Depuis plus de cinq ans, Sophia et Jean-Luc jouaient au jeu du « ni oui, ni non », après leur première rupture.

\-  Je n’ai pas été très sympa avec toi, reconnut Jean-Luc, qui ne se rappelait que trop d’avoir eu un excès d’appétit lorsqu’ils formaient un couple. Pour ça qu’il ne donnait aucune leçon à Marine Le Pen d’avoir fait la même chose avec lui.

\-  Tu as été bien puni, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac, un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage.

\-  Ça oui.

 

Les bisbilles d’ex-compagnes de JLM étaient des secrets de polichinelle au parti de gauche.

\-  Qu’est-ce qui te prend de sortir avec des nanas qui se connaissent entre elles…

\-  Que veux-tu, il n’y a que ça dans le milieu du militantisme de gauche !

\-  Eh bien sors avec des nanas de droite.

 

Jean-Luc regarda le fond de sa tasse. Il n’osa pas lui dire « déjà fait ».

\-  Tu as raison, je vais faire ça, ha ha ha !

 

Ils finirent leur thé rouge tous deux en même temps. Puis, avec détermination, Jean-Luc se leva et commença à quitter la pièce.

\-  Où vas-tu ? s’étonna Sophia.

\-  Dans ma chambre.

 

Il se retourna et lui lança un drôle de regard.

\-  Tu viens ?

 

Sophia, tout d’abord surprise, fit danser ses ongles sur sa tasse. Puis, dans un « oh et puis bon, tant pis », elle se leva et lui rendit son expression.

\-  J’arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

Une demi-heure plus tard…

 

Elle s’était promis de ne pas céder.

Elle avait regardé les photos de ses autres mariages, elle s’était dit «cette fois-ci je dois sauver mon couple», et elle avait tout fait pour.

Elle avait rencontré JLM.

Elle n’avait pas résisté.

Et elle avait vécu les moments qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir exister

Mais elle ne serait pas soumise à sa famille.

 

Marine Le Pen était en route pour retrouver Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

Chez lui.

Elle ne l’avait pas prévenu.

 

 

**_ À suivre… _ **

 

**_ _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu plus sérieux, donc, j’espère qu’il vous a plu ! (encore pas mal de pavés de texte). La fin arrive, mais je prends mon temps :) je mets un petit triangle amoureux avant oklm :D c’est pas drôle sinon
> 
> Bon, si certains ragent que Sophia débarque, ben elle est citée très souvent et ce dès le premier chapitre. Encore une personnalité « politique » auprès de laquelle je vais devoir m’excuser :’( mais bon, je crois que c’est celle qui prend le moins cher pour le moment (RIP la dignité des Macron et de Le Pen).
> 
> Le week-end prochain, je serai à Marseille, donc je pense pas que j’aurai le temps de poster avant mon départ (mercredi) ou de reporter à lundi/mardi/mercredi d’après (+ probable). Désolée :( si vous passez dans le coin, dites-moi et on se boit un verre :D
> 
> En attendant donnez-moi vos avis svp, ça me motive + à écrire (oui, vraiment). 
> 
> Des bisous !


	14. Chapitre 14 : L’ex-compagne de l’ex-campagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine Le Pen arrive chez Jean-Luc Mélenchon pour le convaincre d'aider Emmanuel Macron à se libérer de sa femme. Elle ignore que Jean-Luc est en charmante compagnie...

 

 

**Chapitre 14 : L’ex-compagne de l’ex-campagne**

 

Emmanuel Macron était dans un grand lit à baldaquin doré, scintillant, des fleurs de lys brodées sur les draps. Il avait enfilé un superbe pyjama couleur Or, 100% satin. Il avait une pochette cousue sur la poitrine, ce qui était très pratique pour y ranger son mouchoir en tissu à l’effigie de  Margaret Thatcher.

La première dame de France fit son entrée, dans une tenue légère. Elle était très fière depuis qu’elle avait fait un carton dans le magazine ELLE ( [ ref ](http://www.ouest-france.fr/medias/le-magazine-elle-bat-son-record-de-ventes-depuis-10-ans-grace-brigitte-macron-5208223) ).

\- Ça va chéri ?

\- Oui chérie, répondit Emmanuel, obéissant.

 

Il aimait encore beaucoup sa femme, mais il avait du mal à s’enlever de la tête le souvenir de l’hypnose. Tout son mariage n’avait été qu’un mensonge ? Ou seulement une partie ? Avait-il aimé Brigitte pour de vrai un jour ? Et que voulait dire « aimer pour de vrai » ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse dans sa grosse tête au front proéminent.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Brigitte avec attention.

 

« Je ne peux pas lui dire que Florinounet me manque ! »

 

\- Euh… ma cote de popularité a encore baissé ! ([ref](http://www.leparisien.fr/politique/forte-baisse-en-aout-de-la-popularite-d-emmanuel-macron-qui-chute-a-40-27-08-2017-7216404.php)) gémit alors Emmanuel.

 

L’ancienne professeur de français lui embrassa la joue et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ça va remonter… il y a eu des polémiques stériles typiques de début de quinquennat mais tu vas te relever, j’en suis sûre !

 

Elle conclut ses paroles réconfortantes par un baiser, puis éteignit la lumière. Emmanuel sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, qu’il effaça avec discrétion. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme meure, jamais.

 

 

* * *

 

Du côté du dixième arrondissement de Paris…

Deux ombres se découpaient de la fenêtre.

 

\- Est-ce que c’est une bonne idée ? demandait Sophia.

\- Mais oui, tu seras directement ici demain matin pour travailler tôt, répondit Jean-Luc, plein… d’arguments.

 

Sophia semblait soucieuse. Elle venait tout juste de revenir de « vacances », et en plus d’avoir eu à travailler sur les prochains amFIs d’été avec ardeur, devait penser à la suite du mouvement pour les manifestations de septembre. Elle n’avait pas la tête à papillonner.

\- Le soir du premier tour, ça ne compte pas, c’était juste pour te réconforter, lança-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

 

Son regard fuyait dans les coins de la chambre de Jean-Luc. Elle lisait et relisait le titre des livres qu’elle avait déjà vus, lus et relus, ici-même.

 

Le leader de la France insoumise se rapprocha d’elle et lui prit les mains avec une grande délicatesse, prêt à lui parler de ses sentiments. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Sophia, je…

  
**_ TOC TOC TOC _ **

 

En un éclair, les yeux noirs de la militante de gauche se firent accusateurs.

\- Oh, euh, qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-là ? articula Jean-Luc qui priait pour que ce soit un député et non une énième conquête.

\- Je vais aller voir ! fit la directrice de campagne qui partit au quart de tour.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d’entrée, prête à bondir. Jean-Luc sentait son estomac se nouer presque autant que dans l’isoloir au jour du 7 mai 2017 ou encore du 5 mai 2002.

 

La porte s’ouvrit. La silhouette massive et blonde de celle qui leur avait causé tant de soucis électoraux et médiatiques apparut.

Le bond que fit Sophia Chikirou ne fut pas en avant, mais en arrière. Elle poussa un cri.

\- Vous ?! ICI ?!

 

Marine Le Pen ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce que la fameuse Sophia Chikirou lui ouvre. Elle qui était venue convaincre son ex-amant avec tous les arguments du monde se retrouvait prise au dépourvu.

 

La jeunette se tourna vers Jean-Luc d’un coup, ses cheveux volèrent.

\- Comment se fait-il que Marine Le Pen s’invite aussi facilement chez toi ? interrogea-t-elle, venimeuse.  


 

Jean-Luc mit les mains devant lui pour faire l’innocent.

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, peut-être que Madame Le Pen va nous le dire elle-même.

 

Et bim ! Tout sur les épaules de Marine. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité à Sophia, elle était la directrice de communication de la France insoumise et sa colère aurait des conséquences grave sur le mouvement, ce que Jean-Luc ne pardonnerait jamais à Marine. Il refuserait alors d’aider son meilleur ami à être heureux.

 

Jean-Luc menaçait clairement Marine du regard. Son air énervé ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à d’habitude. Il imaginait avoir un journaliste de Quotidien devant lui pour se motiver.

\- Euh… je suis venue pour discuter d’Emmanuel Macron, balbutia Marine.

\- AH ! Je vois de quoi vous parlez, EH BIEN CE SERA NON ! tonna Jean-Luc, bon acteur.

 

Marine soupira. Elle avait besoin de parler à Jean-Luc Mélenchon seul à seul. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sophia Chikirou soit là ? Comment faire pour s’en débarrasser ?

 

La situation se démêla d’elle-même. Sophia, les bras croisés, sévère, s’adressa à son « patron ».

\- Jean-Luc, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Très bien, allons dans ma chambre.

\- NON, ON VA DANS LA CUISINE.

 

Elle attrapa violemment l’insoumis par le bras et l’entraîna de force dans la pièce choisie. Même si sa silhouette était chétive, la puissance de son caractère lui donnait une force surhumaine.

\- Aïe ! Fais attention, je suis vieux et…

\- Et fatigué ? MON ŒIL ! 

 

La directrice, à qui rien n’échappait, sortit un magazine Closer. Un marque-page Mélenchon délimitait une double page tout à fait absurde.

\- « La libido de Jean-Luc Mélenchon est au top ! » ([ref](https://www.closermag.fr/politique/la-libido-de-jean-luc-melenchon-est-au-top-739399), c’est un vrai article mdr) ÇA VA, TRANQUILLE ?

\- Oui ben, je n’aurais pas dû confier cela à ce journaliste, voilà tout, fit Jean-Luc en haussant les épaules.

 

Sophia balança le Closer dans la poubelle. Elle avait visé parfaitement juste. La trajectoire du magazine dessinait même un phi. Sa précision digne d’un militaire fit peur à l’insoumis.

\- J’en ai marre de ton cinéma, Jean-Luc. Que fait Marine Le Pen ici ? Sans avocat ? Sans ses chiens de garde ? J’exige une réponse, car tu sais qu’il n’y a pas que ta vie privée qui est en jeu là.

\- Ma vie tout court, j’imagine, répondit l’insoumis, qui s’imaginait déjà guillotiné par son ex.

\- RÉPONDS.

 

Sentant qu’il contrarierait Sophia dans tous les cas, Jean-Luc bomba le dos, et prit une voix tout sauf belliqueuse.

\- Hum… tu te souviens quand tu m’as dit de sortir avec des femmes de droite ?

 

La directrice de campagne leva ses fines mains menaçantes vers son amour insoumis pour le frapper au torse, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Détends-toi Sophia, c’était une erreur et ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois, assura Jean-Luc avec un très grand naturel.

Le gêne de la sincérité était décidément terriblement défaillant chez le porte-parole. La belle insoumise se mit à taper plusieurs fois Jean-Luc dans un élan de désespoir.

 

\- N’as-tu aucune morale ! Marine Le Pen ! Marine Le Pen…

En politique, Jean-Luc était en effet irréprochable : incorruptible, droit dans ses bottes, fidèles à ses convictions. Dans le domaine privé, il n’arrivait pas à avoir la même rigueur. 

 

Il attrapa doucement les poings de son ex-compagne et l’arrêta dans sa colère.

\- Je t’en prie.

\- Non ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ? COMMENT ? À chaque fois, je me dis que tu prends les pires femmes qui existent, et tu arrives à m’étonner encore !

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Sophia, au moins, ça a apaisé les tensions, tenta Jean-Luc avec humour.

\- TU M’ÉTONNES ! Non, ça n’a rien apaisé du tout ! C’est moi qui les ai les tensions maintenant ! Comment je vais pouvoir travailler pour toi après ça !

\- Ça ne devrait pas te poser problème en tant que directrice de communication. Tu n’as qu’à pas communiquer dessus et garder ce secret pour toi.

 

N’ayant plus peur d’aborder les sujets qui fâchent, Sophia releva la tête haute et sécha ses larmes.

\- Et en tant qu’ex compagne ? Je fais quoi, moi, avec les sentiments que j’ai ? Je m’assois dessus ? Je me soumets ?

 

Jean-Luc fit de gros yeux.

\- … tu en as donc encore ?

\- MAIS OUI, ANDOUILLE ! On traîne ça depuis 2012 ! Moi je veux être avec toi, mais je sais pertinemment que tu n’arriveras JAMAIS à te faire à la vie de couple… LA PREUVE encore aujourd’hui !

\- Je suis un loup solitaire c’est vrai, mais j’ai beaucoup d’estime pour toi.

\- Tout le monde m’estime, je suis directrice de campagne et j’ai bossé dans différents pays. J’attends autre chose que de l’estime de ta part, énonça-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

 

Sophia s’empara des joues de Jean-Luc et l’embrassa.

C’était un baiser de grande passion, comme toujours avec elle, et avec lui.

 

Aussitôt détachée du député insoumis, elle le gifla. Ses lunettes pivotèrent et faillirent tomber de son visage.

 

Sophia tourna ensuite les talons et claqua la porte de la cuisine. Fière, elle passa à côté de Marine Le Pen, s’arrêta, et lui proféra :

\- Vous êtes détestable, Marine Le Pen, depuis toujours. Vous n’avez que ça à faire, d’abuser de toutes les situations possibles ? De détruire les choses ? Vous n’avez d’ailleurs aucun problème à vous détruire vous-même en personne…

 

Marine n’aimait pas se faire prendre de haut par quelqu’un de plus jeune qu’elle, qui plus est une très jolie femme qui était originaire d’un pays que sa famille boycottait. Qui aimait les arabes, de toute façon (à part Jean-Luc) ?

\- Oh, l’algérienne a quelque chose à me dire ? répondit Marine dans une provocation.

\- Encore et toujours les origines avec vous ! Vous n’avez servi qu’à faire élire Macron, et maintenant vous servez de déversoir à pulsions pour Jean-Luc ! Quand servirez-vous à quelque chose qui ne soit pas indigne ? pesta Sophia avec hostilité.

\- La jalousie ne vous va pas très bien, Kirikou. 

\- CHIKIROU !

 

« Ne vous battez pas pour moi mesdames, voyons » fit Jean-Luc avec un grand sourire, un sachet de popcorn bio à la main.

 

Furieuse, Sophia se tourna vers lui, lui arracha le sachet des mains, et le jeta par la fenêtre. 

\- Mon pop-corn ! gémit Jean-Luc.

 

Sophia lui pinça le cou. Elle comptait bien le remettre à sa place. Ses yeux sombres étaient aussi révoltés que ceux des Français en 1789.

\- Ton score ! Ta campagne ! Tout ça c’est grâce à moi ! Le quinoa c’était moi ! L’hologramme en février c’était moi ! La fin de l’internationale au meetings pour faire la Marseillaise à la place c’était moi !

\- Ça c’était une bonne idée j’avoue, intervint Marine Le Pen. ([ref](https://youtu.be/uTXNydSE6aU?t=35s))

\- Ah tout de même, fit la directrice en levant le nez.

\- Ben oui moi la marseillaise… ça me fait fondre, avoua la blonde.

\- L’internationale, pour toujours, contesta Jean-Luc.

\- NON, répondirent les deux femmes en chœur.

 

Voyant bien que leur discussion ne mènerait nulle part ailleurs qu’à un combat de chiffons, Sophia prit son manteau, fusilla du regard les deux politiques restant dans la pièce, puis clama :

\- Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Comme on dit à la FI, « ON LÂCHE RIEN ».

 

Elle regarda Jean-Luc, fouilla dans son sac à main, et lui balança son livre « De la vertu » ( [ ref ](https://livre.fnac.com/a10401199/Jean-Luc-Melenchon-De-la-vertu) ) à la figure.

\- Choisis un autre titre la prochaine fois ! HYPOCRITE !

 

Très fière, elle disparut en un clin d’œil.

La porte d’entrée claqua dans un écho proche de celui de la cuisine.

 

Marine Le Pen, qui faisait la tête de celle qui n’avait rien fait ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/aZ9_bjFoEwk?t=55s) ), haussa les sourcils quand elle vit Jean-Luc tourner la tête vers elle, la mine déconfite. Il se frottait la joue.

\- T’es contente de toi, t’as énervé ma dircom… râla l’ancien professeur.

\- Mais je ne savais pas qu’elle était là, et qu’elle était aussi hystérique ! protesta Marine Le Pen.

\- Ne parle pas d’elle comme ça, fit l’insoumis, sévère.

\- Mais je…

\- CHUT.

 

Jean-Luc boudait véritablement. Marine ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Voir un petit bout de femme de moins de quarante ans mener à la baguette un personnage tel que Jean-Luc Mélenchon avait quelque chose de très comique pour elle.

 

\- On voit qui porte la culotte !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n’as juste pas l’habitude de voir un couple qui n’a plus les codes de la domination masculine, se défendit Jean-Luc.

\- Stp, Louis est à ma botte et j’en fais ce que j’en veux alors que je suis une femme.

\- C’est pour ça que tu as osé me lâcher pour retourner auprès de lui, bien sûr.

 

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec soin, pour prendre son temps et montrer à Marine que c’était important pour lui. Le député était très embêté d’avoir encore une fois fâché Sophia, et lui envoya donc un message : 

 

> JLM : Tu me vois désolé de cette interruption et des déclarations qui en ont découlé, j’espère que nous nous reverrons très vite. Bisou insoumis. (ton) JLM

 

Réponse : 

 

> SC : Je viens demain matin à 8h pour bosser le JT, sois frais.

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon avait horreur de se lever le matin. Plus les matinales qu’il faisait étaient tôt, plus il perdait son calme face aux questions superficielles des journalistes.

« Pourquoi je ne tombe que sur des femmes caractérielles ? » ronchonna l’insoumis.

 

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais préféra ne pas la formuler dans sa tête. Trop de déceptions avaient été vécues ce soir, en particulier celle de dormir seul.

 

Le vieil homme (du moins, c’est ce qu’il disait) releva la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, Marine ? Je ne te reprendrai pas tu sais, affirma Jean-Luc.

 

« Il se prend vraiment pour un tombeur ! Bon okay il l’est, mais il abuse ! » se dit Marine.

 

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne viens pas pour ça. Je viens te parler d›Emmanuel Macron.

\- Je ne l’aiderai pas, fit le député insoumis, qui était systématiquement dans le refus sur la question.

 

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et invita Marine à sortir.

\- Au revoir.

\- Attends ! J’ai une idée qui va vous arranger tous les deux, en plus de Florian. Même Karl peut y trouver son compte.

La porte d’entrée fut refermée. Il y avait aussi que Jean-Luc avait des voisins.

 

L’insoumis fronça les sourcils et voulut taquiner la présidente du front national.

\- Marine... pourquoi tu fais ça ? L’altruisme au FN n’est-il pas interdit sous peine d’être exécuté ? Vous n’êtes pas plutôt dans l’individualisme, le virilisme, et la loi du plus fort ? 

 

Marine mourait d’envie de s’enflammer et de se battre à nouveau avec lui, mais elle était comme vidée de toutes ses forces depuis qu’elle avait vu Sophia lui ouvrir. Pour convaincre Jean-Luc, elle préférait l’amadouer.

\- T’es vraiment pas sympa quand tu t’y mets. J’aide les autres parce que ça me permet de m’oublier moi-même... et j’en ai besoin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jean-Luc.

\- J’ai tout fait pour sauver mon couple mais, comme je le redoutais, je souffre plus d’être sans toi qu’avec toi, au final.

\- ...

\- J’aurais dû continuer. Maintenant ta dircom veut nous tuer...

\- Oh, tu sais, c’est Sophia, j’ai l’habitude. Elle me pardonne à chaque fois. Je ne la mérite pas, je pense... murmura Jean-Luc.

\- Tu n’as pas envie de t’engager ?

 

L’ancien candidat à la présidentielle fit une petite moue incertaine. Marine touchait là un point sensible.

 

\- Non, mais la dernière fois que je l’ai fait, ça s’est mal passé, j’ai fait des âneries. Depuis, je ne m’engage plus vraiment.

 

Il ajouta :

\- Ta situation m’arrangeait car je savais qu’on n’avait aucun avenir. Aussi, ça m’amusait de savoir que tu souffrais d’avoir une double vie.

 

Étonnée par tant de sincérité, Marine parla avec le même sérieux :

\- Tu n’as jamais été jaloux de Louis ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Jean-Luc en haussant les épaules.

 

Il ajouta, l’air écœuré :

\- Même si cette histoire de parlement européen, là, hein, pfff ([ref](http://www.lemonde.fr/politique/article/2017/06/22/assistants-parlementaires-du-fn-louis-aliot-refuse-de-se-rendre-devant-les-enqueteurs_5149376_823448.html)) !

\- Moi j’y suis allée, au final ! se défendit Marine. ([ref](http://www.parismatch.com/Actu/Politique/Ce-que-Marine-Le-Pen-a-declare-aux-juges-lors-de-sa-mise-en-examen-1310753))

\- C’est bien. Je vois que tu fais des efforts.

 

La présidente du Front national remarqua qu’il la regardait sans animosité. Elle n’était pas sûre d’apprécier ça. Elle soupira :

\- Pourquoi on en parle aussi sérieusement maintenant ?

\- Parce que c’est fini, répondit Jean-Luc.

 

Tous deux avaient une petite voix dans leur tête qui hurlait « NON, C’EST PAS FINI ».

 

Le portable de Marine vibra :

 

> FP : Alors alors ?
> 
> MLP : Mais prends ton mal en patience Flo !
> 
> FP : Mais si ça se trouve Manu il se fait abuser par Brigitte là !!!!!
> 
> MLP : mdr arrête tes conneries, il sentira rien avec ses 26 000 balles de couche de maquillage sur le corps ( [ ref ](http://www.ouest-france.fr/politique/emmanuel-macron/26-000-eu-de-depenses-de-maquillage-en-trois-mois-pour-emmanuel-macron-5204035) )
> 
> FP : mais ça c’est les dépenses en poudre de perlimpinpin en fait, c’est une FAKE NEWS
> 
> FP : EM est beau en vrai, je le sais, de partout
> 
> MLP : je vais gerber file moi une bassine mdr
> 
> FP : tu n’es pas gentille ! je te rappelle que toi tu t’es fait un vieux de 65 ans
> 
> MLP : vieux ? t’as pas vécu ce que j’ai vécu mdr, j’ai perdu 5 rides, c’est la fontaine de jouvence l’insoumission de JLM
> 
> FP : ewww ! 
> 
> MLP : tu connais rien aux vrais hommes tfaçon
> 
> FP : parle pas comme ton père là hein
> 
> MLP : mais tg

 

Jean-Luc voyait Marine s’énerver sur son téléphone au point de littéralement rayer l’écran avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés (ils étaient vernis avec des paillettes qui dessinaient un coq).

\- Ça se déchire, au FN ? espérait-il malgré lui.

\- Non, c’est Florian qui me harcèle pour te faire changer d’avis, confessa Marine, à bout de patience.

\- HA ! Je savais bien que c’était pour lui que tu voulais aider Macron ! fit Jean-Luc en pointant son ex du doigt.

 

Marine lança un regard complètement déprimé à Jean-Luc. Elle baissa la tête, puis lâcha son téléphone (il ne se cassa pas car il s’agissait là d’un Nokia 3310) et fondit en larmes.

 

\- Aider Macron… je suis tombée si bas ! Tout ça pour Florian, alors qu’il me manipule depuis tant de temps pour que je vire tous les amis de mon père du FN… « on n’arrivera pas à laver l’image de parti notre parti si on lave pas le parti nous-mêmes » qu’il me dit… gna gna gna… et pendant ce temps-là il fait zizi-zizi avec Macron qui m’a fait passer pour une idiote pendant le 2e tour…

 

Elle continua à dénoncer les tensions qu’il y avait au sein du parti, les durs messages anti-Le Pen du discord frontiste qu’elle avait pu lire, et la désolation qu’elle avait de ne pas pouvoir s’exprimer à l’assemblée.

 

Le monologue plein de larmes de la candidate frontiste ne fut pas sans effet pour Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Comme à son habitude, il prit deux-trois minutes pour assister au spectacle et pour réfléchir, puis se décida à prendre Marine dans ses bras, lui apportant ainsi une chaleur qui lui avait manqué.

\- C’est dur d’être contre le « chouchou », n’est-ce pas… même ton vice-président n’a pas résisté à ses charmes… 

 

Marine enfonçait de plus en plus sa tête blonde dans les bras de l’ancien sénateur européen. Elle aimait tant sentir cette chemise blanche et ce triangle rouge ( [ ref ](http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com/presidentielle-2017/20170223.OBS5711/jean-luc-melenchon-que-symbolise-le-triangle-rouge-sur-sa-veste.html) ) près de sa joue. Un comble lorsqu’on se fait reprocher depuis toute petite une proximité avec le nazisme.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Jean-Luc, fatigué (pour de vrai cette fois), se dégagea de l’étreinte de Marine et retrouva le fil de leur discussion initiale.

\- Tu me disais que tu avais une idée ?

Il n’osa pas dire « et une que tu ne m’as pas piquée, cette fois, HA HA HA ! » pour ne pas la blesser, mais il le pensa très fort.

 

\- Oui ! répondit la frontiste dans un grand sourire.

\- Marine, évite de montrer tes dents quand tu souris s’il te plaît, demanda Jean-Luc sans tact aucun.

\- T’as vu les tiennes ?! On va bien ensemble ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

\- Grrmrm, grogna l’insoumis en faisant une sorte de sourire à l’envers.

 

Il sentit des vibrations dans sa poche. Il sortit son portable d’un coup, croyant qu’il s’agissait de Sophia.

 

> BH : Jean-Luc :D tu passes de bonnes vacances ? tu prépares tes amFIs d’été ? moi je vais pas aux universités d’été du PS cette fois, ça me fait tout drôle ! on a bien changé tous les deux tu trouves pas ! ^v^
> 
> JLM : Surtout moi je pense, toi tu restes le petit jeune tout innocent que j’ai rencontré dans les années 90
> 
> BH : oh arrête je me suis aguerri un peu, j’ai réussi à quitter le PS moi aussi !
> 
> JLM : un peu tard…
> 
> BH : mieux vaut tard que jamais :D
> 
> JLM : c’est sûr… bon, on verra ta trogne le 23 septembre contre le coup d’état social de Macron ou pas ?
> 
> BH : ben j’aimerais bien venir manifester mais pacifiquement seulement :} on casse pas de vitres hein ?
> 
> JLM : nous non, mais il y aura sûrement des débordements, les pauvres gens sont désespérés
> 
> BH : mais les abribus n’ont rien demandé :’( l’argent public et tout !
> 
> JLM : l’argent de JCDecaux tu veux dire… quelle tristesse n’est-ce pas, avec ses 3 392,8 millions de chiffre d’affaires
> 
> BH : hahaha :D
> 
> BH : oki ben je vais y réfléchir (o^_^o)

 

« Mon dieu, il va se faire tuer par le black bloc le p’tit, faudra que je le surveille » se dit Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

 

> JLM : c’est bien Benoît, à plus tard
> 
> BH : +++ :+

 

Il rangea son téléphone et jeta un coup d’œil à Marine. Il repensa à toutes les manifestations auxquelles il avait participé, et les violences policières qu’il avait rencontrées. Avoir devant lui l’incarnation de ces mêmes violences (du moins celle qui les défendait) le rendait très mal à l’aise. Ils étaient en bons termes, mais allaient-ils survivre à la lutte du petit peuple contre Macron ? Le sujet des manifestations contre la loi travail restait un sujet de discorde pour eux.

 

« Il faudrait que la police se rebiffe contre Macron en même temps que les manifestants. Il coupe dans le budget public et les policiers sont des fonctionnaires eux aussi. Hum… moi aussi j’ai une idée. »

 

\- Donne-moi ton idée pour que j’aide Macron s’il te plaît, ordonna poliment Jean-Luc. Tu m’as dit que même Karl pourrait y avoir un intérêt, et il m’intéresse de me réconcilier avec mon hologramme.

 

Nonchalamment, l’ex candidate (et petite amie) s’approcha de lui, souriant à moitié (elle était toujours vexée pour la remarque sur les dents), colla la bouche contre son oreille, et lui chuchota quelques mots.

 

Leur effet fut instantané. 

\- Oooh… Marine… laissa échapper Jean-Luc, mi choqué, mi émerveillé.

\- Hé hé, t’as vu.

\- Si je m’attendais à ça de ta part…

\- Je ne suis pas forcément celle que l’on croit, répondit Marine en haussant les sourcils.

 

Jean-Luc détourna le regard pour ne pas succomber à celui qu’elle lui faisait. Il avait eu assez de faux espoirs de couchette aujourd’hui comme ça. Et puis il devait être frais pour travailler avec Sophia le lendemain.

 

\- Très bien, je ferai ça. Tu peux dire à « Flou-rian » de transmettre à Macron que je suis prêt à l’aider sous certaines conditions. Mais je dois lui dire ces dernières de façon orale uniquement. Après les amFis d’été à Marseille.

\- Ce sera fait, certifia Marine. Je peux venir à ton annonce pour Macron aussi ?

\- Je ne préfère pas. Quand tu es là, je suis distrait, je l’admets.

\- Ah...

 

Marine était à la fois déçue et satisfaite de cette réponse.

 

\- J’ai besoin d’être infaillible. Ce que j’ai à dire à Macron ne va absolument pas lui plaire.

\- Je me doute ! Comme toujours ! Mais c’est bien fait pour lui, c’est qu’un gamin pourri gâté d’école de commerce qui joue de la guitare pour séduire les meufs.

\- Ah ah. Ce ne sera pas simple de faire avaler ça à Jupiter, Marine. Mais je compte sur toi pour tenir une promesse, se forçait à dire Jean-Luc.

\- Vas-y… dis moi quelle promesse je dois tenir.

 

Le candidat FI prit la main de la candidate FN dans la sienne et posa l’autre par dessus.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire…

 

* * *

 

Le mercredi soir, sur le quai de la gare, dans un TGV première classe.

Jean-Luc arriva, vêtu de son habituel manteau noir et traînant une petite valise rouge.

Sa directrice de campagne le rejoignit vite. Elle, par contre, était habillée tout en noir, le teint terne.

Tous deux s’installèrent dans le train avec l’équipe de campagne. Sophia avait, plusieurs mois auparavant, réservé deux sièges côte à côte rien que pour eux deux.

\- Tu boudes encore ? demanda Jean-Luc, penaud.

\- Et comment, répondit Sophia avec fermeté. Tu n’en as pas fini avec moi, Jean-Luc.

\- Ces amFIs s’annoncent bien… soupira l’insoumis en ouvrant un livre.

Le train démarra. Direction Marseille pour quatre jours chargés pour Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Sophia Chikirou. Ces rendez-vous d’été allaient-ils leur permettre de consolider leur couple ? 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Une semaine plus tard…

 

C’était le jour. C’était l’heure.

Jean-Luc Mélenchon était debout dans son salon.

Face à Emmanuel Macron.

 

\- Bon, allez-y, dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous m’aidiez à neutraliser ma femme ! s’impatientait le monarque présidentiel.

 

Il faisait les cents pas autour de la pièce. Florian Philippot, resté immobile, l’observait à la fois de loin et de près.

 

\- Arrête Macron, tu vas me donner le tournis, ordonna Jean-Luc.

\- ALORS DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! cria Jupiter.

\- T-t-t-t. Tu te tiens là-bas et tu n’en rajoutes pas, sinon je te fais manger des brocolis en plus de ce que je vais te demander là.

\- Ah non alors !

 

Emmanuel se tut, vaincu. Florian se plaça derrière lui pour lui montrer son soutien et pour admirer ses oreilles. Elles allaient très bien avec sa nuque.

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon prit la parole pour faire sa grande annonce.

\- Après de nombreuses réflexions, j’ai choisi mes conditions pour vous aider à vous délivrer. Enfin, ma condition, plutôt.

 

Il leur tourna le dos pour farfouiller dans son totebag  «  6e république  » en prenant bien deux minutes.

En réalité, le sac était presque vide, mais Jean-Luc soignait toujours la mise en scène de ses négociations.

Doucement, il attrapa l’objet escompté et le tira vers lui sans pour autant le montrer.

Il se retourna alors.

Il était face à Macron.

Florian était derrière ce dernier, en retrait, immobile.

Jean-Luc dégaina son arme.

 

L’objet tomba dans un bruit sourd sur la table.

Il s’agissait d’un petit livre à 3 euros.

Et pas n’importe lequel.

 

_ L’Avenir en commun. _

 

\- Appliquez-le.

 

 

**_À suivre ! _ **

(la joie dans le train entre les 2 !)

**__ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite !
> 
> Manu va-t-il accepter la condition de Jean-Luc ? S’il accepte, va-t-il vouloir négocier certaines mesures ? Lesquelles ?  
> Quel est le plan monté entre JLM et MLP contre EM ?  
> JLM a-t-il réussi à recoller les bouts avec Sophia ?
> 
> C’était centré sur ze triangle (rouge) amoureux (et sur Sophia/JLM, encore une ship que je voulais pas faire au début mais que je kiffe maintenant), j’espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Perso je suis vraiment HS en ce moment, j’ai du mal à tenir le rythme, et je veux pas que la fic en pâtisse ! Donc je vous annonce d’ores et déjà que je vais prendre un peu plus temps pour publier les chapitres. Une semaine et demi ou deux semaines… je veux soigner le final ! :D
> 
> Justement, avez-vous des désirs particuliers sur la fin ? Parce que de mon côté à peu près toutes les solutions me plaisent, même avec Brigitte qui tue tout le monde mdr
> 
> Faites péter vos envies :D
> 
> Et encore MERCI à vous ! Plus de mille vues ! Et bientôt 40 kudos :3 tout cela est au delà de mes espérances !  
> Je vous aime !
> 
> Allez, bonne semaine les gens !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le destin en commun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon a donné ses conditions à Emmanuel Macron pour l'aider : appliquer l'Avenir en commun, soit le programme de la France Insoumise. Emmanuel Macron acceptera-t-il ?

 

 

 

**CHAPITRE 15 : Le destin en commun**  


 

\-  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! avait crié Emmanuel, avant de s’effondrer.

 

Avec une grande rapidité, Florian Philippot rattrapa son amant. Heureusement, il était léger comme une plume, puisque Brigitte contrôlait son régime avec une rigueur aussi violente que celle proposée par Alain Juppé en 1995. ( [ ref ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plan_Jupp%C3%A9_de_1995) )

\-  Ce cinéma, railla Jean-Luc. Moi au moins, quand je fais du drama, je le fais bien.

\-  Ne vous moquez pas, monsieur, Emmanuel adore le théâtre, il adore écrire des reviews sur Senscritique.

\-  Les bons critiques font souvent les mauvais auteurs, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, il y a une exception à ça, et ça s’appelle la France insoumise.

 

Florian ne répondit pas. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son adversaire politique s’enjaillait autant face à Emmanuel et il ne voulait pas froisser le seul homme capable de les aider. 

 

De toute façon, au fond, Jean-Luc restait humaniste.

\-  Il va bien ?

\-  Je ne sais pas… Manu ? demanda doucement Florian.

 

Il lui tapota doucement les joues et n’eut aucun signe de réponse. 

\-  Manu ?

 

Pour réveiller Emmanuel, Florian tenta alors le baiser du prince…

\-  MMh…

\-  Manu !

Le prince présidentiel s’éveilla alors. Le baiser avait marché ! 

 

Dès qu’il se remémora la situation, il se leva, poussa Florian, et déguerpit dans une autre pièce pour s’y enfermer.

\-  Tu vas vite t’ennuyer, Macron, dans mes toilettes, prophétisa Jean-Luc, le sourire aux lèvres.

\-  M’EN FICHE ! Je sortirai pas, Mélenchon ! On doit trouver un accord mais pas celui-là ! glapit Jupiter.

 

Jean-Luc alla dans sa cuisine, ouvrit son frigo et se servit un verre de Bordeaux. Il regarda Florian Philippot.

\-  Tu en veux ? Le temps risque d’être long avec l’adolescent que nous avons à la maison.

\-  Ça vous amuse, monsieur ? interrogea le numéro deux du FN.

\-  Très.

 

Il voulait détendre quelque peu Florian, alors il lui tendit un verre. L’énarque l’accepta.

\-  Et mon café, vous l’accepterez ? ( [ ref ](http://www.francetvinfo.fr/politique/front-national/fn-florian-philippot-aimerait-prendre-un-cafe-avec-jean-luc-melenchon-pour-voir-ce-qui-les-oppose_2295109.html) )

\-  Chaque chose en son temps, se raidit Jean-Luc. Convaincs d’abord ton protégé.

\-  D’accord, d’accord, espérait toujours Florian.

\-  Macron boit du vin ?

\-  Il aime bien le Champommy, je crois.

\-  Ah ah, mais comment a-t-il pu tenir aux soirées chez Rotschild ?

\-  Je l’ignore, sourit Florian.

 

Une voix cria au loin :

\-  C’EST ÇA ! MOQUEZ-VOUS DE MOI ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE JE SUIS LE PRÉSIDENT !

\-  T’inquiètes, on n’a pas oublié, répondit Jean-Luc avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

\-  AU BOUT D’UN MOMENT VOUS AUREZ BIEN ENVIE D’ALLER AUX TOILETTES, ET CE SERA À MOI DE RIRE ! HA HA HA !

\-  Il y a aussi un WC dans ma salle de bains, Macron.

 

Les deux hommes politiques aux partis en « F » entendirent quelques sanglots depuis les cabinets.

\-  J’en ai marre ! J’ai tellement travaillé pour en être là où j’en suis ! Les parades chez Rotshild, vous les avez pas faites ! Les allers et retours chez les représentants des banques, les pots-de-vin pour les journalistes, vous les avez pas faits ! Les courbettes chez Valls pour être ministre, vous les avez pas faites !

\-  Ça c’est sûr, répondit Florian, jaloux.

\-  … merde, j’avais oublié que j’avais aussi couché avec ! gémit Emmanuel en se cognant la tête contre l’emplacement du papier toilette.

\-  Parfois, j’aimerais bien que ma surdité ne soit pas que partielle, soupira Jean-Luc.

 

Le porte parole de la France insoumise essaya tout de même d’accélérer les choses.

\-  Sors de là Emmanuel, légitime ou pas, tu restes le président, tes ministres vont finir par s’inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir.

\-  Sors chéri, insista Florian.

 

Emmanuel sortit alors des toilettes. Il avait les joues baignées de larmes. Jean-Luc resta pour autant sans pitié.

\-  Tu appliqueras l’avenir en commun.

\-  Je ne peux pas faire ça, Mélenchon ! 

\-  Faire quoi ? Sauver la France ?

\-  NE PARLEZ PAS COMME CA VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN QUE MA POLITIQUE EST INCOMPATIBLE AVEC LA VÔTRE

\-  Quelle politique ? Tu n’as pas de programme. On attend toujours le chiffrage d’ailleurs. Moi j’avais fait une émission de 5h pour ça ( [ ref ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7b67QCjibc) )

\-  Mais osef des chiffrages je vais l’appliquer en vrai moi le mien de programme !

\-  Quel programme ? demanda Florian avec un léger sourire.

 

Emmanuel le fusilla du regard. Cette blague ne passait décidément plus.

\-  Tu me saoules Florinouchet ! Je l’ai sorti mon programme avant la présidentielle, et y avait mes ordonnances et tout dedans ! T’es content de la situation, toi, hein ? Tu voudrais que j’accepte j’suis sûr !

 

Jean-Luc se tourna vers Florian Philippot, les bras croisés. Ce dernier se retrouva, comme souvent, le séant entre deux chaises. Il finit par avouer, tremblotant :

\-  Ben... je crache pas sur tout l’avenir en commun moi. Tu sais, le protectionnisme...

 

L’oligarque sauta sur ses deux pieds et tapa dans ses mains.

\-  JE LE SAVAIS ! LES EXTREMES SE REJOIGNENT !

\-  TU VAS TE TAIRE TOUT DE SUITE, rugit l’insoumis.

 

Il avait grogné si fort que Macron se tut et fit de grands yeux, tout apeuré. Jean-Luc sortit alors un tableau, des feutres de toutes les couleurs, et fit le schéma suivant :

\-  Voilà, les extrêmes ne peuvent donc pas se rejoindre puisqu’ils sont à l’opposé.

\-  Ce n’est pas si simple, bredouilla Florian.

\-  C’est vrai, Philippot, mais nous expliquons ça à un macroniste, ne l’oubliez pas.

\-  Ha ha ! 

 

Désemparé, Emmanuel haussa les épaules :

\-  Mais pourtant dans les deux cas extrêmes, on a un état totalitaire !

\-  Non, ici il est question d’idéologie, pas de méthode, même si c’est lié. Tu pourrais très bien être un dictateur aussi, même avec une politique centriste.

Jean-Luc ajouta dans sa barbe « C’est d’ailleurs déjà un peu le cas… », mais Emmanuel ne l’entendit pas.

\-  Mais non ! Le centre, c’est l’équilibre, bouddha et tout, la paix et les petits oiseaux contrairement au nazisme et au communisme !

 

Ne supportant pas d’être une fois de plus comparé au fan club d’Hitler, surtout venant de la bouche de son bien-aimé, Florian intervint :

\-  Manu... tu contrôles pratiquement la presse...quand il y a une insoumise qui pose une question t’as 50 articles dessus tellement les autres sont des macronistes ( [ ref ](https://actu.orange.fr/politique/la-question-de-raquel-garrido-desormais-chroniqueuse-au-premier-ministre-sur-les-ordonnances-magic-CNT000000MTksz.html) /  [ ref ](https://www.arretsurimages.net/articles/2017-09-01/Comment-Raquel-Garrido-s-est-incrustee-a-Matignon-sans-carte-de-presse-id10136) )

\-  Et ? s’agaça Manu.

\-  Rien rien, tu es très beau.

\-  Flo !

 

Il courut l’embrasser. Ce baiser français entraîna un grommellement de la part de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui, comme à son habitude, n’aimait pas trop que ses invités se lèchent les babines chez lui.

 

Emmanuel, furieux d’avoir été interrompu, alla s’emparer des feutres et dessina un autre schéma :

\-  J’VOUS EN FOUTRAI DU SCHÉMA ! LE FER À CHEVAL ! VOILÀ ! NIQUEZ VOS MÈRES !

\-  Tu deviens grossier chéri…

\-  M’en fous, Brigitte elle est pas là pour me punir !

\-  Mais tu vas la croiser en rentrant chez toi, et lui mentir, la craindre… comme tous les jours si tu n’acceptes pas d’appliquer l’Avenir en commun, répondit Jean-Luc.

 

Ce brusque retour à la réalité fit lâcher le feutre à Emmanuel, qui sentit à nouveau ses yeux lui piquer.

\-  Je savais bien que vous étiez un dictateur ! 

\-  Pas du tout Macron, tu as le choix, tu peux très bien rester avec ta femme et appliquer ton propre programme, dit Jean-Luc.

\-  Mais dans les deux cas je me fais baiser quelque part !

\-  Un sentiment difficile à vivre, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

\-  Ben non.

\-  Le deuxième tour ! s’énerva Jean-Luc, encore blessé.

\-  Pffeuh ! C’était moi où le fascisme donc le choix était vite fait.

\-  La finance est tout autant un fascisme que le FN.

\-  Pas cool ça monsieur, intervint Florian.

\-  Je me fiche de ton avis, Philippot.

\-  J’aurai jamais mon café...

\-  Tu l’auras si tu fais plier Macron.

\-  Déjà fait lol.

\-  FLORIAN D’AMOUR, NE DIS RIEN SUR NOTRE VIE PRIVÉE STP.

\-  Mais je ne parlais pas de ça !

\-  Vous me faites bien rire, remarqua Jean-Luc. Il ne faut pas parler de votre vie privée, mais vous vous examinez les amygdales devant moi sans problème.

 

Pour contrer cette moquerie, Emmanuel pointa l’insoumis du doigt.

\-  De toute façon vous vouliez votre petite amie au pouvoir Mélenchon  !

\-   N on, je voulais la FI… soupira-t-il.

\-  ET VOUS AVEZ PERDU ! 600 000 VOIX HAHAHA

 

Le mot «six cent mille» était banni du vocabulaire insoumis, sous peine d’être obligé de manger au McDo (une entreprise que déteste JLM ([ref](https://twitter.com/JLMelenchon/status/850839707894374400))), et de retirer de l’argent à la Société générale (une banque que déteste JLM ([ref](http://www.liberation.fr/france/2016/04/08/la-plainte-de-la-societe-generale-contre-melenchon-une-bonne-idee_1444912))) ou bien d’embrasser le portrait présidentiel d’Emmanuel Macron.

\-  Aïe, tu me blesses Macron... continue comme ça et je t’aiderai pas du tout.

\-  M’en fous !

\-  Non, intervint Florian, tu ne t’en fous pas. Il faut qu’on soit ensemble Manu

\-  On peut TRÈS BIEN continuer notre double vie comme ça Floriounanet, ça me dérange pas.

\-  Moi  ça me dérange . Tu ne m’aimes pas Emmanuel...

 

Le vice-président tourna le dos. Le président de la république s’affola alors :

\-  Si ! De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! 

\-  Ouais bof.

\-  De tout mon argent, même !

\-  Oh, là c’est autre chose... rougit Florian. Prouve-le, du coup.

\-  Mais...

\-  Manu, tu aimes encore ta femme...

\-  Ce n’est pas pour de vrai, l’interrompit Jean-Luc. Je me rappelle encore de son intervention à l’OPPF. Elle revendiquait le droit d’utiliser la magie sur un élève pour autre chose que pour les cours. Elle n’a pas eu cette autorisation, mais elle s’en est passée. Tout le monde le savait, mais personne n’a rien dit. Quand tu t’es présenté  à l’élection,  Emmanuel, il y a eu une réunion spéciale sur ton cas. Il a été décidé que le sort que t’avait lancé Brigitte Trogneux n’interférait pas avec ta carrière politique, et que, même sans elle , tu aurais été un banquier véreux, insensible, radin et matérialiste.

\-  Monsieur, vous m’avez appelé Emmanuel… et vous m’avez fait de si beaux compliments… fit ce dernier, touché.

\-  Grrrm. 

 

Le leader de la France insoumise s’impatienta :

\-  Bon, tu appliques l’Avenir en commun ou pas ?

\-  NON ! DICTATEUR ! cria le Dauphin. 

\-  Quoi, encore ? rit Jean-Luc.

\-  VOUS SOUTENEZ LE VENEUELAAAAAA !

 

Le Venezuela. Ce mot magique qui était sortit à tous les insoumis.

 

\-  Quand tu te mettais à genoux devant l’Arabie Saoudite pour leur vendre des armes, le fait que ce soit une dictature ne te dérangeait pas.

 

Emmanuel tourna la tête vers Florian, interrogateur.

\-  J’aurais sucé des saoudiens aussi sans m’en rappeler ?

\-  Je crois que c’était une image, Manu…

\-  Ah ! Non mais déjà que Mathiieu Gallet je…

 

Un violent poing sur la table fit sursauter les deux amants trentenaires.

\-  Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu n’es pas là pour déballer ta vie intime, Macron, mais pour me dire si tu acceptes mes conditions ! APPLIQUERAS-TU L’AVENIR EN COMMUN ?

\-  JAMAIS ! vociféra Macron, qui détestait qu’on lui donne des ordres.

\-  TRÈS BIEN, ALORS TU SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! lui répondit Jean-Luc sur le même ton.

 

Une petite voix se fit entendre alors, douce, calme :

\-  S’il vous plaît… arrêtez… vous êtes perdus l’un sans l’autre…

\-  Non, moi ça va, rit Jean-Luc.

\-  Vous avez besoin de Manu pour faire passer vos mesures, et Manu a besoin de vous pour retrouver sa liberté.

\-  En effet, approuva le prince.

\-  MMhoui, marmonna Jean-Luc.

  
Florian reprit :

\-  Monsieur Mélenchon, votre programme est aux antipodes de celui de Manu, donc il ne peut accepter tout d’un coup, son entourage devinera la manipulation et s’arrangera pour faire taire Manu. Il vous faudra vous mettre d’accord sur un nombre de propositions, je pense. Manu, quelles propositions de l’Avenir en commun pourraient te convenir ?

\-  Mdr g pa lu, répondit Macron, narquois.

\-  Vilain petit menteur ! Tu m’en avais parlé quand j’étais en Holochon ! attaqua Jean-Luc.

 

Il eut alors une pensée pour Karl. Ce combat, ce n’était pas uniquement le sien, mais aussi celui de son hologramme, qui l’avait énormément conseillé. Il mit la main sur le cœur et pensa fort à Karl Mélenchon. Emmanuel rouspéta :

\-  Bon, d’accord, je l’avais lu, mais c’était y a longtemps, j’ai oublié depuis, je vais le relire, d’accord ?

 

Jean-Luc hocha la tête.

\-  Bien.

\-  Je vais vous laisser discuter, je vous attends en bas, déclara Florian. Vous devez enterrer la hache de guerre, je vous en conjure.

 

Il fit un dernier bisou d’amour à son président, puis s’éclipsa. Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Emmanuel Macron se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une longue minute. 

\-  C’était une minute de silence pour la démocratie, se plaignit Emmanuel. On m’a élu pour mon programme à moi ! Vous allez me faire décevoir mes électeurs !

\-  Tais-toi, Emmanuel. La moitié de mes électeurs ont voté pour toi pour faire barrage à Marine. Ajoute à cela ceux de Hamon, de Fillon… je crois que seuls tes 23% du premier tour sont à peu près sûrs, et encore, plusieurs de ces 23% étaient un vote par défaut. ( [ ref ](http://www.liberation.fr/politiques/2017/04/25/la-france-de-macron-un-vote-par-defaut_1565365) )

\-  Mais ça aurait fait la même chose pour vous face à Le Pen ! contesta Macron.

\-  Nous savions tous que cette élection allait diviser le pays. Quatre grands candidats aux courants radicalement différents… le peuple n’allait pas se contenter que du quart de ce qu’il veut.

\-  Alors, il faudrait faire une mise en commun des 4 programmes !

 

Jean-Luc secoua la tête.

\-  Un programme se doit d’être cohérent et de former un tout. Hollande n’a fait que ça, des compromis, et il s’est retrouvé à 4% de satisfaits.

\-  Ne dites pas du mal de mon père !

\-  Tu parles comme Marine, sourit Jean-Luc.

\-  Vous l’aimez ?

\-  Non non.

\-  Si si.

\-  NON.

\-  Hi hi hi. 

\-  Et puis on n’est pas là pour parler de mes histoires, bougonna Jean-Luc. Emmanuel, dis-moi, concrètement, ce qui ne va pas dans mon programme.

 

Le dauphin sortit alors son téléphone.

\-  Lisez mes messages, Monsieur Jean-Luc.

L’insoumis s’exécuta.

 

 

 

 

> **De**  : P.Gattaz
> 
> **Message**  : Alors, elle avance cette loi travail XXL ? J’ai trop hâte Emmanuel, si tu savais. Je suis encore plus impatient que tous ces ignorants devant Game of the trone.
> 
>  
> 
> **De**  : L.Parisot
> 
> **Message**  : C’est super ton travail, Emmanuel ! Continue comme ça ! On t’aime <3 Laurence
> 
>  
> 
> **De**  : J.Attali
> 
> **Message**  : Je suis fier de toi Emmanuel, je t’ai repéré tout jeune et je suis content d’avoir cru en toi. Tu vas relancer la France, j’en suis sûr.
> 
>  
> 
> **De :** Actionnaire En Marche lambda
> 
> **Message**  : On compte sur vous monsieur ! Ça va le faire !
> 
>  
> 
> **De**  : Florian
> 
> **Message**  : chéri, je rachète un canard vibrant du coup ou pas ?

 

\-  Oups ! Il ne fallait pas le voir, le dernier ! rougit Emmanuel.

\-  Doux jésus… jura Mélenchon, avant d’ajouter, laïcard qu’il était. Même s’il n’est pas vraiment le fils de Dieu, hein.

\-  Sans doute.

 

Emmanuel lança un regard de pitié à Jean-Luc.

\-  Vous comprenez, tous ces gens, ils comptent sur moi, ils m’ont soutenu depuis que je suis tout petit… 

\-  Ils ne te soutiennent que pour que tu appliques une politique qui va dans leur intérêt, Emmanuel. C’est pour eux qu’ils font ça, au fond. Ils ne te soutiennent pas en tant que personne.

\-  Mais si, ils me l’ont dit !

\-  Ce sont des faux-culs.

\-  Mais !

\-  Moi, je vais t’aider dans la sphère privée, quand même. Te rendre ta liberté ne m’apportera strictement rien. D’ailleurs, l’Avenir en commun baisse les privilèges des députés et sénateurs dont je fais partie. Donc tu sais bien que je suis désintéressé, contrairement à eux. La preuve : je te demande d’appliquer mes idées en ton nom, je ne te demande pas de me nommer ministre ou autre ! Je fais ça pour toi, et pour les pauvres gens.

 

Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans la tête d’Emmanuel.

\-  Mais… que diront mes ministres ?

\-  Ce n’est pas toi qui te vantes du fait qu’ils t’obéissent au doigt et à l’œil ? 

\-  Si, un peu…

\-  Entre eux et tes députés qui votent contre leurs propres arguments juste car la FI l’a défendu… (ref), ce sera pas trop compliqué, hein.

\-  Les gens vont nous griller, chuchota Emmanuel.

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon mit sa main sur l’épaule de son adversaire politique.

\-  Voilà ce que nous allons faire : tu vas relire l’Avenir en commun et tu me diras ce qui te pose le plus problème, on négociera ce qui ne va pas. De mon côté, moi, je vais en faire une version transitoire de ta politique à la mienne, en utilisant la novlangue libérale pour que personne ne voie rien, sauf quelques militants à l’esprit raffiné mais Dieu sait qu’ils sont minoritaires (et que Dieu n’existe pas). On travaille tout ça et on se revoit dans une semaine, d’accord ?

 

Emmanuel, qui avait la tête baissée, finit par regarder Jean-Luc droit dans les yeux :

\-  D’accord ! Tant qu’on discute et que vous ne me forcez à rien…

\-  Non, Emmanuel, tu es libre, tu as le droit de refuser certaines choses de mon programme… mais j’aurai besoin d’arguments. Et évite de me montrer des SMS de Gattaz à l’avenir, ça me donne des boutons.

 

Ils rirent tous deux. C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent.

\-  Jean-Luc ? appela une voix de femme.

\-  Oh ! Vous avez une amoureuse ! s’amusa Emmanuel.

\-  C’est ma directrice de campagne, répondit Jean-Luc en se hâtant vers Sophia.

 

Les amFis d’été à Marseille les avait réconciliés. Sophia Chikirou avait tellement apprécié l’ambiance, les conférences, les militants… qu’elle avait, une fois de plus, pardonné à Jean-Luc ses travers. Ils avaient été applaudis par toute l’équipe de campagne, remotivée.

 

Sophia arriva dans le salon avant même que Jean-Luc n’eût le temps de la saluer. 

 

Une fois de plus, elle sursauta.

\-  AH !

\-  Bonjour, sourit Emmanuel, content de rencontrer une copine de son âge (ou presque).

 

L’insoumise resta comme deux ronds de flan quelques secondes. Puis, plus décontenancée que jamais, elle se tourna vers son candidat.

\-  Macron ? C..chez toi ? Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\-  Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas gay, s’amusa Jean-Luc.

\-  Moi si, répondit Emmanuel, fier d’avoir la liberté de le dire.

\-  Ta vie privée Emmanuel, s’il te plait !

\-  Oh tu sais Jean-Luc, tout le monde est au courant pour lui et Gallet.

\-  Matthieu Gallet… sanglota le président.

 

Sophia posa ses affaires sur le canapé et mit les mains sur les hanches, déterminée.

\-  Jean-Luc, tu m’expliques pourquoi Macron est ici ? Tu es passé du côté obscur ou quoi ? C’est quoi ça ? Il démissionne ? Il veut faire un marché ? 

 

Le député, qui se voulait rassurant, vint prendre sa directrice de campagne par les épaules. Il parvenait à paraître impressionnant à ses côtés, chétive qu’elle était.

\-  En quelque sorte Sophia, je t’expliquerai une fois qu’il sera parti, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

 

Jean-Luc lança un regard au président en haussant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu’il voulait qu’il parte. Mais le garçon n’en fit rien, car il était quelque peu voyeur.

\-  Non, tu m’expliques maintenant ! ordonna Sophia en repoussant l’insoumis.

 

Emmanuel sauta sur l’occasion pour se moquer. Il était trop tentant, quand on avait subi des moqueries, de les reproduire ailleurs.

\-  Mélenchon l’insoumis se fait soumettre par sa femme hahahah !

 

Il ne lui tarda pas de manquer de recevoir une assiette dans la figure. Il esquiva en criant de peur. Fort heureusement, les assiettes étaient insoumises, soit indestructibles, et ne se cassèrent pas.

 

\-  Je ne suis pas sa femme ! Je suis Sophia ! C’est moi la directrice.

\-  C’est elle la cheffe ! s’écria Emmanuel en éclatant de rire.

\-  … en effet.

\-  Mais vous avez un caractère pire que lui en plus !

\-  Il en faut, du caractère, pour vive avec moi, admit Jean-Luc avec autodérision.

 

Sophia lui sourit.

\-  J’aime bien quand tu t’auto-flagelles un peu.

\-  Moi j’aime bien quand tu balances une assiette sur Macron.

\-  Je peux en balancer plusieurs, regarde !

 

Elle sortit une pile d’assiettes insoumises (un phi était peint dessus) et les lança une à une vers Emmanuel Macron. Ce dernier avait l’habitude que Brigitte lui en lance, donc il n’eut pas trop de mal à éviter de devoir manger de la céramique.

\-  Bon Sophia, tu as assez joué, défendit Jean-Luc. Emmanuel vaut mieux que ses amis, je pense.

\-  AH, quand même, un peu de solidarité masculine ! Je commençais à me demander !

 

« Il est con, j’essaie juste qu’il applique mon programme moi » se dit l’ancien trotskyste. 

 

Sophia attrapa Emmanuel par le poignet et le tira vers la sortie.

\-  Bon, écoutez, c’est pas que vous gênez monsieur le président, mais on doit bosser pour préparer les manifestations contre la loi travail XXL, nous !

\-  Sophia, détends-toi, sourit Jean-Luc. Peut-être que cette loi ne sera pas si difficile que ça…

 

Jupiter fit un clin d’œil à Jean-Luc par dessus l’épaule de Sophia, qui tirait toujours sur son bras.

\-  Tu perds la boule Jean-Luc… je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment vieux…

 

Elle fut brusquement arrêtée dans son élan par le président.

\-  MAIS J’Y PENSE ! Vous avez combien d’années d’écart vous deux ?

 

Les deux insoumis se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, puis répondirent avec honnêteté (ils s’en fichaient éperdument).

\-  Vingt…six ? hasarda Sophia.

\-  Vingt-huit, rectifia Jean-Luc. Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème.

 

Emmanuel piqua une colère tant il était habité par un sentiment d’injustice.

\-  Moi et Brigitte vingt-quatre ! Pourquoi on nous fait chier nous ? Et pourquoi vous rien ?

\-  Parce que c’est du sexisme, répondit Sophia. Trump et sa femme ont vingt-quatre ans d’écart aussi, mais personne ne les embête, car quand l’homme est le plus vieux, ça paraît normal.

\-  C’est dégueulasse quand même, s’offusqua Emmanuel.

 

Jean-Luc s’approcha de lui et lui tendit deux petites brochures colorées.

\-  La France insoumise a tout un livret sur la lutte contre le patriarcat et sur les droits LGBT si tu veux.

 

« Encore son fichu programme ! Il me saoule avec ça ! Moi le mien en 3 jours c’était torché, hein ! » 

Emmanuel accepta les livrets, remercia Jean-Luc et Sophia, puis se dirigea de lui-même vers la porte.

 

\-  Bon, je vais réfléchir à tout ce qu’on s’est dit ! À la semaine prochaine, monsieur Jean-Luc. Et ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux, hi hi hi !

 

Il ferma la porte tandis que Sophia levait les yeux au ciel.

\-  Je frôle l’AVC quand je vais chez toi, en ce moment.

\-  Je t’en fais vivre des émotions, n’est-ce pas ? plaisanta l’insoumis.

\-  Tellement…

 

Après ce long soupir, celle qui avait fait campagne de manière acharnée pour JLM se retrouva dans les bras de ce dernier. Elle s’y laissa aller, car elle était épuisée. L’image médiatique de son patron était loin d’être positive en ce moment ( [ ref ](http://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com/politique/20170905.OBS4241/violences-policieres-melenchon-ose-un-parallele-entre-le-venezuela-et-la-france.html) ). Au fond d’elle-même, Sophia savait bien qu’il était très difficile de laver une image autant attaquée de toutes parts.

 

Effondrée dans les bras insoumis, elle chuchota : « Les temps sont durs, tu sais. »

\-  Je sais, répondit Jean-Luc avec une grande bienveillance. Mais il faut tenir un moment. Les gens comptent sur nous.

\-  Et ils ont bien raison, nous sommes la seule alternative.

\-  Et toi, tu es mon insoumise préférée.

\-  J’espère bien !

D’humeur romantique le Youtuber politique enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes de celle qui avait tant fait pour lui. Elle le menait à la baguette, mais c’était une façon de prendre soin de lui. De toute façon, magique qu’il était, Jean-Luc ne se laissait pas faire facilement.

 

Quelques étages plus bas…

\-  Alors chéri ? demanda Florian à son compagnon lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la cour de l’immeuble.

\-  Mélenchon a une amoureuse ! s’émerveilla Emmanuel.

\-  Oui c’est Sophia Chikirou, tout le monde le sait.

 

Vexé, le président n’embrassa même pas le vice-président.

\-  Moi, je ne savais pas !

\-  Ça dure depuis quoi, cinq, six ans ? Mais ce n’est pas stable, ils sont un peu en roue libre je pense.

\-  Tu en sais des choses, Florinou.

 

Le pâlichon profita qu’ils n’étaient pas encore sortis de l’immeuble pour passer des bras autour du monarque présidentiel, qui le pénétra de son regard bleu. Si Florian donnait l’impression de se prêter au jeu de la séduction, il n’oublia pas l’essentiel :

\-  Alors, vous avez trouvé un accord avec Jean-Luc ? 

\-  On peut dire ça comme ça, je dois bosser son programme et lui dire ce qui ne me va pas.

\-  Oh, ne touche pas à la partie économique s’il te plait, demanda Florian.

\-  L’économie c’est ma vie, Florian !

\-  C’est pas moi ta vie ?

 

Florian Philippot se retourna et croisa les bras, faussement fâché. Emmanuel tomba dans le panneau malgré lui.

\-  Meuh, bien sûr que si ! Allez, fais moi un bisou !

\-  Tu ne vas pas mentir à Mélenchon, n’est-ce pas ? Sa colère serait terrible Manu.

\-  Hi hi hi. On verra bien…

 

Florian ne le sentait pas. Il voyait bien Jean-Luc aider Macron et se faire rejeter par lui une fois le service accompli.

\-  Manu, je pense que tu devrais être plus souple…

\-  Comment ça plus souple ? J’ai toujours été flexible, j’ai même pas pleuré la première fois !

\-  Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\-  Toi de quoi tu parles ?

\-  L’avenir en commun !

\-  AAAH tu parles du programme du bolchévique !

\-  Mais oui, quoi d’autre ?

\-  Rien hi hi hi, que je suis polisson !

\-  Oh Manu...

Ils se prirent les mains un instant, rirent, puis échangèrent une dernier baiser avant de s’obliger à partir séparément.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin d’après-midi.

Après avoir été sur un plateau-télé, le couple insoumis rentrait tranquillement dans l’appartement de Jean-Luc, où décidément toute la vie politique française défilait pour y compter fleurettes et pour décider du destin de la France.

 

Les deux révolutionnaires firent un compte rendu de la semaine, des retombées presse et organisèrent la prochaine réunion de l’équipe de campagne.

\-  Bon, je vais me reposer, je suis HS.

\-  Ici ou chez toi ? demanda Jean-Luc avec une pointe de stress.

\-  Ici, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit la belle.

\-  Euh non, pas du tout !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr que cela ne dérangeait pas Jean-Luc. 

 

Ce dernier eut pourtant une idée étonnante.

\-  Sophia, j’ai un service à te demander.

\-  Tu as encore quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? devina la directrice de campagne, perçante.

\-  Non… enfin si mais c’est différent. C’est Karl, ramène-le s’il te plait.

\-  Karl ?

\-  Oui, il t’adore, il estime que c’est toi l’amour de ma vie, la seule qui sait me gérer etc.

\-  Il n’a pas vraiment raison, marmonna Sophia, qui n’avait de cesse de se rappeler avec horreur que Marine Le Pen et (son) Jean-Luc avaient été amants et qu’elle n’avait rien pu faire pour empêcher tout cela.

\-  Avouons-le : il a plutôt raison, mais il s’enflamme trop, comme d’habitude. Monsieur a fait sa crise d’adolescence il y a plusieurs semaines pour vivre une amourette à la con et ne veut plus me parler.

 

Sophia Chikirou resta dubitative un instant, puis son visage s’éclaira :

\-  C’est à cause de Le Pen, n’est-ce pas ? Il est au courant et il t’en veut, du coup il s’est barré.

\-  Tu es si douée.

\-  Si dég’ ouais.

\-  Oh, mais non…

 

Elle claqua dans ses mains.

\-  Okay je veux bien lui parler, mais j’en ai marre de ramasser derrière toi.

\-  Pourquoi tu rends autant service à un vieil homme comme moi, radota Jean-Luc la victime.

\-  Tu me paies pour ça.

\-  …

\-  Okay je viens de capter que je me suis attribué un drôle de métier sans le savoir.

 

Jean-Luc éclata de rire, la prit dans ses bras et claqua dans ses mains à son tour.

\-  Au boulot !

 

Une phrase que Sophia aimait bien entendre. Gonflée à bloc, elle appela :

\-  Karl ? KARL ? KAAAARL ?

\-  Dis que tu as fait des cookies.

\-  Mais pourquoi ?

\-  Karl aime les cookies, affirma Jean-Luc.

\-  Tu m’avais caché ça ! Pourquoi j’ai cuisiné autant de quinoa moi…

\-  C’est moi qui aime le quinoa. Karl, lui, aime les cookies.

\-  Ils sont où les cookies ? demanda Karl

\-  AAAAH !

 

Des semaines et des semaines que Jean-Luc n’avait pas revu son hologramme. Il n’avait pas changé, mais ses yeux brillaient plus que d’habitude.

\-  Sophia !

\-  Coucou !

 

L’insoumis transparent se réfugia dans les fines mains de la trentenaire.

\-  Il paraît que tu prenais du temps pour toi ?

\-  Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Karl. T’étais où ? Quand je suis rentrée, je t’ai cherché…

\-  J’avais des trucs à faire, rougit l’hologramme, qui ne voulait pas aborder le sujet Villani.

 

Pendant que ces vieux amis se retrouvaient, Jean-Luc, un peu jaloux, sortit son téléphone pour consulter ses messages.

 

 

 

 

> BH : JEAN-LUC :D :D :D LE 23 JE VIENS ( [ ref ](http://www.europe1.fr/politique/benoit-hamon-va-manifester-avec-jean-luc-melenchon-3429497) )
> 
> JLM : C’est super Benoît ! 

 

Jean-Luc fit aussitôt une requête auprès de son groupe de sécurité pour engager des gardes du corps supplémentaires. Bon nombre d’insoumis ne pouvaient pas voir Benoît Hamon en peinture ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/HBHk3vkGM0A?t=31m54s) ) et risquaient de lui lancer des phis en mousse ([ref](https://img11.hostingpics.net/pics/511746Capturede769cran20170909114923.png)) à la figure. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher cela.

 

 

 

> BH : L’union de la gauche <3 !!!!
> 
> JLM : :-) 
> 
> BH : Oh … tu as fait un smiley ?! 
> 
> Benoît Hamon fit un screenshot pour immortaliser ce moment. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.
> 
> JLM : Je suis de bonne humeur.
> 
> BH : Alerte Sophia ?
> 
> JLM : Entres autres.
> 
> BH : Merci à elle ! Profitez bien tous les deux ! Des cœurs sur vous <3
> 
> JLM :  φ

Jean-Luc était quelque peu angoissé. Emmanuel Macron allait-il tenir sa « promesse » vis-à-vis de son programme ? Il savait bien que le monarque présidentiel n’était pas ce genre d’homme. Tenir les promesses, quelle idée !

 

« En attendant qu’il accepte d’appliquer l’Avenir en commun, nous, on doit continuer à préparer les manifs comme si de rien n’était et éviter de se tirer dans les pattes à gauche. Déjà que la presse essaie de monter une guéguerre ridicule CGT vs FI… ghhn. »

 

Il décida de passer ses nerfs, comme à son habitude, sur Marine Le Pen.

 

 

 

> JLM : grosse vache
> 
> MLP : eh ?
> 
> JLM : pardon, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour aborder ce sujet : alors comme ça tu n’en peux plus de moi ? ( [ ref ](http://www.lefigaro.fr/politique/le-scan/2017/09/06/25001-20170906ARTFIG00211-marine-le-pen-melenchon-je-n-en-peux-plus.php) )
> 
> MLP : non jpp de toi
> 
> JLM : tu es juste jalouse que je sois l’opposition et pas toi
> 
> MLP : mdr grave 
> 
> JLM : bon ben je te laisse si tu m’aimes plus
> 
> MLP : t’es vexé mdr 
> 
> JLM : ...
> 
> MLP : mais non boude pas, je te kiffe allez
> 
> JLM : pardon ? Me rends pas plus rouge que je ne le suis déjà 
> 
> MLP : je te déteste
> 
> JLM : j’aime mieux ça. Je te déteste aussi.
> 
> MLP : :) 
> 
> JLM :  φ
> 
> MLP : tu aimes bien mon nouveau look ?
> 
> JLM : ces lunettes détournent l’attention de ta machoire qui fait peur, donc oui
> 
> MLP : tfais toujours des compliments sous forme d’attaques toi
> 
> JLM : les gens mettent des années avant de comprendre ça... ils croient que je ne fais que des attaques
> 
> MLP : mais moi je te connais bien depuis le temps
> 
> MLP : et je fais pareil :3
> 
> JLM : je sais et j’aime ça
> 
> MLP : ma machoire qui fait peur elle marche plutôt bien non ?
> 
> JLM : ... s’il te plait ne me mets pas mal à l’aise
> 
> MLP : mais :( je croyais qu’à gauche on était pas coincé du Q
> 
> JLM : ça dépend des gens
> 
> MLP : lol
> 
> JLM : je préfère parler de ces choses là en gestes
> 
> MLP : t’es bien un prof de français mdr, ça drague en belles lettres pour faire stylé mais au lit bonjour le volcan
> 
> JLM : tu t’ennuies sans moi ?

Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que le sang versé par les anarchistes pendant la Commune de Paris. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir demandé ça.

 

 

 

> MLP : oui terriblement
> 
> MLP : et toi ?
> 
> JLM : ça va je dirais, mais j’aime toujours discuter avec toi
> 
> MLP : tu me détestes plus ?
> 
> JLM : si, bien sûr, mais ma colère est concentrée plus sur Macron depuis un moment, donc…
> 
> MLP : et t’es concentré sur ton algérienne aussi, non ?
> 
> JLM : …Marine.
> 
> MLP : ouais je sais que ce sont ses parents qui viennent de là et qu’elle est née en France mais qd même
> 
> JLM : tu vois quand tu veux
> 
> MLP : haha
> 
> MLP : bon, je dérange pas ta petite vie de famille insoumise plus longtemps, A+

Marine Le Pen posa brusquement son téléphone sur la table. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à ses enfants dans le jardin. C’était elle qui avait « une vie de famille », elle avait sacrifié son plaisir coupable pour elle, mais rien à faire, elle aimait toujours Jean-Luc.

 

Jean-Luc, qui, de son côté, peinait également à vivre sans elle.

« J’aime pas quand elle est jalouse et énervée comme ça. Non en fait j’adore, ha ha ha ! »

 

 

 

> JLM : rageuse va :-)

 

À peine avait-il rangé son téléphone que ses deux insoumis préférés, Sophia et Karl, marchèrent vers lui.

\-  Bon, d’accord, admit Karl, j’accepte de te reparler Jean-Luc. Il faut qu’on soit tous unis contre Macron.

\-  Oui, t’as vu, même Hamon il vient, ajouta Sophia.

\-  Et même un syndicat de policiers ! ( [ ref ](http://rmc.bfmtv.com/emission/des-policiers-veulent-prendre-la-tete-du-cortege-le-12-septembre-tant-pis-si-on-se-fait-massacrer-1250650.html) )

Karl était complètement remotivé. Jean-Luc ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, même au meeting hologramme de février.

Contaminé par cette bonne humeur, il oublia ses incertitudes politiques, amoureuses, et partit faire un thé, rouge bien sûr.

 

 

**_ À suivre ! _ **

 

**_ _ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! On traîne encore des pieds pour faire avancer le schmilblick, mais Karl est revenu :) et Hamon aussi (le vrai en plus ! petite pensée à ma lectrice hamoniste, on a réussi) !
> 
> Comment vont se passer les manifestations ? Macron et Mélenchon auront-ils le temps de se mettre d’accord avant ?
> 
> Bref, un chapitre que j’ai beaucoup aimé écrire, car les dialogues entre EM et JLM je les trouve super marrants à faire. Et puis les SMS aussi, comme toujours <3
> 
> Vous êtes toujours là ? Ça vous plait toujours ?
> 
> On a dépassé les mille vues quand même :’) merci à tous
> 
> À la semaine prochaine (ou celle d’après) les gens :D


	16. CHAPITRE 16 : Convergence des lubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Emmanuel Macron préparent leur programme commun, que le président de la république compte appliquer. Karl est revenu, mais n'hésitera pas à repartir si Jean-Luc ne se tient pas tranquille vis-à-vis de Marine Le Pen...

 

** CHAPITRE 16 : Convergence des lubies **

 

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux principaux acteurs de la vie politique française avaient réservé une salle dans un grand hôtel pour travailler. Emmanuel avait pris le temps de lire l’Avenir en commun, il l’avait lu en faisant toutes les grimaces possibles tant les mesures économiques proposées par Jean-Luc Mélenchon différaient des siennes. 

\- Emmanuel, ça suffit ! Arrête de bouder et de tout contester sans rien proposer !

 

Jean-Luc prenait un malin plaisir à reprocher au président ce qui lui était lui-même reproché en tant que président de groupe parlementaire FI.

 

\- C’EST PAS MA FAUTE SI VOUS ÊTES UN GROS UTOPISTE EN ÉCONOMIE ! 

\- Tu baisses d’un ton, sinon moi je baisserai pas le pouvoir de ta femme.

\- PFFFFFF !

 

Jean-Luc jeta un coup d’œil à son petit ventre de soixantenaire.

\- Et puis je suis pas gros d’abord, je fais attention à ce que je mange, je fais du quinoa.

 

Grognon, Emmanuel mis les coudes sur la table et avança la bouche.

\- On en était où ?

\-  «  Construire un nouveau statut protecteur pour les travailleurs : la Sécurité sociale intégrale  » énonça Jean-Luc.

\- Ah oui ! « Garantir la continuité du revenu en cas de perte d’emploi ou de retrait d’activité, dans le cadre d’une Sécurité sociale professionnelle  » ÇA JE SUIS MDR, C’EST TOUT BONNEMENT INFAISABLE !

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon soupira et commença à devenir encore plus coloré que son pin’s en forme de triangle rouge. Il sortit un autre exemplaire de son livre et l’agita sous le nez de son rival politique.

\- Y a mon chiffrage pour prouver le contraire ! Et pour trouver du fric, c’est facile ! Va voir la page 63 ! « Instaurer un revenu maximum autorisé : 100 % d’impôt pour la tranche au dessus de 20 fois le revenu médian ». ( [ ref ](https://laec.fr/section/36/faire-la-revolution-fiscale) )

 

Emmanuel Macron était atterré. Un revenu maximum ? Quelle idée !

\- MAIS QUE VONT DIRE MES AMIS ?

\- Eh bien ils n’auront qu’à pleurer dans leur mouchoir en papier d’or !

\- On dit « brodé de feuilles d’or », et…

\- BON. Y a quand même un truc bien dans mon programme, oui ou merde ?

\- Vous devenez grossier, se moqua Emmanuel.

\- …Macron.

\- Oui oui oui ! Bon… 

 

Il farfouilla dans le tas de feuilles qu’il avait emportées. Il y avait passé des heures, à lire l’Avenir en commun. Il y avait laissé quelques cheveux non-blancs.

 

\-  Alors voilà y a un truc pas trop mal là, page 54 , genre la suppression du RSI...

\- Ben oui, tu me l’as piqué même celle-là.

\- MAIS NON !

\- Oui oui oui, je te crois.

\- JALOUX, MAUVAIS PERDANT ! VENEZUELA ! se défendit Emmanuel comme il put.

 

Jean-Luc perdait patience. Il avait fortement envie d’utiliser le sortilège des professeurs de français, mais il devait garder toute son énergie magique pour le jour J.

 

\- Bon, suppression du RSI, c’est bon. Le revenu maximum autorisé, j’y tiens… mais tu peux le mettre plus haut, pour ne pas trop froisser tes amis… grrm.

\- Taxer à 100% c’est du vol ! accusa Emmanuel.

\- C’EST PAS DU VOL DE TAXER LES NOUVEAUX PEL PEUT-ÊTRE ? ( [ ref ](http://www.lemonde.fr/economie-francaise/article/2017/09/13/les-nouveaux-pel-seront-taxes-a-30-des-la-premiere-annee_5184713_1656968.html) )   
D’ÉTOUFFER LES CHSCT ? ( [ ref ](http://www.lejdd.fr/societe/sante/ordonnances-sur-le-code-du-travail-les-chsct-en-souffrance-3426881) )  
DE BAISSER LES APL D’ABORD DE CINQ EUROS, PUIS DE FAIRE CROIRE QU’ON LE VOULAIT PAS, PUIS ANNONCER APRÈS QU’ON VA RECOMMENCER ? ( [ ref ](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2017/08/30/emmanuel-macron-au-point-il-envisage-de-reduire-encore-les-apl_a_23191331/) )

 

Sa grosse voix faisait trembler Emmanuel, qui avait peur que son pantalon en pâtisse. Il appela :

\- Karl ! Karl ! Venez m’aider ! Mélenchon veut me tuer !

 

L’hologramme se « matérialisa » dans son éternel fondu bleuté. Il leva l’index en l’air, comme son homologue avait l’habitude de faire, mais cette fois-ci vers lui.

 

\- Jean-Luc ! Tu es censé défendre les opprimés !

\- C’est pas un opprimé !

\- Si, il l’est ! Sa femme…

\- Je me fiche de Brigitte Macron ! C’est simplement une vieille dinde qui a voulu garder un petit jeune dans son lit ! Et si ça se trouve, c’est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à ce petit con !

 

Heurté dans ses sentiments, Emmanuel courut à travers Karl pour se réfugier derrière lui.

 

\- Il est méchant ! Aidez-moi ! J’aurais dû amener mon chien Némo…

\- Emmanuel, calmez-vous, répondit Karl. Jean-Luc pique des colères, mais il va vous aider.

\- J’en doute, cria le président, horrifié. Brigitte me fait moins peur que lui !

\- Pourtant, je suis pas le plus moche des deux bien que je le sois un peu… fit l’insoumis avec une double-méchanceté.

\- ELLE EST BELLE, MARINE LE PEN, PEUT-ÊTRE ?

\- Avec ses cheveux longs, elle avait un truc.

 

Jean-Luc se rappela alors de leurs premiers échanges « romantiques », en 2002, à l’époque où Marine défendait son père bec et ongles, et à l’époque où Jean-Luc était ministre sous le gouvernement Jospin. ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/X6QijOBrT5A?t=9s) )

 

Karl se retourna vers Jean-Luc.

\- Pas de slut-shaming ici ! Et ne dis pas que tu es moche, Jean-Luc, je te rappelle que je suis à ton image, donc c’est méchant pour moi !

\- Mmmh.

\- En plus on n’est ni moches, ni vieux ! C’est Sophia et Cédric qui le disent !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que te dit Cédric, bougonna l’insoumis de chair.

 

Il jeta un œil au monarque de la Ve république pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas compris de quel Cédric ils parlaient. Rien à signaler. Emmanuel était même vexé de ne plus participer à la conversation.

\- On s’y remet ?! J’ai pas que ça à faire, j’ai rendez-vous chez Florian et je dois passer acheter des trucs en latex avant.

\- Quelle marque ? demanda Karl.

\-  PLUS JAMAIS CE GENRE DE PHRASES AVEC MOI, TOUS LES DEUX ! Ne me faites pas regretter toutes les avancées des homosexuels dans le programme.

 

Le sujet évoqué fit frétiller le président de la république.

\- Ouiiiii ! Je l’ai lu ! C’est super gay-friendly ! Ça, je l’applique ! De toute façon, la PMA c’était déjà dans le mien, de programme, donc personne me soupçonnera de copier.

Jean-Luc fit un mini-sourire.

\- Par contre, « Développer l’asile pour les personnes LGBTI persécutées dans leurs pays », et « Mettre fin  à la situation des transgenres ‘’deux fois sans-papiers’’ » là,  je pourrai pas, Gérard Collomb n’accepta jamais.

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- Mais !

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent dans le calme et le sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut échanger la légalisation du cannabis avec la légalisation de la poudre de perlimpinpin ?

\- NON.

\- Vous êtes pas marrant. Je me demande comment vous savez pu faire pour conquérir une femme de mon âge !

\- Le SWAG compte beaucoup dans cette histoire. ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/cWbD66BNWc4?t=43s) )

\- Le cannabis légalisé en proposition, et 30% des 18-24 ans qui votent pour vous ! COMME PAR HASARD !

 

Karl éclata de rire, tourna sur lui-même, puis se tut pour que les deux hommes puissent se remettre au travail.

\- Alors alors… Les travailleurs détachés… alors… hum… non. Hi hi hi !

\- Quoi non ? 

\-  Ben j’les garde mais je réduits c’est tout. Désolé, monsieur Mélenchon.

 

Le sujet des travailleurs détachés avait suscité des tensions entre les candidats pendant le débat à 11 du premier tour de la présidentielle. ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/OhWRT3PhMJs?t=35m21s) )  
~~(regardez la svp on a du clash JLM/MLP/EM en 5 minutes <3 elle me tue MLP avec son « le CICE… le… le truc là »)~~

 

\- Traquenard ! Les cotisations sont quand même payées dans le pays d’origine  ! Tu ne fais que de la com’ avec la Pologne, mais c’est du flan ! ( [ ref ](http://www.lemonde.fr/europe/article/2017/08/25/emmanuel-macron-condamne-les-choix-de-la-pologne-qui-se-met-en-marge-de-l-ue_5176498_3214.html) )

\- Ne dites pas du mal de mon père !

\- T’es fatigant, Emmanuel. Vire-moi cette directive des travailleurs détachés.

\- MAIS Y A 300 MILLE FRANCAIS TRAVAILLEURS DETACHÉS ALLEZ LEUR DIRE QUE LEUR EMPLOI EST SUPPRIMÉ À MA PLACE, CROTTE !

\- Ben avec la transition énergétique y a plein d’emplois qui attendent les gens.

 

Le jeune président mit ses mains en l’air en guise de refus.

\- Je fais pas ce truc-là moi, c’est trop compliqué à faire.

\- Je veux pas que nos enfants s’éteignent, Macron, confia Jean-Luc de façon assez dramatique, avec une pensée pour sa fille, Maryline-Camille.

\- J’ai pas d’enfant moi.

\- Non puisque c’est toi l’enfant.

\- AH OUAIS ? 

\- Ouais.

 

Karl intervint.

\- Vous êtes des enfants tous les deux ! Emmanuel, si tu fais de l’écologie, et pas juste un post avec un visuel  « make planet great again » , les gens vont t’adorer. Et puis Hulot sera content d’avoir une telle étendue de travail, il déprime là ! ( [ ref ](http://www.europe1.fr/politique/nicolas-hulot-un-ministre-demuni-3434774) )

\- Hulot va comprendre que ça vient de l’Avenir en commun...

\- Non, il est pas très futé.

\- Karl ?! s’étonna Mélenchon.

L’hologramme était toujours gentil, d’habitude.

 

\- Quoi ? Cédric me l’a présenté, il m’a pris pour Obi wan Kenobi !

\- Lol, fit Emmanuel.

 

Le président regarda sa montre. L’heure tournait.

« Bon, je vais lui avouer direct que je fais pas sa ٦e république de crotte de bique et me casser, la la la. »

 

\- Votre 6e république je la fais pas !

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon ne fut guère étonné et répondit fermement.

\- Si.

\- Mais avec votre programme, le président il se casse après ! Moi je veux faire mes 10 ans de mandat !

\- Ben tu les fais mais avec une 6e république avec démocratie participative en 2e mandat.

\- VOUS ÊTES MECHANT QUAND MÊME

\- Je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

\-  Ce n’est pas la même chose, ajouta Karl.

 

Emmanuel agita les bras.

\-  En tout cas on devrait faire une pause et reprendre demain, parce que vous commencez à m’énerver-là, Mélenchon ! Je vais finir par vous embêter comme votre idole François Mitterrand avait traqué des journalistes pour cacher sa fille illégitime ! 

\-  Mitterrand ? Ressortir l’histoire de sa fille ? Macron ! Mais c’est quoi ça ? s’étonna Mélenchon.

\-  Le kwassa kwassa pêche peu, il amène du comorien ! ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/GqXsWwFqFBw?t=7s) )

\-  Arrête de troller Macron, et réponds-moi !

\-  Rooh, on peut plus rigoler !

 

Karl vint s’interposer entre les deux hommes.

\-  Emmanuel a raison, il vaut mieux reprendre demain. Vous réfléchirez à cette histoire de 6 e république tous les deux chacun de votre côté.

\-  Ghhmm, grogna Jean-Luc. 

 

Voir un petit-bourgeois pareil faire référence de façon péjorative à François Mitterrand l’avait de toute façon énervé pour la journée.

 

D’un pas décidé, Emmanuel Macron partit de l’hôtel sans se retourner.

\-  Tu crois qu’il va tenir sa promesse ? demanda naïvement Karl.

\-  Pas du tout. C’est pourquoi j’ai un plan en cas de résistance de sa part.

\-  C’est moche de contrer une insoumission, déplora l’hologramme.

 

Jean-Luc se retourna vers lui.

\-  Demain, c’est la manifestation des syndicats. Le début d’une nouvelle ère, en somme. Ça va bien se coordonner avec Macron, qui va prétexter qu’il a « entendu le peuple » et qui pourra ensuite annoncer les mesures de l’avenir en commun de façon assez logique et articulée.

\-  J’avoue, ça se conjugue plutôt bien, sourit Karl. Je suis tellement content qu’on y arrive, Jean-Luc !

\-  Tu peux remercier Marine, c’est elle qui a eu l’idée.

\-  Sérieux ?

\-  Oui, « sérieux ». Comme quoi ça lui arrive d’en avoir des bonnes, fit Jean-Luc dans un grand sourire.

 

Karl fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, méfiant. Il ressemblait presque à Sophia Chikirou ainsi.

\-  Attention, Jean-Luc. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle. Si jamais tu foires ENCORE avec Sophia, moi je repars, je te le dis !

\-  Ça n’arrivera pas Karl, ne t’inquiètes pas.

 

La main gauche de l’insoumis le démangeait. Il mourait d’envie de saisir son téléphone et d’envoyer des SMS d’insulte (et d’amour) à sa pire ennemie.

Mais Karl avait raison, il ne devait pas céder à la tentation.

 

* * *

 

Le 12 septembre, jour de la première manifestation contre les ordonnances d’Emmanuel Macron.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le 13 septembre…

 

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, Jean-Luc se réveilla de bonne heure et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme presque tous les matins, une femme l’y attendait.

Comme certains matins, cette femme était Sophia.

 

Et comme tous les matins où elle était là, elle se réveillait avant lui et déposait un ensemble de journaux sur la table de la salle à manger. Puis, elle l’attendait de pied ferme.

L’insoumis arriva dans la pièce, encore dans le pâté.

\- Bonjour, fit froidement la directrice de campagne.

\- Bonjour… marmonna gentiment Jean-Luc.

 

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ? »

 

Devinant ses pensées, Sophia pointa du doigt le magazine Marianne du 15 septembre 2017. Jean-Luc Mélenchon y avait donné une longue interview, en sa qualité de premier opposant à Emmanuel Macron.

\- Les médias nous trucident avec cette connerie que tu as dite sur Hamon.

\- Mais j’ai dit quoi ?

\- Qu’il aurait été premier ministre s’il s’était retiré pour toi. Maintenant, tout le monde crie que tu es un mauvais perdant rancunier qui accuse les autres.

 

Elle brandit plusieurs articles de presse sciemment présélectionnés.

\-  «  Mélenchon : si Hamon avait retiré sa candidature, « il serait premier ministre et moi président »  » Le Monde.

\-  « Hamon, le PS, Macron : Mélenchon lâche ses coups dans une interview » Ouest France. 

\-  «  Mélenchon : «Hamon n’a pas été capable de prendre la décision qu’il fallait prendre» » Sud Ouest

\-  «  Jean-Luc Mélenchon accuse Benoît Hamon de l’avoir fait perdre  »  Paris Match

 

L’ex candidat à la présidentielle marmonna :

\- C’est bon, ça va, j’ai compris. Ils sont encore tronqué une partie de mon discours, les militants ont l’habitude, ils sauront faire la différence.

\- Osef des militants, ils sont déjà convaincus ! On a enfin Hamon avec nous, on va le garder ! Tu appelles Benoît tout de suite pour t’excuser, et tu écriras une note pour que ton CM puisse publier tes explications sur Facebook ( [ ref ](https://www.facebook.com/JLMelenchon/posts/10155774451938750) ). C’est compris ?

\- Mmoui…

 

La tête baissée, il lui tendit cependant la joue.

\- Tu n’oublies pas quelque chose ?

 

Sophia leva les yeux au ciel, hésita, puis se décida à l’embrasser. Elle reprit son travail aussitôt après.

 

\- C’est sérieux, Jean-Luc. Fais-le.

\- Oui, je vais le faire, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Je te jure… faire la campagne de Sanders c’était pas la même chose. Par moments, je me demande si j’aurais pas dû te coacher plus longtemps… tu as ce talent de lâcher LA phrase de trop.

\- On a eu d’autres choses à faire tous les deux… sourit Jean-Luc d’un air malicieux.

 

L’insoumise en était toute rouge, et ce n’était pas par couleur politique.

\- APPELLE BENOÎT, JEAN-LUC.

\- D’accord, d’accord ! 

 

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec à la fois affection et énervement, avant de retourner dans le salon.

\-  Sophia ! s’écria Karl en la voyant arriver.

 

Il vint se poser sur son épaule. Une grande allégresse le prenait.

\- Karl, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, mais seul c’est difficile.

\- Allons, toi, tu as une chérie ? Tu me l’aurais dit, non ?

 

L’hologramme se fit tout petit.

\- Non… c’est une relation cachée.

\- Me dis pas que t’es avec quelqu’un du FN aussi, sinon je casse tout.

\-   Non non non ! Juste… il est député LREM.

\-  « Il »… tu m’avais pas dit.

\- On se découvre parfois.

\- Faut croire. Je n’ai plus la foi en personne ici, de toute façon.

\- Oh non, Sophia, je suis la voix de la raison, n’oublie pas !

 

Intransigeante, la directrice de campagne croisa les bras, déçue de son meilleur ami.

\- L’hologramme de Carrie Fisher te suffisait pas ?

\- Son double de chair s’est éteint et ça l’a rendue d’une humeur massacrante…

 

Quelques kilomètres plus loin…

_ Mange du Kebab  _  
_Mange du Kebab_  
_Mange du kebab_  
_T’es chiche? Kebab !_

\-  Allô ? décrocha Benoît Hamon.

\- Oui, c’est Jean-Luc.

\- Oh, bonjour Jean-Luc :/

\- Ecoute Benoît… ce que j’ai dit dans Marianne, ce n’était pas contre toi, ils ont réécrit de façon à faire polémique. Mais moi je suis ravi que tu manifestes avec nous le 23 septembre, hein ! Tout la FI t’adore déjà et on va faire de belles manifs ensemble avec nos deux mouvements.

 

Benoît Hamon reposa la boîte de mouchoirs qu’il avait à moitié vidée sur la table, et demanda d’une petite voix :

\- C’est vrai ? :D

\- Mais oui ! Laisse tomber, c’est Marianne, c’est la presse, ils ont besoin de me faire dire des horreurs, mais c’est pas vrai. Je déconne toujours sur la forme, mais jamais sur le fond. Moi je t’aime bien, mon petit Benoît.

\- Oh, c’est trop gentil :} je te pardonne alors !

\- Merci bien. On se tient au courant pour le 23 ?

\-  Ui ui ui ! 

\- Bonne journée Benoît.

\-   :D

 

Jean-Luc raccrocha avec empressement, et balança son téléphone portable à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il n’aimait pas se forcer à sourire dès le matin, même s’il était sincère. Physiquement, il ne pouvait pas sourire le matin.

 

Sophia réapparut pour lui faire coucou.

\- Voilà ! Tu vois, ça t’a pas tué de le faire !

 

Jean-Luc restait pensif.

\- Il pleurait avant que je l’appelle, le petit Benoît.

\- Un homme sensible.

\-  Un homme mort en manif, Sophia. Y a des insoumis qui sont à moitié anars, tu sais. Ils vont le buter.

\- Il faut le protéger alors, sinon on est morts, et lui aussi, ordonna la directrice de campagne. Refais un appel au calme sur ta chaîne avant le rassemblement du 23.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c’est sage.

 

Elle s’approcha suffisamment de lui pour qu’il la prenne par la taille, ce qu’il fit avec tendresse.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi…

\- 9%, répondit l’insoumise en souriant.

\- Probablement.

 

Jean-Luc lui prit délicatement la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais assez remerciée pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je te vois entretenir tes cernes à travailler autant, à essayer de trouver de nouveaux axes pour démonter les bobards sur moi, à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ma communication…

\-  Ben, c’est mon travail. Je suis ta directrice de com’ quoi.

\- Tu es plein plus que ça, s’empressa de répondre Jean-Luc avant d’approcher son visage du sien.

 

Décontenancée, Sophia ne répondit pas, elle préféra profiter de l’instant.

\- Ma petite furie, je t’aime tant.

 

Les bras lui en tombèrent.

\- Oh non… me dis pas ça… je ne vais pas résister…

\-  À quoi ? 

\-  À ce regard… c’est pire que la Une de Marianne, là.  (photo JLM du montage)

 

Il lui plaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles avec affection, puis lui donna un doux baiser.

\- C’est pas très insoumis la guimauve… avoua Sophia en plaisantant.

\- Il faut bien savoir se reposer de l’insoumission de temps en temps, souffla Jean-Luc en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Je sais… je t’aime aussi, je suis dure avec toi mais c’est pour que tu ne te croies pas tout permis…

\- Je ne suis pas un animal non plus, s’il te plaît, se vexa l’insoumis.

\- Ha ha… si, un peu, le matin, tu es un ours ! le taquina Sophia.

\- Et pourquoi pas un nounours ?

Il resserra son étreinte. Karl était sous la douche, donc ils étaient tranquilles pour un petit moment.

 

\- Toi, un nounours ? Il ne manque plus que le plaid et on est bons pour adhérer au Modem là tellement on est niais…

\- On fera de la guimauve en forme de phi, si tu veux.

\- Il y en a suffisamment maintenant. On n’a pas le temps, Jean-Luc…

 

Il lui souffla au creux de l’oreille :

\- Sophia… c’est pas parce qu’on est des insoumis qu’on doit tout le temps être cyniques ! L’amour c’est sympa aussi…

 

La fine insoumise éloigna sa tête de lui pour retrouver son regard.

\- Hm ? L’amour, tu dis ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Quoi, tu as peur des mots ?

\- Non, je n’ai pas peur des mots, c’est juste que…

 

Elle pencha la tête en avant, séduite, puis la releva et poussa Jean-Luc avec le sourire.

\-  Pas de blabla, du combat ! ( [ ref ](https://www.toulouse7.com/2017/08/28/de-blabla-combat-melenchon-motive-militants-a-marseille/) )

Habile qu’elle était, elle fit un bond en avant vers lui.

 

* * *

 

Au moment moment, Emmanuel Macron et Florian Philippot étaient étendus sur le lit de ce dernier. Emmanuel était rentré de Saint-Martin, et avait sauté dans un Uber pour retrouver son bien-aimé. Florian était devenu un réel soutien mental pour lui, qui commençait même à être raillé par le New York Times. ( [ ref ](https://www.nytimes.com/2017/09/07/opinion/emmanuel-macron-popularity.html) )

\- Manu ?

\- Oui mon minou ?

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour l’après Brigitte ?

\- Pas grand chose Florinet d’amour, j’ai du mal à croire qu’elle puisse être neutralisée, je dois t’avouer.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

 

Emmanuel se releva du lit, soupira, et prit un petit air triste.

\- Ben c’est Brigitte... Je suis retourn é voir Cheminade depuis, il m’a redonné tous mes souvenirs, enfin, sauf ceux de mes autres amants secrets car je ne veux pas savoir comment j’en suis venu à me faire valser par Manuel, et que Mathieu Gal...

\- Va droit au but.

\- Brigitte est très forte... Je crois qu’elle a commencé quand j’étais élève... Je voulais sortir avec sa fille avant. Mais elle est devenue jalouse et s’est interposée. D’un coup, je me suis retrouvé à aimer ma prof de 39 ans...

\- C’est d égueulasse.

 

Il était rare que Florian Philippot montre son indignation de façon aussi visible.

\- QUOI ? QUAND C’EST MELENCHIKIROU PERSONNE RAGE HEIN !

\-  Je ne parle pas de la différence d’âge, mais du fait qu’elle se soit passé de ton consentement, Manu.

\- Arf... Mais il y a consentement, je l’aime quand même.

\- Mais Mélenchon a dit que c’était pas pour de vrai.

\- Mélenchon dit beaucoup de choses ! Vous m’énervez, à croire qu’il est un grand sage ! Il complote contre moi ! Il me libère d’une prison pour me mettre dans une autre !

\- Celle de son programme ?

\- Oui. C’est vraiment horrible. Tous mes amis que je vais devoir taxer...

\- Mais tu vas redistribuer cet argent aux plus pauvres, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

\- Mais non, je suis contre l’assistanat ! Pourquoi tu crois que je supprime les aides aux chômeurs qui refusent 2 emplois ?! Faut le mériter, son fric, dans la vie !

 

Le vice-président du FN se devait de le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Manu, et il était prêt à tout pour être avec lui.

\- Manu... Je t’assure que ça va t’aider de faire ça. Ta cote de popularité est vraiment basse pour un début de mandat, prendre un autre chemin pourra te faire aimer à nouveau des gens.

\- Tous mes amis qui vont me tuer de les taxer... r épétait Emmanuel en boucle, terrorisé.

 

Florian attrapa son amant par les oreilles et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser.

\- Ne pense pas à eux, maintenant, pense juste à nous deux.

Ils continuèrent à parler de flexibilité, mais d’une toute autre façon.

 

* * *

 

Le soir, Jean-Luc était confortablement installé devant Arte, un verre de rouge à la main, quand son téléphone sonna.

Il regarda de qui il avait reçu un message. Il s’agissait de Marine Le Pen.

 

« Carabistouille ! Où est Sophia ? »

Il tendit l’oreille. Sa directrice de communication était dans le bureau, en call Skype avec des amis américains.

 

« Bon, je peux répondre à l’autre qui sert à rien. »

Il déverrouilla son fond d’écran Mitterrand et afficha les messages.

 

 

> MLP : [ https://youtu.be/bnd6ZS_bIC4?t=21m20s ](https://youtu.be/bnd6ZS_bIC4?t=21m20s)
> 
> MLP : « Marine Le Pen, vous la prenez à l’endroit à l’envers, le texte est le même »
> 
> MLP : comment tu parles de moi ?!!!
> 
> JLM : :-)
> 
> MLP : et c’est quoi le « texte » qui est le même ?
> 
> JLM : c’est « continue Jean-Luc ! vas-y ! »
> 
> MLP : ce manque de respect :o
> 
> JLM : haha oui
> 
> MLP : t’es pas si bon coup tu sais 
> 
> JLM : je n’ai jamais eu à faire fonctionner le SAV de ma chambre, madame Le Pen
> 
> MLP : islamo-trotskiste va
> 
> JLM : trotski était athée, sombre idiote
> 
> MLP : ta mère
> 
> JLM : …elle est morte
> 
> MLP : merde je savais pas dsl
> 
> MLP : oui ben tant pis c’est la vie mdr
> 
> JLM : tu sais plus quoi dire hein Marine ?
> 
> MLP : j’avoue, ça fait tellement d’années qu’on se tire dans les pattes que j’ai parfois un manque d’inspiration
> 
> JLM : tu me déçois :-)
> 
> MLP : pfff
> 
>  

Jean-Luc se décida à faire quelque chose qu’il espérait depuis un moment.

 

 

> JLM : on dîne ensemble un de ces soirs ?
> 
> MLP : que va dire Kirikou ?
> 
> JLM : nimp toi
> 
> MLP : ok, que va dire ta tortionnaire bolivarienne ?
> 
> JLM : t’es chiante
> 
> MLP : oui :)
> 
> JLM : j’ai dit DÎNER, donc elle n’a rien à craindre
> 
> MLP : Non mais toutes les fois où on a « dîné » y a des trucs que j’ai goûtés qu’étaient pas au menu du restau
> 
> JLM : …ce manque de respect
> 
> MLP : :p
> 
> JLM : on ne fera rien, promis  
>  MLP : j’avoue que tu me manques 
> 
> JLM : ben oui, sinon tu me clasherais pas
> 
> MLP : c’est pour mon électorat aussi, faudrait pas qu’ils soient séduits par toi
> 
> JLM : qu’ils ne suivent pas ton exemple n’est-ce pas ;-)
> 
> MLP : arrête de te la pt
> 
> JLM : ^_^
> 
> MLP : ET NE PARLE PAS COMME BENOIT HAMON
> 
> JLM : j’aime tellement t’énerver
> 
> MLP : <3
> 
> JLM : « islamo-trotskiste », quand même…
> 
> MLP : j’étais jalouse de ta guéguerre médiatique avec Macron, m’en veux pas trop
> 
> JLM : non mais tu n’as plus d’inspiration, Marine… il serait temps d’y remédier
> 
> MLP : comment ?
> 
> JLM : en dînant avec moi
> 
> MLP : lol, gros dragueur
> 
> MLP : j’ai hâte !
> 
> JLM : moi aussi, ça nous fera du bien
> 
>  

Jean-Luc posa son téléphone, et releva la tête. Il vit Sophia qui revenait vers lui, souriante, avec Karl à ses côtés pour la conseiller. 

Il se sentit soudainement mal à l’aise…

 

« Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Je vais bientôt devoir affronter Brigitte Macron. »

 

**_ À suivre ! _ **

 

(quand Sophia te choppe en train de draguer MLP)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment va se passer le dîner entre Jean-Luc et Marine ?  
> Emmanuel va-t-il tenir le coup avec le programme l’Avenir en commun ?  
> Comment va se passer la manif du 23 ?
> 
> J’espère que vous avez kiffé ! Avec un petit extra de faux facebook que je me suis vraiment HYPER amusée à faire x) je pourrais faire une fic que comme ça, je vous jure. Mais ça prend du temps ^^  
> Un peu de fluff avec Jean-Luc, enfin ! (que c'est dur à amener)
> 
> ATTENTION : L’affrontement avec Brigitte c’est au prochain chapitre ! :D  
> (du moins, la première partie…)
> 
> Finalement, j’ai réussi à faire une suite assez rapidement ! Je prends + mon temps et je suis vraiment contente de ce que je fais (j’espère que c’est contagieux !) et y a 2x plus de texte !  
> Je vais par contre devoir repousser la suite à après le 23 ;) en plus j’ai des potos qui débarquent exprès pour la manif (je sais, on n’est pas des gens normaux) donc je n’aurai pas beaucoup le temps d’écrire je pense !  
> Bisous !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Affrontements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manifestation du 23 septembre qui réunira Benoît Hamon et Jean-Luc Mélenchon se prépare.  
> Florian Philippot quitte le FN, et Marine ne le vit pas très bien.
> 
> Jean-Luc Mélenchon s'entraîne avant d'affronter enfin Brigitte Macron, pour qu'Emmanuel soit libre et qu'il applique l'avenir en commun, tel que leur pacte le prévoit. Mais la sorcière risque de sévèrement endommager l'insoumis...

****

 

**Chapitre 17 : Affrontements**

 

Le 19 septembre 2017, du côté de Jean-Luc Mélenchon…

 

\-  Relève toi Jean-Luc !

\-  Gmmpf

\-  BRIGITTE MACRON N’ATTENDRA PAS QUE TU TE RELÈVES ! criait l’hologramme

\-  Ça va ! Ca va ! On voit que tu n'as pas de masse corporelle !

\-  Pas de discrimination, je te prie !

\-  Arrête de faire ton  social justice warrior, Karl .

\-  Tu emploies un terme lié à  l’alt right ?

\-  Roooh mais non, je...

\-  Reprenons l’entraînement, Jean Luc.

 

Au gymnase de Marseille, il y en avait de la transpiration. Jean-Luc Mélenchon avait repris l’entraînement physique pour se préparer à affronter Brigitte Macron, et ce n’était pas de tout repos. Il n’avait pas fait de combat depuis son dernier voyage au Japon, où il pratiquait l’insoumission avec ardeur.

\-  Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n’as pas combattu, c’est mal pour nous, se plaignit Karl.

\-  Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Cette date ne pouvait pas être déplacée.

\-  Mais Jean-Luc, tu as trop vécu comme les moldus, ça ne reviendra pas si facilement.

\-  Fais confiance à mon caractère, Karl.

\-  Bon, d’accord, mais j’ai peur pour toi, moi.

\-  Tu es gentil.

\-  Hihi.

 

Karl entraînait Jean-Luc pour son affrontement avec Brigitte Macron. Le souci était qu’après une campagne présidentielle, une campagne législative, des combats de corps à corps avec Marine Le Pen, d’innombrables séances à l’assemblée nationale, le retour de Sophia… l’insoumis était épuisé. Karl avait pris des vacances, lui, mais pas Jean-Luc !

\-  Jean-Luc… 

\-  Quoi ?

\-  C’est dans deux jours… tu n’es pas prêt.

\-  Mais si, je suis prêt ! râla l’insoumis.

 

Il craqua deux vertèbres en se relevant. Le bruit fit sursauter son hologramme.

\-  AH AH ! Tu vois bien que tu n’es pas prêt ! Ce n’est pas grave Jean-Luc, on peut repousser, Emmanuel n’avait pas l’air pressé.

\-  Tu ne comprends pas, le contredit son double. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette corvée avant la manifestation du 23. Philippe (Poutou) vient, Benoît aussi, ça aurait été un beau symbole que Macron applique l’avenir en commun juste après.

 

Karl s’installa sur l’épaule de son jumeau matériel, et l’encouragea.

\-  Il y en aura d’autres des manifs, Jean-Luc… il vaut mieux prendre encore quelques jours. Des manifestations, sous Macron, il y en aura d’autres… je t’en prie écoute-moi, je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas que tu t’exténues et que…

\-  Il n’arrivera rien, promit l’ancien trotskiste.

Karl posa sa petite tête bleue contre la joue de l’insoumis. 

Ce dernier alla ensuite dans les vestiaires se changer. Il s’essuya le front et se regarda dans la glace.

 

Lui, il n’était pas prêt ? Peut-être… il la connaissait un peu, Brigitte Macron, c’était une véritable créature mythologique, une chimère, une mante religieuse qui avait tout fait pour arriver à ses fins. À l’Ordre planétaire des professeurs de français, elle dirigeait tout, ordonnait tout, et avait presque établi la monarchie dans cette secte. Jean-Luc en était parti avec regret, mais continuait de garder un œil dessus. Alexis Corbière, qui avait été professeur de lettres avant d’enseigner l’histoire, l’y avait aidé.

 

 

> JLM : Quoi qu’il arrive, sache que ton père t’aime.
> 
> MCM (Maryline Camille Mélenchon) : moi aussi
> 
> MCM : mais… ça va ?
> 
> JLM : oui oui

 

Karl traversa le mur et se précipita vers son ami de toujours.

\-  J’ai ressenti la peur en toi !

\-  Non non.

\-  Décale cette bataille, Jean-Luc.

\-  …

 

Après un long soupir, Jean-Luc Mélenchon céda.

\-  D’accord, faisons ça après la manifestation.

\-  BIEN ! s’écria Karl.

 

Jean-Luc s’empara alors de son téléphone.

 

 

> JLM : tu avais raison, le 21 c’est trop tôt pour ta femme, je m’occuperai de son cas après la manifestation.
> 
> EM : je screenshot ce « tu avais raison » HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> JLM : t’enflammes pas trop Emmanuel
> 
> EM : hé ho j’ai le droit de vous taquiner un peu quand même, non ? je vais appliquer votre truc
> 
> JLM : …
> 
> EM : j’aime mieux ça !

 

Emmanuel reposa son iPhone avec enthousiasme. Jean-Luc Mélenchon lui laissait finalement quelques temps de plus avec Brigitte. Savoir qu’il perdrait sa femme rendait le président plus attaché à elle. On regrette toujours les choses quand on sait qu’on va les perdre, n’est-ce pas ?

 

* * *

 

 

Le 21 septembre 2017, jour présumé de la bataille, Jean-Luc continua à s’entraîner. Sophia, de son côté, faisait tout pour préparer la manifestation. Benoît Hamon affirmait tous les jours qu’il était prêt et qu’il viendrait. Marine Le Pen, elle, ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Pas même à Jean-Luc. À son dernier troll par SMS, elle lui avait rétorqué « va t’insoumettre ailleurs, tu m’emmerdes ». Vexé, il n’avait rien répondu.

 

Au petit matin, à l’Élysée…

\-  Aaaaah, y a Florinou à la télé, c’est vrai ! Il m’avait dit qu’il avait une annonce à faire !

Le monarque alluma donc son écran 4K full size HD de la présidence pour voir son amant en très, très grand écran.

« Le choupi, quelle peau… on voit qu’il n’a pas le même budget maquillage que moi ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il est mignon… »

 

Il avait une furieuse envie de s’affaler dans le canapé et de laisser ses mains être « en marche » sur lui, mais il se retint. Il avait conseil des ministres après.

« Je n’ai pas le goût du ridicule, et je n’ai jamais eu le goût de ne rien faire, donc bien sûr je quitte le Front national. » ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/lYTyXyM2c20?t=17s) )

\-  WHAT !

Emmanuel avait crié dans sa grande pièce dorée. 

 

Brigitte déboula en trombe.

\-  Ça va mon cœur ?

\-  Je… euh…

« Heureusement que je n’avais pas prévu de me … ah merde RÉPONDS LUI, MANU ! »

 

\-  Philippot quitte le FN !

\-  Oui, et ben ? demanda la première dame, très suspicieuse.

\-  …

« MANU, TROUVE UN TRUC ! TU ES FORT ! TU ES INTELLIGENT ! PENSÉE COMPLEXE SA MÈRE ! »

 

\-  Je suis mal s’il quitte le FN ! Il a attiré plein de gens pas xénophobes dans le parti, et ils vont le suivre. S’il s’allie à NDA, Asselineau ou même Mélenchon, il va venir gonfler l’opposition, et comme il est ok avec l’IVG, les homos et d’autres trucs, je pourrai pas le diaboliser !

« Elle va le gober, j’en suis sûr ! »

 

L’ancienne professeure croisa les bras, réfléchit, puis conseilla :

\-  Lui et Mélenchon c’est impossible, trop de différences sur l’immigration, l’islam et l’Europe. Il peut toujours s’allier avec NDA ou Asselineau, ça ne lui apportera rien. Le FN c’est Marine Le Pen avant tout, pas Florian Philippot.

\-  C’est toi qui le dis !

\-  Ne t’en fais pas Emmanuel, c’est de Mélenchon dont tu dois te méfier pour le moment, pas du FN, encore moins de Philippot.

 

« Si elle savait comme c’est à elle de se méfier de Mélenchon ! »

 

Emmanuel Macron avait soudain envie de prévenir sa femme, de lui dire de s’enfuir, qu’il ne dirait rien, qu’il lui pardonnerait… mais il se rappela de tous les souvenirs qu’elle avait effacés de sa mémoire. Il fallait tenir bon.

\-  Tu as sûrement raison…

\-  Toujours, oui. Bon, va te changer, ton pantalon est trop serré et ça fait bizarre.

\-  Ah ?! Oui d’accord chérie, répondit Emmanuel dans un sourire.

 

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Emmanuel s’affala sur le canapé et s’empara de son iPhone.

 

 

> EM : WTF
> 
> EM : tu quittes le FN chouchou ?
> 
> FP : oui... on m’a démis de mes fonctions de com’ et on m’a dit que j’avais rien à y faire...
> 
> EM : quelle ingratitude ! tu as tant fait pour eux !
> 
> FP : oui :’(
> 
> EM : qu’en dit Marine ?  
> 
> 
> FP : elle est d’accord pour le revirage à droite du FN... je pense que c’est Louis et son père qui m’aiment pas et qui l’ont convaincue
> 
> EM : ouais fin c’est dégueulasse de sa part de laisser faire ça !
> 
> FP : elle a été manipulé par Louis c’est pas trop sa faute, elle l’aime
> 
> EM : mmh je suis avk toi et je reste ultralibéral sa mère hihi ! le lit ça ne fait pas tout !
> 
> FP : j’espère te convaincre un jour
> 
> EM : Attali m’a trop sucé ^^ t’y arriveras jamais
> 
> FP : ...
> 
> FP : heureusement que JLM a dit non pour légaliser la poudre de perlimpinpin, ça fait des ravages sur toi
> 
> EM : hihiihihihi
> 
> FP : ça me brise le cœur, j’ai tellement travaillé pour améliorer le FN
> 
> FP : quelqu’un m’a dit «dédiabolisation piège à cons !»
> 
> EM : ah oui...z’allez redevenir à fond xénophobes anti IVG et anti gay du coup ?
> 
> FP : non ! enfin... je sais pas, je peux pas rester moi si c’est la direction du parti !
> 
> EM : ben non...
> 
> FP : Manu... je suis si triste
> 
> EM : bb j’arrive avec un plaid et des macarons après le conseil des ministres
> 
> EM : jtm tro pour te laisser comme ça
> 
> FP : <3

 

Emmanuel, addict, se rua vers un placard, en sortit un petit coffret et aspira toute la poudre de perlimpinpin qui y était entreposée.

 

Puis, gai, il fila au conseil des ministres.

\-  On t’attendait, fit Édouard Philippe avec sérieux.

\-  Oui beh je fais ce que je peux, Ed’ !

 

Son regard s’attarda sur une femme assez âgée, aux cheveux courts.

\-  C’est qui, elle, déjà ?

\-  Élisabeth Borne,  ministre chargée des Transports, répondit le premier ministre.

\-  Ah oui ! Je l’avais nommée pour la blague avec son nom de famille ! s’amusa Emmanuel.

\-  Mais elle était présidente de la RATP, Emmanuel, elle a les compétences.

\-  Oui oui, je te fais confiance, Ed’. D’ailleurs, t’as intérêt à assurer jeudi prochain à l’Émission politique, avec Mélenchon.

 

Édouard Philippe baissa la tête et fit un regard apitoyé.

\-  Je m’entraîne tous les jours, Emmanuel.

\-  Tu fais bien ! Tu es mon collaborateur, c’est toi qui exécutes, je te fais confiance, mais au moindre faux pas, zioup ! Tu sautes !

\-  Oui, fit Édouard.

 

Emmanuel s’approcha de ses ministres et les pointa du doigt.

\-  Hé ! Qui qu’est le chef ?

\-  C’est vous, monsieur le président ! répondirent en chœur les chargés de l’État.

 

Sérieux, Bruno Le Maire interrogea :

\-  Il y aura beaucoup de monde à la manifestation insoumise du 23 septembre ?

\-  Autant qu’aux législatives, se moqua Emmanuel.

\-  Je pense qu’il faut prendre cette menace au sérieux, confia Bruno. Ils crient à tout va qu’on casse du pauvre. On doit les faire taire.

\-  Mais c’est vrai pourtant, s’étonna Muriel Pénicaud.

\-  Chhhh, faut pas le dire ! l’interrompit Gérald Darmanin.

 

Emmanuel Macron se planta au beau milieu de la table, le dos droit, et déclara :

\-  Qu’on les laisse dire. C’est moi le président. Et je compte bien continuer ma ligne politique telle qu’elle est. Je n’oublie pas tous ces amis qui ont cru en moi, ainsi que toutes les plus grandes institutions françaises et mondiales qui m’ont aidée. Rotschild, l’ENA, le gouvernement Valls… c’est pour eux qu’on fait tout ça. Mélenchon peut faire tout ce qu’il veut, il est pourri à jamais par cette image Poutine-Chavez-Castro-Maduro-Assad et compagnie qu’on lui a forgé pendant la campagne. Les frontistes ont rajouté franc-maçon pro immigration anti France et j’en passe… il ne convaincra jamais. Il ne fait que gueuler, de toute façon.

 

Édouard Philippe soupira. Son supérieur se retourna, contrarié.

\-  Quoi ?

\-  Il va tellement me PLS jeudi…

\-  Mais non, Ed !

Emmanuel tapa dans le dos de son premier ministre.

\-  Tu vas y arriver, Ed, je te promets. Et personne ne viendra à sa manif, je te le jure.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Samedi 23 septembre... 

 

[(cliquez ici si vous voulez lire en plus grand)](https://img11.hostingpics.net/pics/232370fausseconvfb2eround.jpg)

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

14 heures, place de la Bastille.

Les militants arrivaient par poignées. Toute la place n’était pas remplie, mais les phis en mousse étaient bel et bien là, les pancartes anti austérité aussi, et les drapeaux français, insoumis, communistes, et même anarchistes bordaient le cortège.

Jean-Luc Mélenchon arriva par une petite rue adjacente au boulevard Beaumarchais pour arriver dans le cortège près de son ami Alexis et de ses autres collègues députés.

Ils patientaient tous désormais que la manifestation démarre, mais pour ce faire, il fallait que Benoît Hamon arrive.

 

Il sortit son téléphone et écrit à sa première dulcinée, qui, elle, préparait l’estrade place de la République.

 

 

> JLM : Tout roule ?
> 
> SC : Yep
> 
> SC : regarde y a un article sur moi :  [ http://www.liberation.fr/france/2017/09/22/sophia-chikirou-tient-la-distance_1598292 ](http://www.liberation.fr/france/2017/09/22/sophia-chikirou-tient-la-distance_1598292)
> 
> JLM : je lirai tout à l’heure, après le discours, mais je sais déjà qu’il sera bien
> 
> SC : :)
> 
> JLM : pour une fois que c’est moi qui lis un article sur toi et non l’inverse
> 
> SC : hé oui
> 
> JLM : tu deviens célèbre attention
> 
> SC : pas trop envie
> 
> JLM : c’est mieux pour toi, tu seras plus indépendante et on t’associera moins à moi
> 
> SC : c’est vrai... c’est dur d’être une femme en politique, et même une femme tout court
> 
> JLM : courage. tu en as toujours eu
> 
> SC : en parlant de courage, il est où Benoît ?
> 
> JLM : je l’ignore, attends
> 
>  

L’insoumis changea de conversation.

 

 

> JLM : Benoît ?
> 
> BH : ui ? :D
> 
> JLM : Tu viens ?
> 
> BH : mais je suis à la bourre :’(
> 
> BH : j’ai dormi trop longtemps T_T
> 
> JLM : s’il te plait, viens vite
> 
> BH : ok ok ok  :D
> 
> BH : MACRON, TES ORDONNANCES, TU SAIS OÙ ON LES MET ! À LA POUBELLE !
> 
> JLM : … va falloir t’entrainer un peu, tu es trop gentil

 

L’insoumis rechangea de conversation.

 

 

> JLM : il arrive, il ne s’était pas réveillé
> 
> SC : what mais on voit qu’il est pas à la FI, je dors jamais moi
> 
> JLM : tu travailles trop
> 
> SC : c’est toi qui me donnes du travail avec tes dérapages dans les médias
> 
> SC : et puis toute cette drague qui me déconcentre…
> 
> SC : dictateur bolivarien va
> 
> JLM : haha

 

L’insoumis reçut un autre SMS.

 

 

> FP : «Philippot est un fasciste» ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/sQ1fObahEeg?t=12m50s) )
> 
> JLM : C’est pas le moment, Florian !
> 
> FP : Vous êtes vraiment méchant !
> 
> JLM : *violons* ( [ air ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1mQT1u_45I) )
> 
> FP :’(  même vous, vous vous y mettez...
> 
> JLM : Ben quoi
> 
> JLM : J’veux pas qu’on m’associe à toi et à tes tweets anti immigration là
> 
> FP : Mais c’était le FN qui imposait des quotas  !
> 
> JLM : Marine m’a dit
> 
> JLM : Vous êtes tarés
> 
> FP : Mais arrêtez de me taper dessus je vous en prie 
> 
> JLM : Toi arrête de dire de la merde 
> 
> JLM : « le fondamentalisme islamique qui pullule c’est une horreur » ( [ ref ](https://youtu.be/eOD3CRsDNFo?t=10m34s) ) HAHAHA
> 
> JLM : duchesse va
> 
> FP : Mais c’est vrai …
> 
> JLM : Bof. Y a eu beaucoup d’attentats dernièrement ?
> 
> FP : Les sentinelles sont quand même visés, la police aussi...
> 
> JLM : Tu crois que la priorité c’est pas de loger les gens ? De leur donner à manger ? De sauver la civilisation humaine tout court, et non la civilisation occidentale ? Avec ton grand remplacement à la noix là
> 
> FP : Arrêtez, pas taper !
> 
> JLM : Ben tape pas sur l’islam comme ça alors, andouille.
> 
> FP : On voit que vous êtes né au Maroc.
> 
> JLM : ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je déteste toutes les religions de la même façon. C’est l’opium du peuple.
> 
> FP : Combattez le fondamentalisme islamique alors
> 
> JLM : Tkt pas que je le combats, ces frustrés qui savent pas séduire une femme. Avec ma relance je remettrais la police de proximité et y aura plus de budget pour ça.
> 
> JLM : Maintenant toi tu te détaches du FN si t’es si différent, et tu éclaircis ta ligne. 
> 
> FP : Vous pouvez d’enseigner l’art du «fonder son propre mouvement» svp ?
> 
> JLM : Pas le temps désolé, demande à Benoît Hamon 
> 
> FP : AH JAMAIS 
> 
> JLM : Je sais que son M1717 est encore discret mais sois gentil avec Benoit.
> 
> FP : C’est pas ses 6% qui me dérangent, mais sa ligne pro Europe... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ...
> 
> JLM : Mdr quelle princesse tu fais 
> 
> FP : Marine avait raison à votre sujet 
> 
> JLM : De quoi ? Que je suis irrésistible ? Désolé florian, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Il faudra essayer avec mon hologramme.
> 
> FP : NE TROLLEZ PAS !
> 
> JLM : D’accord. Tu as ma compassion au moins
> 
> FP : Ce sera toujours ça. Vous me respectez toujours plus que Louis Aliot.
> 
> JLM : Il a dit quoi ?
> 
> FP : Que j’étais un «extremiste sectaire» ( [ ref ](http://www.midilibre.fr/2017/09/21/p-o-louis-alliot-dezingue-florian-phillipot-apres-son-depart-du-fn,1563894.php) )
> 
> JLM : Ils te virent, et c’est toi le sectaire ? Haha
> 
> FP : Oui :( 
> 
> JLM : Bon, tu me fais de la peine... tu l’auras ton café.
> 
> FP : VRAI ?
> 
> JLM : SI Macron tient sa promesse
> 
> FP : Chaud
> 
> FP : Comme lui ^^
> 
> JLM : Oui
> 
> JLM : EUH NON HÉ
> 
> JLM : erf t’ai autre chose à faire, Benoît va arriver, bonne journée

 

Il voulut ranger son téléphone pour de bon, mais il n’oublia pas une certaine personne…

 

 

> JLM : tu voudras quoi à manger pour notre dîner ?
> 
> MLP : tu cuisines ?
> 
> JLM : oui
> 
> MLP : pas du quinoa en tout cas
> 
> JLM : un couscous alors ?
> 
> MLP : va te faire foutre
> 
> JLM : hahahahahaha

 

C’était bon ! Il avait envoyé tous ses SMS pour aujourd’hui.

 

Justement, Benoît Hamon arriva.

\-  Jean-Luc ! :D

\-  AAAH !

\-  Quoi ? :o

\-  Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette barbe ? s’étonna l’insoumis.

\-  Hé bien, depuis la présidentielle, j’avais du mal avec la vie, je ne savais plus trop où j’en étais, et j’ai lu le Coran...

 

Jean-Luc devint aussi blanc qu’une chemise lavée avec la lessive Ariel actif à froid.

\-  Mais non, je rigole ! s’amusa Benoît. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me raser ce matin, c’est tout !

 

L’ancien du parti socialiste tapa sur l’épaule de l’ancien du parti socialiste, puis tous deux se tournèrent vers les caméras pour la photo.

 

(on admire svp)

 

 

(merci)

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la manif…

 

_ C’est la lutte finale… _

 

\-  Oui ?

\-  Jean-Luc, le Black bloc essaie de monter sur l’estrade ! ( [ ref ](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2017/09/24/des-black-blocs-en-tete-de-cortege-des-insoumis-ca-fout-en-lair-nos-manifestations_a_23220894/) )

\-  Envoie le service d’ordre, Sophia.

\-  Okay… ils sont trop cons put***, avec leur banderole « Mélenchon est un soumis ».

\-  Ben c’est quoi le problème.

\-  Pas « insoumis », « un soumis », séparés.

\-  Ah, d’accord.

\-  Je vais les défoncer, clama la directrice de communication.

\-  Sophia, on a payé un SO pour ça, ne te fatigue pas.

\-  AH mais je vais pas me fatiguer, je vais m’abreuver de leur douleur !

\-  Tu fais vraiment peur Sophia, quand tu t’y mets. Une déchainée !

\-  C’est ce qui te plait chez moi, non ? Bon allez, j’envoie le SO.

 

Elle raccrocha. Benoît Hamon toucha l’épaule de Jean-Luc.

\-  Tout va bien Jean-Luc ?:/

\-  Oui, Benoît, ne t’inquiète pas.

\-  Ah ! Tu me rassures alors ! :}

Ils continuèrent à marcher ensemble. Ils furent rejoints par Philippe Poutou, petit candidat, qui avait fait de la lutte contre les ordonnances de Macron une priorité. Ils discutèrent un moment de l’union possible des gauches. ( [ ref ](https://www.facebook.com/beatrice.walylo/videos/10213999970895090/?autoplay_reason=ugc_default_allowed&video_container_type=1&video_creator_product_type=2&app_id=350685531728&live_video_guests=0) )

Tout s’était bien passé.

 

* * *

 

 

Le surlendemain, dans un gymnase parisien…

\-  La manifestation ta décidément beaucoup remotivé, Jean-Luc ! Je suis fier de toi ! félicitait Karl.

 

L’insoumis essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front avec une serviette aux motifs phis, puis but un peu d’eau.

\-  Ça devrait être bon pour dans deux-trois jours.

\-  Affirmatif ! s’enthousiasma Karl.

 

L’hologramme se courba alors, timide.

\-  Je dois t’avouer quelque chose, Jean-Luc.

\-  Je t’écoute.

 

Tout rouge, Karl Mélenchon se confia :

\-  Brigitte Macron ce n’est pas rien… ces derniers temps, le succès de la Fi et l’éloignement du FN dans l’opposition ont été tellement beaux à voir que j’ai de nouveau confiance en toi, et… je suis prêt à combattre avec toi. Ensemble, nous sommes intouchables. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, je ne veux pas que tu meures, alors je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour que tu puisses nous débarrasser de Brigitte Macron et que l’avenir en commun puisse être appliqué.

 

Touché en plein cœur, l’ancien candidat à la présidentielle joignit les mains.

\-  Karl… c’est beaucoup ce que tu me donnes là.

\-  Je sais ! Je ne devrais pas mettre ma vie en jeu tant que j’ai des attaches ici… mais tu as fini par accepter mes différences, tu m’as écouté… donc je suis prêt à mourir pour toi.

\-  Même si nous sommes différents, nous sommes de grands drama king tous les deux, sourit Jean-Luc.

 

Réconciliés pour toujours (ou pour le moment), les deux Mélenchon se firent un câlin.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain…

C’était la veille du « combat ». Emmanuel le savait. Il en avait gros sur la patate. Même si c’était par un sortilège, il aimait beaucoup sa femme. Il avait aimé jouer au « mari parfait », il avait aimé défier les mœurs en épousant son ancienne professeure qu’il avait rencontrée à 15 ans.

Tout cela allait être fini…

 

*

 

À Paris, rue de Dunkerque, au siège de la France Insoumise.

Jean-Luc était resté un peu plus tard que les autres insoumis. Il avait besoin d’un peu de temps seul. Il était là, dans ce petit local convivial, au milieu des tracts, des autocollants et des pancartes. 

Une vague de stress l’envahit. Et s’il n’en sortait pas, de ce combat ? Et s’il en sortait blessé ? Que ferait la FI sans lui ? Certes, il y avait de nombreux jeunes talents qui ne manqueraient pas de reprendre le mouvement, mais étaient-ils prêts ? Étaient-ils assez connus du grand public ?

Tant de questionnements qui l’empêchaient de dormir.

 

Il s’empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro interdit.

_ Des sauvages ! _  
_Des sauvages !_  
_Qu’ils aillent tous en enfer,_  
_Au son des tambours de guerre !_

\-  Allô ? décrocha la présidente du Front national.

\-  Oui, c’est moi.

\-  …oui ben je sais.

\-  Tu me ghostes depuis quelques temps, non ?

 

Marine Le Pen était chez elle avec ses enfants. Bien évidemment, elle n’allait pas parler amourettes insoumises devant eux, ils risquaient d’y laisser leur innocence. Elle s’isola dans un cagibi rempli de vêtements datant de guerre d’Algérie.

 

\-  J’ai beaucoup de travail, c’est tout. 

\-  Avec ton parti qui s’effondre ? sourit Jean-Luc.

\-  Ça te fait kiffer, n’est-ce pas ?

\-  Ouais. Mais ce qui me ferait kiffer aussi, ce serait de te revoir.

 

Un grand soupir sortit de la bouche de Marine Le Pen. Elle semblait complètement déprimée.

 

\-  Jean-Luc… on devrait l’annuler, ce dîner… c’est pas raisonnable.

\-  En quoi ? C’est juste manger. C’est sympa de manger, non ?

\-  Si c’est « juste manger », pourquoi t’insistes ?

\-  … j’aime pas quand t’as raison.

\-  Ha ha ! Mon petit soumis… fit Marine tendrement.

\-  Tu parles comme le black bloc, les casseurs, tu le vis comment ?

\-  Allons, Jean-Luc, tout le monde s’est amusé à appeler les insoumis « les soumis », c’est de bonne guerre… toujours plus sympa que toi et tes « facho » tout le temps…

\-  Tu parles de Florian, non ? Tu ne regrettes pas trop qu’il soit parti ?

\-  Si… mon père et Louis n’arrêtaient pas de me dire que c’était de sa faute si Macron avait gagné, et puis il a manifesté, mangé du couscous… c’est trop de gauche pour le FN tout ça.

\-  Pauvre biquet.

\-  Bref… c’est pas la joie, conclut Marine Le Pen.

\-  … je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? demanda Jean-Luc avec une compassion assez intéressée.

\-  Peut-être… t’as ta meuf, j’ai mon mec, on devrait arrêter de se parler.

\-  Allons, Marine, tu ne tiendrais pas.

\-  Chiche !

\-  …s’il te plait. Je voudrais qu’on continue à se voir.

\-  Pourquoi ? demanda tristement la blonde.

\-  …

\-  Dis-le, Jean-Luc. Dis-le.

\-  Je ne peux pas.

\-  OUAÏE ! P*****

 

Distraite Le Pen s’était cognée l’orteil dans un coin de meuble. Ça piquait pour elle autant que de voir un pakistanais obtenir la nationalité française.

 

\-  Tu as vu ton reflet dans le miroir ? rit l’insoumis.

\-  ISLAMISTE NÉVROSÉ, SOCIALOPE, TAIS-TOI !

 

Un fou rire s’empara du cœur de l’insoumis.

\-  Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci à toi Marine.

\-  En vrai, pourquoi t’appelles ?

 

Jean-Luc prit son inspiration, se concentra… mais ne réussit pas.

\-  Pour entendre ta fétide voix avant d’aller affronter la femme de Macron, pour me motiver à combattre.

\-  Hé hé. Tu me kiffes et tu veux me dire au revoir, en fait.

\-  Non non.

\-  Tu ne l’avoueras jamais, mais je te pardonne.

\-  …

\-  Sache que tes sentiments sont partagés, depuis toujours. Et maintenant pars tranquille, murmura Marine avant de raccrocher.

 

Jean-Luc, à moitié rassuré, enfila son manteau et rentra chez lui.

 

*

 

Il trouva sa directrice de communication sur son canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux, toute excité à l’idée d’organiser la création de leur nouveau média « Le média ». 

Elle leva la tête à l’arrivée de Jean-Luc.

\-  Ah, voilà l’insoumis en chef !

 

Il lui embrassa le front avec amour, puis s’assit à côté d’elle.

\-  J’affronte un monstre demain.

\-  Tu vas sur Europe 1 ?

\-  Ha ha ! Non, un autre type de monstre… c’est une véritable corvée.

\-  Okay, alors fais attention à toi.

 

Elle lui prit le visage des deux mains pour l’embrasser, avant d’ajouter.

\-  Et ne te fatigue pas trop. Si tu es blessé, compte sur moi pour abréger tes souffrances.

\-  Tu sais toujours quoi me dire pour m’amuser et me plaire en même temps.

\-  Je suis ta dircom, c’est ma spécialité.

 

Il lui embrassa à nouveau le haut du crâne.

\-  Tu es bien plus que ça.

\-  Je sais… et toi, tu es bien plus qu’un patron…

 

Jean-Luc mit la main sur son cœur.

\-  Tu crois que c’est un hasard si nous avons le cœur à gauche ?

\-  Absolument pas. Les gens qui sont à gauche ont plus de cœur en général.

\-  Je suis très à gauche, tu sais, plaisanta l’insoumis.

 

Elle lui fit un sourire qui lui donna beaucoup d’énergie et s’approcha de lui. 

\-  Bon courage à toi, je t’aime mon révolutionnaire.

\-  Ton révolutionnaire t’aime aussi.

 

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis gardèrent les têtes côte à côte.

\-  Reviens vite me voir quand tu as fini.

 

Dans la tête de l’insoumis, la panique était totale.

« Trop de contradictions en moi, que faire ? Moi qui suis si attaché à la cohérence… comment vais-je m’en sortir ? Je ferais peut-être mieux pour ces dames de mourir demain, pour arrêter de les faire mariner l’une l’autre… Mariner… elle est bonne celle là ! »

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain…

 

\-  Brigitte, j’ai une surprise pour toi ! lança le président de la république.

\-  Ah bon ? 

\-  Oui, il faut que tu me suives dans ce Uber, et tu comprendras.

\-  D’accord !

Emmanuel Macron prit sa femme par la main. Il tourna la tête pour qu’on ne voie pas l’immense culpabilité qui le rongeait. 

 

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la voiture noire.

\-  Où m’emmènes-tu ?

\-  C’est une surprise, chérie…

\-  Ce n’est pas un anniversaire, pourtant, s’étonnait Brigitte.

\-  Ah, mais il y a d’autres choses à fêter dans la vie !

 

« Je mens vraiment très bien quand même, je suis né pour être président ! »

 

Après plusieurs longues minutes de trajets, ils furent déposés dans un endroit isolé, en banlieue parisienne, devant une sorte de manoir.

\-  Allons-y, ma chérie.

Brigitte Macron était intriguée. Emmanuel n’avait jamais été fan des architectures un peu gothiques, il préférait de loin les gratte-ciels ou les tours de La Défense.

 

Le couple ouvrit la porte, entra, et…

\-  Bonjour Madame.

… Emmanuel la referma aussitôt sur eux.

 

Brigitte Macron fixait Jean-Luc Mélenchon, la mine très sévère.

\-  Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 

Jean-Luc lança un regard à Emmanuel. Ce dernier n’arrivait pas à parler.

\-  Bon sang, Macron ! Porte tes phis !

\-  Je... je sais pas kwassa kwassa faire...

\-  Fais-le pour Florian !

\-  OUAIIIS !

 

Jupiter se tourna alors vers sa femme et lui cria :

\-  Je suis au courant pour ta sorcellerie ! Pour tout ce que tu m’as fait, Brigitte ! Comment as-tu pu effacer de ma mémoire tous ces mecs !

\-  Fallait pas écarter les cuisses à tout le monde, répliqua Brigitte, de plus en plus énervée.

\-  Vous vous adressez au président de la république, intervint Jean-Luc, très attaché au respect des représentants de l’état.

 

La première dame de France le regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

\-  De quoi je me mêle ? Depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

\-  Depuis que monsieur a des pouvoirs pour me libérer de toi ! s’écria Macron, encore vexé pour la remarque sur les jambes.

 

Jean-Luc claqua des doigts. Karl apparut en un rien de temps.

\-  Et maintenant, à Paris ! lança Karl, souriant.

\-  On n’est pas tout à fait à Paris, chipota Emmanuel.

 

Brigitte recula pour être à égale distance des deux hommes. Elle plia les genoux, prête à se battre.

\-  C’est donc ça que tu as trouvé pour me vaincre ? Un sexagénaire qui se tape des nanas ENCORE PLUS JEUNES que ce que je fais avec toi ?

\-  Hé ho, ma vie privée s’il vous plait ! rouspéta Jean-Luc.

\-  On en parle de cette jeune femme pendant le quinquennat Hollande ? TRENTE ANS D’ÉCART !

\-  Mais ça compte pas, elle m’a fait la misère après ! Sophia a même failli la tuer…

\-  J’en reviens pas que tu me fasses ça, Emmanuel. J’ai fait quoi de mal ? Lui il est pire, il les ensorcelle, et il les prend encore plus jeunes que sa propre fille !

\-  Je… quoi ? s’étonna Emmanuel en regardant l’insoumis avec un drôle d’air.

\-  C’est pas vrai, Saïda elle avait le même âge donc c’est pas plus jeune, et puis de toute façon, la dernière y a que 18 ans d’écart et… bafouilla Jean-Luc.

 

Karl vint à la rescousse de son homologue.

\-  Madame, il n’y a jamais eu de sortilège pour séduire chez les insoumis, les passions se sont faites en consentement total, contrairement à vous. C’est là la différence entre Jean-Luc Mélenchon et vous. Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs pour abuser du jeune Emmanuel ici présent.

\-  Présent ! fit Emmanuel.

\-  Petit con ! pesta Brigitte. Je t’ai sous-estimé, Emmanuel. Mais s’il y en a un que je ne sous-estime pas, c’est vous, Mélenchon ! Je vous sais lamentable.

\-  Ah ouais ? s’excita l’insoumis.

\-  OUAIS ! ESSAYEZ UN PEU DE ME DÉCOLLER DE LÀ ! J’AI DIX MILLE CINQ CENT DEUX ANS, MOI !

\-  T’as connu les dinosaures, chérie ? s’étonna Emmanuel.

\-  Emmanuel, soupira Jean-Luc.

 

Les deux professeurs assénèrent « leur extinction date d’il y a 66 millions d’années  » en chœur.

\-  Aaaaah ! Unis contre moi ! À l’aide ! Karl !

\-  Tout va bien Manu, Jean-Luc et moi on est prêts.

 

Brigitte retroussa ses manches.

\-  Il faudra me tuer pour libérer Emmanuel ! Je l’aime, et vous ne m’empêcherez jamais d’être avec lui !

\-  Mais chérie j’aime les hommes moi…

\-  M’EN FICHE !

\-  Tant d’homophobie en ce moment, déplora Karl.

\-  Assez parlé, finissons-en, déclara Jean-Luc, prêt.

 

Il avait retiré ses lunettes. Il échangea un dernier regard à Karl, puis ferma les yeux.

\-  C’est l’heure.

 

Il commença à léviter pour flotter en l’air. Brigitte en fit de même.

Jean-Luc avait à peine envisagé quel sort il allait jeter à Brigitte en premier qu’il fut alerté par les cris de Karl.

\-  Elle prépare une boule de feu ! prévint l’hologramme.

 

Jean-Luc souffla alors sur Brigitte Macron, qui, poids-plume qu’elle était, fut poussée vers l’arrière et retardée dans sa boule de feu.

\-  AAAAH !

\-  Karl, vite ! Un sortilège d’immobilisation !

 

Karl augmenta sa taille, but une sorte de fiole dorée, puis passa à travers Brigitte Macron qui se mit à crier. Cette dernière ne fut pas figée mais fortement ralentie. Elle profita de ce frein pour se régénérer.

\-  Damned, elle est très résistante ! remarqua Karl. 

\-  Je vous l’avais dit, moi elle m’épuise trop quand je…

\-  Chut Emmanuel, je n’ai pas envie de savoir, prévint Jean-Luc.

\-  Vous allez mourir, les Mélenchons ! VENEZUELAAAA ! tonna Brigitte.

 

Emmanuel Macron courut se réfugier sous la table de la salle à manger, terrifié. Sa femme avait les yeux lumineux, blancs, et son visage ressemblait plus à un masque qu’à un véritable faciès humain.

\-  Es-tu seulement humaine, chérie ?

 

Brigitte ne répondit pas. Elle était occupée à faire grandir une boule de feu dans ses mains. Elle la nourrissait de toutes les intox qui avaient affaibli JLM pendant la campagne présidentielle.

 

Jean-Luc, lui, perfectionnait son champ de force pour parer la boule de feu.

\-  Karl, il reste assez de magie pour un sortilège, ou il faut attendre que ça se régénère ?

\-  Concentre-toi sur le bouclier, Jean-Luc, ordonna Karl.

\-  600 MILLE VOIX ! pesta Brigitte

\-  AAAAAAH ! crièrent les insoumis

 

Ils avaient tant affaibli leurs défenses en entendant le mot « six cent mille » qu’ils repoussèrent la boule de feu de très peu.

\-  On est mal, on est mal, on est mal ! craignait Karl.

\-  On lâche rien, assura Jean-Luc.

 

Il utilisa la puissance du champ de force pour faire pivoter la boule de feu et la renvoyer à la figure de Brigitte Macron. Elle disparut le temps d’une seconde.

\-  WHAT ! Où est ma femme ?! cria Emmanuel.

\-  Elle se téléporte mon amour, répondit cette dernière à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Épouvantés, Jean-Luc et Karl Mélenchon se regardèrent. Ils n’étaient pas au courant de cela. Comment faire ?

 

Leur inattention leur coûta cher. Brigitte avait préparé une immense boule de neige, qu’elle lança aux deux insoumis d’un coup.

\-  Attention ! cria Emmanuel, qui se rongeait un troisième ongle.

 

Vite ! Jean-Luc esquiva la boule sans trop de souci.

\-  ELLE FAIT DURCIR LA BOULE PENDANT SA TRAJECTOIRE ! cria Karl.

 

Jean-Luc se souvint alors. Karl était un hologramme très sensible au froid. Il pouvait même en disparaître. Non ! Pas ça !

\-  Karl ! 

\-  Aaah !

 

La glace le traversa de plein fouet et réduit son opacité.

\-  Jean-Luc ! Arrgh…

\-  Karl, va te reposer, c’est trop dangereux, je m’occupe de Brigitte jusqu’à ce que tu ailles mieux !

\-  Jean-Luc…

\-  Tout va bien se passer, maintenant tu m’écoutes et tu ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! ordonna l’insoumis.

 

Karl hocha la tête et vint se poser sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel Macron, ce qui eut effet de le rassurer.

\-  Vous êtes charmant, vous le savez ? lança Emmanuel à l’hologramme en haussant les sourcils.

\-  Je suis surtout déjà pris, répliqua Karl, fatigué, à bout, au bord de l’épuisement.

 

Pendant ce temps, le ring se préparait entre les deux sorciers.

\-  Ce n’est pas un gamin de 66 ans qui va me dire quoi faire, ha ha ha !

\-  Je ne suis pas un gamin de 66 ans, je suis Jean-Luc Mélenchon, fils de Georges Mélenchon, receveur des postes, télégraphes et téléphones en Algérie française. Je suis venu libérer un homme d’une prison sentimentale, et, mieux encore, je suis venu sauver la France de cette prise d’otages !

Sa tirade terminée, il prit une grande inspiration, gonfla les muscles, et se prépara plus amplement à attaquer.

 

 

**_ À suivre ! _ **

_ (quand tu cherches une nouvelle bestah) _

**_ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu’un va-t-il mourir ? Qui ? Karl, Brigitte, Jean-Luc ?  
> Comment va se passer la suite avec Macron déterminé à appliquer sa politique ?  
> Qui prend le plus de place dans le cœur de Jean-Luc ?
> 
> Voilà, j’ai encore un peu tué le respect :D
> 
> J’ai remis une convers Fb puisque la première avait beaucoup plu :3  
> Quel chapitre difficile à écrire, avec le départ de Floflo ! (RIP le FN de la présidentielle 2017)
> 
> Je ne pouvais pas NE PAS écrire dessus ! Grosse pensée à ma lectrice fan de lui et de Marine, ça doit pas être simple. Mais dans les intw que j’ai entendues d’eux, ils ne se tapent pas dessus personnellement, donc on peut espérer qu’ils restent des best en secret ;)
> 
> Bon, j’ai décalé l’affrontement avec Brigitte pour pouvoir faire la manifestation avant, que j’ai retranscrite avec mon vécu et les infos que j’avais ^_^ je n’ai pas vu Benoît, il n’est pas resté assez longtemps, petite déception, mais j’ai vu ce brave Poutou et les députés FI donc c’était chouette !
> 
> Du coup j’ai écrit un peu tout le chapitre d’un coup… et j’espère que ça vous plait toujours !  
> Notamment le conseil des ministres… j’ai enfin été voir qui était au gouvernement Philippe II ^^’ et j’ai mis un peu Edouard Philippe piske je l’ai vu débattre avec Jean-Luc et que j’ai entrevu une personnalité.
> 
> Par contre il va vraiment falloir m’aider pour la ship de Jean-Luc. Vous préférez qui ? Parce que si ça ne tenait qu’à moi il aurait un vrai harem, Marine et Sophia aussi (égalité des sexes naméo) et tout le monde kifferait tout le monde. Et bien entendu, je prends en compte l’avis des lecteurs !
> 
> Je vous laisse !  
> À bientôt pour la suite du COMBAT !


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le noir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Brigitte Macron continuent de s'affronter pour libérer le jeune et dynamique Emmanuel Macron. Qui l'emportera ? Y auta-t-il des pertes humaines, holographiques ?

 

 

 

**Chapitre 18 : Le noir**

  
  
« On lâche rien, on lâche rien, on lâche rien ! » chantonnait Karl Mélenchon, à quelques jours du premier tour. ([ la chanson](https://youtu.be/stpu0ilP0hg))  
  
\- Karl, murmurait Jean-Luc. On peut ne pas être au second tour.  
  
L’hologramme se retourna vers son double avec un sourire grand comme une maison.  
  
\- Moi j’y crois ! Notre montée dans les sondages est exponentielle ! On a assuré aux débats télévisés et on a plus de 200 000 abonnés sur Youtube !  
  
Sophia arriva dans la pièce, plusieurs dossiers à la main, la mine concentrée, le visage cerné. Elle passa au travers Karl par inadvertance.  
  
\- Hééé !  
\- Ah pardon Karl, je suis désolée, je ne t’avais pas vu.  
\- Tu sembles épuisée, remarqua l’insoumis.  
\- Oui, on pourrait presque me donner ton âge, le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Il est vexé Jean-Luc, se moqua Karl.  
\- Mais non, pas du tout ! bougonna ce dernier en remettant son gilet en place.  
  
La directrice de campagne regarda l’hologramme.  
  
\- Vous vous disputiez ?  
\- Non, je disais juste Òque j’y croyais à fond ! souriait Karl.  
  
Il tournoyait sur lui-même. Le couple d’insoumis échangea un regard qui voulait tout dire.  
  
\- Même si on n’est pas au second tour, on ne lâche rien, lança Sophia.  
\- Voilà, approuva Jean-Luc.  
\- Vous êtes pas drôles, bouda l’hologramme.

 _ **φ** **FIN DU FLASH-BACK** **φ**_  
  
  
\- On ne lâche rien, clama Jean-Luc.  
  
À ce signal, Karl gonfla les muscles. Il retrouva 30% d’opacité.  
  
\- TOUT À FAIT ! ON FAIT ÇA POUR LA FRANCE !  
\- Quand même, quelles grandes phrases, soupira Emmanuel.  
\- Ah ah, riait Brigitte Macron. Les naïfs ! Les gens ne votent pas pour un programme mais pour une image ! Arrêtez d’être humanistes ! Les êtres humains ne votent qu’en fonction de leur propre intérêt !  
\- Et l’écologie alors, c’est pas dans leur propre intérêt ? contre-attaqua Jean-Luc.  
\- AH AH ! OWNED ! se moqua Karl.  
  
Furieuse, Brigitte Macron s’éleva un peu plus en l’air. Les yeux du leader de la FI se firent moins assurés.  
  
\- Assez parlé. Il est temps d’en finir. Tu vas mourir, Mélenchon.  
\- Ça m’étonnerait !  
  
La créature qui était aussi accessoirement la première dame de France lança une flopée d’attaques magiques contre l’insoumis. Il les repoussa une à une. Les murs du hall furent tous, tour à tour, brûlés, détruits, démolis.  
  
\- Trop de poussière, c’est mauvais pour moi, gémit Karl, qui peinait à se régénérer.  
\- Restez près de moi, lui souffla Emmanuel Macron.  
\- AAAAh !  
  
Le cri de Jean-Luc les fit sursauter. Il venait de faire un effort surhumain pour envoyer une poutre sur l’ancienne professeur.  
Elle se téléporta pour l’éviter.  
  
\- Perdu !  
\- Carabistouille !  
\- Mais vous, Mélenchon, vous ne pouvez pas vous téléporter vous aussi ? Demanda Emmanuel, incrédule.  
\- Seulement en fusion avec Karl, en Holochon, répondit de loin l’insoumis matériel.  
  
BAM ! Touché à l’épaule.  
  
\- Non ! cria l’hologramme de loin, meurtri de voir son meilleur ami blessé.  
\- Une simple égratignure… souffla Jean-Luc avant de débobiner un tas de jurons.  
  
Il lança une charge à la femme du président. Une nouvelle fois, elle se téléporta pour l’éviter.  
  
« Je n’y arriverai jamais… » soupira Jean-Luc.  
  
Encore une charge. Et une autre. Et une autre ! Mais non.  
Elle s’en sortait à chaque fois.  
  
\- Jean-Luc ! Je te rejoins dès que je peux ! l’encourageait son hologramme.  
\- On lâche rien, lui répondit le battant.  
  
Jean-Luc recula pour prendre de l’élan. Un… deux… trois !  
  
_CRAC_.  
  
Brigitte avait grandi d’une taille et demie.  
Catastrophé, Jean-Luc lança un regard de reproche à Emmanuel.  
  
\- Elle peut faire ça aussi ?!  
\- J’avais oublié de vous le dire, mais oui !  
\- Franchement, Emmanuel !  
\- Attention ! glapit Karl.  
  
Jean-Luc évita un vase de justesse. Il se coucha au sol en un rien de temps pour que l’objet ne lui fracasse pas le crâne et puisse atterrir sur le mur.  
  
\- Vous avez détruit un vase Gallé, se lamenta l’hologramme.  
\- Mathieu Gallet… sanglota Emmanuel.  
  
L’évocation de son amant secret lui donna une idée. Il sortit son portable.

 

 

> EM : ça se passe mal entre Brigitte et Mélenchon !  
>  FP : sérieusement ?  
>  EM : Elle va le tuer je crois  
>  FP : Quoi ? C’est une horreur ! J’arrive !  
>  EM : bb viens pas c’est dangereux !  
>  FP : J’ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon je n’ai plus le FN moi  
>  EM : Mais non  
>  FP : envoie moi ta géoloc chéri  
>  EM : oki mais fais attention

  
  
Florian Philippot, en panique, oublia les querelles de parti et appela son ancienne meilleure amie.  
  
\- Allô ?  
\- Marine !  
\- J’te cause plus Florian !  
\- M’en fiche ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Manu vient de me dire que Brigitte était en train de gagner !!!  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mélenchon est en danger !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- … mais t’as entendu ou pas du coup ?  
\- OUI ! Quoi ?!  
\- Marine, Brigitte risque de le tuer.  
\- S’il doit mourir, ce sera de ma main, et de celle de personne d’autre ! râla Marine Le Pen.  
\- Ok ben je prends un taxi, je passe te prendre en chemin et on file distraire Brigitte pendant que Jean-Luc nous en débarrasse pour de bon.  
  
La présidente du Front national avait sa petite fierté. Elle adopta un ton précieux.  
  
\- Je suis en réunion de parents d’élèves de terminale là.  
  
Florian Philippot entendit au loin des cris « AAAAAH ! MARINE LE PENNNNN ! COURREZZZZZ » « FUYEZ POUR VOS VIES »  
  
\- T’es pas la bienvenue visiblement…  
\- Rah tu fais chier. Okay, je viens !  
\- Chouette !  
\- Attends deux secondes…  
  
Elle se mit à crier :  
  
\- J’VAIS T’FAIRE COURIR MOI LÀ TU VAS VOIR LE ROUQUIN, LÀ BAS ! ([ref](https://youtu.be/8KtAwsX3YKg))  
\- Ne dis pas la suite, Marine, je t’en supplie.  
\- Bon, c’est bien parce que c’est toi.  
  
Un sourire se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres. Ils raccrochèrent, gonflés à bloc.  
  
\- En marche ! Euh non merde, lâcha Marine Le Pen en se frappant la tête contre le mur pour se punir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir…  
  
\- Vous vous essoufflez Mélenchon… vous ne tarderez pas à tomber ! riait Brigitte Macron.  
  
Pour économiser de l’énergie, Jean-Luc ne parlait plus.  
  
\- Tout ça pour moi… fit Emmanuel d’une petite voix, narcissique.  
  
Brigitte Macron jeta un sort d’immobilisation à Jean-Luc Mélenchon de façon aussi naturelle et simple qu’appuyer sur un interrupteur. Karl retint son souffle. Il commençait à gagner suffisamment en opacité pour pouvoir combattre, mais ça risquait d’être trop juste.  
Mais la première dame ne profita pas de la paralysie de son adversaire pour avancer vers son mari, qui tremblait de peur.  
  
\- P… pourquoi Brigitte ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas vivre ma vie ?  
\- C’est vrai ça, et le consentement ? s’indignait Karl.  
\- Rien à faire, répondit la sorcière.  
  
Son visage ridé et bronzé continuait de sourire d’une façon effroyable. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à de la pure paille. Géante, artificielle, la première dame de France n’était plus qu’un assemblement de matériaux digne de Frankenstein. Si tout ce travail lui donnait autrefois un visage humain, il n’en était plus rien aujourd’hui.  
  
\- Nous nous ressemblons Emmanuel, plus que tu ne le penses. J’avais bien remarqué quel prodige tu étais au lycée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, notre histoire d’amour est réelle.  
\- Ben je sais pas moi ! Tu m’as ensorcelé !  
\- Seulement quand tu es devenu gay mon amour.  
  
Elle s’approcha de lui. Emmanuel était roulé en boule sous la table, apeuré, avec Karl, et ne comptait pas en sortir.  
  
\- Reviens, je te promets que nous allons redevenir ce qu’on avait avant toute cette mauvaise histoire. Je ferai des efforts… tu auras le droit d’avoir des aventures de temps en temps… reviens.  
  
Jean-Luc trouva assez de force pour faire comprendre à Emmanuel qu’elle mentait.  
Son immobilisation s’estompa.  
  
\- Ne l’écoute pas, Emmanuel !  
\- Quelqu’un a demandé à mourir ? clama Brigitte, sournoise.  
  
Elle lança une série d’éclairs, qui achevèrent les objets qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas être touchés jusque-là.  
Un jeu de société Monopoly fut coupé en deux.  
  
\- Yes ! De la propagande capitaliste ! félicita Jean-Luc.  
  
Sa joie fut brève. Il ne cessait de reculer. Brigitte Macron était bien trop forte pour lui, il l’avait su dès les premières secondes de leur affrontement. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, maintenant…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _toc toc toc_  
  
Florian Philippot était à la résidence de Marine Le Pen, à La Celle-Saint-Cloud. Il avait frappé à la porte.  
On lui ouvrit.  
  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Bonjour, se décida à dire Florian. Marine est là ?  
\- Oui, répondit Louis Aliot.  
\- Je peux la voir ?  
\- Non, répondit Louis Aliot.  
  
La présidente du Front National déboula soudainement et poussa son compagnon.  
  
\- Ah !  
\- Désolée Louis, mais on a une affaire urgente à régler !  
  
Elle empoigna son ancien meilleur ami par le bras et se rua vers le taxi. Pas le temps de tergiverser ! Il y avait un Jean-Luc à sauver.  
La députée FN ouvrit la portière de la voiture, puis, prise de remords, releva la tête vers son compagnon.  
  
Son regard était rempli de suspicion et de remontrance.  
  
« Merde ! Tant pis, j’ai pas le temps. »  
  
Elle s’assit dans la voiture, qui démarra en trombe. Florian envoyait des SMS d’encouragement à Emmanuel, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas.  
  
\- Je suis inquiet, Marine.  
\- Moi aussi, je pense que Louis va découvrir la vérité… il risque de nous suivre là.  
\- On s’en fiche de lui ! s’énerva Florian. Manu est en danger ! Mélenchon aussi !  
\- Depuis quand tu l’aimes bien, Mélenchon… rouspéta Marine.  
\- Depuis que je le drague pour discuter entre la FI et les Patriotes. ([ ref](http://www.lepoint.fr/politique/philippot-recale-wauquiez-et-tend-la-main-a-dupont-aignan-26-09-2017-2159959_20.php))  
\- PFFFF !  
\- Marine, entre nous…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu l’aimes tout court, toi, non ?

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
\- Emmanuel, chuchota Karl, Brigitte a forcément un point faible. Tu dois absolument me dire lequel !  
\- Non, Brigitte n’en a pas, elle est vraiment extraordinaire, répondit le président.  
  
La lutte continuait de plus belle entre Jean-Luc et Brigitte. La plupart des attaques étaient à base de boules de feu, de glace, de la foudre, des ondes maléfiques et des champs de force. Jean-Luc parvenait à les repousser, mais sans plus.  
  
\- Jean-Luc ! Prépare un sortilège d’annihilation des pouvoirs et finissons-en ! Je suis bientôt prêt !  
\- J’aimerais, Karl, mais je n’arrive pas à avoir assez de temps !  
  
« Il faut l’affaiblir, l’immobiliser, la distraire avant… » se dit l’insoumis.   
  
\- Si seulement j’avais su mon homosexualité plus tôt, gémit Emmanuel.  
\- On ne choisit pas, répondit l’hologramme qui savait bien que quoi il parlait. Mais l’amour est bien plus puissant que les différences de sexe, de genre, de nationalité… et de bord politique.  
  
L’oligarque approuva, pensa à l’homme de sa vie, puis sortit son téléphone portable. Il avait reçu beaucoup de messages.  
  
\- Oh ! Marine Le Pen et Florinouminet sont en route !  
\- Quoi ?!  
  
Jean-Luc Mélenchon s’était arrêté de combattre. Brigitte en profita pour boire un peu d’eau.  
  
\- Marine ne doit pas venir ! Elle va me déconcentrer ! protesta Jean-Luc.  
\- Mais non, elle va vous encourager, vous vous aimez et tout et tout.  
\- Non non non ! nia l’insoumis.  
\- Mais si, ça se voit, vos yeux pétillent quand vous en parlez, nargua Emmanuel.  
\- JEAN-LUC ! cria Karl.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- FAIS ATTENTION ! OH NON !  
\- VITE !  
  
Jean-Luc se retourna, vit une onde de choc s’approch… et plus rien.  
Le noir.  
Le néant.  
Le vide.  
Plus rien.  
  
\- Monsieur ! cria Emmanuel, terrorisé.  
\- HA HA HA ! J’ai gagné ! riait Brigitte.  
  
Elle piétina le corps de Jean-Luc, qui gisait par terre, inerte.  
\- NON ! hurla Karl, la voix pleine de larmes.  
\- ...  
\- Il est mort ? hasarda Emmanuel.  
\- S'il l'est, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, on va se synchroniser... gémit Karl. Et je vais disparaître.  
\- Il ne fallait pas me chercher des poux, les Mélenchon !  
\- VOUS !  
  
Karl, dans un élan de colère et de désespoir, se grandit d'une centaine de fois d'un coup. Trop satisfaite de sa victoire, Brigitte ne faisait pas attention à lui.  
  
\- Insoumis akbar ! Cria-t-il.  
  
Un violent choc bouscula tout dans la pièce. Meubles, ustensiles, personnalités politiques... Tout partit en vrille.  
Ce fut également le cas de Brigitte Macron, qui fut projetée d'un coup contre le mur. Elle se blessa à la colonne vertébrale dans un craquement qui fit frémir jusqu'aux taupes du jardin.  
  
\- Aaah...   
  
Profitant de sa blessure, Karl jeta un sort d'affaiblissement.  
  
\- Bien joué ! le félicita Emmanuel.  
  
Trop concentré pour le remercier, Karl se rua sur le corps de son double de chair.  
  
\- Jean Luc ! Réponds-moi ! Jean Luc !  
  
Rien. Les yeux embués de larmes, l'hologramme se tourna vers son allié présidentiel.  
  
\- Plus de pouls, rien...  
\- Mélenchon ? Mort ? C'est impossible ! s’étonnait Emmanuel.  
\- C'est tout à fait possible ! Il n'y a pas plus puissant que moi à l'heure actuelle, se vanta Brigitte.  
  
Karl se passa une main à travers le corps, désolé.  
  
\- Je ne suis plus qu'à 30% d'opacité... Je vais mourir aussi.  
  
Furieux, il se grandit une dernière fois et prépara un étrange mélange magique. Une boule de lumière turquoise grossit, grossit, afin de se mêler complètement à son corps.  
  
Il passa ensuite à travers Brigitte Macron, qui poussa un terrible cri.  
  
\- Mes pouvoirs ! Ils diminuent !  
  
Elle lança un regard à Karl.  
  
\- Tu as perdu, l’hologramme. C'est du suicide pour toi de me faire ça, tu vas mourir et moi j'aurai encore suffisamment de puissance pour garder Emmanuel auprès de moi encore une bonne centaines d’années !  
\- Qu'importe désormais, murmura Karl, épuisé.  
  
Il n'était plus qu’à 5% d'opacité.  
  
\- Je suis désolé ! S'écria Emmanuel. C'était l'idée de Florian !  
\- Applique l'avenir en commun, Emmanuel...  
\- Oui, promis ! jura le président à l’hologramme, qu’il aimait bien.  
  
La lumière que renvoyait la présence de Karl s’éteignit définitivement.  
  
\- Non ! s’écria le jeune et dynamique.  
  
Il se mit à pleurer. Cette histoire était vouée à l’échec depuis le début. Il ne serait jamais libre. Florian allait le perdre à nouveau. L’ancien frontiste allait même se faire tuer puisqu’il était en chemin pour arriver au manoir.  
Très remontée, Brigitte Macron s’éleva et se dirigeait vers son mari. Elle était blessée et affaiblie.  
  
\- Tu es à moi, Emmanuel !  
  
Il tremblait.  
  
\- Pourquoi moi Brigitte, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour ta belle gueule, tu croyais quoi ? Que c’était pour ton intelligence ?  
\- Tu es méchante !  
\- Ha ha !  
\- Tu n’étais pas obligée de tuer Mélenchon !  
\- Je n’avais pas le choix, il m’attaquait. C’est toi qui l’as envoyé sur moi, c’est toi qui l’as fait tuer. Et puis ça te débarrasse de ton premier opposant. Alors, heureux ?  
\- Non !  
\- Tu vas bientôt l’être alors, je vais t’effacer tout ça de la tête !  
\- NOOON !  
  
CRAC.  
On défonça la porte.  
  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- ARRÊTEZ TOUT !  
  
Florian Philippot sauta sur Emmanuel Macron, l’attrapa par la taille et l’éloigna de la portée de Brigitte. Marine Le Pen, quant à elle, avait déjà poussé Brigitte Macron pour qu’elle ne soit plus à proximité de Jean-Luc.  
  
Emmanuel et Florian échangèrent un rapide baiser avant d’être distraits par des bruits fracassants.  
  
Trop faible pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, Brigitte Macron était en train de se faire malmener par la présidente du Front national.  
  
\- TU TOUCHES PAS À JEAN-LUC !  
\- Il est mort, trop tard, ha ha ha !  
\- Non…  
\- Et ce sera ton tour, bientôt !  
  
La blonde jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’insoumis, toujours inanimé. Un grand coup de poignard heurta son cœur, mais, foutue pour foutue, elle pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière elle.  
  
\- L’hologramme ! Là-bas !  
\- Hein ?  
  
Brigitte Macron tourna sur elle-même. Marine en profita pour s’emparer d’une sculpture en bois, en forme de coq, et la cogna violemment avec l’objet.  
  
\- DANS TA FACE !  
  
La première dame de France, qui n’avait rien vu venir, tomba à terre et se cogna la tête contre un pied de table arraché. Elle ne se releva pas.  
  
\- Bien fait pour toi, vieille peau ! cracha Marine Le Pen.  
  
Elle souffla sur le coq en bois qu’elle tenait encore en main.  
  
\- Il faut toujours compter sur l’excellence française, fit remarquer Florian, les yeux brillants.  
  
Les deux conservateurs se sourirent. Emmanuel ne put s’empêcher de rajouter :  
  
\- C’est marqué « made in China » hein !  
  
Marine et Florian retournèrent la statuette et virent les lettres gravées. Ils perdirent leur bonne humeur.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Marine s’empressa de s’agenouiller pour être à la hauteur de son ancien amant.  
Elle toucha sa main et poussa un cri tant la froideur de celle-ci était anormale.  
Elle lui prit doucement la tête, la posa sur ses genoux, puis lui caressa les cheveux.  
  
\- Allons mon insoumis, réveille-toi. Qui est-ce qui va embêter le drapeau européen à l’assemblée sans toi ? ([ref](http://www.lefigaro.fr/politique/le-scan/2017/10/03/25001-20171003ARTFIG00205-les-insoumis-ne-veulent-plus-voir-le-drapeau-europeen-a-l-assemblee.php)) Qui est-ce qui va me faire des procès ? Qui est-ce qui va dire que le FN ne sert à rien ? Allez, réveille-toi.  
  
Elle essaya de secouer tant bien que mal Jean-Luc.  
Rien.  
  
\- Islamo-trotskiste ! Stalinien ! Anarchiste ! Extrémiste ! Réveille-toi !  
  
Rien.  
Les yeux bleus de la fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen furent alors submergés de douleur.  
Elle s’effondra donc sur le torse de l’insoumis, devant les yeux humidifiés du seul couple qui restait.  
  
\- Non non non, ne pars pas, ce n’est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer ! On doit mourir tous les deux ensemble, au combat ! On doit s’étriper et mourir ensemble ! On se l’était promis ! Les deux extrêmes anti-médias ensemble ! Le Ying et le Yang ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Jean-Luc ! Tu ne peux pas partir avant moi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Reviens ! Je ferai n’importe quoi pour que tu reviennes ! Je ne me présenterai plus ! Je te rendrai tes électeurs, ton vocabulaire, j’arrêterai ! Je me soumettrai à toi ! Reviens, s’il te plaît, je t’aime…

 

* * *

 

  
  
Du noir.  
  
« Où suis-je ? »  
  
Encore du noir.  
  
« Et si j’avançais un peu ? »  
  
Du gris.  
  
« Ah, ça s’éclaire ! On a dû quitter l’obscurantisme. »  
  
Il avança encore.  
Du blanc.  
  
« Ah, voilà les lumières. Tout de même. »  
  
\- Bonjour, Jean-Luc.  
\- Aaaah ! Qui est là ?  
\- Retourne-toi.  
  
Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui ne sentait plus son corps, ne parvint pas à se contrôler.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- J’ai remarqué. J’arrive.  
  
Une silhouette se découpa alors dans le blanc du néant.  
Cette silhouette, Jean-Luc la connaissait très bien, il s’agissait de celle de…  
  
\- F…François Mitterrand !  
  
Son maître, son sensei !  
L’insoumis s’agenouilla, mentalement du moins. Il le faisait en guise de respect, mais aussi de fatigue. Il ne sentait plus son corps, mais il était mentalement épuisé.  
L’ancien président hocha la tête, l’air serein.  
  
\- Lui-même.  
  
Revoir son ancien chef remplit la figure du Front de gauche de joie, mais la signification de cette rencontre le refroidit aussitôt.  
  
\- Je ne suis donc plus… soupira Jean-Luc.  
  
Il eut une pensée pour sa famille, ses meilleurs amis, et la France. Qu’allait-elle devenir sans lui ? Macron n’appliquerait pas son programme s’il n’était plus là pour lui faire du chantage.  
  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas… répondit François.  
  
Jean-Luc releva la tête avec espoir.  
  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- Cela va dépendre de toi, et de tes camarades restés là-bas.  
  
Une grande bouffée d’air spirituel remotiva l’insoumis.  
  
\- Que dois-je faire ?  
  
L’ancien président fit un petit sourire. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre.  
  
\- Tu en as fait du chemin quand je suis parti… je t’ai toujours observé de là où je suis.  
\- Où êtes-vous ? Qu’y a-t-il après la mort ? S’il vous plait, ne me dites pas que les religieux avaient raison !  
\- Tu le découvriras tout à l’heure, peut-être.  
  
Jean-Luc comprit alors qu’il ne tirerait rien de son idole.  
Ce dernier réajusta son écharpe et son chapeau. Jean-Luc avait acheté les mêmes, fanboy qu’il était ([ref](https://img11.hostingpics.net/pics/856105mitterrand.png)).  
  
« Dommage que je ne les aie pas sur moi ! » se dit-il, émoustillé.  
  
Les sourires de François Mitterrand étaient très difficiles à déceler. En général, le coin de ses lèvres se levait d'un demi-millimètre, pas plus.  
  
\- Au final, la FI ressemble à ce qu'était le PS à ses débuts... un rassemblement de plusieurs courants divers de gauche, réunis autour d'un programme commun.  
\- Le FN n'était pas si présent, à l'époque, se plaignit l'insoumis.  
\- Peut-être que charmer sa présidente est une bonne façon de le faire reculer.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu.  
\- C'est de la moquerie monsieur ?  
\- Je suis au contraire très sérieux, répondit le président dans un micro sourire.  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jean-Luc.  
\- Peu importe, répondit François Mitterrand.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, enfin, ce fut l’impression temporelle de Jean-Luc. Son père politique et spirituel se décida à lui confier un secret.  
  
\- Tu ne le sais pas, mais les leaders de gauche qui s'avèrent aussi être des magiciens ont plusieurs vies. Deux, en général, quand ce n'est pas trois. Cela peut aller jusqu’à six.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr. Comment crois-tu que Fidel Castro ait autant pu résister à la CIA ? ([ref](http://www.lemonde.fr/ameriques/article/2016/11/26/ces-638-fois-ou-la-cia-a-voulu-se-debarrasser-fidel-castro_5038675_3222.html))  
\- Est-ce que vous aussi, vous...  
\- Oui. Le cancer m'avait eu en cours de mandat, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire fi.   
  
Jean-Luc souffla d’émerveillement. Cet homme était décidément tout pour lui.  
  
\- Est-ce vraiment vous, ou une hallucination auto-rassurante de mon esprit ?  
\- C'est moi.  
\- Une hallucination auto-rassurante de mon esprit pourrait dire ça.  
\- Quel esprit.  
  
Cette conversation fit prendre conscience à l’insoumis que l’homme qu’il admirait depuis tant années était de la même nature que lui.  
  
\- Vous aviez un hologramme aussi…   
\- Évidemment ! Comment crois-tu que j’ai pu autant m’en sortir, sous l’occupation ? J’étais infiltré partout, avec mon hologramme. Ils ne m’ont jamais attrapé ! Tout simplement parce qu’on n’attrape pas un hologramme.  
  
Il ajouta :  
\- Les hologrammes ont toujours raison. Ils sont la solution.  
\- À quoi ?  
\- Il te suffira de réfléchir, et tu sauras. Tu peux le faire, ça, non ?  
\- A priori oui, dans ma tête dure !  
\- Bien.  
  
Une très grande boule de lumière rouge naquit de ses mains. Il la fit grandir, de plus en plus, puis la tendit à Jean-Luc. Ce dernier la saisit de ses deux mains, fit danser ses paumes autour, puis releva la tête brusquement vers son idole.  
  
\- Que faites-vous ?  
\- ... tu te feras tuer de nouveau, si tu continues... voici de quoi t'en sortir. Il te faudra jouer à la seconde près.  
  
Jean-Luc resta interdit.  
  
\- Attendez, je reviens ?  
\- Souviens-toi de ce que je viens de dire… répondit François Mitterrand, contrarié.  
  
L’insoumis resserra ses mains sur la boule rouge.  
  
\- Plusieurs vies…  
\- Ne la gâche pas, celle-là, conseilla fermement François Mitterrand. Mais je trouve que tu es bien parti.  
\- Merci, monsieur Mitterrand. Oh, comme il m’a manqué de dire ça…  
  
Une dernière fois, le président socialiste hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, puis disparut.  
  
Enflammé, Jean-Luc se sentit revivre. Et pour cause, il revivait ! Le monde dans lequel il était s’estompa.  
  
\- Je reviens !

  
[voici la scène que j’avais à l’esprit en écrivant,  
et on ne se moque pas svp #annees90](https://youtu.be/ucfHDO4k9gM?t=51s)

[ suite à des remarques et à des réflexions je rajoute cette scène ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM3dRKpRots)

[ et celle-là pour la mise en scène et la musique :'(  ](https://youtu.be/uE9fN89Jc0Y)

 

* * *

 

  
Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Jean-Luc poussa un cri.  
  
\- Quelle horreur ! Madame Le Pen !  
\- Bonjour mon petit insoumis, nargua Marine Le Pen, en face de lui.  
  
Il toussa un moment, regarda autour de lui, puis posa les yeux sur Marine.  
  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Il va bien ! clama la semi-démente, satisfaite.  
  
Trop heureuse pour lui crier dessus, elle le serra dans ses bras. Jean-Luc avait toujours eu une carrure plus fine qu’elle, qui avait hérité des épaules larges de son célèbre paternel, donc il ne pouvait pas résister. Le souhaitait-il vraiment ?  
L’insoumis se laissa enlacer par celle qu’il avait traitée de chauve-souris. Il était quelque peu gêné d’une telle marque d’affection en présence d’autres personnes. Tout rouge, il finit par repousser Marine Le Pen.  
  
\- Ravi de vous revoir, monsieur, fit Florian Philippot avec un petit sourire.  
  
Le candidat de la France insoumise n’avait qu’une interrogation en tête.  
  
\- Et Karl ?  
  
Les trois personnalités politiques se regardèrent, gênées. Florian, qui avait toujours eu un grand tact, avoua :  
  
\- On n’a pas de nouvelle de lui depuis qu’il a disparu. On ne sait pas s’il s’est juste téléporté ou si c’était de l’opacité perdue...  
  
Un tonnerre de chagrin éclata dans le cœur de Jean-Luc. Karl, c’était son plus grand ami, il savait ce qu’il ressentait, il le conseillait, il avait tout fait pour lui. Jean-Luc ne lui avait jamais assez dit qu’il l’aimait.  
  
\- Le con… murmura Jean-Luc.  
  
Désolée, Marine lui prit la main et la serra.  
  
\- On n’est pas sûrs, tu sais.  
\- Moi, si… soupira l’ancien du PS, qui sentit ses émotions lâcher.  
\- Oh…  
  
Les larmes dans les yeux de Jean-Luc furent contagieuses. Florian et Marine se mirent à sortir des mouchoirs en papier, et le président actuel sentit ses paupières le chatouiller.  
  
\- Mais toi, tu es vivant ! C’est tout ce qui compte ! tenta Marine Le Pen.  
  
Elle voulait à tout prix que son insoumis aille mieux.  
  
\- Oui… je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser la France à une harpie ! lui fit Jean-Luc en souriant.  
\- Oh oui… qu’est-ce que je serais devenue sans toi, Jean-Luc ? Qui m’aurait insultée ? Qui m’aurait piqué des électeurs ? Qui aurait fait du corps à corps avec moi ?  
\- Tu aurais trouvé quelqu’un d’autre…  
\- Non, personne ne te vaut.  
  
Elle approcha son visage du sien et l’embrassa discrètement. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’ils n’avaient eu aucun contact physique. Une grande émotion s’installa entre leurs deux cœurs.  
  
\- Si tu dois mourir, c’est au combat, avec moi ! ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Quel type de combat ? demanda Jean-Luc avec un air coquin.  
\- Je te retrouve bien là, Jean-Luc !  
  
Elle le chatouilla quelque peu, puis s’arrêta car il commençait à tousser. Il restait fragile.  
  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
  
Emmanuel Macron s’avança.  
  
\- Brigitte vous a tué, enfin c’est ce qu’on a cru. Karl a disparu, mais juste avant, il a crié « FI akbar » et d’autres trucs qui ont beaucoup blessé Brigitte. Florinounet et Marine Le Pen sont arrivés peu après, et Marine a achevé Brigitte.  
\- Achevé ?  
  
Jean-Luc n’était pas dupe. Il se releva, se dirigea vers Brigitte Macron, qui était toujours à terre, et sortit sa boule de lumière rouge.  
  
\- Putain, le sort du communisme ! ne put s’empêcher de crier Marine Le Pen. Toute cette histoire n’était qu’une ruse pour nous convertir à cette idéologie meurtrière.  
\- Tais-toi, idiote, répondit Jean-Luc avec colère et affection.  
  
Il se mit face à face à Brigitte.  
  
\- Me voilà veuf, déplora Emmanuel.  
\- Oh non, cette dame-là n’est pas morte. Elle ne fait que se régénérer. Malheureusement, elle est bien trop inactive pour que je puisse interagir avec elle pour le moment.  
  
Emmanuel Macron fut à la fois rassuré et inquiet du sort de sa femme. Elle n’était donc pas morte ? Qu’allait-t-il se passer à son réveil ?  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé quand vous êtes tombé dans le coma, monsieur ? demanda Florian.  
\- J’ai vu un vieil ami qui s’était éteint il y a longtemps…  
\- Chavez ?  
  
Jean-Luc fronça les sourcils, énervé.  
  
\- Pfff, tu te crois marrant…  
\- Mais je demandais sincèrement !  
\- AAAAAAAH !  
  
Brigitte Macron s’était réveillée et flottait déjà à nouveau. Vite ! Jean-Luc lui envoya la boule lumineuse en plein dans la figure. Elle retomba d’un coup.  
  
\- Et là, elle est morte ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit l’insoumis. C’était censé absorber ses pouvoirs, rien de plus.  
\- Au pire, c’est pas grave, fit Florian.  
  
L’ancien frontiste avait une mine contrite.  
  
\- Karl a vraiment crié « FI akbar » ?  
\- Oui, répondit « Manu ».  
\- Il y a donc une réelle proximité avec l’islam, murmura l’ancien vice-président, troublé.  
\- Manuel Valls me l’avait dit, ajouta Emmanuel sous le regard noir de son amant.  
  
Marine Le Pen redressa le buste et alla aux côtés de Jean-Luc.  
  
\- On s’en fout ! Cet hologramme s’est sacrifié pour nous ! On lui doit du respect !  
  
La présidente du Front national prit la main de Jean-Luc Mélenchon, qui se laissa faire.  
  
\- Viens, on rentre.  
\- Chez toi, ou chez moi ? demanda l’insoumis.  
\- Wow c’est chaud entre eux ! commenta Emmanuel.  
\- Tais-toi, Emmanuel.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
  
Jean-Luc Mélenchon sortit son téléphone, envoya un SMS à sa fille, puis afficha le contact « Sophia  **φ** ».  
  
Appeler.  
  
Sonnerie. Sonnerie. Sonnerie.  
  
Rien.  
  
\- Sophia ne répond pas… gémit Jean-Luc, inquiet.  
\- Elle ne t’aime plus, lui souffla Marine Le Pen à l’oreille.  
\- Personne « ne m’aime plus » ! se vexa Jean-Luc.  
\- Je plaisantais !  
  
Il rangea son téléphone. Son cœur était en miettes de ne plus sentir Karl avec lui, et il se fichait de tout.  
  
\- Je vais retourner chez moi, dans le 10e arrondissement.  
\- Je viens avec toi ! s’enthousiasma Marine Le Pen.  
  
Jean-Luc la regarda avec une certaine lassitude, puis baissa les bras. Rien ne le réconforterait de toute manière.  
  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Je vais te faire un bon dîner, comme on s’était dit.  
\- Du couscous ? demanda Emmanuel.  
\- LA FERME ! hurlèrent les deux « patriotes ».  
  
Dans un éclat de rire, Jean-Luc attrapa la main de Marine Le Pen, salua le couple sauvé, et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Au passage, il s’arrêta à la hauteur d’Emmanuel.  
  
\- On se retrouve très vite pour l’application de l’avenir en commun.  
\- Gloups.  
\- Oui. Bonne journée, Emmanuel.  
\- M…merci… à vous aussi, et encore désolé pour Karl, je l’aimais bien.  
  
Jean-Luc baissa la tête.  
  
« Il faudra que j’aille en Charente, me recueillir sur la tombe de monsieur Mitterrand. » se dit-il.  
  
\- Bonne journée Florian, n’oublie pas les conditions pour le café, lâcha Jean-Luc.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le « patriote ».  
  
Jean-Luc et Marine Le Pen marchèrent un moment ensemble, sans parler, puis s’installèrent dans une voiture électrique que l’insoumis avait louée.  
  
\- Je peux conduire ? demanda Marine.  
\- Je peux te faire confiance ?  
\- Mais oui !  
  
Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis ajouta :  
  
\- Tu as entendu ce que je te disais lorsque tu étais dans les pommes ?  
\- …non… avoua Jean-Luc. C’était quoi ?  
\- Oh, rien…  
  
Elle démarra. Le leader de la France insoumise réitéra son appel envers Sophia Chikirou, mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie.  
  
\- Sophia ne répond pas. Je suis inquiet…  
\- Pourquoi ? C’est pas le genre de nana qui se sort pas des ennuis toute seule quand elle en a.  
\- Tu as raison…  
  
Il ajouta :  
  
\- Et si elle était chez moi ? Et qu’on débarquait tous les deux ?  
\- Je sens qu’elle n’y est pas, fais moi confiance, Jean-Luc… bon, comment on accélère ?  
  
Marine Le Pen s’énerva à moitié sur la voiture. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude des moteurs électriques. Jean-Luc la regarda s’énerver avec beaucoup d’amusement.  
  
\- Tu m’avais manqué tu sais.  
\- Toi aussi, répondit Marine.  
  
Les deux figures politiques échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. De plus en plus, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Tout doucement.  
Ils s’embrassèrent. Longtemps. Très Longtemps. Avec une grande délicatesse, mais aussi une grande passion.  
Quand enfin ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre, Jean-Luc se décida à parler.  
  
\- Je…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Non, rien. Allons chez moi.  
  
Marine hocha la tête, conquise, pris fit démarrer la voiture insoumise.

  
  
**_À suivre !_**

(L'élève et le maître !)

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que va-t-il se passer une fois JLM et MLP chez lui ? Sophia est-elle à l’appartement ?  
> Que va devenir Brigitte Macron ?  
> Et EM, appliquera-t-il l’avenir en commun ?  
> Comment Cédric Villani va-t-il réagir ?  
> Louis Aliot va-t-il (a-t-il) espionné MLP ?
> 
> Nous y voilà, les amis ! Brigitte est vaincue, et elle n’est pas morte !  
> Les Mélenchon par contre… gloups ! Je vous avoue que j’étais en PLS en écrivant tout ça (la fille surinvestie), comme ça va pas fort en ce moment, je me suis dit « autant en faire profiter la fic » !  
> Mais le personnage de Karl ne s’arrête pas là et je ne vous dis pas qu’on ne reverra pas Karl dans la fic d’une certaine manière…  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> J’espère que ça vous a plu ! Et j’ose espérer que vous êtes contents que le ship de la fic soit de retour !  
> Si on m’avait dit quand j’ai commencé cette fic que j’en viendrais à faire tuer JLM par Brigitte Macron et qu’il rencontrerait François Mitterrand… (je suis pas fan du bonhomme perso, mais le fait que JLM en soit un fanboy à 66 ans me fait bien marrer).
> 
> À la prochaine :D il ne doit rester que 4/5 chapitres max là !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Post-bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le combat contre Brigitte est terminé. Jean-Luc et Marine rentrent chez l'insoumis. Que va-t-il se passer ? Où est Sophia ?

** Chapitre 19 : Post-bad **

 

Une fois arrivés devant l’immeuble, les deux députés se regardèrent.

 

\- Tu veux vérifier si Sophia n’est pas là ? demanda Marine.

\- Je pense qu’elle n’est pas là. Je passe devant malgré tout.

\- D’accord, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes.

Elle lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue qui le fit rougir.

 

L’insoumis se faufila hors de sa voiture, composa le code, dévala les marches et se réfugia dans son chez-lui.

Il était si bien, dans son appartement, avec tous ses livres et ses objets d’art. Ils étaient comme des gardiens pour lui.

 

\- Sophia ?

Pas de réponse.

 

Jean-Luc alla voir dans la chambre si son insoumise y dormait.

Personne.

 

Juste une lettre sur l’oreiller.

« Oh. »

 

Tremblant, Jean-Luc Mélenchon s’empara de la lettre et la déplia. Il avait peur.

 

_ « Jean-Luc, _

_ J’espère que tout s’est bien passé pour toi. _

_ Je suis partie en Équateur revoir des amis rencontrés là-bas. Depuis les amFIs, j’avais vraiment envie d’y retourner. _

_ Je n’ai pas trouvé de vol qui me laissait le temps de te dire au revoir, j’en suis désolée. _

_ On se skype dès que possible, _

_ Je t’aime, _

_ Sophia » _

 

Il y avait une trace de rouge à lèvres à côté de son prénom. 

Très déçu, l’ex-candidat baissa la tête. Son insoumise était partie en voyage sans lui dire au revoir. Il avait failli mourir, il voulait retrouver les siens, et il ne pouvait pas. Plus de Karl. Plus de Sophia.

 

Il entendit les talons aiguilles de celle qui était restée. Marine entra dans la chambre, regarda son amant, et, d’inquiétude, lui prit la lettre pour en découvrir le contenu. Elle rouspéta.

\-  Ce rouge à lèvres, c’est d’un cliché, se moqua la blonde.

\-  Mais c’est romantique… protesta le rouge.

\-  Mais cliché.

\-  Tais-toi Marine !

\-  Mais t’es jamais romantique avec moi !

\-  Pourquoi le serais-je ? Nous avons autant de haine que d’amour dans nos sentiments, donc cela salit tout. C’est quelque chose de pur, le romantisme.

\-  Ah ah, t’es vraiment un adolescent dans ces domaines là toi.

\-  Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, répondit l’opposant.

\-  Euh… d’accord !

 

Un ange passa. Les deux opposants à Macron se regardèrent d’une façon très intense. Ils avaient terriblement envie de se rapprocher.

 

Ils savaient que s’ils cédaient à cette rechute là, après une première séparation, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

Jean-Luc soupira.

\- Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Bon, alors si tu n’as plus besoin de moi… se vexa la blonde.

 

Marine commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie, la tête haute. Jean-Luc la regarda partir en silence.

« Ingrat ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie quand même ! » hurlait Marine Le Pen à l’intérieur.

Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation .

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

…

Quoique...

 

Il a failli mourir quand même. »

 

Le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage s’arrêta. Parce qu’elle même ne partait plus.

Elle se retourna.

 

\- Jean-Luc... murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier leva la tête et se hâta pour ouvrir les bras. Il attendait ce moment depuis qu’elle était là. Ce qui allait se produire était une évidence de toujours.

La présidente FN se précipita vers le président de la FI et mêla ses lèvres aux siennes avec passion. Elle l’entoura de ses deux bras.

 

Ils avaient tant attendu.

\- Quelle musique veux-tu mettre ? souffla l’insoumis.

\- Euh je ne sais pas, pourquoi on aurait besoin de musique ?

\- Pour couvrir nos cris.

\- Oooooh... Jean Luc....

 

Elle agrippa l’encolure de sa chemise et l’attira contre elle avant de rudement le pousser contre le mur. Il se claqua le derrière du crâne mais n’en avait que faire. Il répondit à cette brutalité avec les mêmes armes. Marine fut ardemment secouée, pressée et pincée à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle n’en ressentit aucune douleur.

 

\-  On ira en enfer tous les deux...

\-  Je ne crois pas à l’enfer, répondit fermement Jean-Luc.

\-  Ah, ça va, alors.

\-  Ah ah ah !

 

Tout cela était l’expression d’une passion qu’ils avaient contenue trop longtemps. L’avoir vécue puis brusquement stoppée les avait rendus fous. Ce soir, ils se retrouvaient.

Rien ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais, stopper cette animosité amoureuse destructrice. Pas même la mort.

 

\- Je peux faire une blague ? demanda Marine.

\- ... Je crains le pire mais d’accord.

\- C’est le seul cas où je voudrais ouvrir les frontières !

\- ...pfff, fit Jean-Luc en ne pouvant s’empêcher de rire.

 

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit aux draps rouges.

Seule leur passion compte, qu’importe si leur union représente leur perdition.

Deux personnalités radicalement opposées, qu’une animosité avait transformées.

Ils étaient un volcan, un tonnerre, une avalanche d’émotions contradictoires.

Ils n’avaient même plus conscience de qui ils étaient.

Leurs compagnons respectifs n’existaient plus.

Complétés, ils oubliaient tout.

Ce qu’ils ressentirent était si intense qu’ils crurent disparaitre l’espace d’un instant.   
Rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

 

* * *

 

 

De son côté, Emmanuel Macron avait pris soin de sa femme, qui n’avait écopé que de quelques bleus de son affrontement avec Jean-Luc Mélenchon et qui s’était relevée peu de temps après le départ du couple des « extrêmes ».

Brigitte Macron n’avait plus aucun pouvoir. Et elle avait du mal à le reconnaître.

 

Le couple présidentiel était maintenant assis en terrasse privatisée d’un restaurant. Tous deux dégustaient un délicieux repas gastronomique.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ? demanda Brigitte, la mine déconfite.

 

Emmanuel regarda sa femme. Il n’avait même pas pitié d’elle, elle l’impressionnait toujours beaucoup. Il bredouilla :

\- Je... Je veux bien qu’on reste à l’Elysée tous les deux mais... J’ai besoin de temps. Je ne peux pas t’embrasser comme si de rien n’était... Ou juste pour les photos !

\- Je pourrais tout dire pour toi et Philippot…

\- Fais ça et j’appelle Mélenchon !

 

Brigitte pâlit. Elle n’avait plus aucun pouvoir, et Jean-Luc oui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait survécu. Elle avait bien tout fait pour le tuer. Mais elle avait bien vérifié, il continuait de mettre des commentaires enragés sur Facebook.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça Emmanuel ? Je t’ai tout donné.

\- Je… mais tu m’as tellement pris, aussi. J’ai souffert d’avoir eu une double vie comme ça, et de plaquer sans cesse les gens à cause de toi… ma vie amoureuse est un vrai capharnaüm… enfin, heureusement que j’ai Floflinou.

\- Qu’a-t-il te plus que moi ? demanda Brigitte.

\- Ben euh… c’est évident, enfin…

 

Silence gênant. Les desserts furent servis.

\- Un banana split et deux boules de glace ! annonça le garçon.

\- Ici, merci ! fit Emmanuel en agitant les bras.

 

Le serveur déposa les deux sucreries sur la table, puis repartit. La première dame de France ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le regard de son mari. 

\- Tu vas te le taper aussi, celui-là ?

\- Enfin Brigitte ! J’aime Florian, je ne le tromperai pas !

\- Tu parles. Tu couches avec tout le monde, salaud ! Tu ne cherches que ça ! Tu écartes les cuisses dès que tu vois un mec, tu n’es qu’un bout de viande pour les hommes !

 

Blessé, Emmanuel chevrota. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Arrête de me culpabiliser Brigitte ! Ce n’est pas ma faute !

Trop troublé pour finir de manger, le président de la république se leva et alla pleurer dans les toilettes.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain matin…

Ce fut Marine qui ouvrit d’abord les yeux. Elle avait un léger mal de crâne et ses yeux piquaient. Elle découvrit qu’elle avait dormi les bras pendus au cou de Jean-Luc. Ce dernier serrait les paupières et semblait dans un mauvais rêve.

La blonde lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Un plaisir qui lui avait tant manqué. Son Louis n’avait pas un tel volume capillaire.

\- Grrmm… grommela Jean-Luc, toujours dans son cauchemar.

\- Chhhht… tout va bien.

La présidente du FN se leva, alla dans la salle de bains se débarbouiller quelque peu, puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle en sursauta.

 

« Je ressemble à ça moi ? »

Elle se s’attarda pas sur son allure plus longtemps. Son regard se posa sur un peignoir blanc brodé de phis rouges. Le peignoir insoumis...

 

Heureuse de les avoir retrouvés (le peignoir et l’insoumis), Marine s’enroula dedans avec délectation.

Quelque chose de foncé attira son regard sur la manche.

Elle le tira vers elle.

Un long cheveu noir ornait le tissu blanc.

Embarrassée d’être dans le costume de quelqu’un qu’elle ne serait jamais, Marine ôta le vêtement et regarda son téléphone pour lire l’heure. Quand soudain…

 

« 31 appels en absence de Louis ! »

À toute vitesse, elle enfila sa jupe, ses collants, son chemiser et son tailleur rouge. Elle allait claquer la porte quand quelque chose la retient.

 

Elle se rapprocha du lit, vit Jean-Luc Mélenchon qui dormait, les paupières toujours serrées. Elle se pencha vers lui, l’embrassa sur la joue, et lui murmura des mots dont elle était certaine qu’il ne les entendrait pas.

 

Puis, elle se redressa et reprit le ton effréné qu’elle avait avant cet interlude sentimental.

Pendant ce temps, JLM était dans ses rêveries.

Il avait retrouvé ce noir qui le hantait. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, aucun signe de François Mitterrand.

 

C’était une lumière bleutée qui apparut à la place.

\- Karl ?

 

L’hologramme répondit aux espoirs de Jean-Luc.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable, Jean-Luc.

\- J’aurais dû mieux m’entraîner…

\- Rien n’aurait pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé, tu sais.

 

Les doubles faisaient la même taille.

\- Je compte sur toi pour tenir tête à Macron pour qu’il applique l’Avenir en commun !

\- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas revenu vivant pour rien, répondit l’insoumis avec détermination.

\- C’est ce que je voulais entendre, fit Karl, satisfait.

 

Il commença à devenir de plus en plus transparent.

Un séisme émotionnel s’empara du cœur de Jean-Luc.

\- Ne pars pas !

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Ne pars pas, Karl !

\- Pourquoi je m’appelle Karl, à ton avis ?

 

Jean-Luc n’avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question, il pensait que c’était une simple référence à ce grand homme qui lui avait enseigné le matérialisme historique. ( [ def ](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mat%C3%A9rialisme_historique) )

\- C’est un grand prénom.

\- Creuse encore, lui sourit Karl.

 

Il disparut.

\- Non !

 

Jean-Luc n’eut pas le temps de pleurer plus longtemps : une certaine sonnerie le tira de ses songes. C’était Sophia. Sur Skype.

 

« Vite, vite ! »

 

Il s’arrêta deux minutes.

 

« Où est Marine ? »

 

\- Marine ?!

 

Pas de réponse.

« Il va peut-être falloir que j’interroge ces dames sur les raisons de leurs départs. » se dit l’ancien candidat.

 

Sans se soucier du pourquoi du comment, Jean-Luc enfila le peignoir insoumis qui traînait près du lit et décrocha l’appel vidéo de sa directrice de communication.

\- Tu m’entends ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, et toi ? demanda son Jean-Luc.

\- Oui !

 

L’image se dépixellisa. Jean-Luc aperçut Sophia, qui était très souriante. Il n’osa pas lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre avant de partir, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, tu sais comment je suis, expéditive… en plus, Le Média est lancé maintenant, je peux être remplacée pour deux semaines.

\- Tu reviens dans deux semaines ? demanda Jean-Luc, le cœur serré.

\- Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas.

 

Un voile se déposa sur les yeux de l’insoumis.

\- Et moi, je deviens quoi sans toi ?

\- Roh, ne fais pas du drama Jean-Luc, tu es libre, répondit Sophia dans un clin d’œil. Tu ne l’oublies jamais ça d’ailleurs, ha ha. Mais nous sommes libres tous les deux.

\- Grmmh.

 

« Elle voit tout, elle sait tout, elle devine tout. »

 

\- Je dois filer. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Au fait, Rafael te salue. Des bisous !

Elle lui souffla deux-trois bises, puis elle mit fin à l’appel.

 

Décontenancé, Jean-Luc en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

« Elle et  Rafael Correa… ce ne serait pas impossible, depuis le temps que je trouve qu’ils sont très proches… »

Il se rappela d’une photo qu’il avait vue de ses deux amis sur twitter ( [ ref ](http://www.hostingpics.net/viewer.php?id=298461Capturede769cran20171015161443.png) ). Une bouffée de jalousie s’empara de lui, puis il baissa la tête et son menton rencontra son peignoir. Qui était-il pour donner des leçons, avec ce qu’il venait de faire ?

 

Il se sentait terriblement seul. Sophia partie sans dire au revoir, Marine partie sans dire au revoir, et Karl disparu. Que faire ?

L’insoumis dégaina son téléphone portable.

 

> JLM : Sophia est partie en voyage
> 
> AC (Alexis Corbière) : Ah bon
> 
> JLM : Elle ne m’a pas dit jtm avant de raccrocher quand je l’ai appelée tout a l’heure 
> 
> AC : Oh. 
> 
> JLM : Oui. Elle sait pas quand elle revient.
> 
> AC : La dernière fois qu’elle a fait ça c’était quand ?
> 
> JLM : Avant la campagne, après quelques embrouilles
> 
> JLM : Elle a dû se lasser de moi ou je ne sais quoi
> 
> AC : oh mais non  
>  JLM : ça lui arrive
> 
> JLM : je ne suis pas simple à gérer comme homme
> 
> AC : mais on t’aime comme ça nous
> 
> JLM : arf
> 
> JLM : elle a dû en avoir marre de moi  
>  AC : mais non
> 
> AC : …je viens avec des bières ?
> 
> JLM : S’il te plait
> 
> AC : J’arrive jean luc. 
> 
> AC : « Bros before hoes »
> 
> JLM : Merci Alexis
> 
> AC : De rien mon ami

 

_Toc toc toc_

 

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Alexis venait à peine de répondre, et Jean-Luc n’avait pas entendu les talons aiguilles de Marine monter les marches.

\- Qui va là ? tonna Jean-Luc.

\- C’est Cédric ! répondit une petite voix.

 

« Merde. »

 

\- Laissez-moi m’habiller et j’arrive.

\- Vous pouvez me laissez entrer avant si vous v…

\- ATTENDEZ ICI, CÉDRIC !

\- Blblblb oui oui oui.

 

« Non mais ! »

 

Après quelques minutes à se faire « à peu près potable » à son goût, le leader de la France insoumise ouvrit au député LREM. Il n’avait pas oublié de mettre son triangle rouge.

\- Entrez, passez devant je vous prie.

 

Cédric Villani s’inclina dans une sorte de chorégraphie et avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’au salon. 

 

\- Je suis très honoré d’être chez le grand Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Votre logis est aussi charmant que vous.

\- … vous m’embarrassez Villani.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi.

\- Vous êtes venu parler de Karl c’est ça ?

 

Les mains de Cédric se mirent à trembler. Il sortit une petite canne dépliable en bois verni et s’appuya dessus pour déstresser.

\- Oui, il m’a tout expliqué avant la bataille. Il m’a dit aussi les conclusions que je devais tirer s’il ne revenait pas... fit-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Ah. Vous êtes au courant de tout.

 

Jean-Luc n’appréciait pas du tout l’idée que sa relation avec Marine se répande.

\- J’emporterai vos secrets jusque dans ma tombe monsieur. N’ayez crainte, fit Cédric en se signant.

\- MMh.

 

Cédric Villani mit des gants blancs puis posa les mains sur les épaules de Jean-Luc, qui sentit un brin de colère monter en lui.

\- Monsieur ! J’ai une piste pour retrouver Karl !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui ! Comme vous le savez, je suis un féru de l’intelligence artificielle ([ref](http://www.liberation.fr/futurs/2017/09/03/intelligence-artificielle-villani-charge-d-un-nouveau-rapport-six-mois-apres-le-premier_1593867)), et j’arrive à trouver par les mathématiques divers moyens d’interagir autrement !

 

Jean-Luc n’était plus en colère finalement, juste déprimé.

\- Je ne veux pas créer une intelligence artificielle de Karl, rien ne pourra rapporter sa personnalité, il était unique.

\- Je le sais, cher amour. Mais Karl était un hologramme, qui s’obtient grâce à une série de calculs mathématiques, non ?

\- Euh, peut-être, j’ai fait des études de philo et de lettres moi hein.

\- Je vais faire des recherches, Jean-Luc ! Je vous le promets, nous allons le retrouver ! Si vous vivez, il vivra !

\- Cédric… ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien. Même si vous arrivez à reconstituer l’enveloppe « corporelle » de Karl, rien ne dit que son esprit s’y trouvera aussi.

 

Le député LREM serra les épaules de son crush.

\- Il faut toujours essayer ! J’y travaille dès ce soir ! J’ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, ça peut donner des indices !

 

« Ah tiens lui aussi ? »

 

\- Monsieur Mélenchon, vous le savez, non, qu’il ne faut rien lâcher ?

\-  « On lâche rien », répéta tristement l’insoumis.

\- Karl sera fier de vous.

\- Vous le connaissiez bien.

 

Cédric leva sa canne en l’air.

 

\- Ne parlez pas au passé ! Je vais le retrouver ! De ce pas, d’ailleurs !  
  


Dans son élan, il embrassa celui qu’il aimait sur le front, ce qui le fit bondir en arrière.

 

\- Je vous donne des nouvelles très vite ! déclara Cédric en dansant vers la sortie.

 

Il referma délicatement la porte. Jean-Luc se frotta le visage, alla se remettre du parfum puis réfléchit.

 

« Cédric perd son temps. Les deux vies c’était moi qui les avais, pas mon hologramme. S’il nous parle en rêve c’est parce qu’on a du mal à faire notre deuil. Bon. Au moins ça l’occupera et il oubliera d’aller à l’assemblée voter contre les amendements FI. »

 

En hommage à l’homonyme de son hologramme préféré, le président du groupe parlementaire FI s’assit et rouvrit le  Manifeste du parti communiste. 

 

_ «  Quelle est l’opposition qui n’a pas été accusée de communisme par ses adversaires au pouvoir  ? »  _

_ «  La bourgeoisie a arraché le voile de poésie touchante, qui recouvrait les relations de famille, et les a ramenées à n’être que de simples rapports d’argent.  » ( [ ref ](https://fr.wikisource.org/wiki/Manifeste_du_parti_communiste/Mermeix) ) _

 

Jean-Luc serra le livre contre sa poitrine.

 

« Merci, Karl. »

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant ce temps, à la résidence de Marine Le Pen…

La présidente du front national courait, courait. Il fallait à tout prix qu’elle se dépêche pour éviter que son compagnon ne s’inquiète trop.

 

Elle arriva devant la porte de sa résidence, monta deux marches, et…

\- Bonjour...

« Oups ! »

 

Pas Louis ! Marine ne pouvait ni s’enfuir, ni mentir. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffes, le chemisier froissé, la jupe remontée et les collants déchirés.

 

\-  Ça va Louis ?

\- Pas autant que toi visiblement... Où étais tu ?

\- Je pense que tu sais.

Son compagnon pâlit. Cela faisait bien des semaines qu’il avait des soupçons, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé que sa présidente avouerait.

 

\- Tu... Qui c’est ?

\- Tu connais pas et je te le dirai jamais donc cherche pas !

 

Elle le poussa et courut dans sa chambre pour s’y enfermer à clé. Louis Aliot tambourina à la porte.

\- Mais... Marine ! 

\- QUOI ?!

\- Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ?

\- C’est pas à toi que je l’ai fait, mais à moi ! C’est quelqu’un que j’aimais depuis plus de dix ans ! Le temps et ma défaite aux présidentielles m’ont faite craquer. Ce serait forcément arrivés, c’est le destin, c’est Dieu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé tout de suite ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aies une double vie pendant des semaines ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

\- Raté !

\- Tu peux rompre avec moi si tu veux, je suis plus à une chose foutue près, râla Marine.

\- Non je ne veux pas rompre... Je veux qu’on traverse ça ensemble.

\- Traverser quoi ? Mes problèmes à moi ?

\- Tes problèmes sont aussi mes problèmes ! protesta Louis Aliot.

\- ARRÊTE D’ÊTRE GENTIL ALORS QUE JE NE LE MÉRITE PAS !

\- Mais si, tu le mérites, ma chérie...

 

Marine s’effondra sur sa couette aux draps crucifix.

\- Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, Louis. Je veux garder notre vie de famille telle qu’elle est, mais si je revois cet homme je sais que je ne résisterai pas.

\- Alors, ne le revois pas.

 

Cette simple pensée creva le cœur de marine. Ne plus revoir Jean Luc ? Elle en mourrait. La nuit qu’elle avait passé l’avait guérie de tous ses maux.

\-  C’est Florian Philippot n’est-ce pas… son homosexualité était une couverture non ? demanda Louis. Un homme et une femme ne pouvaient pas être aussi amis…

\-  N’importe quoi Louis ! J’en peux plus de toi ! Y a pas plus pédé que Floian ! À part Macron peut-être ! cria Marine.

\-  C’est vrai.

 

Louis toqua à la porte.

\- Marine ? Tu peux me laisser entrer ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Te consoler.

 

Elle déverrouilla doucement la porte, confuse, les yeux remplis de larmes. Son compagnon la prit dans ses bras et lui jura qu’il lui pardonnait.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

 

* * *

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, à l’Élysée.

Emmanuel avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un dont il était sûr qu’il irait dans son sens. Il avait convoqué Edouard Philippe. 

 

Ce dernier entra dans le bureau avec sa mine terne habituelle.

\-  Ed, je dois t’avouer quelque chose... Je suis gay.

 

« J’aime trop le diiiiire ! »

 

Le premier ministre n’eut pas de réaction. Il se contenta de baisser la tête.

\-  Je sais 

\-  Que... qué..quoi ?

\-  Nous nous sommes embrassés un soir... Nous avions inauguré un incubateur de start-up... Tu ne te souviens pas ?

 

Emmanuel Macron plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

«Mon dieu ! Quel chaud lapin je suis ! Mais pourquoi Ed ? Il est pas super sexy...»

 

\-  Comment c’est arrivé Edounet ? Euh, Édouard.

 

« Il faut que j’arrête de donner des surnoms débiles aux mecs que j’embrasse ! »

 

\-  Tu semblais déprimé ce soir là... Tu m’as raconté que ta femme te maltraitait et qu’en secret tu aimais les hommes... Mais que tu t’étais disputé avec ton petit ami, un certain  « Floflinet » si je me souviens bien. Tu as dit que tu te sentais seul... Et puis tu m’as embrassé.

\-  Bonté divine !

\-  Ne t’en fais pas, il ne s’est rien passé de plus et je n’ai rien dit à personne.

\-  Oh Ed... Je t’avais un peu pris au pif pour être premier ministre mais finalement j’ai eu raison !

\-  Oui voilà... Ton intuition était bonne. Je ne te trahirai pas je te le jure.

\-  Merci Ed !

 

Emmanuel Macron tapota l’épaule de son premier ministre. Ce dernier osa esquisser un sourire.

 

* * *

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée…

Marine était assise dans son salon, sa tasse de thé blanc à la main, trois de ses chats avec elle.

 

Son téléphone vibra. 

« Nouveau message de : JLM »

 

Ravie, la quarantenaire sourit puis déverouilla son téléphone. Elle savait que Jean-Luc reviendrait vers elle. Qu’il l’aimait aussi, même s’il ne lui dirait jamais.

>  
> 
> JLM : bonsoir…
> 
> MLP : hoy
> 
> JLM : pourquoi es tu partie ce matin ?
> 
> MLP : ben Louis m’avait envoyé genre 36mille messages 
> 
> JLM : ah. J’ai cru que j’avais fait quelque chose de mal
> 
> MLP : à part être de gauche tu fais rien de mal tkt 
> 
> JLM : c’est l’avenir la gauche 
> 
> MLP : l’avenir en commun j’imagine ?
> 
> JLM : dans le mille 
> 
> MLP : bon de toute façon ca pourra pas être pire que Macron 
> 
> JLM : toi aussi tu fais des compliments déguisés... Je commence à comprendre nos points de compatibilité.
> 
> MLP : me voilà démasquée

 

Elle reprit une gorgée de thé.

 

> MLP : tu me dois la vie au fait, c’est moi qui ai assommé Brigitte
> 
> JLM : se faire sauver par la présidente du FN... Comment tu veux que je vive avec ça ?
> 
> MLP : désolée
> 
> MLP : tu es à moi :)
> 
> JLM : carabistouille que vas tu faire de moi
> 
> MLP : je préfère en «parler» IRL ;)
> 
> JLM : on dîne ensemble demain soir ?
> 
> MLP : où ?
> 
> JLM : chez moi
> 
> MLP : et ta meuf ?
> 
> JLM : en voyage
> 
> MLP : ouah le batard
> 
> JLM : parle pour toi

 

« Pauvre Louis, il va devoir s’y habituer… »

 

> MLP : en parlant de fdperie, Louis sait que j’ai un amant donc on doit faire + gaffe
> 
> JLM : il sait que c’est moi ?
> 
> MLP : non tkt
> 
> JLM : tu aurais pu faire attention quand même
> 
> MLP : ben t’es marrant toi, l’insoumission ça se voit sur les vêtements et le corps hein
> 
> JLM : oui, c’est un art très puissant
> 
> MLP : hâte de le tester à nouveau
> 
> JLM : j’ai dit diner, hein
> 
> MLP : c’est bon on est pas en train de faire un discours politique, tu peux y aller cash hein
> 
> JLM : mais même dans mes discours je suis cash.
> 
> MLP : je veux dire qu’on sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer
> 
> JLM : …
> 
> MLP : tu vas vérifier que « le texte est le même » hahahaha ( [ ref ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnd6ZS_bIC4&feature=youtu.be&t=21m20s) )
> 
> MLP : à l’endroit à l’envers hein
> 
> MLP : PTDR
> 
> JLM : tu as bu, Marine, n’est-ce pas ?
> 
> MLP : pd<qjfoeihr j’aime le thé russe
> 
> JLM : Ok…
> 
> MLP : rjezirheurh
> 
> JLM : Je regrette déjà Sophia
> 
> MLP : pdpdpdpdpdpd
> 
> JLM : comme d’habitude, tu ne manques de rien pour me dire des âneries
> 
> MLP : :)
> 
> JLM : rendez-vous demain soir
> 
> MLP : bisous touts fous
> 
> JLM : bise insoumise
> 
> MLP : tu peux arrêter d’être coincé 2 min ? pire que Fillon
> 
> JLM : je fais attention à mes SMS depuis que certain(e)s les balancent…
> 
> MLP : pfff
> 
> JLM : bonne soirée Marine :-) 
> 
> MLP : <3
> 
> JLM : <3

 

Alexis Corbière revient de la cuisine avec deux nouvelles Leffe ruby.

\-  Voilà ! À ta santé !

\-  Merci l’ami, répondit Jean-Luc en prenant la bouteille.

Ils trinquèrent à leur amitié.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain…

 

Emmanuel et Florian prenaient leur premier petit déjeuner ensemble « officiellement ». Ils étaient très heureux tous les deux.

\-  Dis Manu...

\-  Oui mon chéri d’amour ?

\-  Tu vas l’appliquer bientôt, l’avenir en commun ?

 

Emmanuel toussa.

\-  Peut-être... 

\-  Fais-le. JLM sait que tu n’es pas sur de toi. Restez en bons termes !

\-  Il n’a plus aucun moyen de pression, hihihi.

\-  Manu s’il te plaît. Il a des pouvoirs... supplia Florian

\-  Il a été affaibli.

\-  Il reste LE mage dominant aux alentours...

\-  JLM est un utopiste qui a cru que des gens pouvaient l’élire. Je n’aime ni les fainéants, ni les cyniques, ni les extrêmes. Et c’est pour eux son programme. Je ne l’appliquerai pas.

\-  Mais il a sacrifié son hologramme pour toi !

\-  C’est vrai qu’il était chou le petit Karl... Mais bon il est mort voilà. Il saura jamais que j’ai pas appliqué ce truc.

\-  Manu, ta parole...

\-  J’avais promis d’autres trucs à mes amis avant désolé. Ils passent avant un vieux looser.

 

Florian se leva, très en colère.

\-  Je ne sais pas si je pourrai aimer quelqu’un qui a aussi peu de valeur !

\-  Come on Florinet tu défèques sur le FN tous les jours alors que ça fait que 2 semaines que tu l’as quitté.

\-  Trois semaines. Et je ne l’ai pas quitté, on m’a VI-RÉ.

\-  Rassieds-toi chéri, tu es trop tentant tout debout.

\-  Je m’en vais. Je ne peux pas rester avec un homme qui refuse d’appliquer du protectionnisme et qui va m’empêcher d’avoir mon café ! S’insurgea Florian, les larmes aux yeux.

\-  Ah parce que tu crois que le protectionnisme ca va marcher ? Tu as toujours été en dessous niveau économie, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point là... La France ne pourra jamais s’autogérer.

\-  S’autogérer ? Je ferais bien une blague sur les goulags mais ce serait trop...

\-  Arrête de parler comme les gens de gauche Florian, c’est très perturbant.

\-  J’arrête d’être ton petit ami surtout.

\-  Quoi ?

\-  Tu m’as terriblement déçu. Je te quitte !

 

_** À suivre…. ** _

 

[ Cédric interrogé par Guillaume Meurice !  ](https://youtu.be/k_sfSW0iOv4)

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macron va-t-il tenir tête à Florian (et à JLM) ?  
> Cédric va-t-il réussir à faire revenir Karl ?  
> Sophia va-t-elle rentrer plus tôt que prévu ?
> 
> Bonjour les enfants ! J’espère que vous allez toujours bien et que la fic vous plait toujours.  
> On a eu du chaud là ;D vous avez aimé la scène s’insoumission ?  
> Je vous remercie d’être toujours là, « vous êtes des chous » comme dirait Jean-Luc.
> 
> À la semaine pro/celle d’après ;)


	20. Chapitre 20 : Contre-soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florian Philippot et Emmanuel Macron sont en grand désaccord : l'un veut continuer sa politique ultralibérale, l'autre veut que ce dernier applique du protectionnisme. Vont-ils réussir à se rabibocher ?  
> De son côté, Cédric Villani fait tout pour ramener son bien aimé. Jean-Luc Mélenchon, lui, a déjà lâché l'affaire et rumine ses amours malheureuses avec Alexis Corbière, son ami de toujours.

 

**Chapitre 20 : Contre-soirée**

 

Comment ? On voulait quitter le président de la république ?

 

Emmanuel Macron, furieux, se leva et pointa Florian Philippot du doigt :

\-  Tu sais qui je suis ? Des mecs j’en ai autant que je veux ! 

\-  Ben vas-y ! C’est pas comme si tu n’avais pas déjà une réputation de « passif complexe »

Le président de la république rougit comme une pivoine.

\-  Comment oses-tu Florianouchou ! Je suis bon dans tous les domaines !

\-  J’ai connu mieux !

\-  Qui ? ragea « Manu ».

\-  ...

\-  Ah tu vois !

\-  C’est pas que j’ai eu personne, c’est juste que je ne veux pas en parler.

 

Florian Philippot ne confiait sa vie privée à personne. Sauf à une seule, et elle l’avait démis de ses fonctions…

\-  Florian ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance après tout ce qu’on a vécu ?

\-  Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu trahis tout le monde ! 

\-  J’ai pas couché avec Mélenchon, tu ne peux pas comparer avec toi !

\-  Encore heureux !

 

L’ancien vice-président du FN tourna le dos et commença à partir. Désemparé, abandonné, Emmanuel se jeta à ses pieds et inonda ses genoux de larmes.

\-  Non non non Florian ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t’aime ! Je n’ai plus Brigitte, je suis perdu, j’ai besoin de soutien ! Il n’y a que toi qui me comprends et qui prends soin de moi… je t’en supplie, ne me quitte pas !

 

Assez touché qu’on l’implore, l’ex-frontiste esquissa un petit sourire discret. Il secoua alors la tête et prit un air sévère.

\-  Emmanuel, il faut que tu tiennes ta promesse, et que tu appliques ce que tu as dit.

\-  Mais ce sont mes amis qui m’en empêchent ! Je deviens quoi sans Pierre, Jacques, Xavier, Vincent, et tous les autres ? Ils vont me traîner dans la boue ! Ils vont quitter la France ! Ils vont mettre les médias contre moi !

\-  On ne peut pas jouer sur tous les tableaux Manu, quand on est trop dans le compromis ça se retourne contre soi, crois-moi.

 

Farouche, Emmanuel croisa les bras.

\-  Je ne suis pas dans le compromis ! C’est juste que je ne veux PAS taxer les riches ! CA SE VOIT PAS ?

\-  Chéri, ta popularité a baissé, il y a eu des mouvements sociaux… je pense que tu dois écouter Mélenchon.

\-  Il n’est qu’une tête brûlée qui ne sait que râler ! Il ne propose rien !

Florian repoussa Emmanuel (qui tremblait) et haussa les épaules.

\-  … mais si, puisqu’il t’a donné son programme.

\-  Arrête de le défendre Florian, tu es censé être plus à droite que moi normalement, couina Emmanuel.

\-  Je ne sais plus qui je suis depuis un bon moment, avoua Florian.

 

Il baissa la tête et se laissa glisser en avant à son tour. Il mit son visage dans ses mains, épuisé.

 

\-  Tout le monde crache sur moi au FN maintenant… je suis seul, Manu, seul au monde.

\-  Oh mon bébé… tu n’es pas seul !

 

Le président s’empara des deux joues de son compagnon et l’embrassa passionnément.

\-  Reste avec moi…

\-  MMfff….

\-  Allez…

 

Emmanuel savait être très persuasif dans sa gestuelle.

Le « patriote » céda.

 

\-  Tu vas me rendre fou, Manu…

\-  J’ai tout quitté pour toi, je ne te laisserai pas t’enfuir, menaça le président.

 

Florian Philippot se rendit compte qu’Emmanuel reproduisait le comportement de sa femme. Cette dernière partie, il avait besoin de recréer une part de cette relation abusive qui les liait tous les deux… quitte à blesser Florian.

Mais il l’aimait trop pour le lui reprocher directement.

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant ce temps, du côté des insoumis…

\-  Encore une bière ? demanda Jean-Luc.

\-  Je suis plein, rit Alexis.

\-  Petit joueur ! se moqua l’ancien candidat, qui utilisa un décapsuleur insoumis ( [ref](https://materiel.lafranceinsoumise.fr/produit/decapsuleur-phi-56mm/) ) pour ouvrir une nouvelle boisson.

 

Le regard d’Alexis Corbière redevint sérieux.

\-  Jean-Luc… Sophia te rend si malheureux que ça ?

\-  Quoi ?

\-  J’ai bien vu que tu voulais oublier qu’elle était partie ce soir, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ça te mine autant ? Tu sais bien qu’elle est comme ça, elle a ses libertés et toi aussi tu as les tiennes, vous avez toujours fonctionné comme ça.

\-  Oui mais… cette fois-ci j’en ai marre, elle risque de me perdre.

\-  Pourquoi ?

 

Le regard de Jean-Luc se perdit un instant, puis il murmura :

\-  Je suis fatigué… je me mets toujours dans des relations compliquées. Je ne pourrai pas éternellement jongler avec les aventures. Je n’ai pas envie de finir seul.

 

Tactile, le porte-parole lui tapa dans le dos avec affection.

\-  Tu ne finiras pas seul voyons, on est tous là avec toi.

\-  Merci Alexis.

\-  Mais c’est normal ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on vous surveille, avec Raquel, on se demande comment ça va finir…

\-  Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman, grommela Jean-Luc.

\-  Avec vous, c’est souvent digne de la fiction.

\-  Grrm.

\-  Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre surtout, c’est ça ? demanda Alexis.

\-  …

 

Jean-Luc ne pourrait jamais confier cette histoire à son meilleur ami, jamais. Les seules personnes au courant étaient uniquement Florian Philippot, Emmanuel Macron et… Cédric Villani. Des personnes qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout. La seule insoumise qui le savait demeurait Sophia, mais il était hors de question de lui confier que la gaillarde du FN et lui avaient remis ça.

 

\-  Je n’en parlerai pas à Raquel, elle ne pourra pas en parler à Sophia, l’incita Alexis.

\-  Sophia est au courant, mais elle croit que c’était passager. Elle m’a un peu crié dessus, et puis elle m’a pardonné. Mais elle ne doit connaître qu’un quart de la vérité.

 

Un ange passa.

\-  … vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux, soupira Alexis.

\-  Tu ne peux pas demander à deux insoumis féroces de se soumettre à cette restriction que représente le couple traditionnel, défendit Jean-Luc tant qu’il put.

 

Son meilleur ami haussa les sourcils, déçu. Il fit une petite moue triste.

\-  Est-ce que cela veut dire que Raquel et moi ne sommes pas de vrais insoumis ?

\-  Mais non ! Argh, je me perds. Laisse tomber.

 

Triste de ne pas pouvoir aider celui qu’il considérait comme un frère en politique, Alexis se contenta de lui mettre une main sur l’épaule en guise de compassion.

\-  C’est beau comment tu gardes les secrets pour ne pas mettre en péril le parti, Jean-Luc.

 

« Si tu savais mon pote. »

 

Finalement, tous deux se resservirent une bière.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard… après le départ d’Alexis Corbière…

 

_C’est la lutte finale,_

_Groupons nous et demain…_

 

\-  Allô ?

\-  Monsieur Mélenchon, ici Florian Philippot.

 

Jean-Luc soupira et alla chercher une balle anti-stress en forme de phi.

 

\-  Je t’écoute.

\-  Euh, je vous appelle très brièvement, je suis avec Emmanuel mais il dort là, il est fatigué.

\-  Je ne veux rien savoir. Va droit au but, ordonna Jean-Luc, qui contractait déjà son estomac.

\-  Voilà, je suis inquiet. Il rechigne à se faire à l’idée qu’il va appliquer votre programme…

\-  Oui, mais, tu le travailles là-dessus n’est-ce pas ? demanda Jean-Luc avec fermeté.

\-  Je fais de mon mieux mais il est encore attaché à Brigitte… il ne veut pas non plus perdre ses amis du Medef…

\-  Ne prononce pas ce mot. Je perds du sommeil quand je l’entends, râla l’insoumis.

\-  Monsieur Mélenchon, je…

\-  Quoi ?

\-  Je crois que vous allez devoir le menacer, faire quelque chose pour qu’il cède…

\-  Pas de problème, répondit Jean-Luc.

 

« Drôle d’énergumène ce  Philippot. Il oscille entre ses propres intérêts politiques et ses sentiments pour un ultralibéral à l’opposé de ses idées. »

 

L’insoumis se rappela le courant politique de la personne avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit précédente. Cette confession interne l’embarrassa grandement.

 

\-  J’ai un plan pour le faire changer d’avis. Le souci c’est que je ne veux pas manipuler les pauvres gens pour ça.

\-  Monsieur Mélenchon, si c’est pour la France, pour les Français…

\-  Oui, oui, oui. Bon, je vais y réfléchir. À plus.

 

Jean-Luc raccrocha et bascula aussitôt dans les SMS alors qu’il avait l’esprit ailleurs.

 

> JLM : J’ai envie de te faire des choses très insoumises
> 
> DO (Danièle Obono) :  ???!!!!
> 
> JLM : Danièle  !  Pardon ! Ce message ne t’était pas adressé !
> 
> DO : mdrrrrrrrr d’accord  :’) :’) :’)

 

Le député essuya la sueur qui avait perlé de son front et vérifia une bonne quarantaine de fois qu’il envoyait le message à la bonne personne.

 

> JLM : J’ai envie de te faire des choses très insoumises
> 
> MLP : Une petite vague bleu marine avec ça ?
> 
> JLM : drôle de combinaison
> 
> MLP : comme nous remarque
> 
> JLM : oui, au fond…
> 
> MLP : à part me chauffer tu veux parler de quelque chose ?
> 
> JLM : oui, il faut qu’on prépare le plan pour faire céder Macron sur le programme, comme on avait dit le mois dernier
> 
> MLP : il fait déjà dans son froc ? looooool tellement prévisible
> 
> JLM : Florian lui-même me l’a dit
> 
> MLP : évite de me parler de lui, c’est tendu entre nous
> 
> JLM : vous êtes cons
> 
> MLP : je sais mais tg
> 
> JLM : tg toi-même
> 
> MLP : :)
> 
> JLM : ;-)
> 
> MLP : Ben je viens dîner chez toi bientôt non ? on bossera après
> 
> JLM : je n’aime pas mélanger travail et amours
> 
> MLP : ouais ouais pour ça que tu sors avec ta dircom et des militantes du front de gauche PTDR t’as cru que j’étais pas au courant de tes histoires insoumises
> 
> JLM : … je suis quand même sorti avec une actrice une fois
> 
> MLP : ouais mais c’est là que t’as compris que c’était impossible de rentrer tous les soirs et de devoir expliquer pourquoi on s’épuise tant à faire ce boulot dans un milieu pire que Game of thrones
> 
> JLM : … j’aime pas quand tu as raison
> 
> MLP : mon petit insoumis
> 
> MLP : tu prends décidément de plus en plus de place dans ma vie
> 
> JLM : qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?
> 
> MLP : c’est juste un constat.
> 
> JLM : évite de parler comme ça
> 
> MLP : fuis tant que tu veux mentalement, moi je suis à l’aise avec moi-même
> 
> JLM : ça m’étonne pas, tu n’as pas de morale
> 
> MLP :  ça te déplait pas tout le temps
> 
> JLM : bon allez
> 
> JLM : on se reparle plus tard
> 
> MLP : :*

 

Au même instant, Florian Philippot se rapprochait du lit d’Emmanuel, qui était épuisé.

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser Emmanuel vendre le pays à l’Union européenne… Oh  la la, il est si beau quand il dort… ».

 

Emmanuel entrouvrit alors les yeux, vit son amant, et murmura :

\-  Alors, tu as aimé ton cadeau d’anniversaire ?

 

L’ancien vice-président du FN avait eu 36 ans le 24 octobre. Son Manu n’avait pas pris le temps de lui faire plaisir.

\-  Oui, c’était parfait. J’espère que tu n’auras pas trop de courbatures.

 

Il s’approcha de lui et embrassa son amoureux, qui le rassura.

\-  Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, hi hi. Est-ce que tu peux venir dormir près de moi ? J’ai fait un cauchemar…

\-  Un cauchemar ?

\-  Oui, l’hologramme de Mélenchon venait me menacer…

\-  Oh…

 

Perdu, Jupiter tendit les bras vers Florian. Ce dernier s’y lotit et essaya de déculpabiliser de tourmenter tant celui qui dirigeait son cœur (entre autres).

\-  Je te jure, il me disait tout le temps « tu appliqueras l’avenir en commun ou ce sera le retour de la Guillotine, j’amène l’hologramme de Robespierre avec moi ! »

\-  Robespierre n’avait pas d’hologramme, pouffa Florian.

\-  Qu’est-ce t’en sais, t’y étais ? Si ça se trouve, on est tous des hologrammes et on est tous morts depuis des milliers d’années !

\-  Tu délires, Manu… rendors-toi, tu as sûrement de la fièvre.

\-  C’est toi qui me la donnes la fièvre, je t’aime.

\-  Mooh…

 

« C’était vraiment une bonne idée de se débarrasser de Brigitte. » sourit Florian en se glissant sous les draps de plus belle.

 

*

 

Pendant ce temps, Danièle Obono était toujours morte de rire à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le message cochon qu’elle avait reçu par erreur.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain…

 

Dans un appartement tout étrange dans Paris, au dernier étage, Cédric Villani travaillait. Le teint terne, les yeux fatigués, on pouvait sans nul doute deviner que l’insomnie le hantait. Ou plutôt… quelqu’un ?

\- Je crois qu’on ne peut pas trop vous aider, monsieur le député, fit un chasseur de fantômes.

\- Appelez-moi Cédric !

 

L’équipe des Ghost busters était en effet venue à la demande du matheux. Karl lui apparaissait en rêve toutes les nuits. Mais ils avaient beau avoir sondé tout l’appartement, testé les énergies présentes jusque dans les toits, mais aucun signal de « vie ».

\-  On est désolés.

 

Cédric ne s’avouait pas battu pour autant.

\-  S’il vous plait ! Pouvez-vous me prêter l’un de vos ordinateurs ? J’aimerais étudier les logiciels que vous utilisez. Peut-être qu’ils ne captent rien parce que l’hologramme fantôme est dans un Cloud, et non dans mon appartement !

 

Les membres de l’équipe se regardèrent, embêtés. L’un d’eux tendit son ordinateur.

\-  Je peux vous le prêter pour deux jours. Par contre, est-ce qu’en échange vous pourrez m’inviter à l’assemblée ? Je veux trop voir la députée Emmanuelle Ménard !

 

Les collègues du bonhomme se tournèrent vers lui.

\-  Roger, on avait dit que tu devais arrêter avec tes fantasmes.

\-  Mais…

\-  C’est d’accord ! s’écria Cédric Villani en s’emparant de l’ordinateur avec enthousiasme.

 

Il posa son bien, serra tour à tour quelques poignées de mains et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa manche. Le mathématicien le tendit à Roger en s’inclinant.

\-  Acceptez cette modeste faveur en gage de ma gratitude.

\-  Merci.

 

Après quelques derniers au revoir, la troupe chasseuse de fantômes prit le large. Le député En marche en était tout remotivé. Une fois la porte refermée, il sortit de son veston une petite photo qu’il avait prise avec son polaroid, qui avait capturé un moment de bonheur entre Karl et lui.

\-  Promis, je vais te faire revenir !

 

* * *

 

 

Le soir-même…

 

Jean-Luc avait entendu les talons de Marine avant même qu’elle n’arrive sur le pas de la porte. Il avait presque couru lui ouvrir en avance. Cependant, il était d’humeur joueuse ce soir-là…

 

_Toc toc toc_

 

\-  Qui va là ? tonna-t-il, tel un dragon.

 

« Il est taquin ce soir… je vais en profiter » s’amusa Marine.

 

\-  C’est le premier parti de France ! rit la terrible chevelure blonde.

\-  AH AH AH  ! Redis-moi ça ?

\-  Jean-Luc, ouvre-moi stp.

\-  Tes paroles aguicheuses ne changeront rien, Marine.

 

La finaliste de la présidentielle se mit à frapper plusieurs fois la porte.

 

\-  MAIS ALLEZ !

\-  Mais non !

\-  600 000 voix !

\-  Le débat du 2 e tour !

\-  Islamo-trotskiste !

\-  Facho fâchée !

\-  Franc-maçon !

\-  Magouilleuse à casseroles !

\-  Aaaah ça suffit, ouvre-moi qu’on en finisse !

\-  Dans tes rêves !

 

En l’espace de quelques secondes, l’insoumis tira la porte vers lui, fut confronté aux terribles yeux bleus de son adversaire, et recula contre le mur. Il n’aurait jamais dû, car la Marine se jeta sur lui et enferma son corps étroit entre ses larges épaules.

 

\-  Tu aurais dû m’ouvrir plus tôt… te voilà coincé… railla-t-elle.

\-  Comme toi avec la justice ?

\-  Arf… bon allez au boulot, abandonna Marine.

 

Elle mit ses nouvelles lunettes et sortit quelques dossiers de son sac. Impressionné par son sérieux, Jean-Luc en fit de même et se dit qu’il avait peut-être sous-estimé Marine Le Pen.

 

\-  Alors alors… tu m’avais parlé d’une marche vers l’Elysée ? demanda la présidente du FN.

\-  Voilà, le 18 novembre, le « Front social », c’est comme ça que ça s’appelle, va faire une marche nationale sur l’Elysée contre la politique de Macron ( [ref](https://www.facebook.com/events/528286327507600/) ).

\-  Tu veux qu’on reprenne le truc, du coup.

\-  On ne va pas le « reprendre », puisque nous agissons également contre la politique de Macron. Non, nous allons aider le « front social » à atteindre son but.

 

Marine baissa ses lunettes en guise de réflexion. Ce geste plut étrangement à Jean-Luc, probablement parce qu’il le faisait assez souvent lui-même.

 

\-  C’est un truc de gauchistes habituels, du coup. En quoi je peux aider moi ? 

\-  Marine, la moitié des policiers votent pour toi, dont la plupart des supérieurs dans la hiérarchie. J’ai besoin que tu convainques la police de se mêler aux manifestants.

 

Émoustillé, Jean-Luc haussa lui aussi ses lunettes et s’approcha de sa camarade. Ils frissonnèrent.

 

\-  Grâce à l’union de nos forces, rien ne pourra retenir le peuple de reprendre le pouvoir et d’abolir les privilèges de l’oligarchie.

 

**_À suivre !_ **

 

**__ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes toujours là ?
> 
> (mais t’es pas là, mais t’es où ? pas là… ok j’arrête xD)
> 
> J’espère que ça vous plait toujours !
> 
> Bon, même si je parle de la fin depuis longtemps, là je ne plaisante pas, dans 1 ou 2 chapitres ce sera la fin FIN, avec la manif du front social et la conclusion sur Karl :)
> 
> Je ne pouvais pas arrêter la fic avec le combat contre Brigitte qui a été très dur pour plusieurs d’entre vous xD du coup on va finir sur une bonne vieille manif #onlacherien
> 
> Merci encore à toutes celles qui mettent des commentaires, ça me touche énormément. MarineAliot, Sunshineoftwilight, postbadjeanluc, CrystalAme etc.
> 
> Vous ensoleillez mes week-end, I love you
> 
> À bientôt, bon courage à tous pour ce temps pourri !
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> Edit du 2 décembre : les amis, je ne vous oublie pas :) mais j'ai des projets à rendre d'ici la semaine prochaine, vous savez, les trucs de minimum 30 pages avec de la mise en page et tout et tout... je préfère prendre mon temps pour un finir la fic, donc comptez mi-décembre pour avoir la fin. Je vous embrasse !


	21. Chapitre 21 : La lutte FI nale

 

 

**Chapitre 21 : La lutte FI nale**

 

chap21

 

 

Un beau midi, à l’Elysée…

\- On n’est pas bien ici ? souriait Emmanuel Macron, en terrasse avec sa femme.

\-  Non, on n’est pas bien, répondit Brigitte.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 

Brigitte redressa ses lunettes de soleil et toisa le président de la république.

\- Parce que ce n’est qu’une image. Tout est faux. Nous ne sommes plus un couple, je ne suis plus la première dame de France, et tu n’es pas le président de la république.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’étonna Emmanuel. Je suis le président !

\- Non, tu es le joker face à Le Pen. Personne n’a vraiment voulu de toi et personne ne te réélira !

 

Chevrotant, Jupiter mit son visage dans ses mains, il n’en pouvait plus.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante, chérie… j’ai juste voulu être libre…

\- Je ne te dis que la vérité. Tu n’as eu que 23% au premier tour. Hollande en avait eu 28%, lui. Et il a fini à 4% de gens satisfaits ! ([ref](http://www.bfmtv.com/politique/seuls-4percent-des-francais-se-disent-satisfaits-de-hollande-1052073.html)) Tu n’as même pas fait 6 mois de mandat que l’Élysée est pris pour cible par des manifestants. Ils vont te défoncer et ce sera bien fait. Tu es un minable, ton père te dit qu’il est fier de toi mais il ment par gentillesse ! Il t’a pris comme ministre pour te faire plaisir, tu n’as jamais eu les compétences !

\- Brigitte, arrête… tu dis ça pour me faire souffrir, tu m’avais dit que je l’avais été à cause de Manuel Valls l’autre fois.

\- Oui, tout à fait, tu as couché pour réussir et parce que tu es « fils de » !

 

Emmanuel sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche –un dollar y était brodé- pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Autrefois, c’était Brigitte qui le faisait. Mais depuis sa perte de pouvoir, elle ne s’occupait plus de lui. Un véritable choc pour le jeune monarque.

\- Tu as effacé Manuel Valls de ma mémoire, en plus…

\- C’était pour ton bien, il te battait.

\- Quoi ?!!!

\- Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment dit pour votre relation, j’ai découvert un jour des brûlures indiennes sur tes jambes et j’ai décidé de t’aider.

\- Tu mens ! Je suis sûr qu’il m’aimait !

\- Il voulait le pouvoir sur toi, c’est tout. Et te faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il rampé à la porte d’En Marche s’il me détestait ? Laisse Manuel tranquille !

\- Ton syndrome de Stockholm est fascinant, sourit Brigitte Macron, pleinement consciente de ses actes.

\- Manuel était gentil avec moi !

\- Les autres mecs que tu t’es tapé oui, pas lui. Tu avais failli te faire tatouer le drapeau de la Catalogne pour lui, dans le bas du dos, il te l’avait demandé.

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?! criait Emmanuel, outragé qu’on puisse savoir tant de choses intimes de sa personne.

\- On a parlé lui et moi… il voulait t’avoir pour lui tout seul… c’était en 2016, on a même combattu, et il a perdu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n’a plus aucun pouvoir maintenant, du coup il a grossi et il s’est fait pousser la barbe. Probablement ce qui m’attend aussi, soupira la professeure de français, blasée.

 

Elle se resservit un verre de vin. Ahuri, Emmanuel ne pleurait plus.

\- Manuel avait des pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, c’était un mage aussi. Les mages qui font de la politique ont toujours besoin de parasiter quelqu’un avec leur personnalité, car ils ont trop d’égo.

\- Je me demande si Mélenchon a parasité quelqu’un… s’interrogea Emmanuel.

\- Je pense pas, avoir un hologramme est aussi une solution de soulagement d’égo.

 

Emmanuel Macron se sentit alors mal à l’aise.

\- Mais son hologramme est mort !

\- Il doit faire des crises d’ego, alors…

 

 

Pendant ce temps…

\- Je ne ferai pas « La revue de la semaine » ! Je n’en peux plus ! criait Jean-Luc.

\- Tu fais ta revue de la semaine ! répondit Sophia sur le même ton.

 

La directrice de communication était revenue suite à un curieux message d’Alexis qui l’invitait à ne pas s’attarder trop longtemps en Équateur. Elle avait retrouvé « son » Jean-Luc dans un piteux état moral lorsqu’elle était rentrée. La disparition de Karl affectait plus le candidat qu’il ne le laissait paraître.

\- Sophia, tu n’as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Si ! Je suis ta directrice !

\- Rien à faire, tu m’as abandonné la semaine dernière !

\- Mais enfin ! Je n’ai pas le droit de voyager ?!

\- NON !

\- Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler Jean-Luc !

\- C’est toi qui veux tout contrôler !

\- Faux ! Pourquoi je serais encore à tes côtés après tes aventures ?

\- Parce que tu fais pareil de ton côté et que tu n’es qu’une opportuniste anciennement fan de SARKOZY ! ([ref](https://tempsreel.nouvelobs.com/politique/20171017.OBS6108/insoumise-laique-ex-sarkozyste-10-choses-a-savoir-sur-sophia-chikirou.html))

\- Hoooo !

 

Rouge de colère et mortifiée, Sophia Chikirou se rua vers le placard à assiettes insoumises et en vida le contenu sur Jean-Luc Mélenchon.

\- Ça t’apprendra à me parler sur ce ton, Jean-Luc Mélenchon !

\- Rahh !

 

Jean-Luc évitait les assiettes facilement, il avait l’habitude.

\- Tout le monde dit que tu es un vieil homme des cavernes qui râle mais qui a un bon fond. Moi je finis par me demander si tu l’as, ce bon fond ! tonna la jeune femme, très en colère. Tu es imprévisible ces derniers temps, tu fais croire que tu es gentil mais tu nous parles comme à des chiens ! C’est insupportable, Jean-Luc ! Ressaisis-toi !

 

Elle claqua dans ses mains.

\- J’appelle Antoine pour qu’il vienne tourner la revue de la semaine. Tu vas la faire. Compris ?

\- MMh, grogna l’insoumis.

 

Encore très énervée, Sophia ne prit pas la peine de l’embrasser et partit de l’appartement. Jean-Luc dégaina alors son téléphone. Il avait deux nouveaux messages.

 

 

 

> AL : Je suis en chemin, j’arrive dans 20 minutes !

 

« Grrr… »

 

 

 

> MLP : Alors mon insoumis, tu ne me réponds plus depuis quelques jours… que t’arrive-t-il ?

 

Un petit sourire haussa les sourcils de Jean-Luc Mélenchon. Il allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs.

 

 

>  
> 
> JLM : Sophia is home
> 
> MLP : en français stp, je sais que la France te dérange mais ce n’est pas une raison pour parler anglais
> 
> JLM : la France ne me dérange pas grosse vache de merde
> 
> MLP : ahahah c’est moi le ballon de tape aujourd’hui !
> 
>  

« Ballon de tape » voulait dire punchingball, mais Marine Le Pen l’ignorait.

 

 

>  
> 
> MLP : « grosse vache de merde » lol, tu as grossi aussi depuis la campagne, si tu crois que j’ai pas remarqué mdr
> 
> JLM : ce sera facile à perdre, pas comme toi avec ta ménopause :-)
> 
> MLP : t’es vraiment dégueulasse putain, il t’arrive quoi
> 
> MLP : tu t’es fait soumettre par un autre mâle dominant du clan FI ?
> 
> JLM : je suis le seul mâle dominant de la FI et même de la politique française !
> 
> MLP : mouahahah redis moi ça tu fais 1m70 stp
> 
> JLM : et alors ? la taille ne veut rien dire
> 
> MLP : hihihi
> 
> JLM : gamine de lycée
> 
> MLP : tu veux être mon professeur de français ? 
> 
> JLM : je préfère t’enseigner l’arabe hahahaha
> 
> JLM : كنت شبه جنون، ولكن أنا أحبك على أي حال
> 
> MLP : grr arrête de me faire peur
> 
> JLM : c’est la vision de toi en écolière qui me fait peur mdr
> 
> MLP : j’ai été très vilaine ^^
> 
> JLM : qu’as-tu fait ?
> 
> MLP : j’ai piqué dans la caisse de l’UE ouhouhouh
> 
> JLM : tu mérites d’être punie
> 
>  

Jean-Luc fut interrompu par l’arrivée de son responsable des réseaux sociaux qui venait le filmer pour la « Revue de la semaine ».

« Fichtre… »

 

 

 

> JLM : Je dois y aller
> 
> MLP : je me doute
> 
> MLP : jeune, maghrébine, taille 36…
> 
> JLM : ce n’est pas une compétition voyons
> 
> JLM : tu as oublié jolie aussi
> 
> MLP : fdp
> 
> JLM : :-)
> 
> MLP : va t’en
> 
> JLM : القبلات

 

 

Le soir-même…

Sophia Chikirou rentra, la journée dans les pattes. La petite insoumise au fort caractère trouva son compagnon étendu devant la télévision. Il s’était remis le meeting du dimanche 5 février 2017. Celui en hologramme.

 

\- Je suis rentrée !

\- MMhh… marmonna Jean-Luc en se redressant.

Voyant que son compagnon n’était pas des plus heureux, la directrice de communication s’inquiéta :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Jean-Luc ? Tu es vraiment bizarre… dans un plus mauvais état qu’après le premier tour…

\- C’est Karl, soupira l’ancien candidat. Il est… il n’est plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

 

Tendre, il lui prit les deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

 

\- Sophia, pendant que tu étais partie, j’ai eu des problèmes de santé… j’en suis revenu sans grand problème, mais ça n’a pas été le cas de Karl.

\- … ce n’est pas logique !

\- Il y a des choses sur moi que je ne t’ai pas dites, et…

 

_Aqui se queda la clara,_  
_La entrañable transparencia_  
_De tu querida presencia_  
_Comandante Che Guevara_

 

Les quatre mains furent séparées.

 

\- Je dois répondre…

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Jean-Luc, déçu et soulagé à la fois.

 

Pendant que son insoumise préférée était au téléphone, le leader de la France Insoumise jeta un coup d’œil au sien.

 

 

 

> DO : Alors ? hihi

 

« Que me veut Danièle ? » s’étonna Jean-Luc.`

 

 

 

> JLM : Quoi ?
> 
> DO : Pas de SMS cochon ?
> 
> JLM : Mais non, c’était une erreur je t’ai dit !

 

« Si Sophia tombe sur ces messages, elle me tuera ! » tremblait l’insoumis.

 

 

 

> DO : Je sais, mais c’était tellement drôle et créatif dans le genre, hihi
> 
> JLM : Danièle, ça doit rester entre nous bon sang !
> 
> DO : Aide-moi à draguer avec de la politique par SMS s’il te plait, j’ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment
> 
>  

La députée de la France Insoumise connaissait en effet de violentes retombées presse d’un soi-disant antisémitisme de sa part pour son ancienne proximité avec Houria Bouteldja ([ref](https://www.marianne.net/politique/l-insoumise-daniele-obono-defend-sa-camarade-houria-bouteldja-pour-le-pire)) ou encore des relents de racisme anti-blanc pour avoir défendu des ateliers non-mixtes sur la discrimination ([ref](http://www.lepoint.fr/politique/ateliers-non-mixtes-melenchon-comprend-la-position-d-obono-30-11-2017-2176454_20.php)). Les deux amis de l’assemblée n’étaient pas tombés dans le piège médiatique et restaient solidaires.

 

 

 

> JLM : … bon… dans ton cas tu pourrais plaisanter sur le fait de devoir crier « vive la France » dans des circonstances érotiques
> 
> DO : mdr je le savais, tu trouves toujours l’inspiration pour ce genre de trucs, merci
> 
> JLM : … de rien
> 
> JLM : ne me redemande pas trop cela à l’avenir stp
> 
> DO : t’inquiètes !

 

Il entendit sa compagne revenir. Ce bref échange avec son amie lui avait malgré tout redonné le sourire.

\- Désolée, un coup de fil…

\- Une vraie femmes d’affaires que tu es, avec le Média.

\- Hé oui !

 

Elle s’assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu sais que j’aime les femmes qui ont de l’importance en politique ? sourit Jean-Luc.

\- C’est logique, tu es sûr qu’elles ne sont pas intéressées par ton statut mais plutôt par ton sale caractère.

\- Il a quoi, mon caractère ? bougonna le soixantenaire.

\- Il a tout, répondit la brune en penchant la tête vers lui.

 

Après un doux baiser, elle se dirigea vers un interrupteur, puis un autre.

 

*

 

C’était le grand jour.

Manifestation « marche sur l’Élysée », organisée par le Front social.

Jean-Luc n’avait pas souhaité que son mouvement politique ne se mêle officiellement à cette démonstration de force. Il s’était contenté de mettre son chapeau noir et son écharpe rouge, à la mémoire de son héros de toujours, François Mitterrand.

 

Quelques dizaines de minutes avant le début de la marche, il s’isola pour passer un coup de fil.

 

_ Sainte Jeanne de France  _

_ Notre espérance repose en vous  _

_ Sainte Jeanne de France  _

_ Priez, priez pour nous. _

 

Marine Le Pen avait changé de sonnerie. Cela faisait partie de la refondation du Front national.

 

\- Allô ?

\- Marine, c’est moi. Est-ce que tu as passé les coups de fil nécessaires ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Fais-le ! Convaincs les CRS de laisser passer les manifestants et ils distrairont l’attention des gardes de l’Élysée ! Tu veux que Macron tombe, oui ou non ?

\- Mais tu crois que tous les flics votent FN ? Mort de rire !

\- … 51% Marine, c’est énorme. ([ref](http://www.liberation.fr/direct/element/plus-de-50-des-policiers-et-militaires-ont-vote-fn-en-2015_28175/))

\- Ha, je savais bien que les dragouiller constamment marcherait ! se félicita la blonde platine.

 

Jean-Luc commença à s’énerver sur son téléphone.

\- Oui, ton racolage électoral a bien fonctionné. Maintenant, rends-le utile je te prie ! Convaincs la police de laisser tranquille les manifestants ! Je n’ai plus Karl, je ne peux pas me téléporter… ça aurait été si simple, sinon…

 

L’évocation de l’hologramme disparut émut Marine Le Pen (elle l’avait toujours trouvé TRÈS sexy), qui adoucit sa voix.

\- Pas de problème, je vais essayer de les convaincre que je t’avais dit… mais les ordres sont les ordres, et je ne suis pas ministre de l’intérieur.

\- Appelle directement les gens de la DCCRS, conseilla Mélenchon.

 

L’évocation de la Direction Centrale des CRS étonna la présidente du Front national.

\- Tu connais ça, toi ?

\- Evidemment ! J’ai 17 ans de plus que toi, donc 17 ans de manifs de plus !

\- Tu en as cassé du CRS, râla Marine. Tout comme tes petits copains anarchistes qui brûlent des voitures de police et qui votent pour toi !

 

« Si elle savait à quel point les anars me haïssent, avec leurs agitations dans la manifestation du 23 septembre ! » ([ref](https://france3-regions.francetvinfo.fr/paris-ile-de-france/paris/manifestation-france-insoumise-quelques-incidents-place-republique-1333739.html))

 

\- S’il te plaît, Marine. Battons Macron. Pour une fois, unissons nos forces autrement que de la façon habituelle… reprit Jean-Luc calmement.

\- Ouh ouh, petit coquin, rit la fille de Jean-Marie Le Pen. C’est d’accord, je vais faire cet effort pour toi... tu te soumettras à moi la prochaine fois qu’on se verra ?

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon commençait à perdre patience. Marine Le Pen avait déjà dit qu’elle convaincrait les CRS. Pourquoi faire du chantage maintenant ?

\- …me soumettre comment ? Attends, ne me dis pas.

\- Ha ha, on en reparlera ! s’esclaffa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

 

« Gnagnagna, on en reparlera… pffff… mais qui elle est, celle-là ! Je déteste cette femme. »

 

Dans ses contradictions, il sortit son téléphone.

 

 

 

> JLM : Je t’ai déjà dit que je t’aimais ?
> 
> SC : euh, oui ! mais c’est toujours sympa, merci ^^
> 
> SC : tu as encore des problèmes de santé ?
> 
> JLM : non non
> 
> SC : ah ok
> 
> SC : et au fait
> 
> SC : moi aussi hein
> 
> JLM : vraiment ?
> 
> SC : mais oui mais oui

 

Il fallait maintenant attendre que « l’effet Le Pen » fasse son œuvre.

 

\- DCCRS j’écoute ? demanda le standardiste.

\- Oui bonjour, ici Marine Le Pen.

\- … Kévin arrête de faire des blagues.

\- Ce n’est pas une blague, c’est bien moi madame Le Pen, et j’exige de parler à votre supérieur.

\- Je…

\- J’AI QUAND MÊME UNE VOIX ASSEZ RECONNAISSABLE, NON ?

\- Je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

 

…

 

\- Allô ?

\- Hubert, c’est Marine Le Pen.

\- Madame Le Pen ! Bien le bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Super, et vous ?

\- Bien bien.

\- De la manif à castagner sur Paris aujourd’hui ? demanda innocemment la blonde.

\- Oui, il y a la marche sur l’Élysée organisée par le Front social, encore des gauchos au chômage jamais contents.

\- Toujours les mêmes. Bon, Hubert, j’aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service.

\- Je vous écoute madame.

 

La présidente du Front National prit une grande inspiration. Ce n’était pas facile pour elle, elle aimait tellement les CRS, cette branche de la police quasi-militaire.

 

\- Ne faites pas cette manifestation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a des gens que j’aime là-dedans, ils n’ont rien à voir avec les hippies en sarouel et je veux qu’il ne leur arrive rien.

\- Ben donnez nous leur description et on ne les touchera pas.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Je veux que vous ne couvriez pas cette manifestation.

\- Madame, c’est contraire aux ordres du Ministre de l’Intérieur…

\- Et alors ? Vous avez voté pour moi oui ou non ?

\- Au premier tour, je… j’ai voté NDA.

\- Bon ça va, au 2e c’était pour moi du coup ?

\- Oui, j’ai entendu des rumeurs sur l’homosexualité de Macron et je voulais pas d’un pd à l’Élysée…

\- Y en a des sympas… soupira l’amie de Florian.

\- Vous parlez de Philippot ? Mais vous l’avez viré !

\- Ouais je sais, mais… arf laissez tomber. Ne couvrez pas cette manifestation, laissez les gens dégager le « pd de l’Élysée ».

\- Madame, je … quand deux autorités sont en contradiction de cette façon, on ne sait plus quoi faire…

\- Hubert. Je vous en prie.

\- Je…

\- Hubert, répéta Marine.

\- O…oui ?

 

Nouvelle grande inspiration.

 

\- Je dînerai avec vous.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui.

 

« Jean-Luc, tu auras intérêt à me rendre la pareille ! »

 

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté du fameux Jean-Luc Mélenchon, casanova…

« Pourquoi, à 66 ans, je jongle encore avec les femmes ? Ce n’est plus de mon âge ! » se maudissait Jean-Luc. « Mais bon… faut bien profiter de ses dernières années aussi ! »

 

Et pendant ce temps-là aussi, du côté de Cédric Villani...

\- Bon sang mais c’est bien sûr ! KARL MARX ! Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

 

L’énergumène se rua sur son ordinateur et ouvrit son éditeur de code. Ses longs doigts fins volaient presque sur le clavier tant il pianotait vite.

« Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ! »

 

*

 

« TOUT EST À NOUS, RIEN N’EST À EUX ! »

Les slogans des manifestants raisonnaient autour de Jean-Luc. Il avait utilisé le peu de magie qui lui restait pour changer de visage et ne pas se faire reconnaître. Il se faufila devant, sur le côté. Il fallait trouver un moyen d’atteindre l’Élysée.

« ÇA VA PÉTER, ÇA VA PÉTER ! »

 

Son téléphone vibra.

 

 

>  
> 
> MLP : ça va mon casseur de flic préféré ?
> 
> JLM : arrête
> 
> MLP : je viens de voir les infos y a une banque de cassée
> 
> JLM : mais c’est une société générale, celle qui te déteste ! ([ref](http://www.lejdd.fr/politique/fn-marine-le-pen-denonce-une-fatwa-bancaire-3500165))
> 
> MLP : …je suis confuse maintenant.
> 
> JLM : allez viens
> 
> MLP : nope je dois rester loin des antifas et rappeler à la police de vous laisser passer
> 
> JLM : merci Marine
> 
> MLP : de rien, je suis morte politiquement de toute façon, c’est sympa de se rendre utile parfois
> 
> JLM : Philippe Poutou serait fier de toi ([ref](https://youtu.be/rMq8wHwxl68))
> 
> MLP : tg
> 
> JLM : <3

 

« LES ANTI CAPITALISTES SONT LÀ ! »

La marche était bloquée par les CRS.

 

 

 

> JLM : Marine, fais quelque chose, on ne peut pas avancer !
> 
> MLP : Ben si y a 51% des flics qui votent FN, le reste ils m’obéissent pas ! Ça doit être eux !
> 
> JLM : mais je croyais que tu avais changé les ordres du haut !
> 
> MLP : je croyais, attends je relance Hubert de merde
> 
> JLM : oulala elle ne respecte pas la police
> 
> MLP : mdr vtff

 

« Je ne vais pas rester bloqué ici… » se lamentait Jean-Luc.

« J’ai une idée ! »

 

 

 

> JLM : Tu es à l’Élysée Florian ?
> 
> FP : Oui
> 
> FP : Vous m’appelez Florian ?! Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

 

« Il est décidément fin analyste ce petit énarque. »

 

 

 

> JLM : Je viens « discuter » avec Macron. Donne l’ordre à la garde républicaine de me laisser passer stp
> 
> FP : C’est quoi ces guillemets ? Vous voulez le tabasser ?
> 
> JLM : Non, je vais râler
> 
> FP : Ah ok, comme d’hab quoi
> 
> JLM : Tu ferais mieux d’éviter de provoquer ma colère
> 
> FP : Si je vous fais ouvrir, on prendra ce café vous et moi ?
> 
> FP : Rassurez-vous, ce sera en toute Amitié

 

« Mais il s’imagine qu’il est mon ami ?! » s’étonna l’insoumis avec dégoût.

 

 

 

> JLM : Bon, d’accord
> 
> FP : Très bien ! Et soyez gentil avec Manu svp, il est très instable émotionnellement car Brigitte continue de le harceler
> 
> JLM : Pauvre biquet, même pas capable de plaquer une femme
> 
> FP : C’est un peu sexiste et viriliste ce que vous venez de dire
> 
> JLM : Tais-toi tu me rappelles une ex qui m’énerve
> 
> FP : Hein ?
> 
> JLM : Laisse. Bon, merci d’avance Florian

 

Jean-Luc rangea son téléphone et se rendit compte qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de batterie. Zut !

 

Pendant ce temps, à l’Élysée, ça n’allait pas fort.

Emmanuel Macron avait une fois de plus fait une crise de larmes à cause des violences verbales de sa femme. Florian le regardait, impuissant.

\- Manu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accordes encore tant d’importance à Brigitte…

\- Je la connais depuis 25 ans ! Elle était tout pour moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! glapit le président de la République.

\- Mais elle t’a manipulé…

 

Se mouchant dans un vacarme digne d’une récréation à l’Assemblée nationale, Emmanuel Macron fit face à son amant et le pointa du doigt.

\- Tout le monde m’a manipulé ! Mes amis Pierre Gattaz, Jacques Attali, Xavier Niel et tous les autres milliardaires, pour que je les chouchoute fiscalement ! Mélenchon, en me faisant du chantage pour que j’applique son programme d’extrême gauche vénézuélienne toute pourrite ! Et même toi, Florian, tu veux que j’applique la partie économique de son truc, alors tu me manipules ! Vous l’avez tous fait !

\- Mais chéri, c’est toi qui m’as manipulé au début, tu voulais infiltrer le FN pour mieux le faire perdre à l’élection, protesta le leader des Patriotes. On ne se serait jamais connus réellement sinon.

 

Emmanuel soupira et tourna le dos. Il se laissa prendre par les épaules par son compagnon qui essayait de le rassurer.

\- Oui c’est vrai… c’est le jeu en politique, des manipulations, rien d’autre ! Où est l’amour, où est la confiance ? maugréait Jupiter.

\- Mais moi je t’aime Manu, tu le sais non ?

\- Je crois… mais tu ne me l’as pas assez prouvé ! C’est toi qui es plus jeune que moi, je déteste ça ! Qu’est ce qui peut me faire croire que tu ne me quitteras pas quand je serai vieux et laid ?!

\- Quoi ?

 

Le « patriote » croisa les bras et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Nous n’avons que 4 ans d’écart !

\- TU ES TROP JEUNE, JE TE DÉTESTE ! JE ME SENS SI VIEUX, AVEC MES 40 ANS !

\- Mais ! Manu !

 

Pendant ce temps…

« Merde, c’est toujours bloqué et mon tour de magie commence à … »

 

Le faux-visage de Jean-Luc s’estompa. Il avait été trop affaibli par la bataille avec Brigitte, rien ne pouvait tenir longtemps.

Quelques anarchistes le repérèrent de loin.

\- HEY VOILÀ MILICHON !

\- FAUX RÉVOLUTIONNAIRE !

\- RÉFORMISTE !

\- C’EST NOUS QU’AVONS L’IDÉOLOGIE DE GAUCHE LA PLUS PURE !

\- T’APPROPRIES PAS LA LUTTE ANTI-CAPITALISTE ! ELLE EST À NOUS !

\- ON VA TE DÉFONCER L’OPPORTUNISTE !

 

« Merde merde merde ! » jura l’insoumis en commençant à courir.

À sa grande surprise, deux CRS l’empoignèrent fermement et le firent passer de l’autre côté de la barrière humaine, avant de lancer du gaz lacrymogène sur les manifestants.

 

L’ex-candidat en restait comme deux ronds de flan.

Un policier s’approcha de lui.

\- Marine nous a dit.

\- Allez sauver la France maintenant.

 

« Bonté divine ! »

Jean-Luc remercia brièvement les deux policiers et déguerpit.

 

 

 

> JLM : ça a marché ! merci Marine, je t’aime !
> 
> MLP : je viens littéralement de tomber de ma chaise mdr
> 
> MLP : et de faire 40000 screenshots
> 
> JLM : je me suis emporté, je regrette
> 
> MLP : huhuhu t’es trop mignon, je t’ai eu ! je savais bien que cette faveur t’émouvrait !
> 
> MLP : allez va défoncer Macron maintenant
> 
> JLM : ce s…

 

Plus de batterie.

« Zut ! »

Direction l’Élysée.

 

Du côté de Cédric Villani…

\- Alors, je copie la séquence, je colle, et… matérialisation…

 

Un éclairage bleu illumina la pièce. Une sorte de flash terrassa le bleu, et…

 

 

\- KARL !

Les cris de Cédric réveillèrent sa voisine de palier, Gisèle Montdodu, 78 ans, militante LO, qui rouspéta « sale macroniste de merde » avant de se rendormir.

\- Hé oui, c’est moi !

 

L’hologramme tournoya sur lui-même de bonheur et vint poser sa tête contre celle de celui qui l’avait ramené.

\- Oh mon Cédric, je pensais que seuls tes rêves étaient devenus les passerelles de nos sentiments.

\- Hihihi.

 

Étonné, il recula et regarda autour de lui.

\- Où est Jean-Luc ?

\- Il est à l’Élysée, il essaie de faire plier Macron qui ne veut pas appliquer l’avenir en commun.

 

Jean-Luc avait prévenu Cédric avant de partir. Ce dernier avait été tellement subjugué qu’il lui parle qu’il en avait oublié de lui proposer de le faire entrer à l’Élysée.

La lueur bleutée de l’hologramme devint rouge.

\- Oh ! Le goujat de Macron ! Je dois aller aider Jean-Luc !

\- Je viens avec toi, Karl.

\- C’est trop dangereux, Cédric.

\- Plus questions de te perdre un seul instant !

 

Karl en était ému aux larmes.

\- Oh... dans ce cas... vite ! Allons secourir Jean-Luc - à nouveau !

 

Au même instant, d’autres larmes…

\- Je suis désolé Florian, je… je me sens tellement mal-aimé maintenant… « président des riches », « robin des bois à l’envers », « arrogant », « attitude colonialiste »… tout le monde me déteste !

\- Mais non mon chéri… murmurait Florian qui lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer.

 

Un très grand « Macron, Macron, on t’encule » se fit entendre depuis la marche du Front social. Silence.

\- Y en a, au lieu de foutre le bordel, ils feraient mieux de chercher des postes ! s’indigna Emmanuel. ([ref](https://youtu.be/xVqpwA7c7WM))

\- Manu, ne t’en fais pas…

 

Rassuré, heureux, Emmanuel Macron s’empara du visage rond de Florian Philippot et l’embrassa. Enfin, il lui fit un gros câlin.

\- Merci d’être là Florian, je suis si heureux d’être avec toi, tu es le seul qui ne m’a jamais trahi…

Le leader des patriotes n’osa pas répondre. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas le faire, car ses lèvres étaient prises.

 

Soudain…

_ Toc toc toc _

_ _

 

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Jean-Luc.

 

Le président de la République repoussa son amant et regarda partout autour de lui, effrayé.

\- NON ! vociféra Emmanuel.

\- Tant pis j’entre quand même ! Ha ha ! rit l’insoumis.

\- Dictateur !

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon déboula dans le bureau de l’Élysée sans grande élégance. Il était troublé d’être dans ce lieu royal qu’il avait rêvé d’habiter quelques mois auparavant.

Il lança un regard tendancieux à Florian Philippot.

\- Merci de m’avoir aidé à entrer, adversaire. Et de m’avoir averti qu’il ne voulait pas appliquer l’avenir en commun !

 

Humilié, trahi, dégoûté, Jupiter gifla la dernière personne en qui il avait confiance. Ce dernier resta impassible, murmura un « Aïe ! » et se frotta la joue.

\- Florian ! Comment as-tu pu !

\- Je… je voulais que tu tiennes ta promesse, Manu… ce monsieur s’est sacrifié pour toi, et…

\- TOUT ÇA C’EST POUR TON PROTECTIONNISME CACA !

\- Mais…

 

Jean-Luc avait sorti son pop-corn bio, en bon drama king qu’il était.

Emmanuel commençait à donner de petites tapes au buste de Florian.

\- Manu, s’il te plait !

\- JE TE DÉTESTE ! J’AURAIS SOUHAITÉ QUE BRIGITTE T’EFFACE DE MA MÉMOIRE DÉFINITIVEMENT !

\- Ho !

 

Ils furent interrompus par France, qui se chargeait de la réception.

\- Monsieur Macron, Cédric Villani désire vous voir.

\- Villani ? s’étonna le président.

Il avait arrêté de frapper Florian Philippot. Ce dernier recula pour remettre sa veste de costume bien droit et l’épousseter quelque peu.

\- Il dit que c’est urgent…

\- Euh ben qu’il entre ! fit Emmanuel, perplexe.

 

« Cédric, ici ? » se méfia Jean-Luc, qui commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé de son plan.

Le matheux arriva en dansant et en lançant des confettis.

 

\- Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Oh… monsieur Mélenchon… vous êtes déjà là !

\- Euh, oui, répondit celui-ci en rougissant.

\- Que veux-tu, Cédric ? demanda Emmanuel d’une façon autoritaire, comme avec tous ses députés et subordonnés.

 

Cédric Villani baissa la tête, sourit, puis tournoya sur lui-même pour révéler l’hologramme qui s’était caché derrière lui.

\- Et maintenant, à Pariiiis ! clama Karl.

\- Karl !

\- Jean-Luc !

 

Les deux Mélenchon se sautèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur « deuxième moi ». Le député En marche, lui, se mouchait.

\- Jean-Luc, je suis si fier de toi !

\- Karl, je… comment es-tu revenu ?

 

Cédric s’avança et lança des paillettes au dessus d’eux.

\- De la poudre de perlimpinpin ? demanda le président.

\- Chut, laisse répondre ! ordonna Jean-Luc.

 

Le député fou des mathématiques ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire des grands mouvements de bras, avec sa canne.

\- J’ai traduit en binaire une biographie de Karl Marx, et une biographie de vous, monsieur Mélenchon ! Puis j’ai synthétisé les deux et j’ai matérialisé l’hologramme grâce à une machine que j’avais achetée pour les étudier !

\- Tu étudies les hologrammes ? demanda Emmanuel, étonné.

\- Je ferais tout pour rendre mon homme hologramme heureux, ronronna Cédric Villani.

 

La colère avait disparu du visage d’Emmanuel Macron, qui était toujours abasourdi par le retour de l’hologramme.

\- Vous… vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?! demanda-t-il, éberlué.

\- Affirmatif ! sourit Karl.

\- …mais comment vous faites pour avoir des relations sexuelles ?!!

 

La lueur bleuté s’étiola. Karl était triste.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question…

\- Laisse mon hologramme tranquille ! s’énerva Jean-Luc, aussi rouge qu’un militant à la fac de sciences humaines.

 

Rassuré d’être défendu par son double de chair, Karl fit quelques petits bonds pour aller se placer sur son épaule, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Tout est rentré dans l’ordre ! Hi hi hi !

\- Pas vraiment, marmonna Jean-Luc.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! rouspéta Emmanuel.

 

Karl tapa dans ses mains.

\- Monsieur le président, on avait un deal, je crois.

\- Je… je peux pas Karl ! bégaya Emmanuel, qui, pour une fois, montrait une once de culpabilité pour ne pas tenir une promesse.

 

L’hologramme, qui était tout courroucé, vint se placer en face de lui.

\- Gloups ! déglutit le président.

\- Emmanuel… Jean-Luc et moi, nous sommes revenus d’entre les morts pour régler tes histoires de cœur… nous t’avons sauvé d’une relation abusive, toi, notre adversaire politique, alors tu nous dois le respect ! Ce respect commence là où tu tiens ta parole !

\- Je…

\- Il suffit ! Viens en privé avec moi, nous allons parler ! le coupa Karl.

 

« Les hologrammes ont toujours raison. Ils sont la solution. Il te suffira de réfléchir, et tu sauras. » se remémora Jean-Luc. ([ref](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11123271/chapters/27950502))

 

Le président du groupe parlementaire FI s’avança et plaça sa main en dessous de son hologramme pour l’interpeller.

\- J’ai une idée Karl, isolons-nous d’abord, je te prie.

\- D’accord Jean-Luc, j’arrive.

\- Je peux venir vous regarder discuter tous les deux ? demanda Cédric, frétillant.

 

L’insoumis de peau secoua la tête.

\- Non, désolé, ça me gêne.

\- Oh…

 

Karl fit un petit clin d’œil à son amoureux et traversa la pièce d’â côté. Les plafonds étaient si hauts à l’Élysée, il adorait ça. Il pourrait passer des jours à tournoyer en hauteur.

\- Jean-Luc, je suis si heureux d’avoir retrouvé les hommes de ma vie !

\- Oui, bon… je suis content de t’avoir retrouvé aussi, Karl.

 

L’hologramme redescendit à la hauteur de son ami de toujours.

\- Tu avais une deuxième vie, alors…

\- Oui… tu ne devineras jamais qui j’ai vu lorsque j’étais dans les espèces de limbes ! s’exclama Jean-Luc, fier.

\- François Mitterrand bien sûr ! répondit Karl sur le même ton. J’ai discuté avec son hologramme aussi.

\- Nous sommes si différents, et pourtant si liés, Karl, fit chaleureusement l’insoumis matériel.

\- Je suis heureux d’être l’hologramme d’un si grand homme ! Hi hi hi !

\- Et le « grand homme » a une idée… rapproche toi mon jeune ami, chuchota Jean-Luc.

 

Pendant ce temps, dans l’autre pièce…

\- Non mais en vrai… Cédric ! Réponds à ton président ! s’agaçait Emmanuel.

\- Que puis-je ?

\- Vous faites comment pour coucher avec un hologramme ?

\- Je ne puis répondre à cela, monsieur le président, navré.

\- MAIS RÉPONDS !

 

Florian voulut défendre le député mais le regard noir que lui lança l’ancien banquier l’en dissuada.

\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… il n’y a pas que les relations intimes dans la vie, déclara timidement Cédric Villani.

\- Mdr mais si !

\- Je… je suis extrêmement mal à l’aise par tout cela, monsieur… pouvons-nous changer de sujet ?

\- NON ! JE ME FICHE DE TOI !

\- Manu ! intervint le « patriote ».

\- TAIS-TOI, FLORINET D’AMOUR !

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa Cédric.

\- Ce n’est pas votre faute, répondit Florian.

 

Le président de la République plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et se mit à crier, désespéré :

\- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS ! ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! JE VOUS DÉTEEEEESTE ! TOUS POURRIS, TOUS MANIPULATEURS, PERFIDES ET MÉCHANTS ! SANS MA POUDRE DE PERLIMPINPIN, JE NE SUIS RIEN !

 

Cédric, curieux, demanda :

\- Quelle poudre ?

\- Brigitte Macron a détruit les réserves présidentielles annuelles de poudre de perlimpinpin pour se venger de Manu.

\- Oh… ce n’est pas très gentil.

\- NON C’EST DÉGUEULASSE ! JE DEVIENS QUOI SANS MA POUDRE, MOI ? criait Emmanuel Macron.

 

Les trois jeunes hommes furent interrompus par le retour des deux Mélenchon.

\- Nous avons trouvé une solution ! annonça l’insoumis de chair et d’os.

\- Au fait, demanda Karl, Marine Le Pen n’est pas là ?

\- Elle est partie réparer la clim’ ([ref](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6arvbp)), blagua le président, d’humeur décidément très changeante.

\- T’es con, laissa échapper Jean-Luc.

 

Emmanuel Macron, mielleux, se moqua :

\- Vous défendez votre petite amie ! Je me demande ce que la brune en dirait !

 

Karl se tourna vers Jean-Luc en croisant les bras :

\- Oohhh, Jean-Luc, ne me dis pas que tu as une nouvelle fois cédé !

\- Tu étais mort, j’étais mort, Sophia partie… se défendit Jean-Luc en faisant une moue coupable.

\- Bon, on en parlera après, disons-leur d’abord ce qu’on va faire !

 

Tous deux s’avancèrent, suivis avec impatience par Cédric Villani, Florian Philippot, et Emmanuel Macron.

Ce fut Karl qui parla :

\- Voilà, on a remarqué qu’Emmanuel était plutôt instable ces derniers temps. Il doit gérer la séparation avec sa femme, faire respecter le secret de sa vie privée à l’Élysée, faire face aux polémiques…

\- C’est bien vrai, soupira Jupiter.

\- Or, reprit l’hologramme, quand on sort d’une relation abusive qui date d’il y a plus de 25 ans, et qu’on est un président de la République Française qui a été élu dans un climat politique aussi tendu, on ne peut travailler sereinement avec un tel chaos sentimental et psychologique.

\- Hé oui… approuva « Manu ».

 

Soudain, Karl se tourna vers Emmanuel avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi, Karl Mélenchon, je viens m’installer à l’Élysée avec toi pour t’aider à gouverner, Emmanuel ! Ainsi, tu respecteras la promesse que tu m’as faite, mais je consacrerai mon temps à te conseiller et à te donner la force mentale dont tu as besoin pour faire face à tous ceux qui vont essayer de t’empêcher d’appliquer le programme.

Il ajouta :

\- Je t’aiderai comme j’ai jadis aidé Jean-Luc à partir du vilain parti socialiste pour prospérer au sein de la France Insoumise.

\- Vous éclipsez joliment l’épisode « parti de gauche qui se casse la figure », fit remarquer Florian.

\- On t’ignore, tu ne nous en voudras pas, l’apostropha Jean-Luc.

\- …

 

Karl, toujours très confiant, reprit :

\- Qu’en dis-tu, Emmanuel ?

\- Je…

 

**_À suivre !_ **

 

**__ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E. Macron va-t-il accepter ?
> 
> Comment JLM va-t-il se sortir du pétrin d’avoir dit JTM à deux femmes différentes dans la même journée ?
> 
> Que va devenir EM émotionnellement ?
> 
> LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA LE DERNIER (je réussirai à finir, je le jure !)
> 
> Bref, un chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir mais qui est quand même très long ! J’espère que tout cela vous a plu ; malheureusement je n’étais pas à la manif du front social :( mais j’ai vu qu’il y avait eu du grabuge :D
> 
> Karl est de retour !!! Je ne pouvais pas laisser le personnage préféré des lecteurs dans cet état !
> 
> Sophia de retour aussi, je sais que ça fait plaisir à certains ! (je voulais pas de ce perso à la base mais je me suis attachée à elle comme d’hab… je suis trop investie dans ces conneries JPP de moi)
> 
> Bon allez ! Un petit com’ svp, pour m’encourager ! Dans 1-2 semaines, réponse de Macron + épilogue ! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour plaire à tout le monde !
> 
> Des bisous
> 
> EDIT DU 26 FEVRIER : Je sais, je sais, je suis hyper à la bourre, sorry... j'ai fait un blackout un peu de la fic ^^' je croyais en plus que plus personne ne lisait. Mais le dernier chapitre est fini à 50%, je vous promets que je finirai cette fic. Merci à vous pour vos encouragements <3


	22. Chapitre 22 : F-i-n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc Mélenchon a réussi à se rendre à l'Élysée lors de la marche populaire contre la politique d'Emmanuel Macron. Aidé à la fois par Marine Le Pen et Florian Philippot, l'insoumis a appris sur les lieux que son hologramme, Karl Mélenchon, avait ressuscité. Quelle joie !  
> Cependant, il restait plusieurs choses à régler :  
> \- Emmanuel Macron avait promis appliquer l'Avenir en commun, mais il ne l'a pas fait (Karl s'est d'ailleurs proposé pour être co-président)  
> \- Florian Philippot et Emmanuel Macron n'ont pas de relation véritablement stable compte tenu du fait que Brigitte Macron est toujours là  
> \- Jean-Luc et Marine Le Pen n'ont pas encore fait le point sur leur relation, passablement compliquée
> 
> Ces situations seront résolues à la fin du chapitre, qui marquera également la fin de la fic :'(

 

 

**Chap 22 : F-i-n**

 

Emmanuel Macron resta silencieux. Karl Mélenchon, lui proposer de l’assister… était-ce une bonne idée ? Mentalement, il avait besoin d’être bien entouré, mais il savait que le prix à payer serait cher. Appliquer le programme de l’opposition !

D’un autre côté, avait-il jamais eu de véritables convictions politiques ? Il était banquier, lui, à la base ! La politique dans un ensemble, c’était bien, mais… comment dire… il n’aimait que l’économie.

Voyant que le jeune président remettait en question sa vie entière, Karl décida de l’aider.

\- Emmanuel, pouvons-nous en discuter rien que tous les deux ?

\- De…d’accord !

 

Ils s’isolèrent dans la pièce d’à côté. Florian Philippot fit part de ses rares émotions :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’aimer ce plan…

\- Jaloux, va. Les ressentis personnels n’ont pas leur place dans les décisions politiques, claqua l’insoumis.

\- Oui, c’est pour ça que vous ne sortez avec personne, n’est-ce pas, répondit Philippot d’un ton plus que blasé.

Interloqué, Jean-Luc commença à faire un pas vers lui, mais fut retenu par Cédric, qui s’interposa.

\- S’il vous plaît, monsieur !

 

Il était trop heureux d’empêcher une dispute et de mettre ses mains sur le torse de son crush. Ce dernier geste le fit frissonner.

\- J’ai dit les décisions, pas la vie politique ! râla le leader FI.

\- Je sais, soupira Florian.

\- Et vous lâchez-moi, vous m’embarrassez ! bougonna Jean-Luc à Cédric.

 

Très amusé de la situation, le chef des Patriotes fit un petit sourire :

\- La politique, ce harem…

\- Je ne suis pas dans le bon ! se lamenta Jean-Luc.

\- Mais si, vous y avez votre place… murmura Florian.

 

Jean-Luc croisa les bras, indigné.

\- Vous n’allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

\- Aucun risque, je les préfère jeunes et dynamiques.

\- Je comprends.

Cédric Villani laissa les deux protectionnistes rire jaune et préféra penser à son bien-aimé.

 

Pendant ce temps, dans l’autre salle…

\- Assieds-toi, Emmanuel.

 

Le jeune monarque s’exécuta. Il stressait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Karl l’impressionnait énormément. Être revenu d’entre les morts, être encore plus insoumis que Jean-Luc lui-même… c’était quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas Jean-Luc et j’aime bien la proximité.

\- Aaah, moi aussi j’aime bien ça, hihihi.

\- …

\- Pardon.

Karl se mit également sur une chaise et se grandit. Son reboot lui avait donné suffisamment de force pour qu’il double ou triple sa taille sans en souffrir.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

 

Emmanuel s’effondra sur l’accoudoir du siège de velours, en larmes.

\- Tout va mal ! Ma femme m’a manipulé pendant des années et ne m’a jamais aimé, je me suis mis dans tout un tas de relations abusives, je ne suis pas légitime à la fonction de président car c’était face à Le Pen, tout le monde me déteste, mon mec m’a trahi et a fait venir mon opposant chez moi, je ne sais plus qui je suis ni où je vais !

 

Karl l’écouta attentivement raconter de long en large et en travers tous ses déboires sentimentaux et politiques. Lui qui aimait beaucoup les ragots trouvait tout cela très intéressant, alors que cela aurait sans doute gonflé Jean-Luc.

\- Emmanuel, je trouve ton baiser avec le premier ministre très bizarre… attends, prends un mouchoir derrière toi.

Jupiter se moucha dans un bruit digne d’un combat entre un Grotadmorv et un Smogogo. Puis, lentement, il tendit l’oreille.

\- Il ne t’attirait pas, pourtant, Edouard Philippe ?

\- Ed’ ? Mdr mais tu l’as vu ?

\- Le physique ne veut rien dire, protesta Karl. Seul l’intérieur compte !

\- Mes fesses oui ! Bref, non, il ne m’attire pas. Je n’aime pas les chauves.

\- Tu l’as pourtant embrassé…

\- Ben il avait été gentil avec moi.

 

Karl bondit de la chaise.

\- Elémentaire, mon cher ! Vois-tu ton problème ? Tu as un manque affectif, Emmanuel ! Tous ces amants l’ont montré. Ta femme a tellement abusé de toi que tu as cherché par tous les moyens d’avoir un peu d’amour, sauf que tu t’es fourvoyé. Tu as accepté toutes les relations qu’on te proposait, et la seule qui a marché est celle qui était censée être une manipulation !

\- Florinet ?

\- Oui ! Mais n’es-tu pas tombé amoureux car tu avais besoin d’être aimé ?

 

Submergé par un grand nombre d’émotions, le président de la République baissa la tête. Ces vérités ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup de bien, et pourtant elles étaient nécessaires. Il le savait.

\- Si… je veux qu’on m’aime, qu’on m’admire, qu’on me vénère ! C’est pour ça que je suis devenu président de la Ve république…

\- Mais… et ton programme ? demanda Karl.

\- J’en n’ai pas ok ??!! s’énerva Emmanuel. Tout le monde s’est moqué de moi avec ça, et c’est pour ça que des potes financiers m’en ont bricolé un ! Mais fondamentalement, je ne souhaite rien de spécial ! Je les laisse américaniser la France via l’Union Européenne, je pense qu’ils m’aimeront si je les aide…

« Bingo »

\- Emmanuel, on ne fait pas de la politique pour être aimé ! Surtout en France ! Un pays qui aime détester ses présidents et qui déteste les aimer…

 

Emmanuel se moucha.

\- Je…je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi… il est gentil avec moi mais il n’a jamais été « fier »…

\- Oh, Emmanuel…

L’hologramme se rapprocha de lui.

\- Jean-Luc m’a appris quelque chose : osef du regard des autres. Nos plus proches amis peuvent nous donner des conseils de vie, mais c’est tout. Il faut tracer sa route. Les gens aiment les personnes qui ont confiance en elles, elles donnent l’impression qu’elles savent ce qu’elles font. Si tu leur renvoies l’image de quelqu’un en manque d’affection, elles ne feront que profiter de toi. Comme l’ont fait Brigitte et Valls.

\- Et Florian, non ? hoqueta Jupiter.

\- Je ne pense pas, chuchota Karl. Il a l’air de beaucoup t’aimer.

\- Mais il joue sur plusieurs tableaux, il est opportuniste !

\- Et alors ? Tous les politiques font ça ! Tu as bien fait la même chose, hein ! le sermonna Karl.

\- Oui, c’est vrai… souffla Emmanuel en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête.

 

Karl soupira.

\- C’est aussi à toi de faire attention à Florian. Est-ce que tu l’écoutes parler de ses problèmes ? Est-ce que tu es là pour lui ?

Le président de la république avoua, penaud :

\- Pas… pas vraiment. Mais ses problèmes sont moins intéressants que les miens ! Il n’est pas président et ses problèmes sont liés au FN !

\- Une relation, ça doit être équilibré, Emmanuel. Tu n’as jamais connu ça, donc tu déséquilibres tout naturellement, mais il va falloir faire des efforts si tu veux le garder auprès de toi.

\- Je… mais je suis Emmanuel Macron !

\- ET ALORS ?! piailla l’hologramme, qui en avait assez de tant de narcissisme.

\- …

\- Tu es pire que Jean-Luc ! Cesse de parler tout le temps de toi et de te mettre au centre de l’attention pour masquer ton complexe d’infériorité.

Le jeune chef de l’État se tut. Ainsi, il avait monopolisé toute l’attention ? Il avait fait passer ses problèmes personnels avant tout le reste ?

Il se souvint alors de son premier « date » avec Florian Philippot…

 

_**$€ FLASH BACK $€** _

 

Tout cela s’était passé chez le vice-président du FN (de l’époque).

\- Vous êtes là, lui ouvrit le plus jeune.

 

Emmanuel s’essuya les pieds et entra en déambulant des hanches.

\- Oui oui, c’est moi, le futur président de la république.

\- Attendez un peu, le premier tour n’est pas encore passé… répondit Florian Philippot.

\- Ha ha ha ! Ah, vous étiez sérieux ?

\- Oui, on ne sait jamais… peut-être que François Fillon ou Jean-Luc Mélenchon seront au second tour…

 

Un nouveau fou rire s’échappa de la bouche brillante de l’ex-ministre de l’économie. Il se ravisa lorsqu’il vit l’air dépité de son rencard et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait mis du gloss et ne pouvait s’empêcher de le manger.

\- Asseyons-nous et parlons, ordonna « Manu ».

Ils s’exécutèrent et commencèrent à déguster un repas préparé et livré par un traiteur quelques minutes plus tôt. Emmanuel posa alors beaucoup de questions à Florian Philippot, surtout sur le FN, son organisation pour la présidentielle, et ses intentions dans le futur.

 

Au bout d’un moment, Florian, fatigué de reproduire ce qu’il faisait dans les médias tous les jours, s’amusa :

\- Assez parlé de moi. Parlons de vous, monsieur Macron.

\- Rien à dire sur moi. Et donc, comment pensez-vous que Marine va se préparer pour le débat du deuxième tour ?

« Il est tellement occupé à me mater les clavicules qu’il ne se rend pas compte que je fais de l’espionnage industriel ! HI HI HI HI ! » se gaussait le poulain de François Hollande.

\- Ce sera peut-être avec quelqu’un d’autre que vous ce fameux débat, et…

\- Ça te dit qu’on se tutoie et qu’on s’appelle par nos prénoms ? demanda Jupiter sans vraiment laisser le choix à son partenaire.

\- Euh… d’accord…

\- J’aime bien tutoyer très vite, pour soumettre les gens à moi. J’aime dominer.

\- Ah bon… cela répond à une question que je n’osais pas poser, rougit Florian.

\- Laqu…ah ! Coquinou ! gloussa Emmanuel.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Je le trouve trop mignon alors que je suis censé l’utiliser… » s’interrogea Emmanuel avec confusion.

Ils échangèrent un regard plus qu’ambigu. Florian donna alors la becquée à son invité de façon très sensuelle.

\- Comment trouves-tu ce couscous ?

\- Hmm… délicieux.

\- J’aime beaucoup le cousc…OUPS !

 

Quelques grains avaient glissé de sa fourchette pour basculer dans le cou du candidat LREM. Ce dernier sursauta et battit des paupières.

\- Ça chatouille sous la peau ! Il est vraiment bon ce couscous !

\- Emmanuel… je…

\- Je sais, des grains sont tombés… il va falloir venir les récupérer manuellement… dit-il en se courbant comme un petit chat.

 

Soudain, Florian se leva de la table.

\- Je… je pensais qu’on parlerait simplement politique ce soir ! Mais vous…tu…

\- Eh bien ? fit Emmanuel d’un ton très hautain.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relation… Closer m’a déjà outé une fois (ref), je ne veux pas que ça recommence…

\- Closer est à ma botte, comme tous les médias ! Tout le monde sait dans la presse que je suis pédé et personne ne l’a révélé ! Même toi, tu le savais !

 

Le vice-président du FN (à l’époque) recula. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite.

\- Je… oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas si « expéditif »…

\- Ah oui ? rit Emmanuel. Ce n’est pas ma réputation ?

\- Non, il paraît que vous êtes sorti avec Manuel Valls et Mattieu Gallet aussi…

 

Emmanuel Macron s’énerva plus qu’il ne devrait, il se leva à son tour et balaya la pièce d’un revers de main.

\- Foutaises ! Je m’en rappellerais si c’était arrivé !

\- De… d’accord…

\- Florian Philippot ! Tu croyais quoi quand j’ai proposé qu’on se voie « chez toi » ?! Qu’on allait jouer au Monopoly ?

\- Euh… je… je croyais qu’on parlerait…

\- Bon d’accord, j’adore ce jeu… peut-être qu’on y jouera ! s’amusa à dire Emmanuel.

 

Il reprit :

\- Je repense souvent à la boîte de calmants que tu m’as offerte ce soir là… ([ref](http://tvmag.lefigaro.fr/le-scan-tele/insolite/2015/03/13/28009-20150313ARTFIG00230--des-paroles-et-des-actes-florian-philippot-offre-des-calmants-a-emmanuel-macron.php))

\- J’avais hésité à le faire, rougit le « patriote ».

\- Ça m’avait énervé, j’avais dû prendre double dose de poudr…bref.

 

Quelque peu rassuré sur l’intérêt que lui portait Emmanuel, Florian marcha vers lui et lui prit timidement une main.

Il se fit fusiller du regard par l’ancien ministre de l’économie, qui avait, sans savoir pourquoi, peur de l’amour.

\- Je ne veux pas d’un truc sérieux. Je veux juste troncher.

\- Oh… murmura Florian. Mais moi je suis plutôt quelqu’un qui préfère s’engager.

 

Dédaigneux, Emmanuel croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait des infos sur les faiblesses du FN, mieux connaître l’extrême droite… et infiltrer le vice-président aussi, au passage.

\- Je suis un homme marié ! Je suis déjà engagé ! s’exclama Emmanuel, qui aimait bien le rappeler et se donner un air dangereux.

\- Je sais… soupira Florian.

\- Nous voilà bloqués, cher adversaire politique.

« Je suis trop beau. Il cèdera. » se disait le marcheur.

 

Très embêté, Florian Philippot se gratta la nuque et recula.

\- P…peut-être que l’on peut s’arranger… je suis prêt à accepter les hommes mariés si… si je suis le seul amant.

Le regard glaçant d’Emmanuel l’impressionnait beaucoup. Il était très froid.

\- Tu voudrais que je vive une double-vie ? Que je cache tout à Brigitte ? Je n’ai jamais fait ça, je le sens pas. Je préférerais m’en tenir à des trucs d’une fois dans un hôtel.

\- Désolé Manu, ce sont mes c…

\- « Manu » ? interrogea le surnommé, perplexe.

\- C’est long à dire « Emmanuel » je trouve, alors je… désolé.

\- Non, j’aime bien, sourit Emmanuel.

 

Réalisant que le frontiste lui plaisait plus que prévu, il remit son dos droit et toussa.

\- Bon. C’est d’accord, du sérieux et je mènerai une double vie. On va dans ta chambre ?

Il commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle « du sérieux » ! protesta Florian.

\- Je ne vois pas trop comment on va gérer ça lorsque je serai président, autant marcotter maintenant tant qu’il est encore temps !

\- Tu as un de ces vocabulaires…

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Florian, s’il te plait. J’ai prévenu Brigitte que je rentrais tard et j’ai besoin d’un dessert.

\- Je…

 

Le jeune frontiste fut interrompu par un profond baiser. Emmanuel Macron était très doué pour les baisers dans les couloirs, il avait commencé une pratique quotidienne dès 15 ans.

\- Bon, alors, tu te décoinces un peu l’extrême-droitiste ?

\- …mmm.

\- Dis-moi que je ne te plais pas, que tu ne veux pas de moi…

 

\- C’est impoSSSIIIIIBLE

Florian avait élevé la voix car son nouvel amant le tirait vers la chambre par le bras.

\- Manu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce… ce ne sont pas des façons de faire, je…

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Non, rien, contin…

Le jeune frontiste fut interrompu cette fois-ci par un autre baiser, mais à un endroit différent. Nous nous arrêterons là. Désolé.e :)

 

_**$€ FIN DU FLASH BACK $€** _

 

\- Emmanuel ? Tu rêves ? appelait Karl.

\- G…hein euh oui ! Pardon !

\- …

\- Je pense que tu as raison, j’ai toujours abusé du calme et de la gentillesse de Florinet et je n’ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ses émotions, à part quand il a quitté le FN peut-être.

\- Ah, tu progresses.

 

Heureux, Emmanuel se releva de sa chaise.

\- Merci, Karl. Tu es d’une si grande aide ! Tu veux qu’on se pécho ?

L’hologramme devint rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Roh ! Tu vois, tu recommences… tu es tellement en insecurité émotionnelle que tu te jettes sur tous les gens qui te témoignent de l’affection…

\- Je sais, c’était un test ! gloussa le président.

\- Ah !

 

Emmanuel sauta sur ses deux pieds et tapa dans ses mains.

\- J’accepte de présider avec toi !

\- Hourra ! s’écria Karl en tournant sur lui-même.

Pour fêter cette nouvelle collaboration, Emmanuel lui donna un coup de hanche, tel un sims 4 d’humeur énergisée.

\- Au fait ! J’ai peine à croire que tu aies été créé à partir de Jean-Luc !

\- Je suis la part idéaliste de Jean-Luc, celle qu’il a dû la faire taire lorsqu’il s’est lancé en politique. Il ne peut y avoir de pureté idéologique lorsque tu t’imprègnes du système, même pour le combattre. Tu dois faire des compromis, des alliances, prendre sur toi quand quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas t’est utile... ce genre de choses. Mais au fond, nous sommes les deux mêmes. Je suis juste un peuuuu plus à gauche.

\- Ah bon ?

Emmanuel commençait à froncer les sourcils. Karl renforça sa mignonnitude.

\- Oui ! Mais nous en reparlerons, cher coéquipier. Allons partager la grande nouvelle !

 

***

 

Les deux futurs présidents de la République arrivèrent dans la salle où ils avaient laissé les invités. Curieusement, ils n’y étaient plus.

\- France a dû les conduire dans la salle de jeux, déclara Emmanuel.

Karl ne comprenait pas.

\- La salle de jeux ?

\- Comment tu crois que les présidents relachent la pression, petit hologramme ?

\- …la drogue, l’argent et le sexe ?

\- …certes, mais pas que !

 

Ils longères quelques couloirs ornés, descendirent quelque peu les escaliers de l’élysée et finirent par déboucher dans une grande salle où était installée une piscine à bulles.

\- Si le peuple savait, chuchota Karl.

\- Hi hi hi ! rit le président avant de se jeter à plat ventre dans la piscine

Aussi rouge qu’une étoile sur un uniforme de l’URSS, Jean-Luc arrêta de jouer et se remit en posture de leader de groupe parlementaire FI.

 

Karl s’amusa à le taquiner.

\- On t’a tous vu faire des plongeons avec les autres.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, râla l’insoumis. J’en ai assez bavé pour arriver ici de toute façon.

\- Oui d’ailleurs, comment as-tu réussi à venir ? Florian t’a aidé, mais encore ?

 

Gênée, Jean-Luc tripatouilla ses doigts abîmés d’avoir tant distribué de tracts.

\- La police m’a aidé…

\- AH… Marine a passé des coups de fil ?

\- Ouibfdhg… marmonnait le député dans sa barbe.

 

Florian Philippot, qui était comme à son habitude resté dans l’observation, sortit de son silence.

\- Je devrais peut-être me réconcilier avec elle pour de vrai. C’était ma BFF après tout. Elle m’a soutenu quand Manu m’a quitté, et moi je l’ai soutenue quand vous aviez rompu.

\- N’en faites pas trop, Philippot !

\- Mais on se tutoyait pas ?

 

Las, Jean-Luc Mélenchon plaqua sa main gauche (toujours) sur son front.

\- Je ne sais plus. Idéologiquement, je suis si éloigné de vous et de la mère Le Pen que j’en oublie la dimension proche « physiquement ».

\- On n’est pas si éloignés idéologiquement ! râla Florian Philippot.

\- T-t-t-t-t.

 

Rayonnant, Karl Mélenchon vint se placer sur l’épaule de son double matériel.

\- Emmanuel est si heureux dans cette pisicine à bulles… au final, il était vraiment jeune et dynamique.

\- Tu as réussi à le raisonner, se soucia Jean-Luc.

\- Oui ! Nous allons gouvener tous les deux ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour gauchiser la France, Jean-Luc ! s’exclama Karl, heureux comme jamais.

 

Les deux Mélenchon se firent un câlin bien mérité.

\- Félicitations ! fit le « patriote », ému.

\- Ha, on va bien la sentir la différence, avec cette tête de linotte ! fit le député. Karl est encore plus à gauche que moi, entre Danièle Obono et Philippe Poutou.

\- On va progressivement passer à des petits groupes autogérés et à plusieurs ZAD avec des projets alternatifs, assura l’hologramme avec un clin d’œil suffisemment ambigu pour faire peur à leur interlocuteur de droite.

\- Juste ciel ! s’écria celui-ci.

Cédric, qui était parti chercher des boissons, interrompit la conversation.

\- Je suis heureux que tout se finisse bien, mon bien aimé.

 

Même s’il n’était pas visé par ce qualificatif, Jean-Luc devint cramoisi.

\- Oui, bon, il faudrait qu’Emmanuel revienne, maintenant.

\- Chéri ? appela Florian.

\- Oui mon coq en sucre, j’arrive ! répondit Jupiter.

 

Le bougon de service bougonna :

\- C’est fini, les sunoms ridicules, là ?

\- Tout le monde n’a pas une relation amour-haine, répliqua Florian.

\- Et puis avec Sophia, tu es une guimauve, Jean-Luc ! se moqua l’hologramme.

 

Jean-Luc leva les deux mains en l’air.

\- Oui bon, on ne va pas passer l’après-midi à parler de ma vie amoureuse, hein !

\- J’aimerais pas être à votre place, bon courage, fit le patriote.

\- Oui eh bien, chacun ses problèmes.

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda le président qui arrivait.

\- Amours malheureuses, comme toujours ! sourit Karl.

\- Ah ! Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant ! s’écria Emmanuel Macron. Karl m’a fait comprendre que je ne t’écoutais pas assez, Floflinou. Même si c’est moi le pré-si-dent, je n’ai pas à te laisser tous les efforts pour améliorer notre relation. D’ailleurs, on en profitera pour travailler sur nos problèmes de « passif complexe ».

\- …

Le bruit de pas de Jean-Luc Mélenchon se fit entendre. Il s’en allait.

\- Où allez-vous, bel homme ? demanda Cédric avec audace.

\- Je m’en vais, je n’ai pas à entendre ça.

\- Oh la la, quel sensible ! glapit le président. On ne peut pas parler deux minutes de nos vies personnelles sans que monsieur Mélenchon ne se fâche ! D’ailleurs, on ne peut rien faire du tout sans que vous ne vous fâchiez !

 

Piqué au vif, Jean-Luc se retourna.

\- Je râle pour de bonnes raisons ! Je suis engagé, pas comme toi, Macron !

\- On avait dit qu’on s’appelait Emmanuel et Jean-Luc, maugréa le destructeur du code du travail.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… soupirait Jean-Luc, très fatigué. Dans tous les cas, je dois y aller, Sophia et Marine doivent être mortes d’inquiétude.

\- Marine est au courant que vous allez bien, elle m’a envoyé un SMS pour me demander, l’informa Florian Philippot.

\- Ah, bon, très bien.

 

Avant de se retirer, Jean-Luc fit un petit signe de tête affectif à Karl, qui tournoya sur lui-même.

\- Je propose de faire une petite fête ce soir ici, en l’honneur de notre nouvel accord ! Emmanuel et moi allons gouverner la France, et rien ne pourra nous arrêter !

\- Oh ouiiii ! cria Emmanuel. Je vais de ce pas inviter Bribri !

\- Non, Manu ! Ne fais pas ça, le retint Karl.

Florian Philippot fronça les sourcils. Il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier la proximité grandissante entre Karl Mélenchon et son tendre Emmanuel Macron.

 

Il aggripa la manche de son compagnon avec affection.

\- Tourne la page, c’est fini avec elle.

\- Je sais… je n’arrive pas à m’y faire Florian, j’ai été sous son emprise encore trop longtemps.

\- On va t’aider, l’encouragea Karl.

Tel un invité perfectionniste lors d’une cérémonie de mariage, Cédric Villani se mit à jeter des confettis.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Vive la République en marche ! Vive la gauche, vive la droite ! Vive les « En même temps » !

« Heureusement que Jean-Luc est déjà parti, il nous aurait déjà fait un AVC en entendant ça ! » pensa Karl.

Karl avait tout prévu. Se mettre bien avec le président Emmanuel Macron, puis le conseil des ministres, puis les députés. Il devait, à lui tout seul, redresser le pays. Jean-Luc resterait l’opposant numéro un du mandat d’Emmanuel Macron, et personne ne se doutera que les réformes entreprises seraient celles de l’Avenir en commun.

 

Le soir-même, près de la Gare du Nord, chez Jean-Luc Mélenchon…

\- J’ai entendu les craintes des français. Les mouvements sociaux, ma chute dans les sondages, cette marche qui a été faite contre moi, je les ai entendus. Il ne m’a pas échappé que j’avais été élu avec beaucoup moins de soutien que j’aurais pu l’espérer. C’est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant, je vais réorienter mon programme pour qu’il puisse prendre en compte les résultats du premier tour et du deuxième tour. Le peuple a bien trop été divisé il me revient la lourde tâche de le réunir. J’ai compris que vous n’aimiez pas l’angle d’attaque de la théorie du ruissellement, et ce n’est pas grave ! Je vais changer cela. Je vais changer beaucoup de choses, croyez-moi. Faites-moi confiance, c’est tout ce que je demande.

\- Voilà c’était le discours très inattendu du président Emmanuel Macron, alors on va tout de suite débriefer cela avec nos éditorialistes. Parmi eux, Jean-Michel Ap…

 

**_ Clac _ **

 

Jean-Luc Mélenchon avait refermé son ordinateur portable d’un coup sec. L’insoumis n’avait plus de télé, il l’avait détruite dans un accès de colère après le visionnage de L’Émission politique.

\- On en a eu assez pour aujourd’hui.

\- C’est plutôt bien parti, l’encouragea Marine Le Pen. Il a fait un discours où il a dit qu’il changerait plein de trucs, personne ne comprendra qu’il s’agira de ton programme. Les seuls à l’avoir lu sont tes militants gouroutisés, de toute façon !

 

Elle évita une petite tape de l’insoumis, qui, courroucé, se contenta de regarder la fenêtre.

\- Tout cela est une très bonne nouvelle, mais… Karl va me manquer.

\- Tu vas le revoir !

\- Il habite à l’Élysée, pour que je reste crédible dans l’opposition, je ne pourrai pas y aller.

\- Alors il viendra, lui ! insista Marine Le Pen.

\- Mmhrr.

\- Arrête de râler.

\- Seul la mort peut réussir à me faire faire ça.

\- Ne rouvre pas de vieilles plaies, ordonna Marine.

Jean-Luc affronta le regard de la terrible candidate qui lui avait volé le deuxième tour (Fillon ne comptait plus, ce dernier était exilé sur les traces de la route de la Soie pour lancer sa propre marque de costumes). Avec tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux, avec Macron, Philippot, la France… il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 

La blonde, qui le connaissait bien, leva le bras et attrapa une bouteille de vin.

\- Voilà quelque chose qui peut enfin nous mettre d’accord, sourit Jean-Luc.

\- Pas vraiment, c’est un vin italien, c’est pas bien, rétorqua la frontiste.

\- Je peux boire la bouteille à moi tout seul si mon vin de Venise t’emmerde.

\- Non, j’ai soif ! clama Marine en se servant un verre.

L’appartement était pour eux, et les deux amants avaient pris soin de mettre à distance leurs conjoints respectifs. Sophia Chikirou était de toute façon occupée à travailler sur Le Média, elle avait verrouillé sa soirée et sa nuit entière pour se consacrer à son bébé télévisuel. Il était impossible de la joindre. Louis Alliot, quant à lui, épluchait à la loupe des archives des siècles précédents pour trouver une quelconque trace de méfaits commis en France par des étrangers histoire de faire une petite récupération politique en bonne et dûe forme.

 

Bref, la soirée s’annonçait plutôt romantique. Et pourtant…

\- Il faut qu’on fasse un point, Marine…

Ils levèrent leur verre pour trinquer. Ils ne dirent pas à quoi.

\- Oui, nous devons parler, je sais, petit insoumis... Tu veux faire un rapport sur notre relation ? Sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr, ha ha ha !

\- Entre ton humour et ton programme, je n’arriverai jamais à discerner lequel des deux est le plus pourri.

\- Vilain !

\- Malpropre !

\- Macroniste !

\- Hitlérienne !

\- Punk à chien ! ([ref](https://www.sudouest.fr/2018/04/19/blocages-d-universites-marine-le-pen-accuse-la-france-insoumise-ses-punks-a-chien-et-ses-crasseux-4387118-10407.php))

 

Un silence se fit, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je crois que je ne m’en lasserai jamais, fit Marine Le Pen tendrement.

\- Moi non plus, reconnut Jean-Luc. J’aime m’énerver sur toi.

\- Tu es très doué.

\- Je sais.

 

Marine regarda la cuillère qu’elle avait utilisée pour manger son yaourt au lait de chèvre.

\- C’est pas pratique tes couverts en phi comme ça…

\- C’est toi qui es maladroite, renvoya Jean-Luc. Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir du phi.

\- Seulement du ti…

\- NE FAIS PAS CELLE BLAGUE.

La fille du grand-père le plus détesté de France se contenta de sourire à celui qu’elle aimait.

 

L’ancien trotskyste regarda le fond de son verre, qui était déjà vide. Il semblait triste.

\- …Tu ne pourras jamais être de gauche, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, mais… selon Henry De Lesquen, je suis de gauche ! protesta Marine Le Pen.

\- Lol.

\- Oui, bon…

L’ancienne fille à papa baissa les yeux à son tour.

\- Je ne changerai pas mes idées, Jean-Luc.

\- Et moi donc…

Gros silence. On entendit deux mouches copuler près de la lampe.

 

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que c’est fini ? demanda Marine, le cœur lourd.

\- Ce n’est jamais fini. Cela ne le sera jamais. Nous ne pouvons nous dépêtrer de cette relation. Elle nous fait vivre et souffrir à la fois. C’est la plus haute définition de la passion, selon l’étymologie du terme, philosophait l’insoumis.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Marine, perdue.

Jean-Luc lui resservit un bon verre de vin.

\- C’est le troisième que tu me verses, Jean-Luc.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux passer la nuit avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai remarqué ça chez toi, c’est tout, affirma Marine Le Pen.

Interloqué, l’ancien sénateur PS n’était pas très à l’aise avec le fait que Marine Le Pen et lui avaient une relation si proche de celle d’un vieux couple. Il fallait avouer que leur tension sexuelle s’était étalée sur plusieurs années, et que chacun l’avait refoulée du mieux qu’il pouvait. Marine Le Pen étant Marine Le Pen, elle avait baissé les bras en premier et lui avait ouvertement fait des avances. En aurait-il fait de même à sa place ? Il n’en était pas sûr.

 

Ces profondes réflexions insoumises se traduisirent par un beau :

\- On est dans la merde quand même.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Marine.

\- Parce que ! Je ne pourrai pas éternellement vivre avec toi sur le cœur, Marine, c’est trop. Tu as trop fait pour moi, tu m’as sauvé, aidé… mais tes idées sont nauséabondes et je ne peux l’oublier…

\- J’ai été élevée comme ça, tu sais, bredouilla la blonde.

\- Le poison de votre famille est insatiable… soupira Jean-Luc. Nous ne pourrons jamais être un couple « normal ».

\- Nous ne sommes pas des personnes normales ! Personne n’est normal en politique ! C’est ce qui fait que notre métier est incroyable ! Que nos relations sont plus fortes, et plus dramatiques !

 

Elle s’était levée de la table. Jean-Luc en fit de même, sauf que lui n’était pas déséquilibré par des talons aiguilles.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’on abandonne ce qu’on a Jean-Luc, tu dis bien toi-même que c’est impossible.

\- … nous avons quand même des conjoints à aimer.

\- Je sais ! Mais l’un n’empêche pas l’autre !

 

Embêté, le soixantenaire se gratta la tête.

\- Nous pourrons fonctionner par « périodes »… histoire que tout cela ne nous monte pas trop à la tête.

\- Tu veux dire « faire le plan Q pour deux semaines » puis faire une pause, puis reprendre ?

\- Quelque chose de moins vulgaire dans l’idée…

L’insoumis poussa un profond soupir. Touchée par sa torture mentale, la frontiste lui serra la main.

\- Oui, on peut faire ça… se voir de temps à autres, et passer la plupart du temps avec nos compagnons officiels, même s’ils nous ennuient.

\- Sophia ne m’ennuie pas, protesta Jean-Luc.

\- Elle ne t’ennuie pas assez, tu veux dire. C’est une petite jeune, elle te crève.

\- N’importe quoi, bougonna Jean-Luc. Et puis toi aussi tu es plus jeune que moi.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, pour ton âge tu n’es pas dégueulasse, pour un homme qui est né au Maroc encore moins.

 

Il lui lança un regard noir pour lui montrer qu’il ne cautionnait pas sa xénophobie, elle lui répondit avec son éternel sourire carnivore.

\- Nous resterons à jamais des adversaires politiques, Marine. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s’est passé entre nous.

Marine s’empara des épaules de son amant pour le secouer. Ses lunettes tombèrent même dans le décolleté de la blonde.

\- Arrête de radoter avec ça. Tu t’en veux d’avoir cédé à la tentation, ça fait des mois maintenant. C’est pourtant toi qui as le moins à perdre, Jean-Luc. Moi, je ne regretterai jamais notre aventure. Tout le monde pense que c’est mon père qui m’a motivée à faire de la politique, et c’était vraiment lui au début, oui… mais toi… quand tu m’as sorti ce « mais qui elle est celle-là ? » j’ai su. J’ai su. Et je pense que tu t’es bien dit toi aussi à mon moment que tu sentais qu’il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous.  
Alors ça suffit les « je comprendrai jamais », personne ne peut comprendre l’amour, on ne choisit pas qui on aime ! J’ai eu du mal à piger ce que Florian voulait dire par là lorsqu’il me parlait de tout cela à propos de Macron, mais depuis notre histoire, je sais exactement ce qu’il voulait dire. Nous, politiques, nous avons tous une personnalité différente une fois la télévision éteinte, les interviews finies, les réunions de partis terminées. C’est de celle là dont tu t’es amourachée, et rien d’autre. D’accord ? N’angoisse pas. C’est avec cette personnalité que tu as une histoire, et pas ma personnalité politique. Imprime-toi ça dans la tête et pardonne-toi, de la même façon que je me suis pardonnée moi de t’aimer.

 

Pendant un court laps de temps, elle s’arrêta. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Jean-Luc finit par briser la glace.

\- Tu as analysé et décortiqué notre relation dans tous les sens, Marine, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Les séances à l’Assemblée Nationale sont longues, du coup… et ne dis pas « n’est-ce pas », ça me perturbe…

\- Ah ah !

Dans des éclats de rire, les deux députés partirent du salon bras dessus bras dessous pour se diriger vers la chambre garnie de phis.

Avant d’y entrer, Marine Le Pen attrapa avec douceur l’oreille de Jean-Luc Mélenchon et lui chuchota avec sensualité :

\- Je te déteste…

Ce dernier tourna la tête, souriant. Il se pencha vers l’oreille de sa camarade et répondit sur le même ton :

\- Moi non plus…

 

 

**(FIN)**

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Petit mot :**

 

… quand j’ai commencé cette fic, je m’ennuyais dans le TGV et je pensais faire un one shot ; j’étais loin de me douter de ce qui m’attendait !

 

Cette fic m’a obsédée pendant des mois, je m’éclatais comme une folle, elle me permettait de me détendre face à l’actualité et face à la défaite de mon camp politique. Au final, je me suis vraiment bien amusée, entraînée à l’écriture et même fait des amies à travers tous ces chapitres.

Au bout d’un certain temps je n’ai plus réussi à tenir le rythme d’une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, et j’ai laissé la fic s’entasser sans la terminer. Je pensais que tout le monde s’en fichait un peu, donc je ne me pressais pas. Cependant, je l’ai quand même vue pas mal tourner sur Twitter, j’ai eu des petits commentaires d’amour ici et ça m’a fait plaisir. Et puis, ce n’était qu’un seul chapitre à écrire pour la finir, donc voilà ! Elle est finie !

J’ai voulu faire une fin plutôt ouverte à tous les ships, j’avoue que j’aimerais de tout mon coeur que le vrai Macron applique l’Avenir en commun, que Karl existe vraiment, mais on en est loin ^^

Comme je vais au bout du bout et que je me suis surinvestie, je vais vous faire un petit topo des personnages et ma façon de les traiter car oui, j’y ai beaucoup réfléchi !

 

**Jean-Luc Mélenchon**

C’est clairement lui le héros de l’histoire et celui qui est le plus « juste » niveau caractère. Je ne l’ai pas tant caricaturé, car j’ai trouvé que son image de candidat était suffisamment caractérielle pour la reprendre telle quelle. JLM est une personnalité franche, sans langue de bois, facile à reprendre en fic je trouve.

Bon et puis… vous le savez bien, c’était mon fav’ de la présidentielle, je l’ai beaucoup suivi, du coup j’ai bien imprégné ses mimiques depuis un bon moment.

Merci Jean-Luc, merci de m’avoir fait kiffer la campagne, merci d’avoir été un meme, merci de tous ces fous rires en débat, merci de m’avoir autant appris des trucs en politique.

PS : dans la fic je lui ai fait une réputation de casanova mais je n’ai aucune idée de la réalité ;)

 

**Marine Le Pen**

J’avais ÉNORMÉMENT d’appréhension pour le personnage de Marine Le Pen. MARINE LE PEN QUOI. La pression de malade !

Pour la mettre avec JLM (et apprécier la fic), il fallait l’adoucir et la rendre rigolote. Je crois que j’ai réussi. Je sais que certain.e.s lect.eur.ice.s ont eu du mal au début car c’est un personnage politique connoté très négativement. Personnellement j’ai du mal à l’écouter plus de 10 minutes, tout le parti du FN je peux pas le voir, mais il faut savoir lâcher prise et se marrer au bout d’un moment. J’ai toujours du mal à croire que j’ai rendu MLP attachante… Enfin, la vraie a une vie amoureuse et une vie de famille,  elle a des sentiments et tout et tout. J’ai évité de faire trop de blagues racistes pour éviter une ambiance malaisante, j’ai préféré qu’elle fasse des blagues salaces et qu’elle boive (ça marche toujours ça).

 

**Emmanuel Macron**

Qu’est-ce que je me suis amusée à le faire parler…

Je l’ai caricaturé surtout sur son côté immature et monarque, et je voulais qu’il soit LE méchant de la fic au début, mais au final je trouve qu’on s’attache et qu’on a de la peine pour lui. Il est manipulé de partout, naïf, se fait effacer la mémoire… bref, pauvre Manu. Je n’aurais jamais cru m’attacher à un truc qui ressemble à Macron un jour, mais bon, j’ai de la compassion pour les gens enfermés dans une relation abusive. <3  (vivement 2022 quand même baby)

 

**Florian Philippot**

Il est très simple et très difficile à la fois d’écrire une fic avec Florian Philippot dedans. Son attitude est presque toujours la même (calme, docile, discret etc.), mais du coup il est dur à caricaturer. J’ai préféré jouer sur son ambiguïté puisque bon moi je le vois comme quelqu’un d’ambigu politiquement (encore plus depuis que le FN l’a démis de ses fonctions). C’est d’ailleurs ce que je n’aime pas chez lui.

On verra ce que son mouvement donnera… entre celui-là et celui de…

 

**Benoît Hamon**

Il n’est pas très présent mais ses interventions sont souvent légères et drôles.

Je ne suis pas fan de Hamon IRL, mais en fic il est difficile à rendre autrement que sympathique :)

 

**Les couples**

 

**MLP x JLM**

C’est un couple qui n’arriverait JAMAIS en réalité. Bien que leurs chamailleries soient cultes, je pense qu’ils se détestent profondément (et c’est ce qui est drôle ici), j’aurais vraiment aimé les voir ensemble au deuxième tour, mais il en a été autrement. Ce qui fait plaisir à voir, c’est que les années passent et qu’ils continuent de se clasher mutuellement, comme une sorte de routine politique entre les deux.

 

**EM x FP**

J’ai rajouté cette ship au dernier moment car, voyant que je me dirigeais sur une montagne de chapitres, je me devais de rythmer un peu le tout avec un autre couple improbable, qui n’avait jamais été fait ici. J’avais du mal à y croire au début, mais je les trouve plutôt mignon maintenant.

 

**JLM x SC**

Cette ship est tout droit sortie de mon besoin de faire un triangle amoureux et de montrer un JLM plus tendre qu’il ne pourrait l’être avec MLP. En allant fouiner un peu dans les ragots du Web, j’ai vu tourner une rumeur sur Sophia Chikirou, qui était responsable de campagne, du coup, pif pouf. Il me semble qu’elle a demandé au site qui avait publié ça un démenti, donc officiellement il ne se passe rien entre eux (désolée pour celles et ceux qui les shippaient).

 

**EM x BM**

Je crois que le personnage de Brigitte Macron est celui que j’ai traité avec le plus de méchanceté x) je n’avais pourtant aucune raison de le faire, sinon scénaristique. La vraie Brigitte Macron ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, ce serait d’ailleurs cool que les gens arrêtent de critiquer uniquement son physique…

 

**MLP x LA**

Louis Aliot est le personnage qu’il me dérangeait le moins de faire souffrir ^^’ il est pourtant plutôt sympa ici, alors que bon, IRL, c’est un type du FN lambda quoi.

 

 

Voilà ! J’aurais pu faire un « chapitre » ao3 entier pour vous raconter tout ce que cette fic représente pour moi à l’heure actuelle mais ce serait sans doute trop, en tout cas j’espère qu’elle vous aura plu, que vous aurez bien ri, et que certains personnages ou situations ne vous auront pas trop mis mal à l’aise.

Cette fic était une véritable bouffée d’air pour moi qui écris souvent des trucs « sérieux » à côté (si si), et qui m’intéresse à l’actualité (bien maussade) avec attention.

C’est la même chose en ce qui concerne les fics que j’ai pu lire sur ao3 avec des fics sur les personnalités politiques. J’aime beaucoup ce que vous écrivez les gens, c’est vraiment drôle, quand j’en parle autour de moi, les gens sont surpris et font style que c’est la honte, mais chez eux tard le soir, je suis sûre qu’ils viennent ici et qu’ils adorent.

 

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui auront suivi la fic, qui ont laissé des commentaires ou non. On a dépassé les 2000 lectures à l’heure actuelle, c’est vraiment beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

 

Il est possible que j’écrive d’autres fics à l’avenir. Là, je vais revenir un moment dans l’écriture de textes sérieux qui se retravaillent des milliers de fois, et, quand j’aurai besoin d’écrire des bêtises, je reviendrai par ici :D

 

Que la force soit avec vous et résistance,

Calinsoumis


End file.
